Mafia Blue
by Manuka
Summary: Le quotidien d'un commissariat d'Athènes est bouleversé par l'arrivée de trois clandestins particuliers... Pourquoi l'organisation mafieuse la plus importante de la ville veut-elle mettre la main dessus ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada. L'histoire est de mon cru et j'y tiens ! ;)

_Remerciements _: à ma relectrice, Camhyoga, à qui je dédie cette fic qui l'enjoue tellement. Bisous

_Note de l'auteur_ : ceci est un univers alternatif. Pas de super pouvoirs qui mettent à néant le brushing de l'adversaire, juste des êtres humains "normaux". Le langage ainsi que certaines scènes peuvent choquer.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. ^^

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Mafia Blue - Chapitre 1**

Il n'était même pas huit heures du matin et la chaleur était déjà étouffante.

Assis à son bureau, s'éventant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un dossier, Dokho Pingheng* suait à grosses gouttes. Depuis un peu moins d'une demi-heure qu'il avait pris ses fonctions, le policier ruminait amèrement. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa Chine natale pour suivre son employeur jusqu'à Athènes. Mais Dokho était son meilleur garde du corps et il avait fini par suivre son maître dans ce pays éloigné. Lorsque son contrat avait expiré, il avait accepté le poste que lui proposait un ami de son employeur, Aldébaran Constelação*, commissaire en chef de la police d'Athènes. Au début, Dokho avait su apprécier ce travail relativement tranquille, malgré le caractère désastreux de son coéquipier, Egidio Granchio*, un italien ex-tireur d'élite qui se prenait pour un dur à cuire. Mais pire que son collègue et ses blagues douteuses, il y avait le climat. Chaud, sec, et ô combien désespérant.

Dokho poussa un soupir. Les rizières qui parsemaient le paysage de son pays lui manquaient, de même que les pluies diluviennes qui survenaient en hiver. Il en venait à prier pour que la mousson pousse jusqu'en Grèce !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain dans un claquement sec, laissant passer un homme bien fait de sa personne et au teint légèrement hâlé. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, mais personne ne pouvait dire si c'était de malveillance ou de malice. Les deux, peut-être. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avec nonchalance, il toisa Dokho avec un brin d'arrogance.

« Bah mon vieux, tu ressembles à un vieux hareng desséché rejeté par la mer, fit-il avec un sourire torve.

-Assieds-toi, tu me donnes chaud, répliqua mollement le chinois.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ton coéquipier préféré ? J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi avec ma gonzesse, tiens.

-Déjà, tu es mon seul équipier car personne d'autre n'arrive à te supporter. Ensuite, ta gonzesse, comme tu dis, t'a largué il y a deux jours, riposta Dokho.

-Je croyais que tu m'écoutais pas à ce moment-là, s'étonna Egidio en s'installant à son bureau. Tu m'impressionneras toujours. »

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et entreprit d'observer le chinois. Dokho, de taille moyenne, semblait au premier abord totalement inoffensif, notamment à cause de ses grands yeux marron toujours joyeux et son sourire doux. Mais Egidio savait d'expérience que l'ancien garde du corps possédait une rapidité et une maîtrise des arts martiaux étonnante. Dokho était le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir le respect du terrible Deathmask, surnom morbide qu'Egidio s'était donné lorsqu'il était encore dans l'armée. Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère et depuis, ils faisaient équipe.

« C'est normal qu'on soit seuls ? demanda finalement l'italien.

-Tu as cinq minutes d'avance.

-Et tu agonises ici depuis quand ? se moqua Egidio.

-Presque une demi-heure. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui la clim a encore lâché.

-Je me disais aussi… »

Egidio se releva et donna un coup de pied au climatiseur portatif qui émit un grésillement désapprobateur. L'italien secoua la tête avant de hausser les épaules : il n'était pas mécano, que quelqu'un d'autre se démerde à essayer de réparer cet appareil de malheur.

« Tu t'y connais en femmes, toi ? interrogea-t-il.

-Tu vas griller le peu de neurones qu'il te reste à poser des questions comme celle-là, le prévint Dokho avec un rire.

-Parce que je comprends pas pourquoi ma copine m'a plaqué, reprit l'ex-tireur d'élite en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son collègue.

-Pour la psychologie, Shaka arrive tous les jours à quinze heures. Tu pourras aller lui demander si ça te chante. »

Egidio fit la grimace. Shaka Ashuta*, le jeune expert psychologue de la police, était impossible à cerner. Parfois hautain, trop souvent sûr de lui, son visage à l'allure angélique ne reflétait jamais rien à part une passivité déconcertante. Mais Egidio avait vu clair dans son petit jeu : le jeune hindou était comme de la moisissure. Une petite tâche grise à laquelle on ne fait pas attention, jusqu'à ce que le fruit atteint soit totalement pourri. L'italien n'aimait pas les yeux trop clairs de Shaka : ils étaient calculateurs et froids. Egidio, homme d'action qui parlait avant d'avoir réfléchi, ne supportait pas ce psychologue trop calme et trop maître de lui-même.

« Sans façon, il va encore me bassiner avec ses théories métaphysiques dont je me fous éperdument. »

Dokho se permit un rire. Le franc-parler de son collègue était toujours blessant, mais au moins il disait clairement ce qu'il pensait.

« Pour en revenir aux femmes, à part la petite amie de mon neveu, je ne m'y connais pas.

-Shiryu a une nana ? s'écria Egidio. Et tu ne me l'avais même pas dit !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la vie privée de Shiryu te regarde, rétorqua le chinois en reposant le dossier qui commençait à se tordre dangereusement en deux à force d'être secoué.

-Elle est comment ?

-Très gentille et très bonne cuisinière.

-Physiquement, soupira l'italien en retournant vers sa chaise.

-Chinoise.

-Merci pour les détails ! »

Dokho n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte d'entrée du commissariat s'ouvrit avec force, faisant sursauter Egidio. Aldébaran entra en coup de vent et les salua :

« Salut ! Chaude journée, hein ?

-Bon sang, claque pas la porte comme ça ! cria l'italien.

-Je fais ce que je veux dans mon bâtiment, rétorqua calmement le brésilien. Vous êtes en avance.

-Lui plus que moi ! siffla Egidio en pointant Dokho du doigt.

-Comment va ton neveu et sa petite amie ?

-Quoi ? Il est au courant ?

-Je sais que lui n'ira pas me bassiner avec ça, souffla le chinois.

-Je crois que j'ai manqué une occasion de me taire, remarqua Aldébaran. Bon, au boulot !

-Bien patron » cingla l'italien en levant les yeux au plafond.

Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les policiers arrivèrent en pointillé. Egidio avait eu le temps de faire hurler de terreur une secrétaire et de fouiller un peu partout. Aux regards moqueurs de Dokho, il répondait qu'il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour se distraire.

Soudain, Shura, un ami de l'italien, entra dans le bureau des deux coéquipiers, pointant le combiné de téléphone sur le bureau du chinois :

« Dokho, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

-Ah ?

-Une info sur Hadès sur la ligne 3 » acquiesça l'espagnol.

A ces mots, le chinois et Egidio se raidirent. Hadès était une organisation mafieuse qui avait monté en puissance en quelques années à peine. A la tête de l'organisation se trouvaient trois personnes qui se faisaient appeler « juges ». Les activités d'Hadès étaient variées et très bien menées, si bien qu'à présent, elle était la cible numéro un des policiers. Dokho se leva d'un bond et murmura à Shura :

« Préviens Aldé et essaye de faire suivre l'appel.

-Pas de problème » opina l'espagnol.

Dokho appuya sur le haut-parleur et fit signe à Egidio d'approcher avant de répondre :

« Inspecteur Pingheng à l'appareil.

-Quai numéro 6, ce soir à vingt-deux heures. Un bateau affrété par Hadès rempli de clandestin doit être réceptionnée par l'un des juges.

-Vos informations sont-elles fiables ? interrogea Dokho en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le plus fiable possible.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Au revoir inspecteur. »

Egidio poussa un juron.

« Tu pouvais pas demander autre chose pour faire durer la conversation ?

-La prochaine fois je te laisse le téléphone » contra le chinois avec un mouvement d'humeur.

Aldébaran entra à ce moment-là et Dokho entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le brésilien fronça ses épais sourcils avant de décider :

« On n'a rien à perdre à part du temps et de la sueur. Si ça peut nous permettre de mettre la main sur l'un des trois juges, je ne vais pas aller faire de chichis ! Messieurs, réunion d'urgence ! » finit par crier Aldébaran, les mains en porte-voix.

Tous se ruèrent au bureau de Dokho et Egidio. Shura fut le premier à arriver, suivi de près par Milo Scorpios*, un collègue avec lequel ils travaillaient souvent. Lorsque tout le commissariat fut réuni, Aldébaran résuma ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Je veux un plan du port dans cinq minutes, ainsi que le récapitulatif des troupes disponibles, ordonna le brésilien. Bougez vos fesses les gars, c'est une chance inespérée de mettre au trou ces salauds ! »

La secrétaire, remise de sa peur bleue, apporta une pile de plans du port ainsi que des alentours.

« Voilà l'entrée. Milo, toi et tes gars vous vous posterez de part et d'autre du grand portail. Et soyez discrets s'il vous plaît ! Hadès aura certainement envoyé des hommes pour surveiller le port. Egidio, ton unité ira dans les entrepôts, tu devrais avoir une bonne vision d'ensemble.

-On a droit aux fusils infrarouges ? demanda l'italien avec un sourire torve.

-Je ne verrai ni n'entendrai rien, prévint Aldébaran. S'il y a le moindre pépin, ce sera sous ta responsabilité.

-Merci chef !

-Dokho, ton équipe appréhendera l'équipage et les clandestins. Shura sera en renfort. »

Tous acquiescèrent avec sérieux, même Egidio. Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient mettre la main sur Hadès, une occasion se présentait enfin à eux !

**###**

Dokho regarda sa montre avec agacement. 21h48. Aldébaran avait envoyé ses hommes sur place dès le début d'après-midi pour ne pas se faire repérer des hommes de mains qu'Hadès enverrait au port. Obligés de rester immobiles dans la chaleur effroyable d'Athènes, l'impatience se faisait nettement sentir. Dokho égrenait les minutes avec empressement, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il menait une opération de grande envergure de ce genre. Mais ils ferraient un gros gibier et il était hors de question de le laisser filer. Combien de personnes soufraient à cause de cette organisation ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Clandestins comme ceux qu'ils allaient intercepter, prostitués, dealeurs, Hadès frappait partout où c'était possible. Avec l'Afrique du Nord non loin, les trafics étaient nombreux.

21h52. Dokho attrapa son micro et souffla :

« Egidio, tu vois quelque chose ?

-Négatif. Il y a du brouillard qui monte en plus. »

Dokho grogna. Dans l'oreillette, il entendit son coéquipier éclater de rire.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est un pays de merde. Chez moi, au moins, on mange bien.

-Dites, vous deux, soyez concentrés ! les rabroua Aldébaran. Ils vont pas tarder. Restez sur vos gardes, les gars ! »

Le silence revint. Dokho regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. 22h.

« Je vois un bateau, murmura enfin Egidio. Il se dirige bien vers le quai 6. »

Retenant presque sa respiration, le chinois serra la main sur son pistolet, prêt à baisser le cran de sécurité. Non loin de sa planque, il apercevait vaguement Shura.

« Ils accostent.

-Milo, tu vois quelqu'un venir ? demanda Aldébaran.

-Que le ciel qui bleuoit et le brouillard qui brouilloit, pouffa le grec.

-Crétin, soupira Egidio avec un rire. La passerelle est abaissée, je vois des mecs qui commencent à descendre.

-Attendez qu'ils soient tous sortis, ordonna Aldébaran.

-Une voiture arrive, déclara soudain Milo. Belle bagnole, je dirai une Audi.

-Je préfère les Lamborghini, ricana Egidio. Je la vois, elle vient sur le quai.

-Milo, fermez les issues, fit le brésilien. Dokho, Shura, allez-y. Egidio, surveille leurs arrières. En avant les gars ! »

Comme poussé par un ressort, Dokho bondit sur ses pieds, imité par Shura et leurs hommes.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_à suivre_

*voici quelques explications à propos des noms des protagonistes :

pínghéng signifie "balance" en chinois

constelação... "constellation" en portugais (je trouvais qu'Aldébaran Tauro faisait moins classe...)

granchio... "crabe" en italien ^^

ashuta... "vierge" en hindi

scorpios... "scorpion" en grec


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ma relectrice **Camhyoga **ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! ;)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Mafia Blue - Chapitre 2**

Suivi par Shura et leurs hommes, Dokho s'élança hors de leur cachette. Ils foncèrent vers le bateau et s'écrièrent :

« Police d'Athènes, ne bougez plus ! »

Certains des clandestins qui se tenaient sur le quai s'affolèrent. Le chinois entendit des bruits de plongeon et cria dans son oreillette :

« Aldébaran, il y en a qui s'enfuient à la nage !

-Ils iront pas bien loin, remarqua Egidio qui s'ennuyait ferme.

-Je vais prévenir la police maritime, ils les repêcheront » déclara le brésilien.

Dokho vit Shura obliquer sur la droite afin d'encercler les clandestins.

« Egidio, surveille la voiture ! ordonna Aldébaran.

-L'Audi ?

-Je me fous de quelle marque il s'agit, nom d'un chien ! Surveille-la !

-Je l'ai en ligne de mire, patron, répondit calmement l'italien avec un ton goguenard. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va essayer de forcer le passage.

-Milo, fais attention, la voiture va venir vers toi.

-J'ai entendu et on l'attend de pied ferme.

-Dokho, où en êtes-vous ?

-On va commencer les interpellations.

-Trouvez-moi le juge ! Egidio, est-il sorti de la voiture ?

-J'ai pas trente-six paires d'yeux ! grommela l'italien. A priori il est encore à l'intérieur.

-Shura, prends deux hommes et va voir ce qu'il en est.

-Reçu. »

L'espagnol s'éloigna vers le véhicule tandis que Dokho commençait à passer des menottes. Certains clandestins voulurent se battre, mais ayant passé plusieurs jours à fond de cale sans eau ni nourriture, leur résistance était très faible. Le chinois jeta un regard vers la cabine du bateau et fit signe à un de ses hommes de le suivre.

« Je vais jeter un œil à l'intérieur pour essayer de retrouver le capitaine. Je n'ai encore vu personne qui pourrait jouer ce rôle dans ceux qu'on a interpellés.

-Sois prudent. »

Dokho opina et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bateau. Il sortit la torche qu'il avait pensé à prendre et l'alluma, éclairant d'un seul coup l'habitacle. Survolant les alentours du regard, le chinois entendit soudain un son étouffé.

« Il y a quelqu'un vers le fond, chuchota-t-il. Allons-y. »

Il poussa lentement la porte de la cabine et pointa le canon de son arme devant lui avant d'enlever le cran de sécurité. Il fit signe à son coéquipier de faire de même puis continua d'avancer en silence. Brusquement, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui, le frappant sauvagement au bras. Dokho poussa un cri en lâchant son arme, mais les réflexes du combat rapproché lui revinrent aussitôt. Il plongea en avant et faucha dans le même coup les jambes de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol avec un juron. Dokho se releva d'un bond et plaça son pied droit sur la trachée de l'homme.

« Bouge et tu es bon pour l'hôpital en soins intensifs, le prévint-il.

-Dokho, il y a trois personnes ici ! »

Le chinois releva les yeux et avisa trois silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre. Elles se tenaient immobiles et parfaitement droites. L'une d'elle semblait plus petite, un enfant certainement.

« Elles sont menottées à une plaque d'acier.

-Un traitement de faveur… murmura Dokho. Libère-les, je m'occupe de celui-là. »

Il retourna l'homme sur le ventre et lui attacha les mains tandis que son collègue délivrait les trois passagers. Soudain, la voix de Shura grésilla dans leurs oreillettes :

« Il y a bien quelqu'un dans l'Audi.

-J'avais bien dit que c'en était une ! s'exclama Egidio.

-On va interpeller le conducteur.

-Sois prudent, si c'est l'un des juges, il n'a rien à perdre, le prévint Aldébaran.

-Bien reçu. »

Dokho releva l'homme avec une poigne de fer et vérifia que les trois passagers le suivaient bien. L'autre policier fermait la marche. Ils descendirent du bateau et rejoignirent les attroupements du quai.

« Garde un œil sur ces trois-là, on dirait qu'ils ont l'air importants, déclara Dokho à son collègue.

-Shura, baisse-toi ! » cria soudain Egidio.

Un coup de feu partit. Les clandestins poussèrent des cris affolés.

« Egidio, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Aldébaran.

-Un tireur planqué, je viens de voir son viseur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'abattre ?!

-C'est comme si c'était fait…

-Shura, tout va bien ?

-Quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. Merde, la voiture !

-Milo, ça va être à toi de jouer !

-Compris. »

Dans un affreux crissement de pneus, l'Audi démarra en trombe et fonça vers le portail que gardaient Milo et ses hommes. Sans même freiner, la voiture renversa deux policiers et s'élança sur la grille. Avec un cri, le grec visa les roues, essayant de faire perdre le contrôle de l'appareil. Mais les balles ricochèrent sur la carlingue du véhicule qui enfonça les barrières et s'éloigna dans un rugissement.

« La voiture a filé, mais j'ai sa plaque d'immatriculation.

-Une fausse, très certainement, grogna Aldébaran. Egidio, et le tireur ?

-Mort. Pile entre les deux yeux, j'ai pas perdu la main. »

Le ton satisfait de l'italien fit frémir Dokho : il était l'un des rares à savoir que son coéquipier avait gardé de graves séquelles de son séjour en Iraq. Qui pouvait dire quelles horreurs il avait pu voir à la guerre ? Il en resterait certainement marqué à jamais. Il affichait parfois un air traqué qui faisait luire ses yeux de colère. Dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux le laisser seul vider son chargeur sur les cibles du commissariat.

« Aldébaran, on a trois clandestins à garder en ligne de mire, prévint Dokho. J'ai aussi récupéré le capitaine du bateau.

-Prends-les avec toi. On embarque tout ce monde-là et on remballe, ordonna Aldébaran. On a bien bossé les gars » ajouta-t-il avec un air de regret dans la voix.

Même s'ils avaient réussi à faire capoter la transaction des clandestins, savoir qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de mettre la main sur un juge laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dokho vit Shura revenir avec ses hommes en boitillant.

« Une cheville foulée, c'est tout, devança l'espagnol qui avait vu le regard interrogatif du chinois. Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Heureusement que j'étais là mon pote ! s'écria Egidio en s'avançant vers eux, son fusil infrarouge se balançant à son épaule. Il t'aurait tiré comme une chèvre autrement !

-Merci, dit Shura.

-Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi. C'est qui ces trois-là ? demanda l'italien en désignant les silhouettes derrière Dokho.

-Le capitaine les gardait dans sa cabine » expliqua le chinois.

Egidio prit une torche et la pointa sur les trois clandestins, les aveuglant totalement.

« On comprend pourquoi… » marmonna l'italien en contemplant les trois hommes.

Dokho éteignit la lampe d'un geste brusque et déclara :

« On verra les détails quand on sera au commissariat. Si tu veux encore te défouler, le capitaine est juste derrière.

-Merci du cadeau ! »

Egidio s'éloigna non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard aux trois passagers, une étincelle de curiosité éclairant ses yeux bleus.

**###**

Une fois tous rentrés au commissariat, Dokho installa les trois passagers dans la pièce où se trouvaient son bureau et celui d'Egidio. Il réprima un bâillement et se tourna vers les clandestins, curieux de pouvoir enfin les examiner de près.

Il s'agissait de deux jeunes hommes et d'un jeune garçon. Le plus âgé des trois possédait une longue chevelure épaisse à la couleur oscillant entre le blond et le vert pâle. Ses yeux avaient une teinte rose des plus étranges. Le second avait lui aussi de très longs cheveux, mais parme. Ses grands yeux verts lui donnaient un air perpétuellement curieux et tendre. Tout comme le premier clandestin, il avait un visage fin, mais plus efféminé. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de deux hommes, à la stature altière et au corps musclé de ceux qui vivent dans des conditions difficiles. L'enfant avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts et en bataille. Ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice virevoltaient tout autour de lui. Tous les trois avaient en outre deux points peints à la place des sourcils. Sans doute la marque de leur religion. Dokho ne put éviter son nouveau bâillement et marmonna :

« Excusez-moi… Bon, allons-y pour les formalités. D'abord, parlez-vous grec ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'enfant ferma les yeux tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux verts détournait le regard avec un air… ennuyé. Seul l'aîné continua de fixer le chinois. Celui-ci eut un soupir.

« Très bien, vous ne comprenez pas un mot de ce que je raconte. ¿ Hablan ustedes español ?* Apparemment pas… Do you speak english ?** Non plus… Bon, c'est pas grave. »

Dokho s'éloigna vers le placard qui se tenait en face de son bureau et en sortit des couvertures.

« On a l'habitude de faire des siestes par terre, alors on a fini par prévoir » expliqua-t-il avant de se rappeler que ses interlocuteurs de le comprenaient pas.

Il haussa les épaules et étendit les couvertures au sol. Il vit soudain les blessures que les trois passagers portaient aux mains.

« Milo ! cria Dokho. Tu sais si on a une trousse à pharmacie ?

-Je te l'apporte dès que j'ai fini avec Shura ! » répondit le grec.

Un « Aie ! » retentit juste après, suivi d'un « Excuse-moi, j'ai serré trop fort ? ». Le chinois leva les yeux au plafond et sourit quand Milo arriva dans son bureau.

« Je pense que je vais m'occuper d'eux, pouffa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si Shura n'a pas arrêté de bouger ! grogna le grec. Et il avait qu'à pas me lancer sur Camus, ça m'a fait me déconcentrer. »

Dokho éclata de rire et attrapa la sacoche que tendait Milo. Le grec menait une relation depuis plus de trois ans avec le tenancier d'un bar-lecture appelé le « Sanctuary ». D'origine française, Camus était assez distant, voire carrément glacial, avec des inconnus. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Milo, grec bouillonnant, de tomber amoureux fou de lui et de lui faire une cour assidue. Cour qui avait réussi car ils filaient un parfait amour depuis que Milo s'était déclaré.

« Tu sais qui est de garde ? demanda le grec.

-On va dire que c'est moi. File rejoindre ton homme, il va finir par s'inquiéter.

-Merci Dokho, t'es un ange ! » rayonna Milo avant de sortir en coup de vent.

Dokho se tourna vers les trois clandestins, qui avaient regardé leur échange avec intérêt.

« Je vais m'occuper de soigner vos poignets. Vous allez penser que c'est ridicule de vous parler alors que vous ne comprenez strictement rien, mais c'est comme ça » dit-il.

Il saisit avec autorité les poignets de l'aîné, qui se raidit et fit mine de se débattre. Dokho lui adressa un sourire qu'il souhaitait réconfortant et reprit son monologue :

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous savez. Vous risquez une infection sévère si je ne vous soigne pas. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps vous avez été attaché, mais c'est pas joli comme blessure. »

Il appuya une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur la plaie ouverte. L'homme cilla mais ne se déroba pas. Dokho banda les deux poignets fermement et fit de même pour les deux autres passagers. Il venait de finir les soins qu'Aldébaran entra.

« Alors ce sont eux ? Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

-Tant qu'à faire, acquiesça le chinois.

-Pense à te reposer un peu, la garde est déjà assurée pour ce soir.

-Merci Aldé.

-Pas de quoi. A demain ! »

L'enfant bâilla soudain. Avec un sourire, Dokho lui tendit la main. Intrigué, le garçon la lui prit et le chinois le fit s'allonger sur la couverture.

« Allez, au dodo ! Vous n'avez pas dû dormir énormément sur ce bateau et j'ai aussi besoin de sommeil. On verra ce qu'on fera de vous demain. »

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_à suivre_

* ¿ Hablan ustedes español ? = Parlez-vous espagnol ?

** Do you speak english ? = Parlez-vous anglais ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ma relectrice **Camhyoga**, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. Gros bisous à tous !

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Mafia Blue - Chapitre 3**

La nuit était à présent bien tombée sur Athènes. Les lumières de la ville formaient des halos lumineux dans le brouillard du soir, comme de gigantesques lucioles perchées sur des arbres. L'homme respira un grand coup avant d'éteindre le moteur de la voiture. Le pare-choc de l'Audi était foutu. Il allait devoir la mettre à la casse avec discrétion avant d'en prendre une nouvelle. A moins qu'il n'en fasse une belle explosion dans le quartier chaud de la ville, histoire de faire un pied de nez aux flics. L'idée le fit sourire. Un brin de vengeance dans un pré de haine, même si celle-ci était distillée.

Avec un soupir, il descendit du véhicule et rejoignit le parking où se trouvait une autre voiture de « fonction ». Encore une Audi. Sa passion le perdrait un jour ou l'autre. A moins qu'une autre ne s'en charge avant. Il récupéra la clef et mit le contact, appréciant le doux ronronnement du moteur.

Il fila jusqu'à la planque principale du groupe. Hadès se cachait bien, pour le plus grand malheur de la police locale qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à les trouver. Le juge ricana : c'était une belle revanche sur un pays qui n'était, en fin de compte, pas accueillant pour des expatriés comme lui. Sa famille avait décidé de quitter le Népal, après avoir réussi l'exploit de réunir assez d'argent pour le voyage. Bien sûr, une fois arrivés dans l'Union Européenne, ce que ses parents avaient imaginé être un paradis s'était révélé plus sombre. Logés dans les quartiers insalubres d'Athènes, ils avaient fini par mourir d'épuisement et de malnutrition. Lui-même s'en était sorti grâce à ses deux amis, qui étaient par la suite devenus des coéquipiers puis des collègues de « travail ».

Il arriva au pied d'un immeuble très élégant. Ses deux collègues et lui avaient décidé de s'établir dans le quartier chic de la ville. Au summum de la modernité, avec des grandes baies vitrées, du matériel informatique de pointe et un confort inégalable, l'immeuble était leur point d'ancrage, leur repère, leur foyer. Et pourtant, tout semblait presque superflu pour des personnes ayant eu l'habitude de survivre avec peu. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs, et entra, après avoir pianoté le code d'entrée et avoir donné ses empreintes digitales.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, ses deux partenaires étaient installés sur le canapé, sirotant un verre d'alcool. Minos, norvégien, portait de longs cheveux pâles qui soulignaient sa peau blafarde. Ses yeux, mélange de gris et de violet, semblaient percer à jour tous ceux qu'il regardait. Rhadamanthe, lui, était issu d'une ancienne famille aristocratique anglaise. Il en avait hérité un certain sens de l'honneur qui tranchait avec la radicalité de Minos. Les cheveux courts et blonds, les yeux marron, il respirait la confiance tranquille. Mais quiconque le connaissait bien savait qu'il était capable du pire.

« Eaque ! Tu rentres en avance… fit Minos.

-Un souci ? » demanda Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils.

Le népalais prit le temps d'enlever sa veste et de se servir un verre.

« Nous avons été balancés, déclara-t-il enfin, rompant le silence pesant.

-Balancés ? Balancés ?! cria Minos en se levant d'un bond.

-Oui. L'homme que tu avais placé est mort, ajouta-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée.

-Qu'en est-il des trois atlantes ? interrogea Rhadamanthe, toujours assis, mais dont les mains serrées trahissaient la colère sourde.

-Ils ont été emmenés avec les autres au commissariat, répondit Eaque. Voilà l'adresse. »

Il tendit un morceau de papier à Minos qui le lui arracha presque des mains. Il parcourut l'écriture rapide de son collègue et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Ils vont le regretter, siffla-t-il. Je préviens Rune de préparer des hommes.

-Pense à le remercier, fit le népalais. Il travaille d'arrache-pied.

-Oh, mais je le remercie tous les jours ! ricana Minos avec un sourire lubrique. Et il adore ça.

-Pas de détails, s'il te plait, soupira Eaque.

-Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, conseilla le norvégien. C'est mauvais pour la santé, autant de frustration.

-Je n'ai pas tendance à me jeter sur tout ce qui bouge, moi, rétorqua-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

-Tu m'en diras tant. »

Minos sortit de la salle, abandonnant Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Le népalais se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et poussa un soupir.

« Il a raison, tu sais, marmonna l'anglais. De nous trois, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir encore de partenaire.

-Et dis-moi qui accepterait de vivre ce genre de vie ? répliqua-t-il amèrement.

-A mon avis, tu n'as pas à chercher bien loin. »

Eaque haussa les épaules et termina son verre. Il tenait à être en forme pour le lendemain. Il avait des transactions douteuses à mettre en place. Et un coup de téléphone à donner.

**###**

Lorsqu'Egidio arriva au commissariat le lendemain matin, il découvrit Dokho avachi sur une chaise, un café à la main et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai mieux dormi que toi cette nuit, se moqua l'italien.

-J'ai laissé les couvertures aux trois clandestins.

-Ils sont toujours là ?

-Aldébaran s'est arrangé pour découvrir la nationalité des autres, mais ces trois-là ne parlent pas un mot de grec, d'espagnol ou d'anglais.

-Tu as essayé l'italien ?

-Et comment ? Je n'en connais pas un mot à part « grazie* » !

-Vive la culture ! Et le français ?

-Encore pire que l'italien. Et je doute que le chinois me soit d'un grand secours.

-Je vois le tableau d'ici. »

Egidio s'assit nonchalamment sur la table et demanda :

« Tu as vu un peu leurs belles gueules ?

-Oui, répondit prudemment Dokho.

-A mon avis, ils étaient destinés aux putes. Des morceaux de choix, quand tu vois ce qui traine dans les rues…

-Épargne-moi ce genre de commentaires, tu veux ?

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, mon cher, navré qu'elle te dérange autant.

-Elle ne me dérange pas, elle me désole, rétorqua le chinois en se frottant les yeux. Traiter des êtres humains comme de vulgaires choses…

-Au moins on en fait pas de la chair à canon. »

Egidio avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et dans ses yeux, l'éternelle lueur d'animal traqué brillait avec force.

« C'est vrai, admit le chinois doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire si on ne sait même pas d'où ils viennent ?

-Le bateau était en provenance de l'Inde, lui apprit Dokho en lui tendant un papier. Mais les clandestins venaient de pays alentours. Personne ne semblait reconnaître les marques qu'ils portent au front.

-Une religion spéciale ?

-Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des peuples d'Eurasie.

-Compte pas sur moi pour aller retirer des infos à Shaka ! Démerde-toi tout seul. »

Soudain, Egidio se redressa, les sens aux aguets. Inquiet, Dokho ouvrit le tiroir et saisit un pistolet, qu'il tendit à l'italien. Il avait appris à faire confiance aux réflexes de son coéquipier. Lui-même sentait à l'avance quand quelque chose n'allait pas. L'impression d'être regardé et d'être devenu une cible ne trompait pas.

Dokho n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'un projectile passa par la fenêtre. En une fraction de seconde, le chinois se jeta sur Egidio et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce juste avant que la grenade n'explose. Soufflés par l'air chaud dégagé, les deux policiers furent plaqués violemment contre le mur. Une alarme retentit, vrillant les tympans des deux collègues.

Aldébaran força la porte qui avait été coincée et cria :

« Dokho, Egidio ! Vous allez bien ?

-On est en un seul morceau ! répondit l'italien en toussant.

-Aldé, couche-toi ! » cria Dokho.

Le brésilien obéit sans poser de question et se jeta au sol. Une salve de tirs percuta le mur, faisant voler des éclats de plâtre. Egidio tira dans la volée avec un cri.

« Il faut d'autres armes !

-Je vais en chercher ! décida le chinois.

-Je te couvre ! »

Dokho roula au sol et rampa vers la porte tandis qu'Egidio continuait d'ouvrir le feu sur leurs assaillants. Milo apparut, pistolet au poing et cria :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Va aider Egidio ! Je vais chercher du renfort !

-Bien reçu. »

Le grec se précipita dans la salle et abattit un assaillant avant de se glisser près de l'italien.

« Il y a trois tireurs près de la fenêtre, l'avertit l'ex-tireur d'élite. Ils ont un sniper. Cinq autres positionnés sur le toit d'à côté, ils ont une parfaite vision de l'intérieur.

-Il y en a d'autres ?

-Aucune idée, j'en ai déjà buté quatre.

-Moi un. Dokho est parti chercher du renfort. »

Le chinois courait dans les couloirs, faisant fi des cris affolés des quelques policiers de faction.

« Allez dans l'entrée ! hurla le chinois tout en continuant sa route. Shura ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant l'espagnol. Viens m'aider à récupérer de quoi nous défendre !

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Dokho ouvrit d'un coup de pied le placard où étaient rangées munitions et armes de rechange. Shura et lui saisirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant de retourner sur leurs pas. Egidio, Milo et Aldébaran se défendaient tant bien que mal sous les tirs croisés de leurs adversaires.

« Egidio, ton fusil !

-Merci Dokho ! T'es un vrai pote ! »

Mais soudain, une vitre se brisa et un homme fonça sur eux.

« Je savais pas que les kamikazes squattaient la Grèce » déclara l'italien en l'abattant froidement.

D'autres fenêtres éclatèrent. Aldébaran poussa un cri de rage.

« Merde, il en sort de partout !

-C'est une attaque menée par des experts, affirma Egidio. On avait la même tactique à Bagdad, quand on cherchait quelque chose.

-Les trois clandestins ! » s'écria Dokho en se redressant d'un bond.

Il se précipita dans le couloir. Un cri lui parvint, le faisant redoubler de vitesse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, il se figea.

Un tireur maintenait en joue l'aîné, qui semblait retenir sa respiration pour ne pas bouger. Mais au lieu de fixer avec horreur l'homme qui le menaçait, il regardait avec inquiétude ses deux compagnons, chacun retenu par un assaillant.

« Restez où vous êtes ! » cria le chinois en pointant son arme sur l'un des tireurs.

Le clandestin aux yeux roses se jeta au sol avant que son adversaire n'appuie sur la gâchette. Mais Dokho fut plus rapide et le tua avant. Les deux autres hommes filaient vers la fenêtre, emmenant avec eux les deux clandestins. Soudain, quelque chose fusa dans l'air et s'abattit dans le dos de l'un des ennemis. Ce dernier tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, entraînant dans sa chute le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Le dernier assaillant sauta par la vitre brisée, emportant l'enfant avec lui, et s'enfuit en courant.

Egidio s'approcha de Dokho et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en criant :

« La prochaine fois que tu veux te faire buter, demande-le moi au lieu de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, sombre crétin ! Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà perdu assez d'amis comme ça ?! »

Il le relâcha avec rage avant d'aller chercher son poignard dans le dos de l'homme. Il le retourna d'un coup de pied tandis qu'un gémissement montait et siffla :

« T'aurais dû crever quand t'en avais encore l'occasion, parce que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_à suivre_

* grazie = merci en italien


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture avisée, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de reviewer ma fic. :)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Mafia Blue - Chapitre 4**

Dokho retint le bras d'Egidio et déclara :

« Va chercher Aldé, je reste ici. »

L'italien préféra ne rien dire et sortit après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui se tordait de douleur par terre. Les deux clandestins s'étaient rejoints et se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le plus jeune avait les larmes aux yeux et son aîné lui caressait doucement le dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Dokho fronça les sourcils et se reprocha son inadvertance : l'enfant n'aurait pas été enlevé s'il avait été plus vigilant. Les visages blêmes des deux hommes attisaient sa colère. Aldébaran surgit soudain dans la pièce, l'air grave et agacé.

« C'est qui ça ? grogna-t-il.

-L'un des trois hommes qui a essayé d'enlever les clandestins. L'un d'eux nous a échappé et a emmené le jeune garçon avec lui » répondit Dokho.

Le brésilien s'approcha de l'homme et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Tu vas répondre à mes questions où Egidio s'occupera de toi ! »

L'italien esquissa un sourire mauvais, faisant trembler le blessé qui acquiesça.

« Bien. Qui t'envoie ?

-Ha… Hadès, balbutia l'homme.

-Pourquoi Hadès veut-il récupérer ces trois hommes ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Egidio, viens ici.

-Non ! Je vous jure que je n'en sais rien ! cria le blessé en voyant l'italien approcher. Je ne suis qu'un homme de main, on nous donne les ordres et on obéit, c'est tout !

-Qui donne les ordres ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un étranger.

-Quel renseignement pertinent ! railla Egidio. Je suis italien, mon chef est brésilien, mon meilleur ami est espagnol et mon coéquipier est chinois. Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?

-Non, je le jure !

-Où est-ce qu'on vous donne les ordres ? reprit Aldébaran.

-Il vient directement chez nous et nous donne un papier, bégaya l'homme.

-Et le payement ?

-En liquide, chez nous aussi, dans une enveloppe, une fois que la mission a bien été remplie. Pitié ! »

Aldébaran se redressa et soupira :

« Je pense qu'on ne pourra rien en tirer de plus. Egidio, embarque-moi ça en cellule le temps qu'une ambulance arrive.

-On a vraiment besoin d'une ambulance ? Le plus charitable serait de l'achever, remarqua l'italien sur un ton docte.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Je connais le nom d'un proche d'Hadès ! cria le blessé en s'agitant.

-Un proche ?

-L'amant d'un des juges, je connais son nom ! »

Le brésilien haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« On t'écoute. »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il émit un râle et s'écroula. Une petite tache rouge commença à s'étendre sur sa tempe.

« Merde, un tireur planqué ! grogna Egidio en se précipitant à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir une silhouette fine s'éloigner.

-Trop tard, il est mort, soupira Aldébaran avant de se redresser. Les gars, on a une chance inestimable d'attraper Hadès une fois pour toute.

-Tu veux te servir d'eux comme appâts ? comprit Dokho.

-Le moment venu, oui. Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on mette au point un plan solide et faire en sorte que ces deux là soient en sécurité. Dokho, Egidio, vous vous en chargerez personnellement.

-Quoi ? Garde du corps pour un mec qui pige pas un mot de ce que je peux raconter ? s'écria l'italien. Je suis un ancien tireur d'élite, pas une nourrice !

-C'est justement parce que tu es un tireur exceptionnel que tu vas te charger de la protection d'un de ces deux clandestins ! » riposta Aldébaran.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Finalement, Egidio leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant :

« D'accord, je m'en occuperai.

-Vous les emmènerez chez vous, ce sera plus sûr. Je vais prévenir Milo et Shura. Moins nous serons nombreux à savoir que vous les avez en charge, mieux ce sera. En attendant, il faut remettre un peu d'ordre dans le commissariat… »

Dokho contempla les débris de verre et de bois qui trainaient par terre, ainsi que les traces noires étalées sur les murs. Remettre de l'ordre ? Quel doux euphémisme… Apparemment du même avis que lui, Egidio ricana :

« Une armée de femmes de ménage n'en viendrait pas à bout, vu l'état dans lequel il est !

-Si tu ne veux pas louper le foot qui passe ce soir, je te conseille de venir nous filer un coup de main ! le prévint Milo. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux ce sera !

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, j'arrive.

-L'appel du ballon est toujours le plus fort, fit pensivement Aldébaran.

-Tu peux parler, t'es brésilien, riposta Egidio.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors tous les brésiliens sont fans de foot. C'est comme les espagnols, reprit l'italien.

-On parle de moi, là, intervint Shura, qui transportait des gravats.

-Non, de foot.

-Taisez-vous un peu, grommela Dokho.

-Il est grognon parce qu'il y comprend rien » expliqua Egidio avec un sourire moqueur.

Dokho préféra ne rien répondre, tandis que ses collègues entamaient une conversation passionnée sur les équipes qui joueraient à la télé le soir même.

**###**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Eaque n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on toquait à la porte de son bureau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit qu'il se tourna vers le nouveau-venu, arraché abruptement à ses réflexions.

« Kagaho ! fit le juge. Tu rentres juste de la mission que je t'avais confiée, on dirait. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans rien dire. De taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés courts et d'un noir rivalisant avec de l'encre de chine, les yeux d'une belle couleur améthyste et le corps sculpté par la vie en plein air, l'égyptien était un combattant hors pair. Capable de se camoufler avec rien et d'accomplir la mission la plus dangereuse sans avoir une égratignure, Kagaho était devenu l'assassin attitré d'Hadès en quelques jours à peine. C'était Eaque qui lui donnait ses ordres, par un accord tacite avec Minos et Rhadamanthe. Kagaho ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il se dégageait de lui comme une aura de bestialité à l'état pur. Oui, Kagaho était un animal sauvage qui n'attendait qu'un faux mouvement pour tuer avec sauvagerie. Restait à le maintenir bridé, et ce rôle plaisait au népalais.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Ils n'ont récupéré que le jeune garçon, déclara l'égyptien d'un ton neutre.

-Les deux autres ?

-Toujours au commissariat, mais je pense qu'ils les mettront en sécurité après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Je vois… Rien d'autre ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, mais finit par lâcher :

« Un homme a failli donner un nom. Je l'ai abattu avant.

-Parfait. Sais-tu qui il avait l'intention de dénoncer ?

-Kanon Gemini. »

Eaque haussa un sourcil, agacé. L'amant de Rhadamanthe avait le chic pour être là où il ne devrait pas. Et pourtant… Le népalais eut un sourire. La relation tumultueuse entre l'anglais et le grec était tombée à point nommée. Ils devaient beaucoup à Kanon.

« Tu as bien travaillé. Rentre te reposer, nous aurons certainement encore besoin de toi. »

Kagaho hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Eaque releva les yeux et ajouta :

« Au fait, si jamais tu croises Rhadamanthe et Minos, dis-leur de venir me voir. »

L'égyptien referma la porte sans répondre. Eaque haussa les épaules : tant qu'il faisait son boulot, il n'allait pas se plaindre du mutisme de son assassin. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre la lecture d'un papier que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Minos et Rhadamanthe apparurent, le premier vêtu d'une ample chemise écrue et d'un pantalon en cuir tandis que le second, avec son costume trois-pièces, faisait beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je vois que Kagaho vous a vite trouvés.

-J'allais partir, grommela Minos. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tes hommes se sont fait descendre, dont l'un d'eux par Kagaho.

-Ce fils de chien a tué un de mes hommes ? répéta le norvégien en plissant les yeux.

-Sans lui, les flics auraient tous le nom de Kanon à la bouche, rétorqua Eaque avec un brin d'humeur. Et même si son lien avec nous est ténu, il existe. La piste aurait été longue à remonter, mais connaissant Aldébaran Constelação de réputation, il n'est pas homme à lâcher l'affaire. »

Rhadamanthe cligna des yeux. Si Minos ne le remarqua pas, cela n'échappa pas à Eaque. Ainsi, l'anglais craignait pour Kanon ? Ou bien avait-il peur pour lui-même ?

« On devrait vite avoir des nouvelles du seul survivant de l'équipe qui a réussi à récupérer le gosse, reprit le népalais. Tu t'en chargeras, Rhadamanthe ?

-Pas de soucis. Il parlera très vite, je te le garantis !

-Même si ça te semble ridicule, moi vivant, tu ne battras aucun enfant que nous séquestrons ! siffla Minos. Les tenir enfermés est déjà suffisant, je le sais mieux que personne ! »

Minos détourna les yeux, un peu gêné et agacé. Seuls Rhadamanthe et Eaque savaient ce qu'il avait vécu. Eux seuls savaient la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait pas de dormir sans lumière allumée. Eux seuls savaient pourquoi il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil que lorsque quelqu'un était à côté de lui.

« Pardon Minos, reprit Rhadmanthe un ton plus bas. Je n'en parlerais plus.

-J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour qu'ils viennent à nous, fit lentement le norvégien.

-D'après ce que je sais de leur peuple, ils sont très attachés aux enfants. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent d'eux-mêmes » répondit le népalais.

**###**

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait tirer à la courte paille en cassant une de mes cigarettes ?* » s'écria Egidio.

Dokho leva les yeux au plafond et répondit en soupirant :

« Parce qu'on a que ça sous la main ! Bon, le grand côté pour l'aîné, le petit pour le cadet. A toi l'honneur… »

L'italien poussa un grognement et tira un morceau de cigarette.

« Bon, je prends l'aîné, déclara Dokho. Tu as bien mon numéro au cas où ?

-C'est bon, je sais encore comment accueillir quelqu'un chez moi, grommela Egidio.

-On sait jamais. Aldé, on s'en va ! »

Le brésilien leur fit signe de la main tandis que les deux coéquipiers, chacun accompagné par le clandestin dont ils avaient la charge, rejoignaient leur voiture. Le passager qui suivait Dokho gardait un calme exemplaire, qui étonna le chinois. Il se racla la gorge et grommela :

« Ça fait un peu Tarzan et Jane mais bon… Moi, Dokho » dit-il distinctement en pointant sa poitrine.

L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux, une étincelle amusée dans le regard. Puis, prit au jeu, il répéta :

« Dokho.

-Bonne prononciation. Toi ? ajouta le chinois en pointant son hôte.

-Shion.

-Ok. Au moins, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, soupira Dokho en mettant le moteur en marche. Je me demande si c'est pareil pour Egidio… »

En s'engageant sur la route, le chinois jeta un coup d'œil à son passager. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il aurait pu en jurer. Shion était trop calme, et pourtant il semblait toujours en alerte. Comme s'il attendait - espérait ?- quelque chose. Dokho secoua la tête : il n'avait pas envie de devenir aussi parano qu'Egidio. Il était juste sur les nerfs. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place, après tout ? Ils venaient d'essuyer une attaque à main armée en règle, ils avaient sous la main deux hommes recherchés par Hadès, il allait endosser une nouvelle fois son rôle de garde du corps…

Et à ses côtés, Shion était imperturbable. Alors que l'enfant qui les accompagnaient, lui et son camarade, venait de se faire enlever. Alors qu'il avait eu un canon de pistolet braqué sur lui.

Un sentiment désagréable s'empara de Dokho : celui d'être manipulé, mais sans savoir par quoi et par qui.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._.................à suivre_

*j'aurais bien aimé avoir l'idée, mais non... elle vient du film "Hercule et Sherlock" que je vous conseille fortement lors des soirées déprime : ça vous remonte le moral en 5 min chrono ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Un gros bisou à ma relectrice, **Camhyoga**, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs-reviewers. ;)

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 5**

Milo quitta le commissariat dès qu'il le put. Dokho et Egidio partis, Shura et lui avaient eu leur part de basse besogne : essayer de rassembler les amendes encore non payées, retrouver les contraventions et les procès verbaux du mois, dénicher les feutres effaçables qui avaient dû rouler dans un coin à cause de l'explosion… Shura avait tenu bon en pensant au match de foot du soir. Si en apparence Milo était tout à fait d'accord avec son collègue, une toute autre pensée tournait en rond dans sa tête : il avait décidé d'emmener son amant au restaurant. Il avait passé tout le temps des rangements à préparer mentalement leur soirée en tête à tête et c'est d'un pas guilleret qu'il se présenta au Sanctuary.

Le bâtiment était sobre mais d'une élégance sans comparaison. L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant que la devanture : des tables rondes, entourées de chaises tapissées de velours pourpre, prenaient la plupart de la place. Près des murs se trouvaient des étagères remplies de livres : il y avait là toute la littérature romantique et baroque de la France, les pièces de Shakespeare, des éditions d'anciens manuscrits grecs ainsi que des parchemins de la commedia dell'arte. Vers le fond de la grande salle se trouvait un grand buffet. Milo savait ce qui se cachait derrière : divers thés, tisanes, recettes de chocolats et de cafés. Le Sanctuary était le bar littéraire le plus en vogue de toute la Grèce, et Milo était très fier de voir ce que son amant avait pu construire seul en quelques années.

Camus venait de Paris et avait emporté avec lui toute sa collection de livres. De bouche à oreille, il avait effectué des prêts à des connaissances. Puis, des réunions avaient commencé à voir le jour, pendant lesquelles les lecteurs parlaient des derniers romans qu'ils avaient découvert. Finalement, le jeune français avait ouvert le Sanctuary, qui avait immédiatement eu un succès fou.

Milo sourit en repensant au jour où il avait rencontré Camus. Il poursuivait un dealeur dans la rue, mais n'avait pas vu le balais qui trainait au sol. Comme dans les cartoons dignes de ce nom, il avait reçu le manche en plein visage, s'assommant à moitié avec*. Le français, entendant un bruit de chute, était sorti et avait découvert le policier le nez en sang. En l'emmenant à l'intérieur du Sanctuary pour le soigner, ils avaient discuté et Camus lui avait parlé de sa passion pour les livres. Milo était revenu plusieurs fois, avait appris à aimer la lecture et s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était amoureux du propriétaire du bar littéraire. Après plusieurs mois de divers rendez-vous, le grec lui avait avoué ses sentiments, les joues rouges comme un adolescent déclarant sa flamme à son premier amour. Ce qui, en fin de compte, était la stricte vérité : lui qui se croyait hétéro avait découvert qu'un homme pouvait faire battre son cœur avec plus d'intensité qu'une femme. Lorsque Camus lui avait dit que c'était réciproque, il en avait pleuré de joie.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Milo entra dans le Sanctuary. Il avisa une chevelure blonde dans un coin de la salle et se dirigea vers elle :

« Salut Hyoga ! Tu bosses dur ? »

Hyoga était un jeune étudiant russe que Camus avait pris sous sa protection. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient : silencieux, discrets, ils savaient néanmoins se montrer passionnés avec un cercle d'amis restreints. Les camarades de Hyoga venaient souvent au Sanctuary eux aussi. Shiryu, le neveu de Dokho, qui était venu faire ses études en Grèce, en faisait partie.

« J'ai un devoir à rendre sur Roméo et Juliette, expliqua le jeune russe en montrant le livre qu'il étudiait. Analyse de la relation extrême des deux protagonistes, je cite.

-Passionnant. Dis-moi, tu sais où est Camus ?

-Dans la réserve. »

Milo tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent et traversa la salle pour arriver jusqu'au débarras. Si dans la salle du Sanctuary tout était bien rangé, il en était autrement pour la réserve. Des triples ou quadruples exemplaires de livres trainaient dans des étagères métalliques branlantes, attendant qu'une personne ait besoin d'eux. Perdu au milieu de toutes ces œuvres, Camus avait dans les bras une pile de romans.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! s'exclama Milo. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Je veux bien, accepta le français en se déchargeant.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda le grec.

-J'ai rangé des livres, reçu des clients, aidé Hyoga pour son devoir… énuméra Camus. Et toi ?

-On s'est fait tirer dessus, une grenade à dévasté l'accueil du commissariat et on a deux étrangers à protéger » répondit Milo avec un sourire.

Camus manqua de faire tomber les livres qu'il tenait et répéta :

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Au fait, est-ce que tu t'y connais en ethnies ? »

Camus fit la moue en déposant les derniers livres sur une étagère.

« Pas vraiment, mais on peut toujours chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ?

-Les deux types dont on a la protection ont deux points sur le front, à la place des sourcils. Ça nous aiderait vachement de savoir d'où ils peuvent venir. »

Le français se dirigea vers la salle et s'approcha d'une étagère. Il en sortit un énorme livre et expliqua :

« Ce dont tu me parles ne m'est pas étranger. Je suis certain d'en avoir entendu parler par le biais d'une légende ancienne… Ah, la voilà.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il s'agit de la légende des douze armures d'or, raconta Camus. Elles auraient été forgées par un peuple très ancien, qui vit reclus dans les hauteurs du Tibet, dans un endroit appelé Jamir.

-Jamir ? Quel nom tordu… Continue, je t'en prie ! ajouta-t-il à son amant qui le regardait fixement.

-Les seules personnes habilitées à les réparer sont les grands prêtres d'une ethnie très particulière. Les deux points sur le front sont un signe pour les distinguer du commun des mortels, reprit le français en parcourant le livre.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a trois jamiriens à Athènes ?

-Ils sont appelés atlantes, et pas jamiriens.

-D'accord, des atlantes se baladent à Athènes. Génial. Et ils parlent quelle langue ? L'himalayen ?

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets, soupira le français. Ils parlent le tibétain et le mandarin.

-Comme les oiseaux ? D'accord, je me tais, grommela Milo en captant le regard énervé de son amant.

-Le mandarin est la langue parlée en Chine. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Tibet et la Chine ont des différents politiques, j'espère ?

-Je suis encore l'actualité, même si je ne lis pas beaucoup. Donc, nous avons deux atlantes qui ne parlent pas un mot de grec sur les bras. Une minute, s'ils parlent mandarin, Dokho pourrait les comprendre !

-C'est ton collègue chinois, c'est ça ? Le mandarin ne s'utilise que dans les villes proches de la frontière. Jamir est perdu au milieu des montagnes, je doute qu'ils sachent un mot de chinois.

-C'est bien notre veine.

-Les seules personnes qui auraient une chance de pouvoir leur parler sont certains hindous, à mon avis, ajouta Camus en refermant le livre.

-Hindou ? Mais on en a un sous la main ! Mon Camus, tu es un génie ! s'écria Milo en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amant.

-Milo, pas ici ! siffla le français en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu as raison. Je pensais t'emmener dîner au resto, mais au vu de tes derniers faits d'arme, je pense te récompenser d'une toute autre façon… »

**###**

Egidio habitait un appartement perché au cinquième étage d'un grand immeuble de quartier. Le loyer était peu élevé, les voisins pas trop bruyants et surtout personne ne posait de questions aux autres, même si des yeux et des oreilles trainaient toujours dans les couloirs. Mais avec l'énergumène qu'il avait récupéré, il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu, surtout avec la concierge qui n'avait de l'emploi que sa capacité à colporter les ragots du quartier.

« J'aurais pu tomber sur celui aux cheveux verts, soupira-t-il. Au pire, je le ferais passer pour une fille. Hein, t'en pense quoi ? ajouta-t-il au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Faut te trouver un nom. Je vais t'appeler… Lila. C'est débile mais j'ai pas d'imagination. Allez, en route… »

Egidio saisit le bras du clandestin et le força à le suivre. Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui avec un air émerveillé qui rappelait celui des enfants lorsqu'ils voient des cadeaux au pied du sapin de Noël.

Effectivement, la concierge était au poste, ses éternelles pantoufles rapiécées aux pieds et son tablier jauni par le temps attaché autour de la taille.

« Bonjour monsieur Granchio… Je vois que vous ramenez une amie… Paloma, c'est ça ?

-Elle, c'était la semaine dernière, répliqua l'italien. Mon… « amie » s'appelle Lila. »

Autant donner du grain à moudre aux commérages…

« Enchantée de vous connaître Lila, fit la concierge.

-Elle est très timide, abrégea Egidio en s'écartant, tenant toujours le jeune homme par le bras. Bonne fin de journée.

-A vous aussi, à vous aussi… » marmonna-t-elle en les suivant du regard.

Egidio conduisit le clandestin jusque vers la cage d'ascenseur. Une feuille était punaisée sur une planche : en panne.

« Ben voyons. Allez, on va faire du sport ! » commenta l'italien en entraînant le jeune homme à sa suite.

Parvenus au pallier du cinquième, Egidio ouvrit une porte et fit entrer son colocataire dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs d'un blanc décrépi. Dans la pièce principale se trouvaient un canapé, un meuble sur lequel trônait une télé, une chaine hi-fi posée à même le sol, une table, quatre chaises, un placard, un frigo et un micro-onde. Le matériel indispensable à tout célibataire, avait coutume de dire l'ex-tireur d'élite.

« Bon, viens par ici. Là, c'est la salle de bain, expliqua l'italien en montrant la pièce. Eau chaude, eau froide, la chasse d'eau déconne tout le temps et le lavabo fuit. Si ça coule, tu m'appelles ou tu donnes un coup de pied dedans, au choix. Pigé ? »

_Lila_ le regarda dans les yeux, un air candide sur le visage.

« Putain, mais comment je vais m'en sortir avec toi ? Je vais quand même pas me doucher avec toi pour te montrer comment marche la douche ! J'aurais dû prendre le numéro de portable de Dokho, tiens… » s'énerva Egidio.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grommela :

« Bon, y a le foot à la télé. Amène-toi, je vais te montrer comment on fait marcher le micro-onde. »

Il sortit une pizza surgelée et l'enfourna dans l'appareil. Cinq minutes plus tard, avec une maîtrise prouvant un entraînement quotidien, il déposa des parts dans d'immenses assiettes. Il entraîna ensuite le jeune homme jusqu'au canapé où il le fit s'asseoir et lui fourra un plat dans les mains.

« Allez, mange-moi ça. Tu vas voir, c'est pas mauvais. La preuve, j'en mange tout le temps et je suis pas encore mort. »

Egidio alluma la télé. L'image se focalisa sur le terrain herbeux, tandis que la voix du commentateur rugissait dans un micro :

« Et nous voilà enfin en direct pour un match exceptionnel… »

L'italien jeta un coup d'œil à Lila : ce dernier regardait sa part de pizza sous toutes les coutures, intrigué. Il porta finalement le morceau à sa bouche et mordit dedans, avant de le lâcher précipitamment.

« Mais fais gaffe, pauvre andouille ! C'est chaud ! le rabroua Egidio. Attends, je vais te donner à boire. »

Il alla chercher une bière, ouvrit la cannette glacée et la lui tendit. Le jeune homme la saisit avant d'avaler une gorgée. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace : le goût était vraiment fort et désagréable.

« Bon, maintenant tu manges et tu bois sans faire d'histoires. Je veux regarder ma télé peinard, d'accord ? »

Egidio retourna s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme au moment où le coup d'envoi était donné. Les cris enthousiastes des supporters, rugissant brusquement dans les baffles, faisaient sursauter le clandestin, ce qui amusait beaucoup l'italien. Au bout d'une heure, épuisé, le jeune homme s'endormit sur le canapé, s'appuyant sur Egidio. Avec un soupir, le policier le souleva et le déposa sur son lit. Son téléphone sonna soudain et il se précipita pour décrocher avant que le bruit ne réveille le dormeur.

« Allô ?

-Egidio, c'est Shura. Tu t'en sors avec ton clandestin ?

-Pas trop mal, je lui ai fait bouffer de la pizza. Il dort, là.

-Parfait. Hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as un souci, d'accord ?

-Ouais. Allez, la pub va se terminer.

-A demain. »

Egidio lança un regard au jeune homme endormi avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, le jeu lui parut soudain moins intéressant.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_à suivre_

*Je sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai écris cette scène, j'ai pensé à Bip-Bip et Vil Coyote... Je me souviens que ça passait dans les _Minikeums_... Ah la la, toute mon enfance ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. ^^

Petite info : comme je passe mes partiels mardi, mercredi et jeudi prochain, il y a de gros risques que je ne puisse pas poster la suite... :(

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 6**

La Porsche s'arrêta doucement sur le parking de la boîte de nuit tandis que les lampadaires s'allumaient. Réservée à des VIP, le juge ne risquait rien à laisser sa voiture ici. Des videurs hauts comme des armoires gardaient l'œil sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux clients.

Rhadamanthe pénétra dans le bâtiment et fut immédiatement agressé par de la musique électronique qu'il trouvait affligeante. Stoïque, il ne broncha pas et chercha son amant du regard. Ils avaient deux lieux de rendez-vous, cette boîte de nuit était celui du soir. Il repéra la longue chevelure bleutée de Kanon et s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Assis près du bar, le grec sirotait un verre, les yeux posés sur une strip-teaseuse aguicheuse maquillée à outrance. Il portait une tenue entièrement noire, soulignant intelligemment ses yeux bleu marine. Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur manquer un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de son amant. Kanon était très charismatique, bien plus que son jumeau. Pourtant, c'était Saga qui avait hérité de la grande entreprise Gemini qui possédait presque tout Athènes. Kanon, forte tête et mouton noir de la famille, n'avait jamais eu de considération de la part de son père. Si sa façon d'être avait rebuté la famille Gemini, elle avait fasciné Rhadamanthe. Kanon avait quelque chose du félin en chasse. L'anglais s'était laissé attraper avec délectation et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

« Kanon, je dois te parler, dit l'anglais une fois parvenu aux côtés de son amant.

-Bonsoir… Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, répondit le grec en se tournant lentement vers Rhadamanthe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est très sérieux. »

Intrigué par le ton sans réplique de son amant, Kanon consentit à quitter le bar et à le suivre jusqu'au parking.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souci au travail ?

-Plutôt, oui, cingla l'anglais. Tu as failli te faire balancer à la police ! »

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Rhadamanthe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ajouta :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on me soupçonne de quoi que ce soit ? fit le grec en souriant. Le détournement de fond que j'ai fait en votre faveur est passé complètement inaperçu, je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que nous sommes ensemble, rétorqua le juge.

-C'est trop tard pour y songer maintenant, mon cher, répliqua Kanon en s'approchant de Rhadamanthe. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Le grec posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis qui lui attrapa le poignet avec brusquerie.

« Arrête, souffla l'anglais.

-Pas question. J'ai trop envie de toi… » murmura Kanon, les yeux brillants.

Rhadamanthe déglutit. Dire que le grec n'était qu'à lui ! Dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir regarder les étoiles qui vivaient dans les yeux de Kanon ! Il fondit sur les lèvres offertes de son amant, les embrassant avec fougue. Kanon passa les bras derrière la nuque de Rhadamanthe, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux visages. Il sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand il sentit la langue de son amant commencer à jouer avec la sienne. Lascivement, il passa une main sous la chemise de l'anglais, lui caressant le bas du dos avec lenteur.

« Pas ici, marmonna le juge en rompant leur baiser.

-Je veux bien aller n'importe où tant que c'est avec toi » ronronna Kanon en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Rhadamanthe l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture, titubant comme un ivrogne, le grec le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Ils s'affalèrent sur le siège arrière, le souffle court et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'emmène chez moi ? demanda presque timidement Rhadamanthe.

-Je croyais que Minos et Eaque ne voulaient pas que des intimes viennent polluer votre bureau ? se moqua Kanon.

-Minos peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne se gêne pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Rune à n'importe quel moment et surtout n'importe où ! grommela l'anglais. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Eaque est frigide que je dois l'être aussi.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir… » chuchota le grec en soufflant doucement sur la nuque de son amant.

Rhadamanthe s'installa au volant de la Porsche et la démarra pendant que Kanon, resté à l'arrière, lui massait les épaules. Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble d'Hadès, le grec poussa un sifflement.

« Je vois que mon argent a bien été investi.

-Ce n'est pas ton argent mais celui de ton frère, rétorqua Rhadamanthe.

-Plus pour longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me fais visiter ? »

L'anglais hocha la tête et conduisit Kanon à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier, mon bureau ou ma chambre ? interrogea Rhadamanthe avec un sourire.

-Ai-je seulement le choix ? fit le grec.

-Tout dépend si tu veux du confort ou non…

-Dans ce cas je préfère la chambre. »

L'anglais hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent un corridor et arrivèrent face à une grande porte en bois que Rhadamanthe ouvrit. La chambre était très spacieuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin était placé contre le mur. Des voilages de taffetas entouraient les montants du lit. L'édredon de soie azur qui surmontait le matelas n'attendait que d'être touché du doigt. Un tapis persan couvrait le sol de la pièce. Kanon s'avança prudemment, enregistrant tout ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est agréable, commenta-t-il. Je t'engagerai pour refaire la déco de ma chambre.

-Quand tu veux » susurra Rhadamanthe en enlaçant son amant avant de l'embrasser.

Ils reculèrent vers le lit où l'anglais fit doucement tomber Kanon, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Les vêtements furent rapidement de trop et c'est avec des gestes fébriles qu'ils se dévêtirent l'un l'autre. Leurs langues mutines s'égaraient sur la peau de leur vis-à-vis, leur arrachant des gémissements étouffés. Kanon frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Rhadamanthe contre son ventre, arrachant un sourire au juge qui continua sa descente aguicheuse. Le grec se cambra dans une supplique silencieuse lorsque son amant le prit en bouche. Rhadamanthe avait beau venir d'une famille catholique conservatrice à outrance, il était un amant extrêmement doué et attentionné. Kanon poussa soudain un grognement de frustration en sentant la douce torture cesser avant d'avoir été satisfait. Avec un rire, Rhadamanthe revint l'embrasser tout en continuant ses caresses sur les fesses de Kanon.

« Je te veux… chuchota le grec avec une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Maintenant. »

L'anglais obtempéra sans hésiter et pénétra dans l'intimité de son amant d'un coup de hanche. La première fois que le grec lui avait demandé de venir en lui sans même de préparation, il avait complètement paniqué à l'idée de le blesser. Depuis, il avait appris à faire avec les désirs de son amant, veillant à ne pas le brutaliser.

Poussant un cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir, Kanon entoura le bassin de Rhadamanthe avec ses jambes, approfondissant un peu plus leur échange. Le juge accéléra leur rythme, marquant le cou de son amant par de légères morsures à mesure que les cris du grec s'intensifiaient. Se sentant proche de la libération, il embrassa avec passion les lèvres offertes de son amant, qui répondit à son baiser en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de l'anglais. Dans un dernier sursaut de plaisir, Rhadamanthe se laissa retomber sur le torse de Kanon, se délectant du visage moite de son amant. Le grec l'embrassa à nouveau, son cœur battant petit à petit moins rapidement.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Rhadamanthe se redressa d'un bond, furieux, et contempla Eaque avec des yeux meurtriers :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? rugit-il.

-Et moi je peux savoir ce que lui fait dans ton lit ? rétorqua le népalais. J'aurais aimé avoir un peu de calme pour travailler si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !

-Je suis aussi chez moi, souviens-t-en ! siffla l'anglais.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai attendu que vous ayez terminé pour venir vous voir, répondit Eaque en secouant la tête. Minos n'aurait pas eu la même considération que moi.

-Parce qu'en plus je dois te remercier de venir me faire chier alors que je suis occupé ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'isolation laisse à désirer » termina Eaque en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Rhadamanthe plissa les yeux avant de se retourner vers Kanon qui n'avait pas bronché.

« Il est toujours d'aussi mauvais poil ? interrogea le grec en caressant la nuque de son amant.

-On a eu un problème avec un bateau de clandestins, expliqua l'anglais en se rallongeant.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ça qui le met dans cet état, si ?

-Il y avait deux hommes à bord, continua Rhadamanthe en fermant à moitié les yeux pour mieux apprécier les mains chaudes de Kanon sur sa peau. Nous en avons besoin… »

Il s'interrompit alors que le grec faisait courir ses doigts sur son ventre.

« Je t'écoute, chuchota Kanon.

-La police les a récupérés avant nous. Minos a envoyé des hommes pour essayer de les reprendre mais ils n'ont ramené que l'enfant qui les accompagnait.

-Tu as une photo des deux hommes que vous cherchez ?

-Oui, soupira Rhadamanthe en fermant totalement les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres, alors que Kanon embrassait sa nuque.

-Je peux m'en charger si tu veux.

-Et comment ? demanda l'anglais avec sérieux en se redressant.

-J'ai mes entrées… commenta Kanon avec un sourire. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir que tu me persuades d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup, ajouta-t-il avec un air mutin.

-Si je te demandais de m'épouser, tu accepterais ? »

Kanon perdit instantanément son sourire et fixa gravement Rhadamanthe dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour le plaisir de me faire réagir.

-Pas du tout. En fait, je voulais attendre que cette affaire se termine pour couper les ponts définitivement avec Hadès et me consacrer à toi… Uniquement à toi » répondit l'anglais.

Le grec garda le silence, son regard ancré à celui de son amant.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, lâcha Rhadamanthe. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade ? »

Kanon secoua la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Il prit l'anglais dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant en tremblant.

« Kanon… Explique-moi, demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, chuchota le grec. Mon frère m'accepte chez lui uniquement parce que je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller, mon père ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi… Tu es le seul… »

Kanon s'interrompit pour ne pas laisser sortir un sanglot, puis reprit :

« Tu es le seul à vouloir de moi.

-Bien évidemment, puisque je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, rétorqua Rhadamanthe avec sérieux. Alors, Kanon Gemini, acceptez-vous de passer le restant de vos jours à mes côtés ?

-Je ne sais pas, se moqua le grec avec un rire. Il faut que je pèse le pour et le contre.

-Dans ce cas je vais te donner un excellent argument… » rugit l'anglais en se jetant sur son amant pour l'embrasser.

Resté derrière la porte, Eaque ferma les yeux en entendant Kanon pousser un cri de pucelle effarouchée, suivi d'un grand éclat de rire. Le népalais s'éloigna à grands pas, peu désireux d'assister à la suite vocale des ébats des deux amants. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à rester après avoir refermé la porte. Mais après ce qu'il avait entendu, les pensées se bousculaient en lui : la jalousie, la peur, l'incompréhension, l'impuissance. Si Rhadamanthe décidait réellement de tout abandonner pour Kanon, qu'allait-il se passer ? Minos, celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être entouré, allait-il le laisser faire ou au contraire se battre farouchement pour conserver la vie qu'il s'était bâtie par la force de ses bras ? Ils avaient crée Hadès pour assouvir leur désir de vengeance envers un monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Ils étaient seuls et ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils partageaient un lien puissant qu'Eaque avait toujours cru indestructible. Si Rhadamanthe partait, tout s'écroulait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Minos aurait toujours Rune pour l'aider et le soutenir, mais lui ? Qui avait-il ? Il s'était investi plus que de raison dans leur organisation et il allait en payer les frais.

Eaque se laissa glisser le long du mur, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et baissa la tête : il était égoïste. Minos et Rhadamanthe aussi s'étaient engagés envers Hadès avec autant de ferveur que lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de les blâmer.

Pourtant, telle une mauvaise comptine, une pensée tournait en rond dans sa tête : il n'avait personne sur qui compter.

Eaque donna un coup de poing au mur derrière lui avec agacement avant de se relever et de s'éloigner à grands pas vers sa chambre. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'observait, camouflée dans l'obscurité du couloir, et qui ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._à suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Camhyoga **ainsi qu'à mes reviewers ! ;p Big kiss à vous tous !

...

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 7**

Le soleil se levait à peine quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda un bref instant où il pouvait bien se trouver, ne reconnaissant pas le mobilier qui l'entourait. Il se redressa sur le lit et observa la pièce avec plus d'attention que la veille, avant de se rappeler.

L'homme qui l'hébergeait avait dit s'appeler Dokho. D'après ses yeux bruns légèrement bridés, il venait de Chine. Il en avait d'ailleurs l'accent, quand il parlait. C'était assez chantant, du reste.

L'atlante se leva et sortit de la chambre où le policier l'avait emmené. La maison se trouvait sur les hauteurs d'Athènes et le paysage alentours était saisissant, bien que très sec. Des estampes décoraient l'intérieur de l'habitation avec goût et parcimonie. Shion suivit le couloir et entra dans le salon, découvrant Dokho agenouillé en face d'une table basse. Il semblait dessiner quelque chose sur une feuille de parchemin. Intrigué, il s'approcha et suivit les mouvements lents du pinceau trempé dans l'encre noire. Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait fait les calligraphies qui se trouvaient sur les murs.

Il se pencha un peu plus, ses longs cheveux tombant soudain sur l'épaule du chinois qui sursauta, étalant du noir sur la feuille.

« Par tous les dieux, tu m'as fait peur, soupira Dokho. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

Il avisa le regard désolé de Shion quant à son travail gâché. Avec un sourire, le chinois se releva et dit :

« Ce n'est rien, j'en referai une. On dirait que tu es un lève-tôt, toi aussi. Allons manger un morceau, puis on ira au commissariat. »

Le clandestin le suivit sans mot dire jusque dans la cuisine. Le policier mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit une boîte avec une sélection de thés.

« Choisis, lui dit-il. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup celui-ci. »

Il désigna un sachet que le clandestin saisit avec curiosité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te donner à manger, marmonna Dokho en fouillant dans un placard. Des biscottes, des céréales, des pains au lait… Allez hop, tout sur la table, on verra bien après. »

Shion sourit en voyant la nourriture s'entasser petit à petit. Il secoua la tête et tapota l'épaule du chinois qui se redressa, surpris.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le clandestin lui redonna les affaires une à une avec un sourire discret, ne gardant que les pains au lait.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, pouffa Dokho. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller, je pense. »

Le chinois prit un plateau, y déposa les thés et les pains, avant de faire signe à son hôte de le suivre sur la terrasse. Le soleil éclairait Athènes, faisant briller les vitres des maisons. A l'horizon, un éclat bleu irradiait : la mer Egée semblait appeler les oisifs à elle. Shion la regarda un certain temps, sans que Dokho ne l'interrompe. Il ne devait encore jamais avoir vu la mer, et ce n'était pas dans le bateau clandestin qui l'avait emmené à Athènes qu'il avait pu l'observer à loisir…

Finalement, le jeune homme s'installa en face du chinois, les yeux rêveurs. Dokho jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il n'était pas encore 6h. Il termina son bol de thé d'une traite et déclara :

« Suis-moi. On a de la route à faire. »

Shion se leva et suivit le chinois à l'intérieur. Dokho lui fit signe d'entrer dans la voiture avec lui et mit le contact.

« Aldé ne me dira rien si j'arrive un peu en retard aujourd'hui, mais il ne vaut mieux pas trainer. »

Le clandestin lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le policier éclata de rire et sourit :

« Surprise du chef ! Allez, en avant ! »

Ils quittèrent la maison et empruntèrent la route en terre qui menait jusqu'à Athènes. Shion ne tiqua que lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville, la laissant derrière eux. Dokho rit à nouveau en voyant le regard décontenancé du clandestin :

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent une heure plus tard, dans une petite crique sableuse. Shion avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait la mer qui s'étalait devant lui avec un air béat.

« Allez, descends. On va s'approcher » fit le chinois en coupant le contact.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent sur la plage. Le clandestin s'accroupit soudain et passa sa main dans le sable. Les yeux brillants, il adressa un grand sourire au policier. Subitement gêné, ce dernier se détourna la tête. L'air était encore frais, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. En voyant le regard envieux de Shion, il avait brusquement eu envie de lui faire plaisir. C'était ridicule. Mais voir le clandestin lui adresser un sourire sincère avait effacé ses scrupules à arriver en retard au commissariat. Il se retourna vers son protégé pour l'observer. Ce dernier s'était approché de l'eau avec un air intrigué, avant de se reculer précipitamment en voyant une vague déferler vers lui. Dokho s'approcha en riant et dit :

« On va devoir y aller, mais on pourra revenir si tu veux. C'est très calme ici, contrairement à d'autres plages. »

Ils repartirent vers la voiture du chinois, aspergés d'embruns et le sourire aux lèvres.

**###**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Egidio et son hôte étaient déjà sur place, avec Milo, Shura, Aldébaran et Shaka. Ce dernier dévisagea Shion avec insistance alors que l'italien s'écriait :

« Eh, t'as vu l'heure à laquelle t'arrive ?

-Il est à peine 8h passées, rétorqua calmement Dokho.

-Panne de réveil ? demanda Aldébaran.

-Non, balade matinale.

-Balade matinale, je rêve ! soupira Egidio. Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu pour faire manger le mien ce matin ! Il voulait pas de café, il aime pas la confiture…

-Essaye le thé avec des pains au lait, ça a marché pour Shion, pouffa le chinois.

-Shion ? répéta Shura.

-C'est son nom.

-Tu as réussi à lui parler ? interrogea le brésilien.

-Non, on a fait les présentations à la Tarzan et Jane. Il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je dis, malheureusement.

-Justement, nous allons peut-être réussir à arranger ça, dit Aldébaran. Milo a appris hier que Shaka pourrait comprendre le dialecte des deux clandestins.

-Ce sont des atlantes, reprit le grec, ravi d'en savoir plus que ses collègues. C'est Camus qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu le remercieras pour nous, déclara le brésilien. J'ai fait venir Shaka dès ce matin pour avoir tout de suite des informations. Shaka, si tu veux bien ? »

L'hindou hocha la tête et s'avança vers les deux atlantes. Il commença à parler, mais aucun des deux hommes ne réagirent. Le psychologue tenta un autre dialecte, toujours sans aucun résultat. Mais au troisième essai, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux avant de répondre avec précipitation. Aldébaran eut un soupir soulagé : voilà qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires !

« Ils ne comprennent pas tout ce que je dis, mais on arrive à communiquer un minimum, déclara enfin l'hindou. Vous avez des questions particulières ?

-Oui, moi j'en ai une ! s'exclama Egidio. Il s'appelle comment le mien ? »

Shaka lui lança un regard agacé avant de répondre :

« Je suis là pour gérer une conversation constructive, Egidio.

-Et comment veux-tu faire ta conversation à la con sans même savoir comment s'appelle l'un de nos interlocuteurs ? » rétorqua l'italien.

L'hindou plissa le nez avant de poser la question au jeune atlante. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et répondit :

« Mu.

-Il s'appelle Mu ? répéta Egidio.

-C'est ce qu'il vient de dire, soupira Shaka.

-Bon, maintenant que nous savons enfin leurs prénoms, allons-y pour l'interrogatoire, intervint Aldébaran. Milo m'a dit que les atlantes vivaient au Tibet dans un endroit appelé Jamir. Comment ont-ils été recrutés comme clandestins ?

-Ils ont entendu parler d'un bateau pour l'Europe, traduisit l'hindou quand Shion eut fini de répondre. Le quart du prix du trajet avant de partir, le reste devait être donné à l'arrivée.

-Qui leur en a parlé ? Un tibétain ou un étranger ?

-Un étranger.

-Sauraient-ils en faire un portrait-robot ? »

Les deux atlantes se concertèrent rapidement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Parfait, fit le brésilien. Maintenant, autre question : est-ce qu'ils savent pourquoi on a cherché à les enlever ? »

Ce fut Shion qui répondit, ses deux étranges points sur le front plissés.

« Il suppose que c'était pour récupérer l'argent, dit Shaka.

-C'est ridicule, ils ne rameuteraient pas tout un bataillon armé jusqu'aux dents juste pour récupérer quelques dollars ! s'exclama Milo.

-Pour les putes, moi je dis, siffla Egidio en s'asseyant sur un bureau. Avec leurs têtes, Hadès aurait ramassé un joli pactole.

-C'est quand même un peu gros, rétorqua Dokho.

-Je trouve aussi, avoua Aldébaran. Shura, tu as bien un contact chez les prostitués, non ? »

L'espagnol acquiesça lentement, attendant la suite.

« Tu pourras aller le voir et lui demander s'il a des infos ? Ça serait très utile et ça nous permettrait d'orienter nos recherches.

-J'irai le voir ce soir, accepta Shura en pinçant les lèvres.

-Très bien. Milo, toi qui es un roi de l'informatique, tu peux faire le portrait du type qu'ils ont vu ?

-Pas de soucis, c'est comme si c'était fait. »

Le grec sortit de la pièce, Shion, Mu et Shaka à sa suite. Aldébaran se tourna vers Dokho et Egidio et dit avec une voix grave :

« Vous resterez bien sur vos gardes. Si Hadès veut absolument récupérer ces deux hommes, les juges le feront par tous les moyens. Il va falloir jouer serré pour leur tendre un piège. Je veux que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement. Passez aussi le plus de temps possible au commissariat, vous aurez des armes sous la main comme ça.

-Comme si on y passait pas déjà assez d'heures, ronchonna l'italien en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Il en va de la sécurité de Mu et Shion, rétorqua le brésilien.

-Alors que tu n'hésiteras pas à te servir d'eux comme appât pour le groupe mafieux le plus dangereux de Grèce ! siffla l'ex-tireur d'élite. Tu sais Aldé, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en Iraq pendant qu'on nous mitraillait, c'est que jamais on abandonne quelqu'un. Si tu me donnes Mu à protéger, je le laisserai pas tomber, même si c'est toi qui me l'ordonne après. »

Egidio et Aldébaran se jaugèrent du regard. Dokho se racla la gorge et déclara :

« Egidio a raison. Ils n'ont rien demandé à part vivre tranquillement dans un pays qui doit leur paraître plus agréable que le leur. Hadès joue avec eux et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à les imiter. »

Le brésilien fit la moue avant de lâcher :

« D'accord, on verra plus tard comment on fera. Mais si nous ne trouvons rien d'autre rapidement, il nous faudra quand même leur aide. Et à la guerre, Egidio, on sacrifie la minorité pour sauver le plus grand nombre ! »

Aldébaran sortit de la pièce au moment où Milo, les deux atlantes et Shaka revenaient.

« Il a l'air en colère, commenta le grec. Voilà notre suspect ! » ajouta-t-il en tendant une feuille de papier.

Shura, Egidio et Dokho s'avancèrent. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux courts et clairs et au visage assez fin. Il possédait des yeux perçants et semblait respirer la puissance et la confiance en soi.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à diffuser ça partout, termina Milo.

-Surtout pas ! s'exclama Shura. Ça leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille et ils risqueraient de s'affoler et de faire disparaître des preuves.

-Pas bête, reconnu le grec de mauvaise grâce. Mais je vais en faire des tirages pour chacun de nous, ça peut toujours servir.

-Très bonne idée, acquiesça Dokho.

-Au fait, reprit Milo, j'ai déniché un site de traduction en ligne sur internet ! Il y a même la prononciation orale avec une voix préenregistrée. Ça serait pas mal que nos deux atlantes sachent quelques mots de grec, non ?

-Oh oui ! soupira Egidio. Ne serait-ce que pour prévenir quand il prend sa douche… »

... _à suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à ma relectrice en chef, **Camhyoga**, que j'embrasse fort. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et me laissent des reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et m'obligent à me surpasser. Ce que je compte bien faire vu que je suis (enfin) en vacances ! :p

Sur ce, place au chapitre ! :)

...

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 8**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une bonne humeur générale au commissariat. Milo et Egidio faisaient répéter des mots en grec aux deux atlantes, qui, pris au jeu, montraient le plus d'objets possibles pour en apprendre la signification. Mais si le grec et l'italien se payaient d'énormes fous rires, seuls de minces sourires leur répondaient.

« A croire qu'ils sont coincés, déclara Egidio en plissant les yeux. Ils doivent pas beaucoup s'amuser, dans leurs montagnes.

-Va falloir y remédier, décida Milo avec un sourire. Ça vous dit une soirée pizza ?

-Eh, c'est pas parce que t'es de garde qu'on doit tous rester ici ! Déjà que te supporter pendant la journée c'est pas drôle… » se moqua l'italien.

Milo rugit et voulut le frapper avec un dossier :

« Sale latino débile ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Sous les regards un peu interloqués de Mu et Shion, ils se mirent à se poursuivre dans le commissariat. Blasés, Dokho et Shura ne dirent rien, préférant réfléchir à une tactique pour attirer Hadès dans leurs filets.

« Ils… pas contents ? » fit soudain une voix claire.

Le chinois faillit s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire et fixa Shion avec étonnement.

« C'est toi qui vient de parler ? balbutia-t-il.

-Pas parler bien, reprit l'atlante avec hésitation.

-Milo ! cria Shura. Tu devrais passer un diplôme pour être professeur de grec !

-Hein ? répondit Milo en revenant à grands pas.

-Tu le vois enseigner des trucs à des sales mômes ? renchérit Egidio avec un sourire. Tu as attrapé un coup de chaud, Shura !

-Shion, dis quelque chose, demanda Dokho en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Quoi je dois parler ? s'étonna l'atlante.

-Le verbe exact, c'est « dire », le reprit Shura.

-Il vient de parler grec…, fit Milo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je suis un génie !

-Et Mu, il sait dire quelque chose ? demanda Egidio.

-Pas aimer… bière ? » hésita le jeune homme.

L'italien grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible tandis que ses collègues éclataient tous de rire.

« Au moins tu sais ce qu'il n'aime pas, pouffa Shura. C'est déjà un bon début !

-Bon, autre question : c'est comment Jamir ? demanda Milo. Comme ça j'aurais des trucs à raconter à Camus, il adore ce genre d'anecdotes. »

Mu et Shion se regardèrent un instant. Finalement, l'aîné se lança et dit avec hésitation :

« Jamir… grand, très grand. Paysages très beaux. Beaucoup animaux. Grande bibliothèque.

-Il y a une bibliothèque au Tibet ? répéta Egidio en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jamir être maison et être paysage, essaya d'expliquer l'atlante.

-C'est le nom de la région mais aussi de l'endroit où vous vivez, c'est ça ? » fit Dokho.

Shion hocha vivement la tête, soulagé que le chinois lui vienne en aide.

« Eh ben, c'est d'un pratique, commenta l'italien.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller, intervint Shura en regardant sa montre.

-Tu vas voir ton contact ? » demanda Milo.

L'espagnol hocha la tête et salua ses collègues avant de quitter le commissariat, les mains obstinément enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

Il suivit la grande rue, plongé dans ses pensées. Il lui faudrait une demi-heure de marche pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Mais avant, il devait faire savoir à son contact qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Comme un automate, il passa devant une ruelle où de jeunes prostituées commençaient à s'installer. Il ne jeta même pas un regard pour voir s'il était là : c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu. La discrétion était primordiale, car il en allait de leur vie à tous les deux. Shura parce qu'il était policier, et son contact parce qu'il s'éclipsait sans dire où il allait.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était un petit hôtel de quartier. Ils y prenaient une chambre, en tout bien tout honneur, afin d'éviter les soupçons. C'était Shura qui payait, grâce à l'argent du contribuable.

Lorsqu'il arriva en face de l'hôtel, son contact était déjà là. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans un mot, attendant d'être seuls pour parler. Enfin parvenus dans la pièce, Shura se tourna vers le jeune homme et le salua :

« Bonsoir, Aphrodite. »

Les cheveux d'un bleu clair étonnant, un minois exquis, le jeune suédois était un immigré comme tant d'autres. Sauf que la pègre locale avait très vite vu en lui une source de revenus et l'avait embauché comme prostitué de luxe, en lui promettant des papiers réglementaires que le jeune homme n'avait bien sûr jamais vus. Le suédois avait pris comme nom de travail Aphrodite et avait fini par se faire surnommer « le Prince d'Athènes ».

Shura et lui s'étaient rencontrés aux débuts d'Aphrodite dans la rue. Le suédois l'avait abordé avec maladresse, avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de l'espagnol. Le jeune policier stagiaire l'avait réconforté et depuis il ne se passait pas deux semaines sans qu'il vienne prendre des nouvelles de celui avec qui il était finalement devenu ami.

« Bonsoir Shura, fit le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant trois jours.

-Malheureusement, je viens pour le travail, expliqua l'espagnol. Mais comment vas-tu ?

-Stressé, répondit Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur le lit. Un émir venu d'Arabie Saoudite en veut à mes fesses, mais gratuitement. Ce qui est hors de question, c'est déjà assez dégradant comme ça. Mais il ne veut pas me lâcher le grappin. Heureusement que je suis venu te rejoindre, sinon il m'aurait déjà sauté dessus. Alors comme ça tu viens pour le boulot ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide, reprit Shura. Nous avons la garde de deux clandestins et mon chef pense qu'ils pourraient avoir été destinés à la profession. Ça serait sympa si tu pouvais avoir des infos là-dessus. Pas gratuitement, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il.

-Evidemment, répéta le suédois. Tu te rends quand même compte que je vais devoir aller fouiller dans les hautes sphères de la… _profession_ ?

-Je sais, marmonna le policier en détournant les yeux. Mais tu vois, dès qu'on parle d'Hadès, tout le monde est à vif.

-Attends… Parce qu'en plus il s'agit d'Hadès ? s'écria Aphrodite. Et tu pensais me le dire avant que j'aille me faire trucider ou après ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Aphro, mais on a besoin d'infos pour coincer ces salopards !

-Tout ce que je veux, Shura ? demanda le suédois en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, tu le sais très bien, répliqua Shura.

-Dans ce cas, je veux la nationalité grecque et des papiers en bonne et due forme. »

L'espagnol se mordilla les lèvres mais hocha la tête :

« Tu les auras.

-Eh ben, ça doit être super important pour que tu me les promettes, siffla Aphrodite. Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans deux semaines, pas avant. Et je ne veux aucun contact.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Shura. Autre chose ?

-Ça t'ennuierait que je garde la chambre cette nuit ? Cet émir me fout les boules à me mater comme un morceau de viande…

-Au moins, ça prouve qu'il a bon goût ! se moqua le policier. Reste tant que tu veux, puisque c'est déjà payé.

-Et tu resterais avec moi ? Tu sais, comme quand je débutais et que tu faisais croire que tu étais un de mes clients pour que je puisse dormir dans la semaine… »

Aphrodite eut un soupir mélancolique.

« J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de te rencontrer, reprit-il. Sans toi, il y a longtemps que je me serais tué à coup d'overdose, ou d'une saloperie de ce genre.

-Tu n'as pas recommencé l'alcool au moins ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Shura.

-Pas une goutte n'a fait escale dans mon gosier depuis plus de cinq ans, s'enorgueillit le suédois. Mais sérieusement, tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir, à me raconter les aventures de tes ancêtres ? »

L'espagnol hésita. Trente secondes.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il en souriant avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de tapoter la place à côté de lui.

Il n'avait jamais pu résister aux yeux clairs toujours un peu mouillés d'Aphrodite, qui le savait très bien. Avec un sourire d'enfant, le suédois se cala contre Shura et ferma les yeux, tout en écoutant la voix grave et un peu rauque du policier le bercer doucement.

**###**

Dans son bureau, Eaque fixait son ordinateur d'un air absent. Il était seul dans l'immeuble. Minos était parti quelque part avec Rune et Rhadamanthe avait décidé que 22h était l'heure toute indiquée pour aller faire un footing sur la plage. Un peu au hasard, le népalais cliqua sur une icône. Le fichier qui s'ouvrit regroupait tous les numéros et adresses des hommes de main d'Hadès. Le juge fronça les sourcils : c'était bien dangereux de tout regrouper dans un seul endroit. Il en parlerait à Rune le lendemain. S'il arrivait à le décoller de Minos, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Les noms des hommes morts lors de leurs différentes actions étaient surlignés en rouge. Eaque fit défiler la liste, se rappelant brièvement de certains d'entre eux. Arrivé en fin de page, il avisa un lien auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention. Intrigué, il cliqua dessus, son attention enfin captée par ce dossier dont il ne connaissait rien. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois sur sa chaise : tous les noms des enfants et adolescent qu'ils avaient retenus captifs, ceux qui étaient morts en geôle, ceux qui étaient encore prisonniers. Un nom en particulier retint son attention.

« C'est pas vrai… grommela-t-il en saisissant son téléphone. Kagaho, vient immédiatement. »

L'égyptien raccrocha sans dire un mot. Eaque savait qu'il habitait non loin de l'immeuble, mais sans plus de précision. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, vu qu'ils tenaient leurs registres avec une minutie extrême afin de parer à toute éventualité. Le jeune assassin devait être un as du camouflage, en plus de ses autres atouts.

On toqua à la porte cinq minutes plus tard. Kagaho entra, pour une fois habillé dans une tenue de ville « classique » : jeans, baskets, t-shirt. Ça changeait de ses éternels vêtements noirs.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un bref instant. Finalement, l'égyptien brisa le silence et demanda :

« Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Viens là. Regarde ce nom » ordonna le népalais avec autorité.

Le jeune homme obéit et se figea, devenant soudain blême.

« Tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions avec honnêteté, gronda Eaque. C'est clair ? »

Kagaho hocha la tête, soudain craintif. Si le juge avait été aussi pervers que Minos, il se serait félicité d'avoir un tel moyen de pression sur l'égyptien.

« C'est pour ça que tu travailles pour nous ?

-Oui, murmura Kagaho.

-Qui a décidé de l'enfermer ? Rhadamanthe ?

-Minos a eu l'idée, souffla l'égyptien sans détourner son regard du nom affiché à l'écran.

-Quoi ? Après ce qu'il a lui-même vécu ? s'étonna Eaque.

-Je ne sais pas…, balbutia l'assassin. S'il vous plait, est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il avec un air soudain suppliant.

-Je viens à peine d'apprendre qu'il est retenu prisonnier, gronda le népalais. Viens, suis-moi. Je vais te bander les yeux. Je te guiderai pendant le trajet, ne t'en fais pas. »

Eaque saisit un foulard et l'attacha au visage de l'égyptien, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton caché, incrusté dans le bois du bureau. Une porte secrète s'ouvrit sans un bruit dans le pan de la bibliothèque. Le juge s'avança sans hésiter : combien de fois avait-il emprunté ce passage pour sortir à l'air libre sans que personne ne le sache ? Ils suivirent un couloir qui se scinda soudain en deux. A gauche, l'extérieur. A droite, les prisons d'Hadès.

Arrivés près des grilles, Eaque enleva le bandeau des yeux de Kagaho. Ce dernier papillonna des paupières afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis se tourna vers le népalais avec méfiance.

« Je t'ouvre la porte. Va voir ton petit frère, Kagaho. »

..._à suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa relecture et à mes reviewers pour leur gentillesse. ^^

PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas Kiki ! XD

...

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 9**

Kagaho fixa Eaque quelques instants avec incompréhension. Etait-ce un piège quelconque ? Une mise en garde camouflée ? Mais rien sur le visage du népalais ne semblait l'indiquer. L'égyptien entra dans la cellule et appela :

« Sui ? Sui, tu es là ? »

Un mouvement, vers le fond des geôles, attira son attention. Il s'y dirigea à grands pas, se moquant éperdument de devenir la cible potentielle du juge d'Hadès. Il avisa la silhouette fine recroquevillée sur le sol, les mains emprisonnées dans deux anneaux de fer, le visage crasseux et aux traits tirés.

« Grand frère ? » murmura l'enfant d'une voix rendue rauque par le peu d'utilisation.

Kagaho s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui dans un élan de tendresse protectrice. Eaque entra à son tour après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et s'approcha des deux frères. Le jeune Sui s'était mis à pleurer de soulagement et Kagaho lui frottait le dos en murmurant des paroles impossible à comprendre pour le népalais. Certainement de l'arabe, au vu de l'accent chantant et un peu trainant du monologue du jeune assassin. Eaque regardait la scène avec un soupçon d'envie : s'il avait eu un frère ainé, est-ce qu'il aurait été aussi dévoué que Kagaho l'était pour son cadet ? Avec la chance qu'il avait, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il soit né fils unique… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il aurait bien aimé un peu de douceur, lui aussi, de temps à autre. Le népalais secoua la tête : il n'allait tout de même pas être d'accord avec Minos et Rhadamanthe sur le fait qu'il lui fallait une compagne… Ou un compagnon.

Eaque jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se pencha vers Kagaho :

« Allez, on y va. »

L'égyptien lui lança un regard angoissé, auquel le juge répondit :

« Je m'occuperai de lui et te donnerai de ses nouvelles. Mais il ne faut pas que Minos et Rhadamanthe soient au courant, c'est clair ? »

L'assassin poussa un soupir avant d'acquiescer. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son cadet et le lâcha à regret. Dès qu'il n'eut plus la présence rassurante de son frère ainé contre lui, Sui se recula vers le mur et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Kagaho suivit Eaque et le laissa lui remettre le bandeau sur les yeux sans dire un mot. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau du juge en silence. L'égyptien allait sortir lorsque, saisi d'une inspiration, il revint près du népalais et demanda :

« Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé voir mon frère ? Pourquoi vous avez proposé de vous occuper de lui ? »

Eaque alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et observa l'égyptien un instant avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste senti que je devais le faire. Et généralement, mes intuitions sont très bonnes. Mais si tu préfères que je ne m'occupe pas de ton frère…, ajouta-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit Kagaho avec une précipitation qui fit sourire le juge. Je voulais juste comprendre.

-Tu peux t'en aller, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire » termina le népalais en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'assassin resta immobile quelques instants avant de lâcher :

« Merci. Sincèrement. »

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Eaque esquissa un sourire : il devait sans doute être le seul à avoir jamais vu Kagaho dans un tel état de faiblesse. Etonnant comme certaines personnes que l'on aurait pu croire sans cœur se découvraient soudain une once d'humanité…

**###**

La demeure ancestrale de la famille Gemini était perchée à flanc de colline et possédait une vue imprenable sur Athènes. Mais lorsqu'il avait hérité de la fortune familiale, Saga Gemini s'était acheté un appartement richement côté dans le centre-ville, non loin de l'immeuble d'où partaient toutes les directives concernant les entreprises. L'ambiance de la maison était devenue trop pesante, en partie à cause de Kanon. A croire qu'il avait le don suprême d'agacer chaque personne qu'il croisait, en particulier leur père. Saga, lui, aimait énormément son cadet, mais ne savait pas le montrer. Il préférait de loin faire comme s'il était du même avis que le chef de la famille, et veiller sur Kanon de façon détournée.

Mais là… C'en était trop, vraiment trop pour l'esprit plutôt ouvert du grec. Faisant les cent pas dans son salon, bras croisés dans son dos, Saga ruminait amèrement ses idées noires, se remémorant avec une régularité de métronome les paroles de son conseiller. Kanon… Vu en train de trainer dans les quartiers mal famés d'Athènes. Avait-il seulement songé que ce genre de potins pouvait nuire à l'entreprise ? Apparemment pas, puisqu'il ne s'était pas caché ! N'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu avertie pouvait les confondre ! Et que se passerait-il si par malheur leur père avait vent de ça ? Nul doute qu'en plus d'un sermon extraordinaire, il enlèverait à Saga la direction des entreprises Gemini !

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement, Saga redressa la tête et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Kanon s'ébrouait avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'air ravi de sa sortie journalière.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? cracha l'aîné en fusillant son frère du regard.

-Merci de l'accueil, railla Kanon en enlevant ses chaussures. J'étais en balade, très cher grand frère.

-Dans le même quartier où l'on t'a vu trainer avec des prostituées sans doute ? » ironisa Saga.

Kanon se tourna vers son aîné, les sourcils froncés et se retenant visiblement de se jeter sur lui :

« Pour ta gouverne, je suis pleinement satisfait sexuellement, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'en remettre à des putes pour ça.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'ai-je jamais rencontré l'heureuse élue de ton cœur ? siffla Saga en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Déjà, change de pronom : ce n'est pas _elle_, mais _il_, répondit Kanon. Et si je ne te l'ai jamais présenté, c'est parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Mais enfin, je suis ton frère ! Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?

-Parce que tu as confiance en moi, peut-être ? rétorqua le cadet. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que j'y faisais, à ce quartier !

-Très bien, soupira Saga. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

-Je demandais un renseignement ! Un putain de renseignement ! Tu as donc si peur pour ton matricule que le moindre de mes faits et gestes devient suspect pour toi ?

-J'ai une entreprise sur les épaules, moi ! Je ne vis pas aux crochets de quelqu'un ! s'écria Saga.

-Si ma présence te dérange tellement, je peux m'en aller. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'une scène de ménage pour me le dire !

-Et tu irais où, hein ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller, Kanon !

-C'est ce que tu crois ! cria le cadet. Celui avec qui j'envisage de partager ma vie ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, lui ! »

Saga blêmit et balbutia :

« Tu ne peux pas… Tu as besoin de moi, Kanon ! »

Le grec secoua la tête et répliqua d'un ton tranchant :

« Non Saga. C'est toi qui as besoin de moi, pas l'inverse. »

Il avança d'un pas vers son aîné qui se recula précipitamment vers le mur.

« Tu as besoin de moi, reprit Kanon, tout simplement parce que je suis le seul à savoir. Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider à _l_'arrêter. »

Saga secoua la tête, un air soudain apeuré sur le visage.

« Non… C'est faux.

-Tu te mens à toi-même, mon cher frère. Tu as besoin de moi pour _le_ maîtriser. Sans moi, _il_ prendrait le contrôle.

-Non ! gémit Saga en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

-Sans moi, _il_ referait surface… Tu voudrais avoir à _l_'affronter seul ? Tu voudrais qu'_il_ prenne le dessus sur toi ?

-Je ne veux pas… sanglota l'aîné en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Pas encore ! J'ai besoin de toi Kanon ! » s'exclama Saga en se jetant au cou de son cadet.

Kanon passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère et se mit à le bercer lentement. Une fois calmé, Saga se redressa et demanda :

« C'était encore _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mentit Kanon. Oui, c'était Arlès.

-Mais pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Les médicaments ne me font rien ! chuchota le grec en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Va t'asseoir, je m'occupe de tes cachets, proposa Kanon.

-Merci petit frère » accepta Saga en s'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

Kanon sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce que du sang perle à sa bouche, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il alla vers l'étagère où se trouvait toute la pharmacie et saisit un tube de pilules. Seigneur, combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait devoir continuer cette mascarade ? Le regard horrifié de Saga à l'idée d'entendre à nouveau Arlès lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais il agissait selon la devise de la famille Gemini : « Peu importe où il te mène, suis jusqu'au bout le chemin que tu as choisi ». Il devait suivre sa voix, même si cela impliquait de détruire son frère, la seule personne de sa famille à ne pas le traiter comme un raté.

Arlès… Kanon poussa un soupir. Saga avait commencé à entendre des voix, à croire qu'il était manipulé par une entité extérieure qu'il avait appelée ainsi. Plus Kanon et lui grandissaient, plus Saga avait des crises d'angoisse, de longues périodes de mutisme qui pouvaient durer jusqu'à plusieurs jours, des idées totalement incompréhensibles et farfelues qui auraient pu mettre sa vie en danger si Kanon n'avait pas été là pour l'empêcher de les mettre à exécution. Leur père avait finalement été mis au courant par des domestiques qui avaient entendu le jeune garçon parler tout seul et vérifier si des caméras et des micros n'avaient pas été camouflés dans sa chambre, un jour où Kanon était absent. Le médecin avait été formel : Saga faisait des crises de schizophrénie. On lui avait prescrit des neuroleptiques et des séances de psychothérapie afin de l'aider à gérer ses crises. Malgré les avis pessimistes des scientifiques, l'état de Saga s'était amélioré. Il était redevenu comme avant, retrouvant le sourire et l'appétit.

Pendant cette période plutôt sombre de la vie de Saga, Kanon l'avait toujours soutenu, même si leur père le rendait responsable de l'état de son fils ainé, l'accusant de non assistance à personne en danger parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu plus tôt. Mais si Saga avait toujours été un enfant attentif et obéissant, Kanon ne supportait pas l'autorité. Il n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à leur père, recevant quantité de claques qui ne faisaient que renforcer son envie de liberté.

Lorsque Saga reprit du poil de la bête, contrairement à ce que Kanon avait pensé, il ne fit rien pour contredire son père sur le comportement déplorable de son cadet. Les cris avaient redoublés dans la demeure familiale, le nombre de vaisselle cassée aussi.

Mais finalement, lorsque Saga avait été désigné comme unique héritier de la fortune Gemini, il avait déclaré qu'il prendrait Kanon en charge, malgré ce que pouvait penser leur père. Ils avaient tous les deux emménagé dans cet appartement luxueux, loin de leur famille. Saga s'occupait des entreprises Gemini, avait une quantité extraordinaire d'employés sous ses ordres et ajoutait chaque jour des milliers de dollars à la fortune familiale, tandis que Kanon vadrouillait dans les quartiers mal famés d'Athènes, faisait des paris avec des gens peu recommandables qu'il gagnait tout le temps et se prenait des cuites avec des inconnus avec lesquels il passait des soirées mémorables.

Kanon se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit fondre trois cachets dans un verre d'eau, avant de l'apporter à Saga. Ce dernier le regarda avec reconnaissance et avala le mélange d'un seul coup, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer d'aise. Kanon s'éloigna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix.

Un soir, il avait croisé Rhadamanthe, dans un bar. Il était tombé amoureux de l'anglais au premier mot échangé avec lui. Ils avaient fait connaissance, ils s'étaient raconté leur vie autour d'un verre de cognac. Kanon avait décidé de rendre Rhadamanthe heureux, par tous les moyens. Il avait décidé de se créer une vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait décidé que lui aussi deviendrait quelqu'un, mais quelqu'un qu'il aurait lui-même choisi. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Saga, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Car Saga l'avait trahi. Il avait fait comme si il ne l'avait jamais aidé, comme si sa schizophrénie n'était jamais arrivée. Kanon, qui avait passé des nuits blanches à veiller sur son frère devenu un animal farouche, ne l'avait pas supporté. Si Saga avait été capable de le trahir une fois, il pourrait le faire à nouveau. Alors Kanon avait décidé de se débrouiller seul. Il avait choisi son chemin et ne s'en détournerait pas. Même si cela signifiait récupérer son héritage de façon illégale. Même si il devait faire croire à son frère qu'Arlès était de retour, afin de le rendre dépendant des médicaments et de sa présence. Même si détruire Saga lui arrachait le cœur.

Après tout, Rhadamanthe serait là pour recoudre sa poitrine.

... _à suivre_

**Note de l'auteur :** la schizophrénie n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a tendance à imaginer. Personnellement, je ne m'y connaissais pas et je pensais bêtement qu'il s'agissait d'un dédoublement de personnalité comme Gollum dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux ou comme Norman Bates dans Psychose (Alfred Hitchcock). Afin de donner plus de réalisme à ma fiction, j'ai décidé de me renseigner. Je suis tombée sur un article internet que j'ai trouvé passionnant. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés pour le lire, je peux donner l'adresse par message privé.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction avisée et à mes fidèles reviewers qui m'encouragent toujours à faire plus... :)

...

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 10**

Egidio regarda Mu une dernière fois, poings sur les hanches, un sourcil froncé. Il lui avait pourtant prêté ce qu'il avait de plus petit comme vêtements, mais c'était encore trop grand pour le jeune atlante. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui aurait rétréci au lavage… L'italien avait même dû fouiller dans son placard pour retrouver une ceinture qui permettrait de faire tenir le jean a peu près convenablement sur les hanches de Mu, qui étaient vraiment très fines…

« Bon, ça ira comme ça, grommela le policier en détournant les yeux. De toute façon, on va pas vous garder non plus pendant cent sept ans. Allez, en route ! »

Mu acquiesça en remontant son pantalon. Si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, Egidio ne se serait pas gêné pour éclater de rire. Mais là…

Il referma la porte de son appartement et se surprit à prier pour ne pas croiser la concierge. Manquerait plus que ça pour commencer une journée merdique. Déjà, pas d'eau chaude, mais comme c'était l'été, c'était pas trop gênant. Ensuite, il avait fallu expliquer à l'atlante comment enfiler un boxer, et _ça_, ça avait été vraiment très gênant, surtout que Mu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer à grand renfort de gestes. Excédé, Egidio s'était finalement mis en sous-vêtement pour lui montrer. Heureusement, le clandestin avait vite percuté, sinon l'italien aurait poussé un hurlement. A croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui…

Les deux colocataires descendirent l'escalier, le panneau « en panne » étant toujours affiché sur la porte de l'ascenseur. Ils prirent la voiture d'Egidio qui démarra la radio, gardant obstinément les dents serrées : après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du terrain jouxtant l'immeuble, la concierge pouvait toujours apparaître… Une vraie sorcière, celle-là. Le policier embraya et sortit du parking, se permettant enfin de respirer. Mission réussie !

« Bon, t'aime quoi comme genre de musique ? demanda-t-il.

-Musique ? répéta Mu.

-Oui, avec des instruments, tenta Egidio. Ça, c'est de la musique » fit-il en pointant sa radio.

Le jeune atlante afficha un air perplexe qui fit rire l'italien.

« Allez, c'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à me dire si tu aimes ou pas. Alors, voyons voir… Des trucs universels… »

Egidio fouilla dans la boîte à gants, tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

« Je vais quand même pas te mettre la Macarena… Mais c'est pas vrai, Shura m'a piqué tous mes cd ou quoi ? Eh, le clebs, tu peux pas aller pisser ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de ma route ? » s'écria-t-il en évitant le chien qui s'empressa de filer.

Mu lâcha un rire, faisant relever les yeux à l'italien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Tu… Bizarre, tenta d'expliquer l'atlante.

-Je sais que je suis bizarre, railla le policier. Et c'est ça qui te fait rire ? »

Le clandestin rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. Egidio esquissa un sourire et déclara :

« Ben comme ça, on est deux bizarres dans la même galère ! Bon, ça me dit pas ce que je vais te faire écouter. A ce rythme, on va arriver au commissariat sans rien avoir entendu. »

Mu le laissa grogner, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Shura, Dokho, Shion et Aldébaran étaient déjà présents. Les deux atlantes se regardèrent un instant avant d'afficher un air amusé : Shion était également passé par la case « essayage » et était habillé d'une tenue chinoise vert pomme trop petite pour lui.

« Je crois qu'un après-midi aux magasins de vêtement d'Athènes ne serait pas du luxe, commenta Aldébaran avec un rire.

-Du shopping ? s'écria Egidio avec une grimace. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Tu vas quand même pas obliger Mu à porter des habits deux fois trop grands ! Surtout qu'il faudra prévoir pour deux semaines…

-Deux semaines ? répéta l'italien. Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est le temps qu'il faut à Aphro pour trouver quelque chose, répondit Shura.

-Aphro… Tu veux dire Aphrodite ? Le Prince d'Athènes ? »

L'espagnol acquiesça, vaguement gêné. Egidio poussa un sifflement en allant s'asseoir et commenta :

« Ben mon vieux, on peut dire que tu as un indic haut placé ! On peut savoir pourquoi il te fait cette faveur ?

-On se connait depuis plusieurs années, c'est tout.

-Et tu m'avais caché ça ? Je vais t'en vouloir à vie, Shura ! Déjà que tu m'as pris mes cd…

-Bon, intervint Dokho, puisqu'on est coincés pour le moment, je propose qu'on aille tout de suite acheter de quoi habiller Shion et Mu.

-Tant que Shaka n'est pas obligé de venir avec nous, je m'en fous, répondit l'italien.

-Et comment veux-tu comprendre ce qu'ils nous diront ? rétorqua le chinois.

-Langage des signes, mon cher ! Tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour habiller le mien, ce matin ? »

Dokho leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne rien dire.

« C'est moi qui conduit et on prend ta voiture ! décida Egidio en s'emparant des clefs du chinois.

-Vous allez où ? demanda Milo, qui venait d'arriver.

-Shopping pour habiller nos clandestins. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir ! Dites, ça vous dirait de venir demain soir au Sanctuary ? Mon Camus organise une soirée sur le thème « rêves lointains » et comme on est pas mal d'étrangers, en plus de Mu et Shion, ça pourrait être sympa !

-Je demanderai à ma femme, promit Aldébaran.

-Tant qu'on doit pas parler de nos vies…, fit Egidio.

-C'est le but, pouffa Milo. T'en fais pas, avec vos deux célébrités, t'auras rien à raconter. On prend quelle voiture ?

-Celle de Dokho ! s'écria l'italien en bondissant sur ses pieds. Et c'est moi qui prends le volant !

-Hors de question, tu vas rouler comme un fou !

-Essaye de m'en empêcher, tiens ! »

Les deux policiers détalèrent de la pièce. Mu les suivit du regard et dit quelque chose à Shion, qui hocha vivement la tête. Dokho se tourna vers eux, l'air intrigué. L'aîné sembla réfléchir puis dit :

« Eux… ouverts, joyeux. Nous… pas comme ça.

-Nous avons des coutumes différentes, approuva le policier. Mais cette histoire va vite être réglée, puisque c'est moi qui vais conduire. »

Les deux atlantes le suivirent sur le parking jusqu'à sa voiture. Avec agilité, il reprit ses clefs et s'installa au volant.

« En route, sinon on va avoir du monde, dit-il.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets, grommela Egidio en montant à l'arrière, imité par Mu et Milo.

-Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps. Et mets ta ceinture, c'est pas parce que t'es flic qu'il faut pas respecter la loi ! »

L'italien poussa un soupir et obtempéra, sous le regard amusé de Milo.

**###**

Ils arrivèrent au centre ville cinq minutes plus tard. Les rues étaient déjà bondées de passants.

« On va pas passer inaperçus…, grommela Dokho en se garant.

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, fit Milo.

-On est censé les protéger, pas les exposer, rétorqua le chinois.

-Relax, je suis le seul à être capable de viser une souris dans une rue d'Athènes en pleine saison touristique, s'exclama Egidio. Ils tenteront rien, c'est moi qui te le dis. Allez, en route ! »

Ils s'extirpèrent de la voiture, Shion et Mu ayant l'air un peu perdus au milieu d'une foule si dense. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent des trois policiers, aux aguets.

« Bon, puisque de nous tous je dois être celui qui sait exactement où aller pour bien s'habiller, c'est moi qui montre le chemin ! décida Milo.

-Tant que c'est pas un magasin pour avocats, ça me va, grogna Egidio.

-T'en fais pas, c'est correct.

-Tout dépend ce que tu appelles correct…

-Il y a pour tous les goûts… Le rayon cuir est très intéressant, d'ailleurs » ajouta le grec avec un rire.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin. Un vendeur s'approcha, tout sourire, et salua les nouveaux venus :

« Bonjour messieurs ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Il nous faudrait des tenues pour nos correspondants étrangers, inventa Milo. Ils se sont fait voler leurs valises par des voyous et n'ont rien à se mettre.

-C'est terrible de nos jours ce qu'il peut y avoir comme délinquance, déplora le vendeur. Suivez-moi, je vais vous trouver exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Il saisit les bras de Shion et Mu avec autorité et les entraîna avec lui vers les cabines d'essayage. Dokho se pencha vers Milo et demanda :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, là ?

-Ce gars est une pointure pour trouver les habits parfaits pour une personne, répondit le grec. Tout le monde va se retourner sur leur passage, tu peux me croire.

-C'est justement ce qu'il faudrait éviter ! rétorqua le chinois.

-Tu as déjà essayé un pantalon en cuir ? intervint Egidio, qui s'était éloigné pour observer une tenue.

-Tu as l'impression d'avoir les fesses dans une boîte de conserve, sinon ça va.

-J'abandonne, soupira Dokho en allant s'asseoir.

-Messieurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? » intervint le vendeur en revenant avec Mu et Shion.

Les deux atlantes avaient le rouge aux joues et semblaient prêts à faire demi-tour. Shion portait une fine chemise bleu marine, retroussée au niveau des coudes, et un jean noir qui le faisait paraître plus grand. Mu, quant à lui, avait une tunique ocre et un pantalon en lin écru. Les vêtements, bien que simples, les mettaient magnifiquement en valeur, le vendeur ayant joué sur les couleurs pour faire ressortir les yeux des deux clandestins.

« Vous ne dites rien ? Vous n'êtes pas satisfaits peut-être ? demanda le vendeur en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant visiblement une autre idée face au silence des trois policiers.

-Non, c'est parfait, vraiment ! intervint Milo pour ses collègues, toujours muets. On va prendre ça et des tenues de rechange.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

L'homme s'éloigna, laissant les cinq compagnons seuls.

« Dites quelque chose, vous leur faites peur ! siffla le grec à ses collègues.

-Je savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi bien foutu » murmura Egidio.

Dokho acquiesça sans rien dire. Milo éclata de rire.

« Si vous voyiez vos têtes, vous êtes impayables ! Bon, c'est moi qui offre, je suis dans un bon jour aujourd'hui.

-Si tu veux… » fit distraitement l'italien.

Milo leva les yeux au plafond et partit rejoindre le vendeur à la caisse. Des deux clandestins, Shion était le plus mal à l'aise et ne cessait de triturer sa chemise. Dokho se leva et lui fit signe de se tenir tranquille tandis qu'il arrangeait le vêtement.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il à l'atlante.

-Oui, merci, acquiesça Shion. Vêtements serrés, ajouta-t-il avec une moue.

-C'est comme ça qu'on s'habille. Sinon tu peux toujours demander à Egidio de te passer des vêtements…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Egidio ? interrogea l'italien.

-Que tu as des habits trop grands.

-Et toi trop petits ! rétorqua l'ex-tireur d'élite.

-Touché, reconnu Dokho de bonne grâce. Allez, allons-y, Milo a fini de payer. »

Ils rejoignirent le grec, saluèrent le vendeur qui leur fit promettre de revenir si jamais les vêtements ne se révélaient finalement pas convenables, puis repartirent vers la voiture. Effectivement, comme l'avait prédit Milo, on se retournait sur leur passage, aussi bien des femmes que des hommes. Shion se pencha vers Dokho et demanda :

« Pourquoi ils… regarder nous ?

-Parce que vous êtes hyper sexy ! répondit Milo avec un rire.

-Sexy ? répéta Mu sans comprendre.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes beaux, soupira le chinois.

-Oh… » fut la seule réponse de Shion.

Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper dans la voiture de Dokho et reprirent la route du commissariat.

...

_à suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

Voici un petit bonus pour vous donner du courage pour la semaine qui vient ! ^^

Merci à **Camhyoga **et à mes reviewers. Une pensée pour ceux que je ne peux pas remercier pour leurs commentaires : votre soutien me touche beaucoup ! :)

...

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 11**

En attendant le retour de ses collègues, Shura s'était installé à son bureau, pensif. Il s'était réveillé dans la chambre d'hôtel avant Aphrodite et l'avait regardé dormir, comme tant de fois. Le suédois n'arrivait jamais à se reposer convenablement, il le savait très bien. Le Prince d'Athènes se devait d'être présent tous les soirs, prêt à accueillir le moindre client fortuné. L'espagnol serra les poings de frustration : si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Il aurait pu lui donner des papiers, sans qu'Aphrodite ait besoin de les lui demander. Il y avait souvent pensé, mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Non pas parce qu'il craignait de se faire prendre, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de perdre le jeune suédois. C'était de l'égoïsme pur, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Car après tout, le seul but d'Aphrodite était de recevoir la nationalité grecque, afin d'être légitimé dans un pays. Puis après, il partirait. Il le lui avait avoué, un soir : son rêve était d'aller se perdre entre les dunes d'un désert d'Arabie, de se retrouver seul à contempler les étoiles, avec pour seule compagnie celle du vent. Shura n'avait pas sa place dans ce si beau rêve d'adolescent. Alors il l'avait retardé le plus possible, se haïssant de faire souffrir inutilement Aphrodite, mais incapable de lui offrir de quoi lui faire réaliser son rêve le plus cher.

L'espagnol poussa un soupir résigné et chercha dans son ordinateur de quoi remplir des papiers officiels. Il allait devoir demander son nom au jeune suédois…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il ne releva les yeux qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge et observa un instant le nouveau venu : grand, de longs cheveux marines de la même couleur que ses yeux, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demanda Shura.

-Oui, je cherche Milo… Est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Il est de sortie, mais il devrait bientôt revenir, répondit le policier.

-Dans ce cas, je peux l'attendre ici ? Ou dans son bureau peut-être ?

-Comme vous voulez, c'est la première porte à droite.

-Merci. »

Shura suivit l'homme des yeux, curieux. Serait-ce lui, Camus ? Non, cet homme était grec, il reconnaissait l'accent un peu rocailleux qu'avait Milo, et ce dernier avait dit que son homme était français. En plus, ce type lui rappelait quelqu'un, alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Camus. L'espagnol haussa les épaules et se remit à chercher les papiers sur son ordinateur, pestant contre la non-organisation d'Egidio. Mais comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à s'y retrouver dans tout ce bazar ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain sur l'italien, suivi par Mu, Shion, Dokho et Milo. Shura se jeta sur Egidio et l'entraîna vers le bureau, faisant fi des protestations de son collègue :

« Trouve-moi de quoi remplir un formulaire de résidence, au lieu de jurer comme un charretier, ordonna-t-il.

-Tu les as pas trouvés ?

-Et par quel miracle j'aurais réussi ? Les PV sont mis avec les plaintes pour vol à main armée, et je ne sais même pas où peuvent être les papiers des fraudes ! Au fait Milo, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à ton bureau.

-C'est Camus ? espéra le grec en filant vers la porte.

-Non, j'en ai pas l'impression… »

Milo haussa les épaules et entra dans son bureau. Il leva les sourcils de surprise puis s'avança vers son ami en souriant :

« Kanon ! Content de te revoir !

-Salut Milo ! le salua le grec en se levant pour lui donner l'accolade. Comment tu vas ?

-La forme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? s'étonna le policier.

-Je pensais venir te rendre visite depuis un bout de temps, mais ça va pas fort avec mon frère en ce moment, avoua Kanon avec une moue. Et avec l'attentat, j'ai décidé de venir aux nouvelles. »

Milo acquiesça vaguement, puis lui désigna le siège :

« Mais assieds-toi, tu vas pas rester debout quand même ! Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

-Cinq minutes, tout au plus. Ton collègue m'a dit que tu étais de sortie…

-Oui, pause shopping pour deux types qu'on garde à l'œil.

-Tu es allé faire un tour chez Jim's, je parie ! sourit Kanon.

-Gagné ! Ils ont une nouvelle tenue en cuir qui aurait été tout à fait à ton goût…, ajouta Milo avec un clin d'œil.

-Faudra que je teste pour mon homme, pouffa-t-il. Je me demande quelle tête il ferait…

-Je me suis demandé la même chose si je me pointais au Sanctuary avec !

-C'est Camus, c'est ça ? demanda Kanon. Comment ça se passe avec lui ?

-Je suis sur un nuage, si tu savais ! » avoua Milo avec des yeux rêveurs.

Il y eut soudain un cri de rage dans le commissariat. Kanon fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, c'est rien. Ça doit être Egidio qui vient de se rendre compte que la machine à café était morte.

-Paix à son âme…

-En même temps, avec la fusillade de l'autre jour, elle a pas résisté.

-Vous savez qui a fait le coup ? Il y a eu des revendications ? interrogea Kanon, intrigué.

-Non, mais on a notre idée sur la question, répondit Milo.

-Hadès, je présume ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ? demanda le policier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas grand-chose, soupira Kanon. C'est une organisation mafieuse dont tout le monde parle, ces derniers temps. J'avais une chance sur deux de tomber juste.

-C'est vrai, reconnu Milo. Oui, on pense que c'est Hadès.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils pouvaient vous vouloir… Sans doute le mépris de l'uniforme.

-Que nous ne portons pas ! pouffa-t-il.

-Tiens, vous avez deux nouveaux collègues ? demanda Kanon en avisant soudain Mu et Shion, qui passaient dans le couloir.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna Milo, gêné. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, désolé.

-Secret professionnel, sourit son ami. Vous avez des toilettes ?

-Au fond du couloir.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes ! »

Milo acquiesça tandis que Kanon s'éclipsait. Il suivit le couloir à pas lents, jetant des coups d'œil sur les portes des bureaux. Il s'approcha de l'entrée d'une salle, où une plaque avec écrit « Granchio – Pingheng » était accrochée. Les deux hommes que Rhadamanthe cherchait étaient à l'intérieur, discutant avec deux policiers. Kanon esquissa un sourire satisfait puis continua jusqu'aux toilettes, histoire de donner le change.

Lorsqu'il revint au bureau de Milo, celui-ci était au téléphone.

« Désolé, c'est mon Camus, souffla-t-il.

-Je vais te laisser alors, chuchota Kanon avec un clin d'œil. Je sais ce que c'est les longues discussions avec mon homme !

-Merci vieux ! On se prendra un verre un de ces quatre, d'accord ?

-Avec plaisir. Bye ! »

Kanon quitta le commissariat et s'éloigna dans la rue. Après avoir mis suffisamment d'espace entre lui et les locaux de la police, il saisit son portable et composa un numéro. Rhadamanthe décrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

« Kanon ?

-J'ai ton info.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai deux noms à te donner : Granchio et Pingheng. Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne piste, mais il faudra vérifier que tes deux clandestins soient bien avec eux.

-On va s'en charger. Merci Kanon, tu nous sauves la vie !

-Si je veux passer le reste de la mienne avec toi, ça vaut mieux ! pouffa le grec. Je mérite une récompense, non ?

-Je pense aussi. On se retrouve ce soir ?

-Un ami m'a conseillé une tenue que j'ai bien envie d'essayer, ajouta Kanon avec une voix sensuelle.

-Etant donné que tu l'enlèveras très vite, tu peux mettre ce que tu veux…

-Et c'est comme ça que tu récompenses mes efforts ? Je prends note, je prends note…

-Tu seras parfait, comme toujours. Excuse-moi, on a un souci avec Eaque.

-Le frigide ?

-Lui-même. A ce soir, Kanon.

-Je t'aime Rhada… » souffla le grec avant de raccrocher.

Il reprit sa route vers le centre-ville : il avait une tenue en cuir à essayer chez Jim's…

**###**

Rhadamanthe reposa son téléphone avec un soupir avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Eaque. Ce dernier semblait en colère et fusillait Minos du regard. Le norvégien, lui, était stoïque et attendait appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'anglais.

-Il se passe que j'aimerais être au courant quand vous décidez de mettre un gosse aux geôles ! s'énerva le népalais.

-De quel gosse tu parles ?

-Sui. Le cadet de Kagaho.

-C'est un oubli, voilà tout…, tempéra Rhadamanthe. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème, c'est que Kagaho est sous mes ordres, rugit Eaque. Et que j'aurais dû être prévenu qu'on gardait son frère en otage ! »

Minos jeta un coup d'œil à l'anglais qui haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Je te le répète, c'est un oubli, soupira Rhadamanthe.

-Et tu en as encore combien, des oublis de ce genre ? railla le népalais. A moins que ça ne soit d'ordre personnel…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara sèchement l'anglais.

-Je parle de ta fameuse demande de mariage à Kanon, voilà de quoi je parle ! Tu comptais nous l'annoncer quand ? Après la cérémonie ou avant ? »

Rhadamanthe pâlit tout d'un coup. Minos se redressa et demanda d'une voix anormalement calme :

« C'est vrai ?

-Je voulais attendre la fin de cette affaire à propos des deux atlantes pour vous le dire. »

Le norvégien plissa les yeux et ajouta :

« Je suppose qu'après ça, tu avais l'intention de tout lâcher. Je me trompe ?

-Non. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec Kanon et malheureusement je ne pourrai pas y arriver avec Hadès, fit Rhadamanthe.

-Tu saisis toutes les implications, j'espère ?

-Du genre me la fermer ? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'annoncer aux futurs voisins que j'ai fait partie de la principale organisation mafieuse d'Athènes ! railla l'anglais.

-Et nous ? Tu y as pensé ? siffla Minos en serrant les dents. On a toujours été tous les trois et on s'est fait une promesse ! Une promesse, Rhadamanthe !

-On s'est juré de toujours être là pour les autres, je m'en souviens. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux vivre avec Kanon que je ne serais plus en contact avec vous. »

Rhadamanthe s'interrompit puis lâcha :

« Ne me demandez pas de faire un choix, parce que ce n'est pas vous que je choisirai.

-Tu l'aimes à ce point ? soupira le norvégien.

-A la folie et même plus. »

Eaque se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Minos se dirigea vers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il déclara alors d'une voix glaciale :

« On finit ce qu'on a décidé de faire avec les deux atlantes. On verra après pour la suite. En attendant, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, c'est clair ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir comme un voleur, rétorqua Rhadamanthe.

-Encore heureux ! Le gamin est arrivé ? ajouta le norvégien.

-Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes, répondit l'anglais.

-Je m'en occupe, décida Eaque d'un ton sans réplique.

-Comme tu veux. »

Minos tourna les talons et sortit du bureau à grands pas. Rhadamanthe s'avança vers le népalais et rugit :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de lui balancer ça ? Mais enfin, tu as perdu la tête !

-Et tu comptais lui annoncer comment ? riposta Eaque. En lui offrant des fleurs ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Je ne te connaitrais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu es jaloux !

-Alors c'est que tu me connais très mal ! cracha le népalais. Évidemment que je suis jaloux ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi parfait que toi ! »

Eaque sortit à son tour du bureau, serrant les poings de colère. Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir et se frotta les tempes : comme si le problème des atlantes ne leur suffisait pas, il fallait en plus gérer cette crise stupide… Il était vraiment plus que temps de caser Eaque, de gré ou de force !

...

_à suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs qui ont la patience d'attendre un nouveau chapitre et qui m'encouragent à continuer. ^^

Petit mot pour ceux qui suivent aussi Cloth Memories : je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, loin de là, mais j'ai moins de temps libre pour écrire. Je ne veux pas vous servir un chapitre nullissime, donc il va encore falloir attendre un peu. ^^

PS : pour les fan de Kiki, notre jeune atlante préféré est de retour dans ce chapitre ! :p

...

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 12**

Minos fulminait de rage et d'incompréhension. Comment Rhadamanthe avait-il seulement pu songer à quitter Hadès ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. C'était ridicule. C'était aussi très effrayant. Il réprima un frisson et secoua la tête avec agacement : quoi qu'il fasse, _ça_ revenait toujours. Fichus souvenirs qui lui pourrissaient la vie et qui le laissaient aussi apeuré qu'un animal blessé. Il devait se changer les idées. Et le mieux serait de façon… ludique.

Avec un sourire, le norvégien partit en direction du bureau de Rune, qui faisait office d'intendant et de secrétaire pour l'organisation. Le jeune homme était aussi norvégien et tout comme Minos, il possédait une longue chevelure claire. Son regard froid semblait dénué de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Minos adorait les deux petites mèches de cheveux qui formaient deux demies-lunes sur le front de Rune, lui donnant un air de lutin. Un lutin associable qui ne supportait pas le bruit, certes, mais un lutin tout de même.

Minos entra sans frapper et contempla un instant le jeune norvégien penché sur des papiers, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Rune releva les yeux en entendant Minos venir vers lui, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une interrogation muette. Le juge esquissa un sourire lubrique et fit tourner le fauteuil de l'intendant vers lui.

« Tu es occupé ? chuchota-t-il sensuellement.

-Uniquement par des factures, répondit Rune, refermant ses paupières en sentant le souffle de Minos sur son cou. Pourquoi ?

-Tu oses poser la question ? se moqua Minos. Tu as besoin de te détendre, et moi aussi. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser la gorge offerte de son amant, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau pâle. Rune ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être. Galvanisé, Minos entreprit de le dépouiller de sa chemise prune, arrachant presque les boutons.

« Ici ? balbutia Rune en retenant le juge.

-Et tout de suite » gronda Minos en prenant possession de sa bouche.

Il fit basculer son intendant au sol, terminant de le déshabiller avec des gestes fébriles. D'ordinaire, il se serait fait un devoir de le faire sortir de ses gonds et crier de plaisir avec une application chirurgicale, mais cette fois-ci, leur étreinte semblait presque désespérée. Rune emprisonna le visage de Minos dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion, tandis que son amant pénétrait en lui d'un violent coup de rein. Pantelant, le juge se libéra rapidement, toujours serré contre Rune. Le jeune intendant se mit machinalement à caresser le dos de son amant, parsemé d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Jure moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, souffla Minos en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

-J'en serai incapable, répondit Rune avec un regard attendri.

-Si tu pars, je te tuerai, siffla le juge avec colère.

-D'accord. »

Rune serra un peu plus Minos contre lui, passant sa main dans les longs cheveux de son amant. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Minos était fragile. Il ne le savait que trop bien car même si il ne le lui avait jamais raconté, Rune avait pensait avoir deviné ce qui lui était arrivé étant enfant. Après tout, quel adulte refuserait de dormir seul et sans une lumière allumée ? Quel adulte serait prêt à se tuer plutôt que de rester enfermer dans une pièce ? Quel enfant pourrait haïr ses parents au point qu'il serait prêt à les assassiner ?

La respiration de Minos se faisait moins chaotique. Rune se permis de fermer les yeux un bref instant, se rappelant leur rencontre si particulière.

Le juge ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas, mais Rune et lui avaient été dans la même classe depuis le primaire. Ce n'était qu'en se retrouvant dans la même université que Minos avait finalement posé les yeux sur lui, brièvement et avec un air hautain qui avait horripilé Rune. Il n'aimait pas Minos : trop bruyant, trop « m'as-tu-vu », trop… Trop tout. Minos, avec Eaque et Rhadamanthe, était de ces personnes que tout le monde voit et qui marque les mémoires, avec un charisme impressionnant. Mais Rune ne le supportait pas.

C'est un jour, en passant près des toilettes, qu'il avait entendu un sanglot étouffé. Même si il n'était pas curieux de nature, Rune était allé voir. Quelqu'un avait été enfermé dans le placard à balai –une farce vieille comme le monde mais qui ne faisait rire que ses auteurs. Rune avait débloqué la serrure et avait découvert Minos, tremblant de tous ses membres, fiévreux et prêt à tourner de l'œil. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de Rune en pleurant et s'était mis à répéter :

« Je ne veux pas, pas encore ! Pas encore… »

Eaque et Rhadamanthe étaient arrivés peu après et avaient emmené Minos avec eux, abandonnant Rune à ses interrogations. Minos était revenu le voir le lendemain pour le remercier, l'air gêné, et s'était présenté. Deux jours plus tard, trois garçons étaient emmenés en urgence à l'hôpital à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque. Rune apprit par la suite qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient enfermé Minos.

Depuis ce jour, le trio s'était affublé d'un quatrième membre, discret et au potentiel énorme. Quand Minos lui avait proposé de travailler pour Hadès, Rune avait accepté sans hésiter. Tout ce qui le rebutait auparavant en Minos l'attirait à présent comme un aimant. Cela avait le don de l'agacer, mais il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

« Jamais je ne te quitterai » chuchota-t-il doucement.

**###**

L'homme de main se tenait dans une ruelle sombre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson. Eaque leva un sourcil contrarié puis l'apostropha :

« Où est-il ?

-Dans la voiture, attaché, répondit l'homme avec un air bourru. Quelle saloperie ce gosse ! Un vrai démon !

-Les démons, ça me connaît, rétorqua sèchement le juge. Amène-le-moi.

-C'est vous qui voyez… »

Il se dirigea vers le véhicule, garé un peu plus loin, et ramena le jeune atlante. Le regard furibond, une mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, il était bâillonné et attaché. Eaque esquissa un sourire et posa sa main fermement sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Je m'en occupe, maintenant. Tu recevras ta paye demain.

-Si vous avez encore besoin de quoi que ce soit, m'sieur… »

Le népalais tourna les talons sans répondre et se dirigea vers une porte dérobée qui menait directement aux sous-sols. Il fit avancer l'atlante devant lui et l'emmena vers les geôles. Le couloir était éclairé par d'anciens lampions qui tressautaient au rythme du courant électrique. Il ne manquait plus qu'un rire d'outre-tombe pour donner une ambiance à la Dracula. Une fois arrivés à la porte en fer, Eaque fit entrer le garçon et referma derrière eux.

« Je vais te détacher, dit-il sèchement en commençant à défaire les liens. Je te préviens, si tu cries, je t'assomme. »

Le gamin se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Une forte tête, semblerait-il. Le népalais esquissa un nouveau sourire : il n'appréciait que deux types d'enfants. Ceux qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ceux qui étaient calmes, avec une préférence pour ces derniers. Si ce jeune atlante n'avait pas été l'un de leurs prisonniers, nul doute qu'ils en auraient fait un membre d'Hadès à part entière. Eaque enleva enfin le bâillon de la bouche de l'enfant qui se jeta sur lui avec un cri enragé. Le népalais saisit l'atlante par le col de son vêtement et l'envoya au sol, sourcils froncés.

« Tu es bien téméraire pour un prisonnier. Reste tranquille et tout se passera pour le mieux. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit frère de Kagaho, toujours installé à la même place. Sui avait l'air fatigué, mais pas malade ou affamé. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Eaque sortit de la cellule en soupirant, avant de reprendre le chemin menant vers son bureau. Il avait la désagréable impression de tout faire de travers, ces deniers temps, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Il allait devoir régler ça rapidement. Et dire à Kagaho que son petit frère allait bien.

**###**

Dans le bureau d'Egidio et Dokho, Mu et Shion avaient les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur qu'avait apporté Milo. Le grec n'ayant pas vraiment envie de voir trop de monde s'incruster dans son propre bureau, il avait déménagé l'un des appareils qu'ils n'utilisaient pas et avait chargé Egidio d'effectuer les branchements. Mal lui en avait pris, car Dokho était revenu l'interrompre quelques minutes plus tard : de la fumée noire qui sortait de la tour, c'était normal ? Milo avait accouru et avait finalement fait lui-même l'installation. L'italien le regardait faire le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de ne pas avoir à s'en occuper.

« T'es quand même gonflé, avait ronchonné Milo, penché derrière la tour. J'allais téléphoner à Camus !

-Tu le vois tous les jours, ton français, alors arrête de râler.

-Je ne râle pas, je proteste ! avait rétorqué le grec en se relevant. Voilà, c'est installé. Bonne leçon, vous deux ! »

Shion et Mu s'étaient installés devant l'écran et ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis deux heures, apprenant inlassablement les mots en grec que le site de traduction déversait.

« On dirait deux plantes qui on manqué d'eau et qui absorbent tout ce qu'on leur donne, commenta Egidio, bras croisés et assis sur son bureau.

-Je ne te savais pas si imaginatif » se moqua gentiment Dokho.

Au moment où l'italien allait répliquer, Mu poussa soudain un cri strident. Les deux policiers se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets. Shion essayait de lui parler mais le jeune atlante se bouchait les oreilles, l'air paniqué. Milo, Shura et Aldébaran accoururent peu après.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le brésilien.

-Aucune idée, il n'écoute rien de ce que peut raconter Shion » expliqua Dokho.

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, Egidio ne savait pas quoi faire et avait l'impression de manquer à son devoir : protéger l'atlante. Il jeta un regard déboussolé à son coéquipier qui, impuissant, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Shion finit par saisir les mains de Mu et le força à le regarder. Le jeune atlante balbutia quelque chose, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Shion blêmit et le prit dans ses bras. Dokho s'approcha, gêné, et demanda :

« On peut faire quelque chose ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Son frère… pas bien, tenta d'expliquer le clandestin avec un air perdu.

-Bon sang, que quelqu'un aille chercher Shaka ! » grogna Aldébaran.

Shura s'éclipsa et revint quelques instants plus tard avec l'hindou.

« Vous avez besoin de moi ? demanda le psychologue.

-Demande-leur ce qui se passe, ordonna le brésilien. Ils ne parlent pas assez bien le grec pour nous l'expliquer eux-mêmes. »

Shaka acquiesça et s'avança vers les deux atlantes. Shion répondit brièvement à ce que dit l'hindou, qui hocha la tête.

« Alors, il se passe quoi ? demanda Egidio en tapant du pied.

-Mu a un lien très fort avec son jeune frère et celui-ci vient de disparaître, fit Shaka en se tournant vers eux.

-Tu veux dire que son frère est en danger ? tenta Dokho.

-Oui.

-C'est l'enfant qui était avec eux ? »

Shion acquiesça vivement, répondant à la place du psychologue.

« On est pas dans la merde… siffla l'italien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Milo.

-Aucune nouvelle de ton contact, je suppose ? interrogea Aldébaran en regardant Shura.

-Pas avant la fin de semaine prochaine. Je suis désolé…, ajouta-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas de solution. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de trouver l'endroit ou l'enfant a été conduit, à moins d'envoyer des hommes dans tous les bâtiments de Grèce ! »

Shion jeta un regard furibond au brésilien et siffla quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Shaka traduisit, les yeux mi-clos, comme si ce qui se passait ne l'intéressait pas :

« Les enfants sont sacrés chez les atlantes car il y en a très peu. Il dit que c'est injuste de ne rien faire alors que l'un des derniers enfants de son peuple est peut-être en train de mourir, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

-Et que voudrait-il que je fasse ? s'emporta Aldébaran. Que je passe une petite annonce en ville ?

-Inutile d'être aussi sarcastique, intervint sombrement Dokho. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour ce jeune garçon et en plus il ne connaît rien à la complexité de la vie « moderne ».

-Je sais, je sais, soupira le brésilien en secouant la main d'un air fatigué. Hadès commence à me taper sur le système, comme à vous tous, et ça finit par déteindre sur le moral.

-Essaye le tir aux pigeons le week-end, ça détend, se moqua Egidio.

-Shaka, dis-leur qu'on va tout faire pour retrouver cet enfant, mais qu'il faudra être patient. »

L'hindou acquiesça et répéta à Shion et Mu ce que venait de dire Aldébaran. Les deux atlantes hochèrent vaguement la tête, peinés et inquiets.

« Je sens que la soirée de mon Camus va changer les idées à tout le monde ! s'exclama Milo.

-Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool, je suis partant, intervint Egidio.

-Je vais voir si je peux en amener, promit le grec. Camus comprendra qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur pour remonter le moral de la police athénienne. »

...

_à suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. ;)

**...**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 13**

La fin de journée avait été morose au commissariat. Mu se mordillait les lèvres sans relâche et faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester en place alors que son frère était en danger. Shion semblait toujours en colère et gardait un visage fermé et dur. Personne n'avait pipé mot depuis deux heures et ce silence gêné énervait prodigieusement Egidio. Il avait tenu bon à cause des regards d'avertissement de Dokho, mais là c'en était trop. Il frappa la table avec le plat de sa main et s'écria :

« Bon, ça suffit ! Je reste pas une minute de plus ici avec cette ambiance pourrie. Shura, tu viens au ciné avec moi ?

-Je te rappelle que tu as un atlante à protéger, grommela le chinois en lui lançant un coup d'œil agacé.

-On l'embarque, ça lui fera voir du pays. Alors Shura ? Partant ?

-Pourquoi pas…, accepta l'espagnol.

-Dokho, je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir ? railla l'italien.

-Tu supposes très bien, répondit l'ancien garde du corps avant de se désintéresser de la question.

-Milo, tu te joins à nous ? demanda Egidio.

-Non, je vais aller aider mon Camus à préparer la soirée de demain. Amusez-vous bien !

-On va essayer ! A plus. »

Les deux policiers, encadrant Mu, sortirent du commissariat et obliquèrent vers le centre-ville. La chaleur de la journée était amplifiée par les gaz d'échappement des voitures, rendant l'air encore plus irrespirable. Mu semblait étouffer et clignait régulièrement des yeux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'ombre de l'entrée d'un cinéma. Une file d'attente gigantesque empiétait sur la rue, faisant klaxonner les automobilistes et s'échanger diverses insultes de part et d'autre de la rue.

« Il y a un de ces monde ! siffla l'italien en fronçant les sourcils. On se croirait un jour de soldes !

-Fait attention à Mu, il pourrait se perdre, le prévint Shura en jouant des coudes.

-Evidemment que je fais attention à… Merde, il est où ? »

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir, tandis qu'Egidio faisait demi-tour en jurant.

Totalement encerclé par des inconnus, Mu essaya de se dégager en se faufilant entre les gens de la file d'attente. A cet instant précis, il regrettait plus que tout la douce tranquillité de Jamir. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant un jeune garçon tenant la main de sa mère : il ne sentait toujours pas le lien qui le reliait à son jeune frère. Plongé dans ses pensées, il buta soudain sur quelqu'un.

« Hé, fais un peu attention où tu marches ! s'écria une voix lourde d'alcool.

-Pardon, soupira l'atlante en voulant contourner l'homme dans lequel il venait de rentrer.

-Tu crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je veux une réparation ! »

Mu haussa un sourcil. Une réparation ? Et puis quoi encore ? L'homme se pencha vers lui avec un sourire et ricana :

« Tu as vraiment une belle gueule, toi. Pour un peu on croirait une fille !

-Laissez-moi passer, cingla le clandestin en plissant les yeux.

-Oh, monsieur est susceptible ! Allez, viens là, je vais pas te manger… »

Mu recula prudemment d'un pas, mais le grec lui saisit violemment le bras.

« Hé hé, je t'ai attrapé… On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi ! »

Un cri retentit, faisant sursauter tous les passants. Egidio lança un regard à Shura avant de s'élancer : si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Mu, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie… L'italien fronça les sourcils : c'était anormal qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Il devait être malade. Mais bon sang, comment Mu avait-il pu creuser son trou à ce point en si peu de temps ? Egidio avisa soudain une chevelure parme dans la foule. Avec un soupir rassuré, il s'approcha de l'atlante et s'écria :

« Mu ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Un homme, de deux têtes plus grand que lui et au moins trois fois plus large, se trouvait par terre, geignant comme un enfant et plié en deux. Avec prudence, les gens se tenaient en retrait, complètement effarés. L'italien ouvrit de grands yeux et marmonna :

« C'est quoi ce foutoir ?

-Il… Malpoli, grommela Mu en plissant les yeux avec colère.

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a mis k-o ? »

Voyant que l'atlante acquiesçait, Egidio éclata de rire.

« Ben ça, faut absolument que je le raconte à Dokho. La tête qu'il va faire quand je lui dirai que tu fais du kung-fu ! Tout va bien messieurs-dames, la police s'occupe de cet incident regrettable ! » ajouta-t-il en sortant son badge, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**###**

Rhadamanthe vérifia une dernière fois que ce qu'il avait écrit sur le papier était bon avant de refermer son ordinateur portable. Il observa attentivement les deux fiches qu'il avait remplies : ainsi, ces deux policiers avaient la garde des deux atlantes… Dokho Pingheng, 31 ans, venu de Chine en tant que garde du corps. Excellentes techniques de combat rapproché, bon tireur, sorti premier de sa promotion à l'école de police. Pas de famille en Grèce, à part son neveu, Shiryu Long*, étudiant en droit dans l'une des universités d'Athènes. Possède une maison à l'écart du centre-ville, assez isolée et sans voisins directs. Rhadamanthe prit l'autre fiche : Egidio Granchio, 29 ans, ancien tireur d'élite qui a fait la guerre en Iraq. Garde de graves séquelles psychologiques de son séjour là-bas, selon le rapport de police. Vit seul en appartement, aucune famille proche.

L'anglais se leva et sortit de son bureau, les papiers à la main. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eaque, où celui-ci travaillait le plus souvent. Rhadamanthe frappa deux coups brefs et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit peu après sur le népalais, qui avait de fines lunettes à montures noires sur le nez.

« Quand est-ce que tu les as ressorties ? se moqua gentiment l'anglais en les pointant du doigt.

-Je m'en sers uniquement quand je suis seul, riposta Eaque en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il en apercevant les papiers que tenait Rhadamanthe.

-Kanon m'a appelé tout à l'heure, répondit l'anglais en entrant. Il m'a donné les noms des deux hommes qui protègent les atlantes. »

Eaque ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

« Kanon ? Comment les a-t-il eus ?

-Il ne m'a pas expliqué. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur eux, continua-t-il en tendant les deux feuilles à son vis-à-vis. Peu de choses à dire, mais c'est assez intéressant. »

Le népalais rajusta ses lunettes et survola l'écriture appliquée de Rhadamanthe.

« Le plus abordable des deux est Pingheng, reprit l'anglais quand Eaque releva la tête. Il vit à l'écart et, d'après les photos aériennes de la ville que j'ai trouvées sur internet, il s'agit d'un endroit relativement boisé. L'endroit idéal pour poster un tireur embusqué…

-Je suppose que tu veux que j'appelle Kagaho.

-C'est notre meilleur homme et il fait un travail exemplaire. Tu es même le premier à le dire, ajouta Rhadamanthe.

-C'est pour le forcer à rester avec nous que nous gardons son frère en otage ? demanda brusquement le népalais en fixant son ami dans les yeux.

-Oui. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Eaque secoua la tête sans répondre, avant de regarder à nouveau les deux fiches.

« Je vais appeler Kagaho. Il devrait être prêt d'ici une heure environ.

-C'est parfait. Je vais aller prévenir Minos.

-Attends qu'il soit sorti de chez Rune, dans ce cas, fit le népalais.

-Tu es mal placé pour faire ce genre de recommandations ! se récria Rhadamanthe. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour entrer dans ma chambre, l'autre jour ! »

Le népalais esquissa un sourire.

« Je te rappelle que je suis un gamin des rues, toi non. Je n'ai aucune manière, mon cher, tu devrais le savoir. »

L'anglais se permit un léger rire. Eaque retira ses lunettes et marmonna :

« Et excuse-moi pour ce matin. Je n'avais pas à dire à Minos que tu comptais faire ta vie avec Kanon. Ça ne me regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si, puisqu'on se considère comme des frères. De toute façon, je ne savais pas comment le lui annoncer, tu m'as rendu service en fin de compte.

-Tu as une façon de présenter les choses qui tourne à mon avantage… Merci Rhada, soupira Eaque.

-Par contre, je te rendrai la pareille quand tu te seras trouvé quelqu'un ! ricana l'anglais.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter… railla le népalais en faisant la moue.

-Il n'y a pas de petite vengeance, sourit Rhadamanthe. Au fait, ce soir je sors. »

Eaque hocha vaguement la tête, avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait décidé de prendre sur lui et de laisser ses « frères » vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Peu importait s'il n'en faisait pas partie.

« Pas de problème, j'avais prévu de lire un peu, dit-il à voix basse.

-Et n'oublie pas d'appeler Kagaho ! » ajouta Rhadamanthe avant de sortir.

Eaque referma la porte avec un soupir et saisit son portable, trouvant du premier coup le numéro de l'assassin. Comme à son habitude, Kagaho décrocha presque immédiatement.

« On a un travail pour toi, déclara le népalais en remettant ses lunettes pour mieux lire les fiches rédigées par Rhadamanthe. De la surveillance dans un premier temps, puis de l'élimination si besoin. Tu as de quoi noter ?

-Oui.

-Il s'agit d'un certain Dokho Pingheng, il habite sur la colline au nord d'Athènes, dans une maison isolée. On a besoin de savoir ses déplacements, s'il est seul ou non.

-Je dois le suivre dans chacun de ses mouvements ? s'enquit l'égyptien.

-Uniquement s'il est accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux un peu verts. »

Si Kagaho fut étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Si jamais cet homme se retrouve seul dans la maison, tu as pour mission de le récupérer vivant. Tu as des questions ? demanda le népalais.

-Je dois prévoir du matériel pour combien de temps ?

-Disons trois jours. Si d'ici là tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de récupérer l'homme, je te recontacterai.

-Très bien.

-Au fait, je suis passé voir ton frère tout à l'heure, ajouta Eaque. Il va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Merci… souffla Kagaho.

-Fais attention, ce Dokho Pingheng semble être un spécialiste des arts martiaux en plus d'être bon tireur. Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, d'accord ?

-Entendu.

-Bon, eh bien…, bafouilla Eaque. Bonne mission. »

Un moment de silence s'écoula avant que l'égyptien ne réponde, avec un air gêné :

« Merci. »

Eaque appuya sur le bouton « raccrocher » avec brusquerie avant de lancer l'appareil sur son bureau avec agacement.

« Mais que je suis con… » siffla-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Finalement, Rhadamanthe avait peut-être raison de tout vouloir lâcher. Mais pour faire quoi ? Comptable dans une fabrique de bouteilles de lait ? Directeur des ventes dans une chaîne de magasins de vêtements ? Très peu pour lui. Retourner au Népal ? Encore moins.

Eaque poussa un soupir las : organiser une expédition punitive pour attaquer un commissariat, faire des transactions douteuses, prévoir la demande du marché de la drogue, ça il savait faire. Il avait appris à se battre, à faire en sorte que Minos, Rhadamanthe et lui soient toujours les vainqueurs. Se salir les mains avec du sale boulot ne lui faisait pas peur, abattre quelqu'un de sang froid non plus. Mais vivre comme tout le monde ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences. A quoi bon sortir au cinéma puisqu'il pouvait faire en sorte d'avoir les films gratuitement directement chez lui ? A quoi bon sortir seul au restaurant alors qu'en un coup de téléphone un excellent traiteur pouvait venir livrer le repas en quelques minutes ?

« C'est déprimant… » commenta le népalais en faisant la moue.

Il se releva soudain, déposa ses lunettes sur son bureau, saisit une veste légère et sortit de sa chambre. Il était grand temps qu'il aille se changer les idées…

**... **_à suivre_** ...**

"long" signifie "dragon" en chinois


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. :)

**Note d'avertissement :** ce chapitre contient des descriptions qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs.

**...**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 14**

L'immeuble était silencieux –enfin, si on exceptait le grincement de l'ascenseur qui venait d'être réparé. Mu, une serviette autour des cheveux, était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait Athènes s'étendre sous ses yeux. Quelle ville étrange… Fascinante, certes, mais étrange. Tous ces codes qu'il ne connaissait pas le dérangeaient. Par exemple, l'autre brute à qui il avait mis une raclée : qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Egidio, Shura et lui étaient retourné au commissariat pour raconter sa mésaventure aux autres. Shion avait donc aussi admis savoir se battre, après avoir lancé un regard agacé à Mu. La bonne humeur semblant être revenue, ils étaient tous restés ensemble un bon moment, avant de rentrer dans leurs foyers respectifs.

Le jeune atlante entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il se tourna d'un bond, ne sachant que faire : Egidio était sous la douche et on les avait vus rentrer dans l'appartement. Faire comme si il n'y avait personne ne devait pas être une bonne idée… Mu s'avança vers l'entrée, poussa un soupir contrit et ouvrit la porte. Une femme se tenait sur le paillasson, un tablier autour du ventre et des chaussons aux pieds. Mu la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, certain de l'avoir déjà vue.

« Bonsoir, je suis la concierge, fit la femme. Vous êtes Lila, c'est ça ? »

Mu acquiesça vaguement, préférant attendre la suite.

« Il s'occupe bien de vous ?

-Qui ?

-Monsieur Granchio, il s'occupe bien de vous ? Il ne vous a pas frappée j'espère ? grommela la concierge en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes bien pâle et bien maigre, en tout cas.

-Je vais très bien, merci, fit Mu en essayant d'offrir à la visiteuse un sourire convainquant.

-Je viens vérifier parce que vous savez, depuis qu'il est revenu de là-bas, ça tourne pas rond là-dedans » commenta la grecque en tournant son doigt près de sa tempe.

Mu plissa les yeux, indécis : mais de quoi parlait donc cette femme ?

« Oui, je sais, ils reviennent tous plus ou moins barjos, continuait la concierge. Mais tout de même, prendre en photo les personnes qu'il a tuées, si c'est pas un signe qu'il faut l'envoyer à l'asile… Enfin, je vais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, hein, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien pour vous.

-Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour moi, grommela Mu. Egidio est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mademoiselle ! se récria la concierge en secouant les mains. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde. Au revoir madame. »

Mu tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte. Il entendit la femme pousser un cri outré, puis repartir par l'ascenseur. Mu esquissa un sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Un cri retentit soudain :

« Fichu ascenseur de mes deux ! Mais avance ! A l'aide, je suis bloquée ! »

Le jeune atlante sourit franchement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore à couiner, la grosse truie ? marmonna Egidio en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ascenseur… Coincé, répondit Mu avec un rire.

-Bien fait pour elle, sourit l'italien. Je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un, c'était elle ? »

Soudain gêné, l'atlante hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ? Demander si les canalisations étaient bouchées ? Savoir si j'allais encore manger de la pizza ?

-Non, marmonna Mu en détournant les yeux.

-Ah ? s'étonna Egidio en haussant un sourcil.

-Elle a parlé… de photos… avec des morts » balbutia l'atlante en se mordillant les lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'italien : le policier était devenu blême et s'était mis à trembler violemment.

« Je vais la tuer, murmura-t-il. Je vais la tuer. Ça pourra faire que du bien à l'humanité. Et à mains nues, ça sera le mieux. »

Mu fit un pas vers Egidio, mais ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

« Toi, ne m'approches pas ! J'étais peinard, jusqu'à ce que toi et ton pote vous veniez tout foutre en l'air ! Et l'autre vache, qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue fouiller dans mes affaires, hein ?

-Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Mu en écarquillant les yeux. Les photos ?

-Tu veux les voir peut-être ? cria l'italien en attrapant son bras avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

-Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! » plaida l'atlante en essayant de se dégager.

Mu sentit l'étau des doigts d'Egidio se desserrer, mais le policier ne le lâcha pas. Arrivé dans la pièce, l'italien l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de jeter une boîte en carton à ses pieds.

« Ouvre ! aboya Egidio. Tu voulais savoir, alors les voilà ! »

Mu obtempéra et enleva le couvercle. Il ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur en voyant la première image.

Une petite fille se tenait sur le sol, yeux grands ouverts et bouche figée dans un cri. Il ne restait rien de son corps en dessous de sa poitrine et des morceaux de chair avaient volé tout autour d'elle.

« Elle avait sept ans, commenta Egidio à voix basse, tout en s'asseyant sur le sol. Elle a marché sur une mine. »

Mu regarda la suivante, et encore celles d'après. Il vit ainsi des vieillards, des femmes et des jeunes enfants, décapités, brûlés vifs, égorgés, violés, éventrés, torturés. Il y avait aussi des soldats, certains riant à côté des cadavres, d'autres serrant les poings pour ne pas hurler. Mu reposa les photos avec des mains tremblantes et demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour que quelqu'un se souvienne d'eux. Tu sais, au départ, je suis photographe. Je travaillais pour un journal qui m'a demandé d'aller en Iraq, prendre des clichés de la guerre. J'ai voulu faire mon service militaire pour pouvoir me défendre en cas de besoin. Ils ont trouvé que j'étais trop bon avec un fusil entre les mains pour être journaliste et ils m'ont embarqué comme tireur d'élite. Pendant les trajets et les arrêts dans les villages, j'ai pris ces photos. Je pensais que mon journal ferait un article, je pensais que ça servirait à quelque chose… Quand je suis revenu, la mode n'était plus à l'Iraq mais à la Côte d'Ivoire où il y avait eu une tuerie. J'ai pas eu le courage de me débarrasser des photos, alors je les ai gardées avec moi. Je me suis barré de l'Italie et je suis venu me poser ici. »

Egidio poussa un soupir et referma la boîte.

« Tous les soirs je revois les visages de ces gens. Des fois j'ai du mal à me rappeler certains détails, alors je prends ma boîte et je regarde les photos que j'ai prises. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mettre un nom sur ces corps, mais personne là-bas voulait parler. C'est sûr qu'avec un fusil à l'épaule, ils devaient penser que je ne leur voulais pas qu'une interview… »

Mu quitta le lit et s'agenouilla à côté de l'italien, avant de poser une main sur son épaule :

« Tu as tort de dire que tu n'es pas courageux… Tu as vécu avec ça depuis si longtemps ! »

Egidio hocha vaguement la tête, l'air peu convaincu.

« Tu me rappelles le héros d'une chanson de mon peuple, reprit l'atlante avec un sourire. C'est un homme qui veut tout découvrir du monde qui l'entoure et qui se rend compte qu'il n'est pas aussi beau que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Tu me la chantes ? »

Mu se mit à fredonner à voix basse. L'italien ferma les yeux un bref instant pour mieux apprécier le timbre velouté de son compagnon. Il rouvrit les paupières en entendant l'atlante arrêter de chanter et demanda :

« C'est déjà fini ?

-Seul mon cousin la connaît entièrement, avoua Mu.

-Ton cousin… répéta Egidio en haussant un sourcil.

-Shion, répondit le jeune homme. Il est le gardien de la mémoire de mon peuple, ajouta-t-il.

-Donc si je veux connaître la fin, faut que je demande à ton cousin ? » grommela l'italien.

Mu acquiesça avec un sourire.

« J'espère qu'il a une voix aussi belle que la tienne…, commenta le policier en se relevant. Allez, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim. Je vais te faire des pâtes comme tu n'en auras jamais mangé !

-Au micro-ondes ? se moqua gentiment Mu.

-Tu te crois malin peut-être ? rétorqua Egidio avec une moue amusée. Non, des pâtes comme seuls les vrais italiens savent les faire. »

Mu suivit son hôte dans la cuisine, tandis que ce dernier énonçait avec entrain ce qu'il fallait obligatoirement mettre dans la sauce pour avoir un goût hors du commun.

**###**

Un sac de sport à l'épaule, le jeune homme marchait d'un pas alerte sur le chemin qui menait à la maison de son oncle. Shiryu inspira goulument une bouffée d'air frais avant de soupirer de contentement : il avait bien fait de partir dès ce soir du pensionnat, au lieu d'attendre le début du week-end comme à l'ordinaire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de téléphoner à Dokho et la perspective de le revoir bientôt le fit sourire. Son oncle et lui s'entendaient aussi bien que des frères, malgré leur différence d'âge. Dokho l'avait énormément soutenu par le passé, notamment lorsqu'il avait parlé à ses parents de son envie de suivre ses camarades en Grèce pour poursuivre ses études… Dokho avait offert de veiller sur son neveu et sans cela Shiryu savait qu'il ne serait jamais parti de Chine.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, le jeune chinois toqua doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit peu après sur son oncle, qui le gratifia d'un sourire ravi.

« Shiryu ! Entre donc !

-Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste, s'excusa le jeune chinois en retirant ses chaussures.

-Tu es ici chez toi, rétorqua Dokho. Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. »

Shiryu obtempéra avec un regard surpris et suivit son oncle dans le salon. Un homme s'avança vers eux, un air intrigué au visage.

« Shiryu, je te présente Shion, déclara Dokho. Je l'héberge pendant quelques temps.

-Enchanté, fit le jeune chinois en s'inclinant à moitié. Si j'avais su que tu avais un ami chez toi, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son oncle.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, voyons. Mais je croyais que tu quittais le pensionnat le samedi matin ?

-J'ai eu envie d'avancer mon horaire, marmonna Shiryu en baissant les yeux.

-A cause d'un certain Seiya, non ? se moqua gentiment Dokho.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, soupira son neveu.

-Je m'en doutais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois-ci ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, mais ce que moi j'ai fait, répondit piteusement le jeune chinois.

-Allons nous asseoir, on sera mieux pour discuter » conseilla Dokho en entraînant son neveu et Shion dans le salon.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent sur des fauteuils. Voyant que Shiryu n'osait pas parler, Shion intervint :

« Je vais faire du thé.

-Merci, accepta Dokho avec un sourire. Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse, ordonna-t-il à son neveu une fois que Shion eut disparu de la pièce.

-J'ai quitté Shunrei, avoua Shiryu.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais beaucoup ?

-Oui, mais pas comme il le faudrait… Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué » balbutia le jeune homme, la tête basse.

Dokho eut une moue amusée et répliqua :

« Rien n'est jamais simple en amour. Surtout quand on aime quelqu'un du même sexe que le sien… »

Shiryu releva la tête, surpris.

« Comment tu as su ?

-Parce que je te connais et parce que je suis comme toi, tout simplement, répondit Dokho avec un franc sourire. En plus, tu me parles tout le temps de Seiya, ce qui donne matière à réflexion… »

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de cœur.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Donc tu as quitté le pensionnat parce que tu as largué Shunrei ?

-Non, soupira Shiryu. C'est parce que Seiya n'a pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi je quittai une jolie fille si bien roulée, et qu'à ma place il ne lâcherait l'affaire pour rien au monde.

-Je vois… Tu as eu raison de vouloir te détendre un peu ici.

-Et surtout trouver quoi lui raconter demain soir ! renchérit Shiryu. Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya et moi, on est aussi invités au Sanctuary !

-Eh ben, va y avoir de l'ambiance chez Camus ! » pouffa Dokho.

**...**

_à suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

Merci beaucoup à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. Je m'excuse de la baisse de parution, j'essayerai d'augmenter le rythme d'écriture ! ;)

**...**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 15**

La nuit était à présent tombée sur Athènes. Perché sur une branche, Kagaho se cala contre le tronc de l'arbre qu'il avait choisi comme point de surveillance de la maison de Dokho Pingheng. Pour une fois, le ciel dégagé de toute pollution laissait voir les étoiles. Ce genre de soirées lui rappelait immanquablement celles qu'il passait étant enfant, avec sa mère et son frère. Ils restaient une partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles, emmitouflés dans des chèches pour se protéger du froid nocturne.

Un léger vrombissement venant d'une de ses poches le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Kagaho saisit l'appareil et contempla pensivement l'écran allumé : un appel d'Eaque ? Il décrocha en fronçant les sourcils :

« Kagaho ? fit une voix plus aigüe que celle du népalais. C'est Minos.

-Je vous écoute, répondit prudemment l'égyptien.

-Eaque est introuvable, souffla le norvégien avec un air inquiet. Abandonne temporairement ta mission et retrouve-le. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose. »

Minos coupa le contact aussitôt après. Kagaho rangea son portable et glissa au bas de sa branche avec souplesse. Il traversa le bois en courant, ne se souciant pas de ses affaires : elles étaient bien camouflées et ne risquaient rien, contrairement à Eaque… Le jeune égyptien récupéra sa moto, laissée en arrière, et démarra vers le centre ville. Minos en avait de belles : où est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver le népalais, dans une ville comme Athènes ? Il ne connaissait rien des goûts du juge, à part sa passion pour les Audi, comment était-il censé faire ?

Grommelant pour lui-même, il se gara au départ d'une rue piétonne. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il le croiserait. Il longea les devantures des magasins, jetant des coups d'œil dans les bars qu'il voyait et scrutant avec minutie les visages des personnes qu'il croisait. Aucune trace d'Eaque.

Kagaho haussa soudain un sourcil : les courses de voitures, organisées clandestinement, pullulaient aux sorties des grandes villes et Athènes n'échappait pas à la règle. L'égyptien secoua la tête en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il retourna à sa moto en courant et se mit en route. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour ou l'autre trainé dans la rue savaient où aller pour participer à ces courses de voiture. Il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir évité les avenues encore bondées, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Des crissements de pneus lui confirmèrent qu'il était bien sur la bonne route. L'égyptien avisa des guetteurs et se dirigea vers eux : si des personnes devaient bien savoir qui participait, c'étaient eux.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, déclara immédiatement Kagaho, désireux de ne pas faire trainer la discussion. Ma taille, cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules, yeux gris. Il adore les Audi » ajouta-t-il.

Un rictus éclaira en même temps les visages des deux hommes, faisant jouer les tatouages qu'ils portaient au niveau du cou et des joues.

« Ma mémoire me fait défaut, je me souviens plus si je l'ai vu, dit l'un. Faudrait m'aider à me souvenir de certains détails qui pourraient t'intéresser… »

Kagaho saisit le grec par le cou et le jeta au sol avec violence avant de susurrer :

« Tu as intérêt à t'en rappeler rapidement, ou ce qui fait de toi un homme va vite te faire défaut… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit son couteau de la poche arrière de son jean et l'approcha de l'entrejambe de son interlocuteur.

« Hé, doucement ! s'écria l'autre. Moi je sais où il est, ton copain. Suis-moi. »

L'assassin se redressa souplement et rangea son arme, avant d'emboîter le pas à son guide, abandonnant l'autre guetteur sans un regard en arrière.

« Ton pote a voulu conduire, alors on l'a laissé faire, raconta l'homme en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à Kagaho. Il est doué » ajouta-t-il avec une lueur envieuse dans les yeux.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une foule dense, qu'ils contournèrent avant d'arriver à une rambarde en bois. Le grec sauta par-dessus, imité par l'égyptien. Les bruits des pneus accrochant au sol s'amplifièrent, et Kagaho put voir des voitures approcher à toute allure. Son guide longea la barrière et s'approcha d'une tente montée à la va-vite.

« Géno, y a quelqu'un qui veut voir le nouveau ! » s'écria-t-il en s'avançant.

Un homme sortit, les bras croisés sur son torse parcouru de tatouages rouges, verts et noirs. Il regarda brièvement Kagaho et déclara :

« L'est sur la piste, il a qu'à l'attendre. »

L'égyptien se tourna vers les voitures qui arrivaient, surpris. Alors comme ça, Eaque pilotait ? Et il était doué ? Il retourna près de la rambarde et regarda les bolides passer devant lui avec intérêt. Il avait toujours considéré les juges comme de simples supérieurs hiérarchiques qui restaient cloîtrés chez eux toute la journée, mais apparemment il avait tort, au moins à propos d'Eaque. Etonnant, d'ailleurs, que le népalais soit parti sans un mot…

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un nuage de poussière. Les pilotes sortirent des véhicules et se dirigèrent vers la tente où se trouvait Géno. Kagaho croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant Eaque avec un air peu amène. Le népalais, en l'apercevant, haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Minos m'a appelé parce que vous aviez disparu, grommela l'égyptien. A l'avenir, évitez de me faire traverser Athènes pour vous retrouver !

-Minos…, répéta Eaque pensivement. J'aurais plutôt parié sur Rhada, mais c'est vrai qu'il est de sortie. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? ajouta-t-il en voyant l'assassin sortir son téléphone.

-J'appelle Minos pour lui dire que je vous ai retrouvé » soupira Kagaho.

D'un geste vif, le juge lui retira l'appareil des mains et déclara :

« Pas encore… S'il te plaît, pas encore. J'ai décidé que pendant 48 heures, il n'y aurait pas de dossiers, ni de transactions. Que pendant deux jours je vivrais comme si je n'avais pas rencontré Minos et Rhadamanthe. Que je ne serais que moi… Alors ne les préviens pas tout de suite, tu comprends ? »

L'égyptien resta immobile un long moment, fixant Eaque comme s'il cherchait une réponse à une question connue de lui seul.

« Il s'inquiétait pour vous, marmonna-t-il enfin.

-Grande nouveauté ! se moqua le népalais. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul et ça n'a pas semblé l'émouvoir plus que ça, en tout cas ces derniers temps.

-L'appeler serait quand même la moindre des choses, rétorqua Kagaho avec un air réprobateur. C'est rare, les vrais amis. »

Le juge finit par lever les yeux au ciel et composa le numéro de son portable. Minos décrocha immédiatement :

« Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Oui, répondit Eaque avec un rire. Je t'avais dit qu'il était le meilleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir sans prévenir ? cria le norvégien dans l'appareil.

-Besoin d'une grande pause, marmonna le népalais. Je ne rentrerai pas avant après-demain, Minos.

-T'as toujours eu des idées loufoques, mais là c'est le bouquet ! Est-ce que t'as seulement pensé à l'endroit où t'allais dormir ?

-Pas encore, avoua Eaque.

-Eh bien bravo. C'était bien la peine que je me fasse du souci pour toi, tiens !

-Merci Minos. »

Le norvégien poussa un soupir agacé avant de reprendre d'une voix plus inquiète :

« Tu allais si mal que ça ?

-Un break me fera du bien, se contenta de répondre le népalais.

-Rentre à la maison quand tu veux, tant que c'est avec le sourire. Et remercie Kagaho pour moi, tu veux ?

-Je lui dirai. A plus tard. »

Eaque tendit le téléphone à l'égyptien avant de se masser les tempes avec un air las.

« Si ça vous arrange, je peux vous héberger chez moi, déclara l'assassin.

-Tu m'invites ? Avec plaisir, dans ce cas ! Je me demandais justement où tu pouvais habiter…

-Vous avez un véhicule ?

-Je suis venu en stop. »

Kagaho écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué.

« Je rigole, pouffa le népalais. Ma voiture est là-bas.

-Je suis en moto, je vais passer devant. »

Les deux compagnons s'éloignèrent vers le parking pour récupérer leurs véhicules, avant de quitter l'aire des courses clandestines.

Vitre ouverte afin de mieux profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, Eaque suivait l'assassin dans les rues enfin calmes d'Athènes. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un immeuble aux volets colorés.

« Ne faites pas de bruit, mes voisins dorment tous à cette heure-ci. »

Eaque acquiesça et suivit l'égyptien dans l'escalier en bois. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne bâtisse, aménagée avec goût mais discrétion.

« L'immeuble appartient à la concierge, c'est elle qui a fait tous les travaux, expliqua Kagaho en voyant que le juge observait les boiseries avec intérêt. C'est ici » ajouta-t-il en montrant une porte.

Il ouvrit l'appartement et invita Eaque à entrer. Le népalais s'avança dans la pièce principale et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décoration, ni même de photos. Les murs étaient de couleur crème, les meubles basiques. Le tout faisait totalement impersonnel.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de photos chez toi ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raviver de vieux souvenirs, répondit sèchement Kagaho. C'est mon frère qui les garde dans sa chambre.

-Pourtant ça doit être agréable d'avoir des membres de la famille sous les yeux, non ? Et pourquoi ton frère vivait avec toi, et pas avec vos parents ?

-Quand notre mère est décédée, des amis à elle nous ont fait venir chez eux, en Grèce, raconta l'égyptien à voix basse tout en allumant les lumières. Ils ont déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, on ne voulait pas dépendre d'eux plus longtemps.

-Et ton père ?

-Il doit toujours être en train de me maudire pour avoir détruit sa vie, siffla Kagaho avec une lueur féroce dans le regard. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'étonna Eaque.

-C'est à cause de lui que notre mère est morte, en l'accusant d'adultère. Dans mon village, c'est puni de mort par lapidation*. »

Le népalais baissa les yeux, gêné. L'égyptien continua, d'une voix hachée :

« Il a ensuite voulu faire croire que Sui n'était pas né de lui et a voulu le tuer. Je lui ai brisé les jambes avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Moi qui regrettais de ne pas avoir de famille…, commenta Eaque doucement. Je pose trop de questions, désolé.

-Ma chambre est là, je serai dans celle juste en face, se contenta de répondre Kagaho avant de s'éloigner. Bonne nuit. »

Le juge entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Avait-il eu raison, finalement, de vouloir ce break ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait réellement lui apporter ?

_De mieux le connaître_, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Eaque eut un rire sans joie : ce n'était pas en accumulant les bourdes que ça allait marcher. Enfin, il en savait déjà un peu plus sur lui, ce qui en soi n'était déjà pas si mal… Et ça expliquait pourquoi Kagaho tenait tant à son jeune frère. Si seulement…

Le népalais poussa un soupir et s'allongea, bras croisés sous sa tête. Il avait 48 heures pour se rattraper, à condition de trouver des idées potables. Restaurant, cinéma, balade ? Trop banal… Soudain, il se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. Il avait repéré le téléphone et s'en empara d'un geste brusque, fébrile comme un enfant qui vient de comprendre que son anniversaire est le lendemain. Minos décrocha rapidement, surpris :

« Allô ?

-Minos, c'est moi. J'ai un service à te demander…

-Je t'écoute, soupira le norvégien.

-Tu as de quoi noter ? Je veux que tout soit prêt pour demain matin, ajouta Eaque.

-Toi et Rhada êtes peut-être les rois de l'emploi du temps, je sais quand même me débrouiller ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Le népalais s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de Kagaho. Quand il lui eut exposé son plan, Minos poussa un soupir :

« Toi et tes idées…

-Avoue que c'est pas banal !

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, se moqua le norvégien. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, au moins ?

-Je fais ce qu'il faut pour retrouver le sourire, répondit Eaque.

-Très bien, je te prépare tout ça.

-Merci vieux ! A plus tard.

-Bon courage… »

Le népalais raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre, enfin satisfait. Il espérait juste ne pas encore avoir fait de mauvais choix…

**...**

_à suivre_

**...  
**

*il s'agit d'une pure invention de ma part pour les besoins de l'histoire


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction rapide et efficace. :) Et évidemment à ceux qui suivent cette fic et mes reviewers, un merci aussi. ;)

**...**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 16**

Le soleil était à peine levé que c'était déjà l'effervescence au Sanctuary. Afin d'aider Camus, Milo, Hyoga, Ikki et Shun, le frère cadet de ce dernier, étaient venus en renfort. Tandis que les aménagements pour la soirée commençaient, de la musique country avait envahi le fond sonore du salon, au grand déplaisir de certains…

« Tu pourrais pas baisser ta musique ? s'énerva Ikki, poings sur les hanches. Tout le monde n'aime pas la musique country, ici !

-Ce n'est pas gênant, murmura Shun, qui commençait à vider des cartons.

-Moi je trouve que si. »

Milo éclata de rire et répondit :

« Il nous faut bien un peu d'ambiance pour se motiver ! Avec tout ce qu'on doit préparer pour ce soir, j'estime que c'est nécessaire. Et ne discute pas sinon je te coffre, Ikki.

-J'attends de voir ça ! rétorqua le japonais.

-Viens plutôt m'aider à dégager les tables du fond, soupira Hyoga.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins, renchérit Camus en secouant la tête. Milo, arrête de faire le pitre et occupe-toi du bar, puisque tu as tant insisté pour en avoir un.

-Bien mon amour ! » fit le grec en volant un baiser à son amant, avant de s'enfuir au fond du salon avec un rire.

Le français secoua la tête avec un sourire discret. Hyoga se tourna vers Ikki et menaça :

« Si tu t'avises de faire la même chose devant tout le monde, je ne te connais plus…

-Après tout le mal que j'ai eu à te persuader que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Je ne suis pas fou ! »

En effet, il avait succombé au charme du jeune russe au premier regard. Mais comme Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun et lui formaient un groupe soudé, il avait préféré se taire et se contenter de l'amitié de Hyoga, même si ce dernier n'était pas très expansif. Il l'accompagnait quelques fois au Sanctuary pour rédiger des devoirs, et avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Camus et de Milo. Autant le grec était gai comme un pinson, autant le français paraissait aussi froid que de la glace, tout comme l'était Hyoga. Quand il avait appris que le gérant du Sanctuary et le policier étaient amants, il n'en était pas revenu. Et finalement, l'idée avait germé comme quoi si deux personnes aussi différentes l'une de l'autre pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'y arrive pas avec Hyoga. Lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à son ami, le russe était resté de marbre pendant un certain temps et Ikki avait dû faire face aux regards glaciaux de Camus dès qu'il passait l'entrée du Sanctuary pendant près de deux semaines. Puis un jour le japonais avait exigé une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et Hyoga avait dit qu'il acceptait de faire un essai, qui durait maintenant depuis presque deux ans et demi…

« Allons préparer les tables, déclara Hyoga en entraînant son amant vers l'intérieur du salon.

-Combien est-ce qu'il va y avoir de personnes ? demanda Ikki.

-Tout mes collègues sauf Shaka parce que sinon Egidio aurait fait un scandale, vos amis de l'université et des inconnus, répondit Milo tout en rangeant les bouteilles dans le bar.

-Tant que ça ?

-La meilleure partie de la soirée sera quand tous les inconnus seront partis et qu'il ne restera que nous…, rit le policier. Tu as eu une bonne idée, mon Camus, ta soirée va être un tabac !

-J'attendrais demain matin pour le dire, rétorqua le français.

-Allez, ça va être chouette ! En plus, tu risques rien vu qu'on sera une majorité de flics !

-Te connaissant, c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! » se moqua Camus.

**###**

Assis à son bureau et penché sur un document, Saga réfléchissait. Il étudiait les rapports de ses PDG depuis près de quatre heures et n'en pouvait plus. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger bruit à la porte. Son secrétaire particulier, Ayoros Fotia*, entra dans la pièce, une tasse fumante à la main.

« Du café ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

-Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai jamais su me le faire et ne parlons pas de Kanon !

-Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile. Je vous montrerai, à l'occasion. »

Le jeune homme tendit la tasse à son patron tout en l'observant avec attention. Il sentait que quelque chose d'allait pas en ce moment chez Saga mais ne parvenait pas à définir ce dont il s'agissait.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés le jour où Saga était officiellement nommé successeur des entreprises Gemini. Ayoros passait son entretien d'embauche le même jour et c'était Saga qui avait tenu à le lui faire passer. Ignorant qu'il avait devant lui l'héritier des Gemini, Ayoros avait répondu à toutes les questions sans hésiter. Quand Saga avait demandé pourquoi il avait choisi les entreprises Gemini, le jeune homme avait répondu qu'il fallait bien se vendre au plus offrant, comme c'était d'ordinaire pour les employés. Saga était resté silencieux un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Puis il lui avait demandé s'il voulait devenir son secrétaire particulier et Ayoros avait alors compris à qui il avait affaire. Depuis ce jour, les deux hommes travaillaient en étroite collaboration et formaient un duo impeccable. Une sorte d'amitié s'était nouée entre eux, plus proche d'une relation entre confidents qu'entre camarades.

« En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous semblez aller bien, aujourd'hui, ajouta Ayoros avec un sourire.

-Comment ça ? » interrogea Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain gêné, le secrétaire se mordilla les lèvres et marmonna :

« Eh bien, depuis quelques temps vous semblez comme… Désemparé ou effrayé… J'espère qu'il ne vous ait rien arrivé de grave ? » ajouta le jeune homme avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Saga poussa un soupir et se frotta les tempes.

« J'ai quelques soucis personnels, mais absolument rien d'inquiétant…

-Cela dure déjà depuis plusieurs mois, objecta Ayoros. Saga, je me permets de vous en parler parce que nous nous connaissons assez bien je pense pour mettre cartes sur table. Je dois vous avouer que nous avons tous été très inquiets en vous voyant vous renfermer sur vous-même, il y a de ça quelques semaines. Ce n'est jamais des choses très importantes, mais elles s'accumulent.

-Continuez, le pria Saga, intrigué et mal à l'aise en même temps.

-Vous devriez vous pencher sur vos problèmes une fois pour toutes et les régler définitivement.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, Ayoros, soupira le grec.

-Rien n'est impossible, il suffit de se donner les moyens, rétorqua le secrétaire.

-C'est juste, reconnut Saga. Merci de votre sollicitude, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Vous m'en voyez rassuré. »

Une fois qu'Ayoros eut quitté le bureau, Saga saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro, tout en regardant sa montre. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son frère.

« Kanon ? Tu es libre ce midi ?

-Tout dépend pour quoi et pour qui…

-Un déjeuner avec ton grand frère, ça te tente ?

-Evidemment ! Je passe te prendre à ton bureau ?

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Saga.

-J'arrive dans dix minutes, le temps de m'habiller.

-Tu étais encore au lit ?

-Oui mais pas seul, rit Kanon. A tout de suite.

-Prends ton temps, je ne veux pas que mon futur beau-frère m'en veuille avant même que je ne l'ai rencontré… Est-ce qu'il veut venir avec nous ? C'est moi qui offre.

-Je lui demande » fit le cadet.

Saga se cala un peu plus sur son siège : il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'amant de son frère. Réussir à canaliser Kanon relevait de l'exploit et jusqu'à présent, il avait été le seul à y parvenir. Il fallait accepter de recevoir un amour exclusif et peu de personnes avaient l'air d'en être capable… Et il devait bien se l'avouer, Saga était jaloux de celui qui avait réussi à se faire aimer de son frère.

« Rhada est d'accord pour venir, fit soudain Kanon dans le combiné.

-Formidable ! A tout de suite » déclara Saga avant de raccrocher pour se préparer.

Le grec termina de ranger ses dossiers puis sortit de son bureau à grands pas. Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il salua Ayoros :

« Je vais déjeuner dehors, à cette après-midi. »

Il sortit du hall avant que son secrétaire ait pu répondre et attendit devant l'entrée. Une Porsche surgit soudain devant l'immeuble et Kanon en sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Salut frangin ! Allez, monte ! Je te laisse passer devant, vu que t'as le mal des transports…

-Tu es trop aimable » railla Saga en s'avançant vers la voiture.

L'homme qui conduisait sortit à son tour et s'approcha des deux frères :

« En effet, vous vous ressemblez énormément, commenta-t-il. Enchanté, je suis Rhadamanthe.

-Et moi Saga, répondit le grec en serrant la main tendue de son homologue.

-Vous préférez manger quoi ? Chinois, français ? demanda Kanon. Moi j'ai une préférence pour le vietnamien…

-On te connaît, rit son frère. D'accord pour vietnamien.

-Alors allons-y. »

Les trois hommes s'installèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent le quartier d'Athènes où s'entassaient les immeubles des sociétés pour se diriger vers la zone des restaurants.

« On a un restau officiel avec Rhada, expliqua Kanon en se penchant entre les deux sièges avant. Le cuisinier ne comprend pas un mot de grec, mais il a des doigts en or ! Ses plats sont de vraies merveilles, tu peux me croire.

-Tu dois revenir cher à nourrir, se moqua Saga.

-Moins que pour la literie » commenta Rhadamanthe avec un sourire.

Kanon piqua un far en marmonnant :

« N'importe quoi…

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, tous les deux ? voulu savoir Saga.

-Dans un bar, raconta l'anglais. Kanon proposait des bras de fer et je l'ai battu.

-Uniquement parce que tu m'as déconcentré ! protesta le grec.

-Je précise que je n'ai fait que te regarder dans les yeux…

-Justement, c'est de la triche ! On a pas idée d'avoir des yeux comme les tiens, aussi… »

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête avec un rire avant de rétorquer :

« Tu es mauvais joueur, c'est tout. Je lui ai ensuite offert un verre et on a discuté de tout et de rien.

-C'est moi qui ai été obligé de faire la conversation, oui ! Tu disais pas un mot…

-J'étais trop occupé à te contempler, que veux-tu, sourit Rhadamanthe.

-Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Parce que je ne suis au courant que depuis deux jours, commenta Saga avec une moue.

-Tout le monde n'apprécie pas d'avoir un homosexuel dans sa famille, objecta posément l'anglais. La mienne me ferait un scandale si elle l'apprenait.

-Je pense que notre père mourrait d'une crise cardiaque avant de pouvoir le faire, railla Kanon. Sinon ça va faire deux ans, trois mois et six jours aujourd'hui qu'on est officiellement ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Quelle exactitude !

-Ah, c'est ici, reprit Kanon. J'ai une de ces faims !

-Tu as toujours faim, riposta Rhadamanthe.

-De toi, toujours, susurra le grec avec un air mutin.

-Pas avant de manger, par pitié ! » rit son aîné.

Les deux amants échangèrent un clin d'œil complice avant de sortir de la voiture, imités par Saga.

Pendant tout le déjeuner, il ne put que constater l'amour plus qu'évident que les deux hommes partageaient. Il comprenait son cadet : Rhadamanthe était quelqu'un de calme, intéressant, cultivé… Bref, il semblait avoir tout pour plaire. Mais Saga ne parvenait pas à vraiment l'apprécier. Sans doute parce qu'il avait su offrir à Kanon ce que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à donner à son cadet…

« Je vais devoir retourner au bureau, soupira soudain Saga en regardant sa montre.

-J'ai aussi des affaires en cours à régler, approuva Rhadamanthe en se levant.

-Si vous me lâchez tous les deux, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, moi ? grommela Kanon.

-Je te téléphonerais dans l'après-midi, sourit l'anglais. Mais là, vu qu'Eaque a pris des vacances précipitées, je ne peux pas laisser Minos tout gérer.

-Allons-y alors… »

Saga avait suivi l'échange sans prononcer un mot. A vrai dire, une étrange impression s'était emparée de lui, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Il secoua la tête et rejoignit son frère et Rhadamanthe à la voiture : il se faisait des idées, voilà tout.

**...**

_à suivre_

**...**

*"fotia" veut dire "feu" en grec (Je précise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, sagittaire est un signe du feu.)


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et reviewers. ;)

Vous avez été plusieurs à dire qu'on voyait enfin Ayoros et à se demander où était passé Aiolia... J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre Lion favori a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, qu'il s'est perdu en route et qu'il ne fera malheureusement pas partie de cette fic... A moins qu'il ne s'achète un GPS... ? xD

**...**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 17**

En se réveillant, Kagaho avait eu l'impression bizarre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il était arrivé au salon, où l'attendait patiemment Eaque, il en avait eu la confirmation instinctive : le népalais souriait avec un air fier de lui.

« Bien dormi ? avait marmonné l'égyptien.

-Comme un loir ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de manger un morceau, on sort ce midi. »

L'assassin avait haussé un sourcil :

« On sort, avait-il répété.

-C'est une surprise, avait répondu Eaque avec enthousiasme. Allez, on a de la route à faire ! »

Perplexe, Kagaho avait obtempéré sans plus poser de questions. Ils avaient ensuite quitté Athènes et se dirigeaient à présent vers Le Pirée.

« Arrête de gigoter sur ton siège, il va pas te manger, se moqua le népalais tandis que son compagnon remuait à côté de lui.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de voitures, c'est tout, rétorqua l'égyptien.

-On est bientôt arrivés, reprit Eaque avec un sourire. Tu veux bien me donner le papier qui est devant toi ? C'est l'adresse du restau.

-On aurait très bien pu aller à Athènes, si vous vouliez déjeuner au restaurant.

-Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi ici et pas à Athènes, rit le juge. Je crois que c'est ici… »

Sur la devanture d'un bâtiment aux murs blancs, l'enseigne indiquait « Chez Zorba ». Les deux hommes descendirent de l'Audi d'Eaque et s'avancèrent vers le restaurant. Soudain, un couple de quinquagénaires sortit, tous sourires. Kagaho pila net, estomaqué.

« Kagaho ! s'écria la femme en allant l'étreindre. Cela fait tellement longtemps !

-Anna ? balbutia l'égyptien. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Petrus et toi ?

-Tu peux remercier ton ami, intervint l'homme en serrant la main du népalais. Eaque, c'est bien ça ? Il souhaitait te faire une surprise et a proposé qu'on déjeune ensemble.

-Et j'en suis ravie ! ajouta sa femme. Par tous les dieux de l'antiquité, que tu as changé ! Mais ne restons pas dehors, venez avec moi. Le gérant est un ami, il nous a réservé une table à l'écart des autres. »

Kagaho et Eaque emboîtèrent le pas à Anna, qui avançait à grands pas énergiques. La grecque était assez petite et un peu replète, mais avec un visage jovial et des yeux rieurs. Petrus, quant à lui, respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur et avait de petites fossettes perpétuellement creusées aux joues.

Tout en s'approchant de la table, l'égyptien se pencha vers son compagnon et demanda d'un ton sec :

« Comment avez-vous eu l'adresse de mes parents adoptifs ?

-Je me suis renseigné, répondit le népalais. J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais très attaché aux liens familiaux, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de les revoir. »

Avant que Kagaho n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Petrus lui empoigna le bras et s'écria :

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Et Sui, comment va-t-il ? Je suppose qu'il est à l'école, il va t'en vouloir d'être venu sans lui ! Surtout que je lui avais promis une partie de pêche, je devais lui montrer une nouvelle technique. Il en était tout excité, alors je n'imagine même pas quelle pile électrique il sera quand vous rentrerez !

-Oh, laisse-les tranquilles ! soupira Anna. Ils ne sont même pas encore assis que tu les assommes déjà avec ton bavardage. Ils sont venus déjeuner, pas discuter de pêche !

-Si ça se trouve, ils apprécient ! rétorqua son époux en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Eaque, aimez-vous pêcher ?

-Je n'ai jamais essayé, sourit le népalais.

-Je vous montrerai, tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, à table !

-Ignorez-le, conseilla la brave femme à l'intention du juge. Nous on a l'habitude de le supporter, mais pour des inconnus c'est assez insoutenable.

-Moi je parle de pêche, toi de mes défauts, reste à savoir lequel des deux sujets est le moins agréable ! »

Kagaho ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement et dit :

« Les deux se valent, à mon avis.

-Voilà un jugement avisé, renchérit Petrus tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Alors, dites-nous, vous préféreriez manger de la salade, de la viande, du poisson ? Je vous conseille le poisson, il est excellent et c'est mon ami et moi qui le pêchons, ce qui garantit des produits de qualité.

-Et ça y est, il recommence… » railla Anna.

Le déjeuner se déroula sous les fausses disputes du couple, qui arrachaient des sourires à Kagaho et des éclats de rire de la part d'Eaque. Finalement, une fois le café avalé, Petrus s'étira avec entrain et déclara :

« Eaque, je vous invite à me suivre jusqu'à mon point de pêche, qui est à deux minutes d'ici, sur le ponton qu'on aperçoit là-bas. Partant pour une séance d'initiation à cette pratique considérée comme inutile par ma femme ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta le népalais en se levant.

-A tout à l'heure dans ce cas, ajouta le grec. Vous aurez le temps de parler dans mon dos, profitez-en !

-Puisque tu lances l'idée… »

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Anna se tourna vers son fils adoptif et demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kagaho ? Tu as de nouveau le visage que tu avais lorsque nous vous avons ramenés en Grèce, ton frère et toi, après la mort de votre mère… »

Elle caressa doucement la joue de l'égyptien qui détourna le regard, silencieux.

« Tu as ta vie, c'est vrai, reprit la grecque. Mais ça nous fait mal au cœur de te retrouver comme ça…

-Je suis juste un peu désemparé, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme.

-Par ton ami, si je ne m'abuse ? sourit Anna.

-Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, reprit Kagaho en secouant la tête. A un moment il paraît mélancolique, à un autre prêt à rire aux larmes, et encore après il serait capable de condamner quelqu'un à mort sans sourciller.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? rit sa mère. Moi je le trouve charmant, et Petrus aussi. Tu sais qu'autrement il ne lui aurait jamais proposé de pêcher.

-C'est vrai… Mais vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi, rétorqua Kagaho.

-Justement, nous avons un regard sans a priori sur lui. Et je pense que tu devrais mettre de côté ce que tu sais de lui pour voir qui il est vraiment.

-Tu as peut-être raison, accorda l'égyptien de mauvaise grâce.

-Sache qu'une femme a toujours raison, rétorqua Anna avec sérieux. Et si notre jugement te fait peur, sache que nous respectons tes choix. »

Kagaho haussa un sourcil sans comprendre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu as tout faux, là.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Une femme a toujours raison. »

L'assassin jeta un coup d'œil vers le ponton, pensif, tandis qu'Anna riait silencieusement.

Pendant ce temps, Eaque et Petrus avaient rejoint le ponton et commençaient à sortir les cannes à pêche.

« Vous savez que c'est la première fois que nous rencontrons un ami à Kagaho ? fit le grec.

-Il ne m'avait pas spécialement parlé de vous non plus, répondit le népalais.

-Il a toujours été très discret.

-Comment en êtes-vous venus à adopter Kagaho et Sui, si ce n'est pas inopportun ?

-Avec ma femme, nous avions ouvert un relais pour les tours opérators qui traversaient l'Egypte et Anouck, la mère de Kagaho et Sui, travaillait chez nous. Anna et elle sont devenues amies. Pour vous dire, on a vu naître les deux frères, alors on faisait déjà un peu partie de la famille. Et quand le mari d'Anouck a commencé à devenir violent, elle nous a demandé de prendre soin d'eux s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… »

Petrus s'interrompit un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Il faut croire qu'elle savait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver, parce qu'à peine une semaine après, elle était lapidée. Kagaho et Sui sont venus directement chez nous et nous avons fait nos valises le jour même pour repartir en Grèce. Kagaho avait quinze ans et Sui sept. Nous avons longuement hésité avant de lancer une demande d'adoption en règle, mais les deux garçons l'ont très bien prise.

-Ça n'a pas dû être évident…

-Comme à chaque drame familial, acquiesça le grec. Il a fallu les apprivoiser, surtout Kagaho, mais le fait de nous connaître avant le décès d'Anouck a facilité les choses. Kagaho ne donne pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, il doit beaucoup vous apprécier pour vous avoir intégré à ce point dans sa vie. »

Eaque se passa une main dans les cheveux et marmonna :

« Je ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix, à vrai dire. »

Petrus éclata de rire et répliqua :

« S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu que vous vous rapprochiez, croyez-moi, il vous l'aurait déjà clairement fait comprendre !

-Si vous le dites, sourit le népalais.

-Par contre, reprit le grec avec sérieux, je vous déconseille de lui faire du mal… J'ai peut-être la cinquantaine, mais j'ai été champion de boxe à mon époque et je saurais tout à fait vous montrer ma façon de penser si vous deviez vous moquer de lui.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, rétorqua Eaque.

-Dans ce cas, tout est pour le mieux. Allons, les poissons nagent gaiement et nous filent sous le nez pendant que nous bavardons ! Il est temps de vous montrer ce qu'on peut faire avec une canne à pêche entre les mains… »

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les deux pêcheurs étaient revenus bredouille au restaurant mais avec une bonne humeur communicative. Bientôt, la nuit commença à tomber et Eaque regarda sa montre avec un air désolé.

« On va devoir partir.

-Faites bonne route, dans ce cas ! Et revenez nous voir avec Sui, la prochaine fois ! recommanda Petrus.

-Et toi, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit » fit Anna tout en embrassant Kagaho.

Les deux compagnons montèrent dans la voiture du népalais et se mirent en route, pendant que les grecs leur faisaient signe de la main.

« Ils sont adorables, commenta Eaque quand ils eurent disparu au détour d'un tournant.

-On leur doit tout, Sui et moi… » murmura l'égyptien.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot de tout le trajet, s'enfermant dans un mutisme dérangeant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kagaho qu'Eaque déclara :

« Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait de ta journée.

-Et comment est-ce que j'aurai pu l'être ? éclata l'assassin en dardant sur le juge un regard furieux. Vous pensiez que je serai content de savoir qu'en plus de retenir mon frère, vous pouvez à présent mettre la main sur mes parents adoptifs ? »

Le népalais resta interdit un long moment avant de balbutier :

« Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir, pas te montrer qu'on pouvait s'en prendre à ta famille ! Moi qui pensais avoir eu une bonne idée, j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé…

-Mais pourquoi ? cria l'égyptien. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Me faire plaisir, veiller sur Sui… Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte, hein ? Je ne suis qu'un assassin, qu'un subalterne ! Alors pourquoi ? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent gravement, avant qu'Eaque ne réponde :

« Généralement, on souhaite rendre heureuse la personne qu'on aime.

-Vous vous foutez de moi, là ? siffla l'égyptien.

-Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai la tête d'un menteur ? » rétorqua le népalais.

Kagaho tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec agitation. Intrigué, le juge le suivit et l'observa mettre en route la bouilloire.

« Tu te fais du thé à cette heure-ci ?

-C'est pour vous, pas pour moi, fit sèchement l'égyptien. Asseyez-vous. »

Perplexe, Eaque saisit une chaise et s'installa. Kagaho déposa une tasse fumante devant lui avec brusquerie. Le népalais, habitué aux boissons brûlantes, avala une gorgée. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et déclara :

« C'est beaucoup trop sucré à mon goût, désolé.

-Alors vous étiez honnête ? murmura l'égyptien, décontenancé, en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Tu étais obligé de me faire boire ça pour t'en convaincre ? railla Eaque.

-Ma mère m'a dit un jour que pour juger de la franchise de quelqu'un, il fallait lui faire boire du thé trop sucré. Si la personne disait aimer le thé, c'est qu'elle était indigne de confiance. Et si une personne ment pour un sujet aussi futile, qu'en est-il du reste ? »

Le népalais croisa le regard de Kagaho et demanda :

« Donc tu me crois, maintenant ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez me trouver, marmonna l'assassin, mal à l'aise.

-J'en suis seul juge, rétorqua doucement Eaque. En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Petrus et Anna, je te jure sur ma vie qu'on ne leur fera rien.

-Et Sui ? »

Le népalais se mordilla les lèvres avant de répondre :

« J'aimerais te dire qu'on te le rendra bientôt, mais je n'en sais rien. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de le prendre sous ma garde… »

L'égyptien acquiesça. Eaque poussa un soupir et demanda :

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

-Vous repartez demain, si j'ai bien compris…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? sourit le juge.

-Eh bien… Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour mieux se connaître, non ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent presque timidement, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres de chacun d'eux.

**...**

_à suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. ;)

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 18**

Egidio vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue avant de pousser un soupir : il avait mis ce qu'il avait de moins provocateur mais craignait quand même de faire trop décalé par rapport à ses camarades. En temps normal, il aurait enfilé sans hésiter son t-shirt noir _I'll kill you_, mais après les révélations qu'il avait faites à Mu, il n'avait pas envie de continuer à faire semblant d'être un dur à cuire. Il haussa finalement les épaules et rejoignit le jeune atlante dans le salon. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, yeux plissés et lèvres pincées.

« Mu ? appela-t-il. Faut qu'on y aille. »

Le tibétain ne répondit pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Intrigué, Egidio s'avança et s'accroupit en face de son protégé qui ne cilla même pas. Inquiet cette fois-ci, l'italien le prit par les épaules et le secoua un peu :

« Mu ? Tu m'entends ? »

L'atlante sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers le policier qui le dévisageait avec soulagement.

« Bon sang, ne me refais jamais un coup pareil !

-Désolé, balbutia le jeune homme avant d'éclater soudain de rire et de se jeter au cou d'Egidio.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est pas que c'est désagréable, loin de là, mais bon…, marmonna l'italien avec un air gêné.

-C'est mon frère, expliqua Mu, les yeux brillants, tout en relâchant son garde du corps. Il va bien !

-Tu veux dire que tu as de nouveau ton fameux lien ?

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à le sentir, avoua l'atlante, songeur.

-On verra ça plus tard, faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres au Sanctuary avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent. On pourra aussi rassurer tout le monde à propos de ton frère, ajouta Egidio en se redressant. Il s'appelle comment d'ailleurs ?

-Kierin, mais on le surnomme tous Kiki à la maison. »

Le policier hocha vaguement la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, on est à la bourre, grogna-t-il. Allez hop, on file ! »

Mu se leva à son tour et suivit l'italien hors de l'appartement. Lorsque les deux hommes croisèrent la concierge, au rez-de-chaussée, celle-ci les observa avec insistance, sourcils froncés. L'atlante lui jeta un regard agacé : apparemment, l'épisode de l'ascenseur n'avait pas suffit à calmer cette vieille chouette… Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas intérêt à médire à nouveau d'Egidio en sa présence !

Comme si elle avait perçu la menace, la concierge détourna les yeux et retourna dans sa loge avec précipitation. Mu esquissa un léger sourire satisfait, avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture du policier.

**###**

« Tu es sûr que c'est par ici ? demanda Dokho à son neveu.

-Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois au Sanctuary pour des devoirs, répondit l'étudiant. Ah, tu vois que j'avais raison ! » s'écria-t-il en apercevant la devanture illuminée de l'édifice.

Le policier éclata de rire et déclara :

« Très bien, je ne mettrai plus en doute ton sens de l'orientation ! Tu viens, Shion ? »

L'atlante, resté en retrait, acquiesça et rejoignit les deux chinois. Milo se tenait à l'entrée du Sanctuary, pétillant de dynamisme.

« Hello ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les trois hommes approcher. Shiryu, je crois que t'es attendu à l'intérieur par Seiya, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Celui qui va mourir vous salue, fit sobrement l'étudiant avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Ah, les jeunes, commenta le grec avec un rire. Vous venez ? Shura et Aldé sont déjà là et ils vont finir par vider toutes les caisses de bières que j'ai prévues.

-Garde-en pour Egidio, sinon il va râler » se moqua le chinois tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs collègues.

Milo haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

« Les absents ont toujours tort. Tiens, voilà Camus, je vais vous le présenter. »

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleutés s'avança vers eux et déclara :

« Milo, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as tenu à avoir un bar, alors ne laisse pas les invités mourir de soif !

-Oui mon cœur, sourit le grec en le prenant par le bras. Voilà Dokho, mon collègue, et Shion, l'un des deux atlantes dont je t'avais parlé.

-Enchanté, fit le français en leur faisant un bref signe de la tête.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Depuis le temps que Milo nous parle de vous, je pense qu'on commençait tous à se demander à quoi vous ressembliez, rit le chinois.

-Voilà votre curiosité satisfaite à présent. Excusez-moi, je vais saluer d'autres visiteurs » fit Camus avant de s'éloigner.

Le grec leva les yeux au plafond et déclara :

« Vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours comme ça avec des inconnus.

-Sage est celui qui se méfie de l'ignorance » fit soudain Aldébaran d'un ton docte.

Le brésilien, accompagné par Shura, venait de les rejoindre, souriant.

« Et encore plus sage est celui qui se méfie de l'alcool, répliqua Dokho en avisant la canette de bière que tenait son supérieur. Ta femme n'est pas venue, finalement ?

-Elle a dit qu'avoir en face d'elle un seul policier à la fois lui suffisait amplement, expliqua le brésilien avec un clin d'oeil. En parlant de policier, voilà enfin le dernier… »

En effet, Egidio et Mu entraient dans le bar littéraire et se dirigeaient vers eux. Le jeune atlante, les yeux brillants, s'avança vers son cousin et lui parla rapidement avec un air enjoué.

« Son frère va bien, expliqua l'italien en arrivant près de ses collègues.

-Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Milo. On va fêter ça, bières pour tout le monde !

-Je te rappelle que Mu n'aime pas ça, intervint Egidio en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai tout prévu, mon cher ami ! Jus de fruits pour les atlantes et les mineurs, alcool pour les autres ! rit le grec. Je vais nous chercher ça.

-C'est pas ton neveu là-bas, Dokho ? demanda soudain l'italien en avisant Shiryu. Il a pas l'air de s'amuser, le pauvre.

-Histoires de cœur, répondit vaguement le chinois.

-Ben voyons… Maintenant qu'on est là, comment ça se passe ?

-Tu bavardes avec les gens, expliqua Shura.

-Et on fait ça toute la nuit ? »

Milo revint à cet instant avec les boissons et répondit :

-Officiellement, le Sanctuary ferme à 22 heures, mais Camus est d'accord pour qu'on se fasse une petite soirée entre potes quand tout le monde sera parti. On pourra se raconter nos vies, pouffa-t-il en distribuant les canettes.

-Comme si on le faisait pas assez au commissariat, commenta Egidio avec un sourire railleur.

-Au moins on a l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Mu et Shion s'ils sont d'accord, rétorqua le grec en se tournant vers eux.

-D'autant plus que je veux la fin de ma chanson ! » intervint l'ex-tireur d'élite.

Mu parut gêné, tandis que Shion le regardait avec circonspection.

« Quelle chanson ? demanda-t-il.

-Celle du voyageur, répondit son cousin. Tu es le seul à la connaître en entier, ajouta-t-il avec un air suppliant.

-Tu connais pourtant les règles, soupira Shion, ennuyé.

-Mais le Conseil n'en saura rien ! rétorqua Mu. S'il-te-plaît… »

L'atlante pinça les lèvres sans répondre, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Quelles sont ces fameuses règles ? interrogea Dokho, curieux.

-Seuls le gardien de la mémoire atlante et son successeur ont le droit de connaître les chants de notre peuple, expliqua Mu. Mon cousin est l'actuel gardien.

-Il est interdit de confier ces chants à des étrangers, compléta Shion en observant Mu avec agacement. Le Conseil, qui réunit les guides de notre peuple, punit sévèrement ceux qui brisent cet accord.

-Le Conseil ne sera au courant que si tu le leur dit, riposta son cousin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi que tu décides, intervint le chinois, nous attendrons qu'il ne reste que nous au Sanctuary. On ne va pas te forcer à nous chanter votre héritage si tu n'y souhaites pas. »

Shion hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, avant de se tourner vers Mu et de lui chuchoter quelques mots d'un ton furieux. Le jeune homme soutint sans ciller le regard de son aîné, avant d'acquiescer.

Le reste de la soirée passa très vite, entre les blagues douteuses d'Egidio et Milo et les canettes de bière. Petit à petit, les invités s'en allèrent, laissant les policiers, les étudiants et Camus seuls au Sanctuary.

« Enfin libres ! s'écria Milo en s'étirant. Bon sang, il y avait une de ces quantités de monde !

-Venez vous asseoir, proposa Camus en désignant des chaises à tout le groupe.

-As-tu décidé quelque chose, Shion ? » demanda soudain Dokho, une fois qu'ils se furent tous installés.

L'atlante hocha la tête et marmonna :

« Uniquement celle du voyageur.

-Alléluia, je vais connaître la suite ! s'exclama l'italien.

-Merci » chuchota le chinois à son protégé.

Shion se contenta de cligner des paupières. Un silence attentif se fit immédiatement. Fermant les yeux à moitié, l'atlante se mit à fredonner d'une voix légèrement grave mais limpide. Bientôt, tous se laissèrent emporter par les mots inconnus qu'ils entendaient, écoutant avec plaisir l'_a_ _cappella_ qui leur était offert. Il leur semblait presque voir et vivre les aventures du voyageur dont ils ne connaissaient rien, tantôt gaies, tantôt tristes, Shion modulant sa voix par d'infimes changements. Tempête et soleil brulant se succédaient, batailles et solitudes faisaient battre le cœur de ses auditeurs un plus vite. La mort intervint elle aussi, laissant un sentiment étrange étreindre toutes les poitrines. Puis vint l'amour, redonnant le sourire à toutes les lèvres.

Nul ne sut combien de temps Shion chanta, mais lorsque sa voix se tut enfin, personne n'osa dire un mot.

« J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour arriver jusqu'à ton niveau, commenta finalement Mu avec un sourire.

-Nos chanteurs d'opéra peuvent aller se rhabiller, confirma Shiryu. Je n'avais encore jamais rien entendu de tel.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chants comme celui-ci ? demanda Camus, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-L'épisode du voyageur s'insère dans une histoire plus grande encore, répondit Shion. Tout le passé du peuple atlante y est conté.

-Et tu dois tout connaître ? s'étonna Dokho.

-Chaque mot, sourit l'atlante. Evidemment, le conteur a le droit de donner sa propre interprétation du chant.

-Combien de temps est-ce qu'il t'a fallu pour tout apprendre ? s'enquit Shura.

-Plusieurs années d'apprentissage. »

La conversation dura ainsi un long moment, chacun souhaitant en savoir plus.

Shiryu se rapprocha subrepticement de son oncle et chuchota :

« Un cœur se brise facilement, fais attention à qui tu le confies… »

Dokho se raidit instantanément et marmonna :

« Je pourrais te retourner le conseil. »

Le jeune homme rit silencieusement et rétorqua doucement :

« Il est trop tard pour moi, je le crains.

-Je crois que pour moi aussi » soupira le policier avec un sourire désabusé, sans quitter Shion des yeux.

**.**

_à suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. Merci pour vos encouragements qui me touchent énormément. ;)

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 19**

Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il y ait âme qui vive dans la rue. Aphrodite poussa un léger soupir avant de pousser la porte d'entrée qui lui faisait face. Le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait servait de base à ceux qui chapeautaient les prostitués d'Athènes. Papiers volés aux clandestins, comptes précis des nuits de chacun passées avec des clients, liste des noms de tous les « employés »… Tout s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait bien qu'ici qu'il pourrait trouver les informations que Shura lui avait demandées.

Le jeune homme grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et entra ensuite dans une petite salle aux murs gris. Le fauteuil était vide et des revues pornographiques s'étalaient sur le bureau en fer forgé. Aphrodite s'avança silencieusement, tendant l'oreille pour repérer un quelconque bruit de pas qui se rapprocherait de la salle.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit le premier tiroir et farfouilla les papiers à la recherche de la fameuse liste de noms. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que ceux des habitués, avec des adresses, des photos compromettantes et des numéros de téléphone. Avec une grimace, il ouvrit le second tiroir. Toujours rien. Le suédois poussa un juron et tira le troisième. Un énorme classeur prenait toute la place. Fébrile, Aphrodite s'en saisit et tourna les pages : gagné !

Les noms s'étalaient sous ses yeux, triés par dates d'arrivée, avec le nombre de clients, les spécialités… Dégouté, le jeune homme se rendit directement à la dernière page : l'arrivée la plus récente datait de dix jours et la prochaine ne devait avoir lieu que dans quinze jours...

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de chaussures. Paniqué, le suédois rangea le classeur et referma les tiroirs avant de se redresser et de s'élancer vers la porte. Mais un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui barra soudain la route. Plus grand que lui d'au moins une tête et demie, le visage crispé dans un rictus mauvais, Nolas gérait les quartiers de prostitution du centre-ville. Il avait droit de vie et de mort et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec ceux qui travaillaient pour lui.

« Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? grogna le grec.

-Bonjour Nolas, fit Aphrodite en réfrénant les tremblements de sa voix. Je voulais te voir, mais comme tu n'étais pas là je m'apprêtais à repartir.

-Tu voulais me voir ? répéta l'homme avec un sourire lubrique. Tes clients ne te suffisent plus, maintenant ? »

Rester stoïque, surtout rester stoïque…

« Justement l'un d'eux voudrait une soirée exotique à plusieurs, tu as ça à disposition ?

-Évidemment, répondit le grec. Mais dis-moi, j'ai bien droit à une compensation, non ? »

Le suédois se mordit férocement la langue et parvint à sourire.

« Évidemment… »

**###**

Eaque arrêta le moteur de sa voiture avec un léger regret : il aurait préféré rester en compagnie de Kagaho un peu plus longtemps, mais il n'avait pas à laisser Minos et Rhadamanthe tout gérer sans lui. De plus, il avait suffisamment accaparé l'égyptien alors que ce dernier avait une mission à remplir et il ne souhaitait pas qu'on puisse lui faire un quelconque reproche.

Le népalais eut un sourire tendre en repensant au jeune homme. Kagaho était tout en contradictions : doux et brutal, réticent mais en même temps curieux, déconcertant et aussi tellement prévisible…

Ils s'étaient découverts, la veille. Lentement, sans se presser, retenant ce qui faisait rire l'un et frémir l'autre. Ils s'étaient parlé avec leurs mains, avec leurs souffles et avec leurs yeux. Eaque comprenait mieux à présent les regards attendris qu'avait Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il parlait de Kanon.

L'air rêveur, le juge descendit de son Audi et s'avança vers l'immeuble où s'était installé Hadès. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers le salon, où devaient se trouver ses deux amis. Effectivement, il était à peine entré que Minos sautait sur ses pieds :

« Eaque ! Tu reviens plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais, pouffa le norvégien.

-Je peux repartir si tu veux, riposta le népalais avec un rire avant de s'asseoir, imité par son ami

-Comment vas-tu ? intervint Rhadamanthe.

-Inutile de poser la question, railla Minos. Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui revient d'une bonne nuit de baise… »

Eaque leva les yeux au plafond et marmonna :

« Ton doigté d'éléphant m'impressionnera toujours.

-Quel mal y a-t-il à dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ? rétorqua le norvégien en haussant les épaules. Je ne te savais pas aussi pudique.

-Ce n'est pas de la pudeur mais du respect, siffla le népalais en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te fais aucun commentaire quand Rune et toi vous vous sautez comme des lapins.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! gronda Minos.

-Alors ferme-la quand ça me concerne » trancha Eaque.

Les deux amis se jaugèrent sévèrement du regard, furieux.

« Bien, à présent que cette petite mise au point est faite, qui veut un café ? intervint Rhadamanthe.

-With your personal touch ?* demanda le népalais, soudain intéressé.

-Si tu veux, acquiesça l'anglais tout en allant chercher une bouteille de whisky. Minos ?

-Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée que de se soûler à l'_irish_ _coffee**_…

-Je mets moins d'alcool que les irlandais » rétorqua Rhadamanthe avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait.

Il avait craint en effet que la situation ne s'envenime, Eaque et Minos n'étant pas du genre à lâcher prise, même pour des broutilles.

Tout en mettant à chauffer whisky, sucre et café, il se mit à observer discrètement le népalais. Il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec lui dès que possible, et de préférence sans Minos.

« Des soucis pendant mon absence ? demanda finalement Eaque.

-Aucun, heureusement, répondit le norvégien. Dis donc, le jeune atlante, il est bien excité pour un prisonnier…

-Tu trouves aussi ? sourit le népalais. J'ai été obligé de l'assommer pour qu'il me lâche. Quand est-ce que tu es allé voir les gosses ?

-Hier soir. »

Rhadamanthe revint avec un plateau entre les mains. Minos s'empressa de saisir une tasse et de goûter le contenu.

« Rhada, tu as des doigts en or ! murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Kanon le dit aussi, se moqua l'anglais. Mais je doute que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons…

-Tu m'en diras tant. »

Eaque termina rapidement sa tasse et se leva en déclarant :

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'atlante, qui sait de quoi il est capable. Ton café était parfait Rhada, comme toujours. A plus tard. »

Il quitta le salon tandis que ses amis lui faisaient un bref signe de la main. Arrivé à son bureau, le népalais alla vers sa table de travail et dénicha une clef, camouflée habilement dans un recoin en bois. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte secrète et se dirigea vers les prisons. Tous les enfants semblaient encore dormir, ou tout du moins somnoler. Eaque entra et se dirigea vers Sui, recroquevillé sur lui-même, allongé sur le sol. Le népalais se pencha sur lui et le détacha rapidement. Le jeune égyptien, sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, se tourna vers Eaque et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Tu peux te lever ? » demanda doucement le népalais à l'adolescent.

Sui acquiesça vaguement et s'accrocha au juge lorsque celui-ci se redressa. Tremblant sur ses jambes qu'il n'avait pas utilisées depuis longtemps, il jeta un regard craintif à Eaque.

« Tiens-toi à moi, on ne va pas marcher longtemps. »

Soulagé, l'enfant resserra sa prise sur le bras du népalais. Le juge l'emmena jusque dans son bureau, où il le fit asseoir sur son fauteuil.

« Attends-moi une minute » ordonna-t-il.

Il sortit dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir les voix de ses amis. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, ils étaient toujours au salon. Revenant chercher Sui, il remarqua que l'enfant dormait profondément, roulé en boule. Avec un soupir, Eaque le prit dans ses bras et, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, il l'emporta dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea précautionneusement sur le lit avant de refermer la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ni Rhadamanthe, ni Minos, n'aient l'idée d'aller vérifier par eux-mêmes que les prisonniers se tenaient tranquilles…

Soulagé de pouvoir enfin garder un œil sur Sui, le népalais saisit un livre au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et s'installa sur une chaise. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Rhadamanthe était entré sans bruit et l'observait. L'anglais se racla finalement la gorge afin de signaler sa présence. Eaque leva les yeux vers son ami et dit à voix basse :

« Il dort, ne fais pas de bruit.

-Je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas entendu, chuchota Rhadamanthe en s'approchant. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Je t'en prie » fit le népalais en lui désignant une chaise.

L'anglais s'installa, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Excédé par le silence de son ami, Eaque referma son livre et marmonna :

« Vas-y, dis-moi à quoi tu penses…

-A plein de choses, mon cher, sourit de plus belle Rhadamanthe.

-Par exemple ?

-Eh bien, si j'en crois l'air radieux que tu avais tout à l'heure et le fait que le frère de Kagaho dorme tranquillement sur ton lit alors qu'il est censé être enfermé, je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple coucherie entre toi et ton assassin… Je me trompe ? »

Le népalais se contenta de détourner les yeux. L'anglais pouffa silencieusement et reprit :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir amoureux un jour, tu sais.

-Je ne me suis jamais autant senti à ma place qu'entre ses bras, souffla finalement Eaque.

-Eh bien, si avec ça Minos ne nous fait pas une crise de nerf… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Sui, prévint le népalais. J'ai promis à Kagaho que je veillerai sur lui.

-Tu sais parfaitement que Minos serait incapable de s'en prendre lui-même à un enfant, protesta Rhadamanthe.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé pour toi !

-Je te remercie de t'en souvenir… Et je te rappelle accessoirement que c'est toi qui en as parlé.

-Oui, ça fait partie des nombreuses gaffes à mon actif, ronchonna Eaque.

-Je peux me charger de lui dire, si tu veux… Si ça peut vous éviter de vous prendre la tête comme tout à l'heure, je veux bien jouer les ambassadeurs !

-Tu aurais dû te lancer dans la politique au lieu de faire de l'économie, se moqua le népalais.

-Il fallait bien que j'écoute mes parents pour au moins une chose dans ma vie, non ? rit l'anglais.

-Si tu le dis… »

Un léger cri retentit, faisant hausser un sourcil à Rhadamanthe et fermer les yeux à Eaque.

« Il faudra vraiment songer à refaire l'insonorisation, commenta le népalais.

-Et faire fabriquer une médaille d'or pour Rune, ajouta son ami. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour gérer l'intendance et Minos en même temps.

-J'ai toujours dit que ce gars n'était pas normal, renchérit Eaque avec un sourire. La preuve est là… »

Pouffant silencieusement, les deux amis se sourirent. C'était bien, de temps en temps, de se retrouver et d'oublier pour quelques instants qu'ils étaient les maîtres de la mafia d'Athènes. Rhadamanthe poussa finalement un léger soupir et s'étira consciencieusement.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes bosser avec nous, si Sui est dans ta chambre. Ça serait dommage que, s'il veut te parler, Minos découvre que tu le gardes chez toi…

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Eaque. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, pour lui expliquer. En attendant, si Minos veut venir me voir, dis-lui que je dors.

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai profité de ma nuit pour roupiller ? railla le népalais.

-Je vois le tableau, se moqua l'anglais. Très bien, je m'en occupe.

-Merci.

-Par contre je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

Eaque regarda son ami avec surprise : jamais Rhadamanthe n'avait encore demandé de promesses.

« Je t'écoute ?

-Fais en sorte de toujours rester comme ça… Je ne veux plus te voir morose, surtout si c'est pour venir m'interrompre alors que je suis avec Kanon ! »

Le népalais leva les yeux au plafond et soupira :

« Cette histoire va me poursuivre longtemps, on dirait… »

L'anglais esquissa un sourire et rétorqua :

« Jusqu'à ce que je me sois vengé. »

**...**

_à suivre_

**...**

* "With your personal touch ?" = "Avec ta touche personnelle ?"

** Je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé... Et que la recette de l'_irish coffee_ est sur internet. :p


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs-reviewer ! ;)

NdA : Je m'excuse pour le retard de post dû à mes vacances (pendant lesquelles, pour mon malheur, je n'ai pas eu accès à internet...) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 20**

Sirotant un thé sur sa terrasse, Dokho écoutait sonner les cloches d'Athènes pour la messe du dimanche matin. Les mouettes s'agitaient au-dessus de la ville, piaillant à cœur joie. Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas et avisa Shion, le regard encore embrumé de sommeil, qui le rejoignait.

« Tu as l'air aussi mal réveillé que moi, se moqua gentiment le chinois.

-Je prendrai une douche glacée, ça devrait aller mieux après, répondit l'atlante.

-Glacée ? Je sais qu'il fait une chaleur étouffante, mais quand même… »

Shion rit doucement et répliqua :

« Il est rare d'avoir de l'eau chaude en pleine montagne, j'ai l'habitude. Ça ne te dérange pas si j'y vais maintenant, avant de me rendormir sur la table ?

-Bien sûr que non, vas-y… »

Dokho regarda son compagnon s'éloigner et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Shiryu, la veille au soir, et même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, ça lui minait le moral. Son neveu, pensant certainement bien faire, avait décidé de rester dormir au Sanctuary avec ses amis, même si Dokho lui avait assuré que ça ne servirait à rien. Shiryu n'avait pas compris pourquoi… Après tout, son oncle ne lui en avait pas donné les moyens.

En effet, personne ne savait qu'il avait entretenu une liaison avec son ancien employeur, liaison qui avait fini par gêner leur travail. C'était pour cette raison que Dokho avait accepté d'abréger son contrat et s'était installé à Athènes, loin de sa Chine natale. Il avait réellement appris à apprécier cette ville, ainsi que ses collègues. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il se retrouverait de nouveau à protéger quelqu'un, et de surcroit qu'il tomberait amoureux de celui sur qui il devait veiller.

« La vie n'épargne personne des remords… »

Le policier releva les yeux. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Shion, une serviette autour de ses cheveux, le regardait avec un air désolé.

« C'est le lot du commun des mortels, que veux-tu ? fit le chinois avec un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant.

-Mais c'est à nous de tirer un trait sur le passé, rétorqua doucement l'atlante avant de s'asseoir.

-Et quand le passé tente à se répéter, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? interrogea Dokho.

-Tout dépend si tu penses que ce passé en a valu la peine ou non… »

Pensif, le policier ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir faire un tour ? finit-il par demander. Il y a le marché hebdomadaire d'Athènes.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Milo et Egidio sont de garde aujourd'hui. Ça te tente alors ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta Shion en souriant.

-Alors allons-y ! »

**###**

Comme à chaque jour de marché, tout était bondé. Les étals étaient collés les uns aux autres et quelques disputes éclataient entre des marchands à cause du manque de place. Côte à côte, Shion et Dokho se faufilaient entre les badauds, regardant les marchandises bariolées se pavaner devant leurs yeux.

« Tout à l'air si merveilleux chez vous, commenta soudain l'atlante.

-Comment ça ?

-Personne ne semble avoir de soucis, comme si la vie était parfaite.

-Pourtant tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a un revers à la médaille, rétorqua sombrement le policier. Cette vie parfaite, comme tu dis, de nombreuses personnes l'ont grâce à des clandestins comme toi qui travaillent comme des forcenés pour essayer de s'en sortir. Mal traités, sous-payés, on s'enrichit sur leur dos. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une vie très admirable… »

Shion hocha la tête et resta silencieux un bref instant avant de demander :

« Ces gens que vous cherchez… Ceux qui nous ont fait venir ici…

-Tu veux parler d'Hadès ?

-Vous ne savez rien sur eux ? Leurs motivations, où ils peuvent se trouver… ?

-Je pense que leur seul intérêt est l'argent, répondit pensivement Dokho. Ils touchent à tout : drogue, prostitution, transports de clandestins, marché noir… Mais nous n'avons jamais eu de preuves ou d'informations sérieuses sur Hadès, uniquement des aveux de dealers de quartier qui étaient retrouvés morts d'overdose le lendemain matin.

-Pourtant vous étiez bien là quand notre bateau est arrivé, fit l'atlante avec curiosité.

-On avait eu un excellent renseignement… Dommage qu'on ne s'en soit pas mieux servi, soupira le chinois avec une moue déçue.

-Dokho, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de mon cousin et moi ? » interrogea abruptement Shion.

Le policier ne répondit pas sur l'instant, pesant ses mots. Finalement il lâcha :

« Je ne sais pas. On attend des renseignements avant de décider de quoi que ce soit.

-Des renseignements ? Tu viens de me dire que vous n'aviez jamais rien de sérieux ! s'étonna l'atlante.

-Il s'agit d'une info que doit nous donner une connaissance de Shura, expliqua Dokho.

-L'espagnol, c'est bien ça ? »

Le chinois hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

« Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour toi… Pour vous trois, se reprit-il rapidement.

-Tu fais déjà beaucoup, et Egidio aussi d'après ce que me dit Mu.

-Ton cousin doit quand même avoir un moral d'acier, parce que je te jure que certains jours ce satané rital me donne envie de commettre un meurtre !

-Un comble pour un policier, non ? » se moqua gentiment Shion.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un sourire complice, avant de poursuivre leur route.

« Ça te dit du poisson pour le déjeuner ? demanda Dokho. Ou alors de la cuisine traditionnelle chinoise, comme tu veux.

-Si je ne dois jamais voir ton pays, j'aimerais au moins goûter de ses saveurs, déclara l'atlante.

-Alors va pour du chinois ! »

Sans répondre, Shion s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, yeux plissés. Dokho se rapprocha, intrigué.

« Un problème ?

-J'ai cru… Non, c'est rien. »

Le policier préféra ne pas insister.

**###**

Kanon détestait être seul. Peut-être parce que son père ne cessait de le rejeter, il n'en savait rien et il laissait aux psychologues le soin de débattre sur la question. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faisait en sorte d'être toujours entouré, allant au cinéma, à la plage ou au marché. Il aurait préféré passer son dimanche avec son amant, mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore appelé… Kanon poussa un léger soupir en rajustant ses lunettes de soleil : il pourrait toujours dire qu'on l'avait dragué dans la rue, peut-être que Rhadamanthe déciderait de ne plus le laisser sortir sans lui… ? Un sourire éclaira son visage bronzé et le grec continua sa promenade de meilleure humeur.

Soudain, au détour d'un étalage, il avisa une chevelure verte. Intrigué, il se rapprocha et avisa l'un des atlantes et un policier qu'il avait vus en allant saluer Milo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? » marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant.

L'atlante se tourna alors vers lui. Habitué à se cacher afin d'échapper à la vue de son père, Kanon se faufila entre les passants, disparaissant habilement de la vue du clandestin.

Il vit les deux hommes s'éloigner, et, curieux, il leur emboîta le pas. Peut-être pourrait-il apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant en les suivant ?

Ils quittèrent le centre-ville et rejoignirent le parking municipal. Coup de chance, Kanon était aussi garé là. A croire qu'une bonne étoile veillait sur lui ces derniers temps. Il attendit que la voiture du policier s'en aille pour démarrer la sienne et démarrer la filature. Si Saga l'apprenait, nul doute qu'il ferait un infarctus ! Non seulement il trainait dans des endroits peu recommandables sans se soucier qu'on puisse le prendre pour l'héritier de la grande famille Gemini, mais en plus il avait décidé d'espionner un policier ! Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en imaginant le visage figé de colère de son frère jumeau.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet d'une colline. Prudent, le grec s'arrêta au détour d'un sentier, préférant continuer à pied sans se faire remarquer. La maison où descendirent les deux hommes, entourée d'un petit jardin, était agréable à regarder.

« Installe-toi sur la terrasse le temps que je prépare le déjeuner » entendit-il.

L'atlante hocha la tête et fit le tour de l'habitation, rapidement imité par Kanon. Le grec, toujours camouflé, continua d'observer l'homme aux longs cheveux verts. Qu'est-ce qu'Hadès pouvait bien lui vouloir, à lui et à l'autre clandestin ? Il n'avait pas demandé de précisions à Rhadamanthe, n'y ayant pas pensé sur le moment. Mais à présent, il aurait bien aimé connaître la réponse.

Kanon releva les yeux, sortant brusquement de ses pensées, et resta parfaitement immobile, tous ses sens aux aguets. L'atlante avait disparu. Sans un bruit. Le grec s'autorisa à regarder plus en avant dans le jardin, avançant d'un pas prudent. Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de pousser un cri de surprise, tandis qu'on emprisonnait son bras droit derrière son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement le clandestin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis depuis le marché ? »

Kanon fit la grimace : lui qui pensait ne pas s'être fait remarquer… L'atlante libéra sa bouche, raffermissant sa prise sur son bras.

« Je suis curieux de nature, répondit le grec avec un sourire.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma première question, rétorqua sèchement son interlocuteur.

-Eh bien trouve tout seul ! »

D'un mouvement vif, Kanon se dégagea de l'emprise de l'atlante et fit brutalement basculer ce dernier au sol. Le clandestin poussa un cri bref en tombant, sa tête percutant violemment les dallages.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire, si ? railla Kanon en s'agenouillant. Hé, ça va ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'atlante de lui répondait pas.

Il avisa soudain le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur le sol. Horrifié, il se redressa et marmonna :

« Merde… »

Entendant le policier revenir, Kanon recula précipitamment vers la sortie du jardin et sauta par-dessus la petite haie qui bordait le terrain. Il s'enfuit sans se retourner, le ventre noué, avec une seule pensée en tête : _faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort par ma faute !_ Et comme une mauvaise rengaine, les paroles que son père avait prononcées des années auparavant… _Non-assistance à personne en danger, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Ça veut dire que tu es responsable de l'état de Saga !_

Kanon rejoignit sa voiture sans faire attention à son cœur qui battait la chamade ni aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

**###**

« Shion ? Tu veux bien venir me donner un coup de main ? »

Dokho entra dans le jardin, cherchant son hôte du regard, mais ne trouva aucune trace de l'atlante. Se pourrait-il que ce dernier se soit enfui ? Le chinois serra les dents et s'avança un peu plus, fouillant l'endroit du regard. Il avisa soudain le clandestin, étendu sur le sol, un filet de sang s'étendant sur les dallages. Dokho se précipita vers lui en poussant un juron et s'agenouilla pour vérifier le pouls de son protégé. Un soulagement intense s'empara de lui lorsqu'il sentit une pulsation sous ses doigts. Le policier sortit son téléphone portable et appela une ambulance, puis composa le numéro du commissariat.

« Allô ? fit la voix bougonne d'Egidio.

-Shion a eu un accident, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit brièvement le chinois sans quitter l'atlante des yeux.

-Un accident ? répéta l'italien.

-Je l'ai juste trouvé par terre, je n'en saurai plus que lorsqu'il se réveillera.

-D'accord, je redouble de vigilance pour Mu. »

Une sirène stridente se fit entendre au loin, se rapprochant petit à petit.

« L'ambulance arrive, je te rappelle plus tard, déclara le chinois.

-Ok, tiens-moi au courant. Et, Dokho ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Le policier eut une moue sceptique et marmonna :

« Je sais. A tout à l'heure. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son collègue pour raccrocher. Egidio en avait des bonnes, tiens ! Pas sa faute… Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne se sentirait pas coupable.

**.**

_à suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi que mes reviewers pour leurs messages qui me font toujours énormément plaisir. ^^

_Petite précision pour les prochains posts :_ étant donné que le reste de mes vacances est très occupé et que c'est bientôt la rentrée (bouhouhou...) je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir publier la suite de Mafia Blue... J'espère ne pas avoir à trop vous faire attendre, mais je ne garantis rien. Si vous avez des réclamations, envoyez-les à mon fournisseur internet ou à mes parents (au choix ! XD) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 21**

Un bol de café fumant devant lui, Milo sommeillait encore à moitié sous le regard mi-attendri mi-moqueur de Camus.

« Tu vas réellement être en retard si tu traines encore longtemps à table, commenta le français en mettant du pain à griller.

-Je le suis déjà, rétorqua mollement le grec.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu pourras remercier ton collègue d'être plus matinal que toi. Tu veux quoi comme confiture ?

-A l'orange.

-Dis-moi, j'ai pensé à une chose ce matin, reprit Camus en tendant la tranche de pain à son amant. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi Mu et Shion sont venus en Grèce, je me trompe ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que tous les autres clandestins, je suppose, répondit Milo. Pourquoi ? »

Le français resta un moment silencieux, pensif.

« Justement, je ne le crois pas » déclara-t-il enfin.

Le policier le regarda avec un sourire, soudain intéressé. Camus, ayant une vision extérieure des choses, avait souvent des raisonnements qui n'auraient pas effleuré Milo. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, lors d'affaires que ses collègues et lui ne parvenaient pas à éclaircir. Le grec écoutait donc toujours son amant avec attention, songeant avec un brin d'admiration que Camus aurait fait un parfait auteur de thrillers ou de polars.

« Je t'ai raconté la légende des douze armures d'or, l'autre jour, fit le français tout en tournant le pain dans le four. Comme je te l'ai dit, seuls les grands prêtres atlantes sont habilités à les réparer. D'après les points qu'ils ont sur le front, Mu et Shion font partie de cette caste et eux seuls ont le pouvoir de s'occuper des armures.

-Donc si je te suis, les armures d'or existeraient vraiment ? demanda Milo.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée et ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment, rétorqua Camus.

-J'avoue que je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, marmonna le grec.

-Laisse-moi finir. D'après la légende et les quelques détails de mon livre, tout ce qui est spirituel revêt une grande importance pour les atlantes. Et tu as vu comme moi hier soir que Shion est très attaché aux valeurs ancestrales de son peuple ainsi qu'à ses lois. »

Le policier hocha vivement la tête, attendant la suite avec impatience.

« J'en déduis donc que quelqu'un comme lui doit avoir une raison de la plus haute importance, en tout cas à ses yeux, pour abandonner sa fonction et venir en Grèce, tu ne penses pas ? conclut enfin le français. Tiens, voilà d'autres tartines. »

Milo se leva d'un bond et donna un baiser sonore à son amant.

« Mon Camus, tu es un génie ! Je file au commissariat, à plus tard ! »

Le français se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire amusé.

**###**

Tous les dimanches matin, à moins qu'il ne soit de permanence au commissariat, Shura partait randonner dans les collines proches d'Athènes. Levé aux aurores, il était ainsi seul à pouvoir contempler le soleil se lever avec paresse au-dessus des habitations, faisant sortir de leurs cachettes toute une faune attendrissante. Il appréciait énormément ces moments de calme, avant que la vie citadine ne reprenne ses droits sur les alentours. Il rentrait donc prendre un café et un croissant à un petit bistrot de quartier, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le journal télévisé. Il restait bavarder avec le gérant jusqu'au moment où l'heure de servir le déjeuner sonnait, puis repartait tranquillement chez lui.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur le seuil de sa maison, une silhouette l'intrigua. L'espagnol plissa les yeux, avant de les écarquiller et de s'avancer à grands pas vers elle.

« Aphro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Shura observa attentivement le visage fatigué du jeune suédois : ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait tenir à peine debout.

« Peu importe, coupa le policier avant qu'Aphrodite n'ait pu dire un mot. Viens, je vais te préparer un café, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

-Trop risqué, murmura le jeune homme.

-Je m'en moque comme de ma première couche, rétorqua l'espagnol, arrachant un sourire à son vis-à-vis. Allons-y. »

Aphrodite finit par acquiescer et suivit Shura en grinçant des dents et d'une démarche raide, détails qui n'échappèrent pas au policier. Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison, dont l'intérieur était frais et agréable.

« C'est joli, commenta Aphrodite.

-La maison appartenait à ma tante, elle me l'a donnée avant de partir au Portugal avec son second mari. Assieds-toi dans le canapé pendant que je prépare du café, si tu veux. »

Le suédois s'installa avec reconnaissance et se laissa aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. De vagues sons lui parvenaient : cuillère qu'on vide dans un récipient, démarrage de la cafetière, succion de l'eau qui commence à être aspirée pour mouiller le café… Que des petites choses auxquelles il aspirait, plutôt que d'écouter sa vieille bouilloire siffler comme une asthmatique.

« Avec ou sans sucre ? demanda soudain Shura.

-Sans, mais avec du lait, si tu en as, répondit Aphrodite.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

En effet, le suédois le vit revenir avec deux tasses fumantes qu'il déposa sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé. L'espagnol s'assit à son tour, à une distance qu'il jugeait respectable de son invité. Aphrodite s'empara de son café et avala une gorgée avec contentement.

« J'en avais bien besoin, finit-il par dire, rompant ainsi le silence qu'ils avaient instauré.

-J'en ai l'impression… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-J'ai une info pour toi, éluda le jeune homme. Tes deux clandestins n'étaient pas destinés aux prostitués, ce n'est pas écrit dans le registre.

-Le registre ? s'étonna Shura.

-Tous les noms des collègues sont inscrits dedans, expliqua Aphrodite en fermant les yeux à moitié.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? répéta le policier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien d'inhabituel, je t'assure que ça va… »

L'espagnol ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, avant de déclarer :

« J'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Dis toujours.

-Tu vas me donner ton vrai nom, ta date de naissance et tout le reste, commença Shura. Ensuite, tu restes déjeuner avec moi, comme si on n'avait jamais eu cette discussion. Et ce soir, tu restes dormir ici, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Ça te va ? »

Le suédois fit la moue et riposta :

« C'est dangereux…

-Aphro, si tu es venu jusque chez moi, c'est que tu avais une bonne raison, répliqua doucement le policier. Je ne te mettrai jamais à la porte alors que tu as besoin d'aide. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Shu. »

L'espagnol rit doucement :

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu ne supportais pas ce surnom, rétorqua Aphrodite.

-Uniquement quand d'autres personnes me le disent.

-Parce que quand c'est moi tu l'aimes bien ? se moqua gentiment le suédois. Tu es bizarre.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Un plateau-télé, ça te tente pour ce midi ?

-Tu détournes la conversation, là ! » se récria Aphrodite.

Shura se contenta de se lever souplement du canapé. Le suédois le retint soudain par le bras et dit avec un air penaud :

« Merci de m'inviter chez toi… Je pense que j'aurais eu des ennuis si j'étais resté avec les autres. J'ai été vu dans le bureau où est rangé le classeur avec nos noms. Nolas, celui qui s'occupe de nous, est stupide, mais pas assez pour ne pas se douter de quelque chose…

-Tu pourras rester autant que tu veux, considère que cette maison est aussi la tienne, répondit l'espagnol avec un sourire discret.

-Au fait…, ajouta Aphrodite. Je m'appelle Johan. »

Trop surpris pour réagir, Shura resta figé un bref instant, avant de déclarer :

« Enchanté Johan. »

**###**

Egidio raccrocha, sourcils froncés, et se répéta mentalement tout ce que lui avait dit Dokho. Shion avait-il vraiment eu un accident ou bien est-ce qu'on avait cherché à lui faire du mal ? Assis non loin de lui, Mu devina immédiatement qu'il était arrivé quelque chose et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ton frère vient d'avoir un accident, soupira l'italien. Dokho l'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-J'en sais rien, mais je fais confiance à Dokho pour s'occuper de lui comme il faut. »

Mu fronça les sourcils. Egidio se rapprocha de lui et déclara :

« Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il va s'en vouloir toute sa vie, alors ne lui jette pas trop la pierre. »

L'atlante hocha la tête, angoissé. L'italien lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, ne sachant pas comment le rassurer.

« Je commence à regretter d'être venu en Grèce » murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Egidio sentit sa poitrine se serrer mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Avec un ton qu'il voulait enjoué, il renchérit :

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Franchement, je sais pas comment tu as réussi à survivre à ma concierge… Il faudra vraiment que je la signale au FBI ou à la CIA, parce qu'avoir une tête aussi louche que la sienne, c'est pas normal. »

Mu releva la tête et éclata de rire.

« Merci de me remonter le moral, sourit-il. C'est gentil.

-Bah, faut bien que je serve à quelque chose » rétorqua l'italien avec un air gêné.

Avant que l'atlante n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte du commissariat s'ouvrit sur Milo.

« Salut vous deux » dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Egidio s'éloigna légèrement de son protégé et s'écria :

« Dis donc, t'as vu l'heure ? Je crève de faim et c'est seulement maintenant que t'arrives ?

-J'ai de quoi me faire pardonner, rit le grec en montrant le sachet qu'il portait. Frites, bières pour nous et jus de fruit pour Mu pour le déjeuner, ça vous va ?

-Mouais, marmonna l'italien en attrapant le sac. Mais t'imagines pas que ça va marcher tous les jours. »

Milo éclata de rire et s'installa sur une table, se demandant comment amener dans la conversation l'hypothèse de Camus.

« Vous êtes juste tous les deux, là ?

-Non, Shaka est dans la salle des ordinateurs, répondit Egidio en saisissant une frite.

-Shaka ? s'étonna le grec, oubliant la mission qu'il s'était octroyée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici un dimanche matin ? »

L'italien haussa les épaules.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Attends, tu lui as pas demandé ? Et ta curiosité naturelle, tu en fais quoi ? Il était temps que j'arrive ! Tu savais qu'il y connaissait quelque chose en informatique ?

-Moins je sais de choses sur lui et mieux je me porte, maugréa son collègue.

-Me dis pas que tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il fabrique, je ne te croirais pas. »

Milo et Egidio se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants, avant que l'italien ne capitule.

« Ok, on va voir.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur moi ! Mu, tu vas avoir droit à une démonstration d'adresse encore inégalable à ce jour ! »

L'atlante pouffa doucement tandis qu'Egidio levait les yeux au plafond.

« Des fois je me dis qu'il te manque une case, mon vieux. Allez, on y va. »

Silencieusement, les trois hommes se rendirent près de la salle informatique. Mais soudain, l'hindou surgit devant eux, un dossier sous le bras. Il haussa vaguement un sourcil en voyant le petit groupe en face de lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Salut Shaka ! salua Milo avec un immense sourire. C'est rare de te voir ici un dimanche.

-Bonjour, fit sobrement le jeune psychologue. Mon ordinateur est en panne, je suis venu travailler un peu ici.

-Tu veux rester déjeuner avec nous ? proposa le grec sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lança Egidio.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose, refusa Shaka. Bonne fin de journée à vous trois. »

L'italien s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage, avant de persifler, une fois l'hindou parti :

« C'est pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffe, dis donc !

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps qu'on le côtoie ! rétorqua Milo en entrant dans la salle informatique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Savoir sur quoi il pouvait travailler, avoua le grec en s'installant à un ordinateur. C'est vrai, les psys c'est pas sensé travailler sur un calepin ? »

Egidio pouffa silencieusement tandis que son collègue faisait une recherche des derniers fichiers travaillés. Une page internet s'ouvrit, sur un site de vente d'objets anciens. Milo et Egidio se lancèrent un regard circonspect, puis le grec marmonna :

« Du travail, hein ?

-J'ai toujours dit que ce type était louche » conclut l'italien en secouant la tête.

**.**

_à suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 22**

A peine Kanon quittait-il la maison de Dokho que Kagaho avait attrapé son portable et téléphonait à Eaque. Le népalais décrocha presque instantanément.

« Allô ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement étonnée.

-On a un souci, déclara l'égyptien sans autre préambule. Avec Kanon et le clandestin.

-Je t'écoute. »

En quelques mots, l'assassin résuma ce qui c'était passé. Eaque resta silencieux un bref instant, réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver une solution. C'était une des qualités que Kagaho appréciait particulièrement chez lui : savoir réagir au quart de tour, en fonction des impératifs.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu sais où est parti Kanon ? interrogea finalement le juge.

-Non. L'ambulance arrive, est-ce que je dois la suivre ?

-Inutile, répondit le népalais. Je vais demander à Minos et Rhadamanthe ce qu'on fait, rejoins-nous à l'immeuble. J'essayerai de te faire voir ton frère, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Merci, souffla doucement Kagaho. Je serai là d'ici un quart d'heure.

-Entendu, je t'attends. »

L'égyptien raccrocha le premier, avant que le juge n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à répondre à des preuves d'affection, même si Sui, du haut de ses quinze ans, adorait se calfeutrer contre lui, le soir, dans le canapé. La vie était rude dans le village où il était né, où seuls les plus forts survivaient. Il s'était battu toute sa vie, et ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'on lui témoignait un peu d'attention. Nul doute que si Eaque lui avait dit quoique ce soit d'un peu tendre, il serait resté silencieux… Autant couper la communication avant de créer un malentendu.

Tout en descendant silencieusement de son arbre, le jeune homme se renfrogna : il lui faudrait bien un jour apprendre à son frère qu'il était tombé amoureux de son geôlier et il craignait la réaction de Sui… Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement sauté au cou de son aîné en criant de joie, mais là…

Kagaho retint un soupir et s'éloigna de la maison, devenue le point de mire des quelques passants qui trainaient dans la rue.

**###**

Rhadamanthe était plongé dans des papiers administratifs lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. L'anglais se saisit de l'appareil et, avisant que l'appel venait de Kanon, décrocha sans hésiter.

« Bonjour mon amour, dit-il en souriant.

-Rhada… »

La voix de Kanon tremblait. Le juge se redressa sur son siège, brusquement inquiet. Jamais encore le grec ne s'était montré à ce point déstabilisé…

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

-Je…

-Kanon, est-ce que tu vas bien ? insista Rhadamanthe en resserrant sa prise sur son téléphone.

-Oui…, souffla le grec.

-Où es-tu ?

-En bas de chez toi… Rhada, je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, avoua Kanon.

-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. Attends-moi au pied de l'immeuble, je viens te chercher. Tu as compris ? J'arrive ! répéta l'anglais.

-Oui… Je t'attends. »

Rhadamanthe raccrocha en catastrophe et sortit en trombe de son bureau. Kanon, avoir tué quelqu'un ? Il vit soudain Eaque, qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Rhada, je dois te parler, fit le népalais.

-Plus tard ! décréta le juge.

-C'est à propos de Kanon ! protesta son ami.

-Justement, il est en bas de l'immeuble et complètement paniqué ! rugit Rhadamanthe. Alors excuse-moi de le faire passer avant notre discussion ! »

Eaque écarquilla les yeux et répéta :

« Il est en bas ?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire ! s'énerva l'anglais.

-Inutile de t'en prendre à moi, fit sèchement le népalais. C'est Kanon qui a fait une connerie, pas moi.

-Pour une fois ! » railla Rhadamanthe avant de filer vers la sortie.

Eaque resta immobile, blessé. Puis il prit la même direction, espérant que Kagaho soit déjà arrivé. Il serra les poings rageusement : il l'avait pressenti. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout allait éclater.

Arrivant à son tour dans la rue, il jeta un regard à Kanon et Rhadamanthe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha d'eux, entendant ce que disait le grec :

« … et il est tombé par terre. Je me suis barré, j'ai même pas vérifié s'il respirait encore !

-Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution, murmura l'anglais.

-L'atlante est vivant » intervint Eaque sèchement.

Kanon releva la tête vers lui, un éclair de soulagement traversant ses yeux.

« C'est vrai ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? interrogea Rhadamanthe, intrigué.

-Si tu m'avais écouté, je t'aurais dit que Kagaho m'avait appelé, répondit le népalais en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qui est Kagaho ? demanda Kanon, perdu.

-Quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance. Il doit d'ailleurs arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le temps qu'on décide quoi faire pour essayer de réparer les dégâts. »

Le grec fit la moue et maugréa :

« Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con…

-Je confirme ! siffla Rhadamanthe, son inquiétude laissant place à de la colère. Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Mais enfin, tu réfléchis de temps en temps ?

-J'ai été paniqué, ça n'arrivera plus, rétorqua Kanon. Et en t'attendant, j'ai réfléchi à une solution, ajouta-t-il.

-On t'écoute, fit Eaque avec attention.

-L'atlante ne me connaît pas, en tout cas pas directement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que c'est grâce à moi si vous avez eu un moyen de pression pour les faire venir jusqu'ici, expliqua le grec du tac au tac. Ils ne connaissent que Saga, si jamais par malchance ils le croisaient, c'est lui qu'on accusera.

-Tu es particulièrement tordu avec ton frère » remarqua Rhadamanthe.

Kanon détourna brièvement les yeux, avant de marmonner :

« Si c'est lui ou moi, mon choix est fait. Tant que sa vie n'est pas en danger, ça m'est égal.

-J'espère que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision, soupira Eaque.

-"Peu importe où il te mène, suis jusqu'au bout le chemin que tu as choisi"…, récita le grec, sourcils froncés. C'est la devise des Gemini, la seule doctrine de ma famille à laquelle j'ai adhéré. »

Le népalais acquiesça, assez convaincu. La maîtrise de Kanon avait de quoi le surprendre, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas un éploré à gérer.

« On va devoir mettre Minos au courant, intervint soudain Rhadamanthe, songeur.

-On pourrait peut-être demander à Rune de le détendre avant ? proposa Eaque avec un sourire mutin.

- Ce serait mesquin de lui demander ça, rit doucement l'anglais. Allons-y, je vais préparer un remontant pour tout le monde.

-Je vais attendre Kagaho ici, décida le népalais. A tout de suite.

-Comme tu veux. Et excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, ajouta Rhadamanthe avec un air contrit.

-C'est déjà oublié » le rassura Eaque.

Son ami acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger avec Kanon à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le népalais poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Un léger raclement de gorge les lui fit rouvrir et Eaque se tourna vers Kagaho, qui l'observait quelques pas plus loin.

« Re-bonjour, salua le népalais avec un sourire.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, répliqua l'égyptien en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à l'atlante ?

-En partie, oui, répondit Eaque en s'approchant. Minos, Rhada et Kanon sont à l'étage, on a un peu de temps devant nous si tu veux voir Sui. »

Kagaho hocha la tête et le suivit dans l'immeuble. Le népalais le conduisit parmi les nombreux couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre, l'assassin retenant fidèlement le chemin dans sa mémoire. Au cas où…

La pièce était de taille respectable, de petites lampes accrochées aux murs étant la principale lumière. Un vitrail se trouvait près du lit, éclairant ce dernier d'une palette de couleurs vives.

« Saint Michel terrassant le dragon, commenta Eaque en désignant le chef-d'œuvre.

-Grand frère ! »

Sui sauta du lit avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kagaho. Le népalais referma la porte, priant pour que l'isolation ne fasse pas une fois de plus défaut.

« Comment vas-tu ? interrogea l'aîné, observant son cadet avec minutie.

-J'ai faim…, avoua l'adolescent en faisant une moue gênée.

-Je vais chercher de quoi manger, déclara Eaque. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer. »

L'assassin acquiesça tandis que le juge sortait de la chambre. Sui s'agrippa un peu plus fort à lui et murmura :

« Grand frère, il est parti…

-Je sais.

-Il nous a laissés seuls, insista Sui.

-Je sais, répéta Kagaho en baissant les yeux. Mais on ne peut pas partir.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda l'adolescent avec stupeur.

L'assassin poussa un soupir et demanda :

« Tu te rappelles ce que nous a dit maman, un jour ? Que malgré tout ce qu'elle subissait avec notre père, elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde parce que son âme était avec lui ? »

Le cadet hocha la tête, puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que… ?

-Si on s'enfuit maintenant, ils sauront nous retrouver, reprit Kagaho. Ils savent où habitent Petrus et Anna. Ils nous retrouveront, et si je veux vous protéger tous les trois, je serai obligé… de les tuer. Et je ne peux pas. Avant j'aurai peut-être pu, mais pas après…

-Après quoi ?

-Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre Eaque et moi. Je suis désolé petit frère, ajouta-t-il en serrant son cadet un peu plus contre lui. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

Sui se mordit les lèvres, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Tu préfères le choisir _lui_ plutôt que moi ? balbutia-t-il.

-Non !

-Alors explique-moi ! »

Kagaho eut un rire sans joie :

« Tu sais très bien que je ne trouve jamais les mots, Sui.

-S'il te plaît grand frère, je dois comprendre, supplia l'adolescent en s'écartant pour mieux le regarder. Je veux bien rester, si tu penses que c'est le mieux, mais je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Il m'a promis qu'il veillerait sur toi, fit l'assassin.

-Et tu le crois ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi ? sanglota l'adolescent en serrant les poings. Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

Kagaho ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, résigné.

« Parce que je l'aime, Sui. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Sui sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il renifla en l'essuyant, essayant de lutter pour ne pas se perdre dans les bras rassurants de son aîné. Finalement il n'y tint plus et s'y réfugia, la tête calée contre le torse de son frère.

« Tu me détestes ? demanda doucement Kagaho.

-Non, hoqueta Sui. Mais je t'en veux… »

L'assassin caressa les cheveux de son cadet, le cœur en miettes. Soudain, on toqua légèrement à la porte, puis Eaque entra.

« Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les croissants, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé » commenta-t-il en désignant un sac de supermarché.

Il le déposa sur le lit, puis reprit :

« On va devoir y aller, Kagaho. Ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose. »

L'égyptien se sépara de son frère à regret, en lui chuchotant :

« Je t'aime petit frère… Ne l'oublie pas. »

Sui se contenta de lui lancer un regard lourd de reproches. Une fois sortis de la chambre, Eaque se rapprocha de Kagaho et demanda doucement :

« Tu vas bien ? »

L'égyptien secoua la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Le népalais franchit sans hésiter la distance qui les séparait et prit l'assassin dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé » chuchota-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Kagaho se serra contre lui, légèrement tremblant.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? reprit Eaque.

-Juste… rester comme ça, souffla l'égyptien. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord » accepta le népalais en l'enlaçant un peu plus.

**.**

_à suivre..._


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi que mes lecteurs et reviewers.

_Je ne pourrai pas avoir accès à un ordinateur pendant à peu près deux semaines, voici donc un autre chapitre pour vous faire patienter. ^^ Bonne lecture !_

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 23**

Dokho haïssait les hôpitaux. L'odeur était insupportable, tout ce blanc lui donnait le tournis et les va et viens incessants des infirmiers et médecins le rendaient exécrable. Quand on demandait un renseignement, on vous répondait soit qu'on ne savait pas de quel patient il s'agissait, soit qu'il fallait voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, soit d'attendre le temps qu'on fasse des recherches… Et le résultat était là : il attendait depuis trois heures sans avoir aucune nouvelle de Shion. Il avait déjà bu deux cafés qui n'avaient fait que le rendre encore plus nerveux, et marcher en rond dans la salle d'attente avait eu le don de l'agacer un peu plus. Les autres personnes qui attendaient le regardaient avec désapprobation, mais aucune d'elle ne s'était décidée à lui faire la moindre remarque.

« Monsieur Pingheng ? » demanda soudain une infirmière en entrant dans la salle.

Dokho s'avança à grands pas vers elle et demanda :

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien, il est juste un peu sonné, répondit aimablement la jeune femme en lui souriant. Pour le moment il se repose dans une chambre, je vais vous y conduire. »

Dokho poussa un soupir de soulagement, qui n'échappa pas à l'infirmière. Celle-ci reprit, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés de la salle d'attente :

« Nous avons fait passer des scanners à votre ami afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune commotion cérébrale. Les résultats sont excellents, il est en parfaite santé. Il faudra juste qu'il évite les activités physiques trop intenses pendant deux ou trois jours…

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit le chinois en écarquillant les yeux, se sentant soudain gêné.

-Oui, du genre saut en parachute ou en élastique, ce type de sport extrême » expliqua la jeune femme.

Dokho hocha la tête tout en se rabrouant mentalement : mais qu'avait-il été pensé ?

« Nous y voici, ajouta l'infirmière en ouvrant une porte. Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il y a un bouton près du lit.

-Merci beaucoup » sourit le policier avant d'entrer.

La chambre, minuscule, ne possédait qu'un seul lit, où était allongé Shion. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et se redressa lentement.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Dokho en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

-Vaseux, avoua le jeune homme en retombant dans l'oreiller. J'ai l'impression d'avoir servi d'enclume à un maréchal-ferrant. »

Dokho éclata de rire, soulagé.

« En tout cas, tu m'as fichu une peur bleue, reprit le policier avec un air de reproche. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Shion ferma les yeux, sentant vaguement sa tête lui tourner.

« J'ai glissé sur le sol, répondit-il. Vraiment bête d'en arriver là pour si peu, non ? rit-il doucement.

-Effectivement, pouffa le chinois, rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un banal accident. Ils se sont bien occupés de toi ?

-J'ai eu du mal à comprendre où j'étais, mais ça a été.

-On m'a dit que tu n'avais rien, je pourrai certainement te ramener ce soir ou demain. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle ! Il est hors de question que tu me refasses un coup pareil. »

Shion esquissa un léger sourire et demanda :

« Tu t'es inquiété tant que ça pour moi ?

-Je me suis attaché à toi, avoua Dokho, mal à l'aise.

-Moi aussi, fit l'atlante. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi embarrassé ?

-Eh bien…, marmonna le policier. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on attend de moi…

-Tu as peur de ce que peuvent dire tes amis au commissariat ? interrogea Shion en rouvrant les yeux.

-Pas du tout, se récria le chinois. Enfin si, peut-être un peu.

-Et ce qu'ils pourraient te reprocher, est-ce que ça a de l'importance, pour toi ? »

Dokho fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Où veux-tu en venir, Shion ?

-Je ne suis pas très au fait des mœurs de ce pays, expliqua l'atlante. Mais dans le mien, l'affection que se portent deux personnes est sacrée. »

Le chinois se raidit, attendant la suite.

« Je ne fais qu'essayer de comprendre, reprit Shion. Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, tu dis avoir de l'affection pour moi, et tu crains le jugement de ceux qui t'entourent. Que suis-je supposé en conclure ? Que dans votre société, on n'a pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un comme on le souhaite ? Que ce que les autres pensent a plus d'importance que ce qu'une personne peut ressentir ? Qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être heureux tout simplement parce qu'on est différent ? Est-ce que c'est ça que je dois comprendre, Dokho ? Que tu n'oseras pas essayer de vivre quelque chose avec moi sous prétexte que ta société est intolérante ? Que… »

Dokho plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Shion pour l'empêcher de parler, puis déclara :

« Ce n'est pas le jugement des autres qui me faisait le plus peur, mais ce que _toi_ tu penserais de moi. »

Sous ses doigts, il sentit les lèvres de l'atlante s'étirer en un sourire. Il retira sa main, avant de se pencher près du visage de son compagnon, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« Et est-ce que tu es rassuré, maintenant ? se moqua gentiment Shion.

-Oh oui. »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, aussi légères que deux papillons, avant de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver, un peu plus passionnément, un peu plus soudées que la première fois. Plus entreprenantes, aussi, et plus empressées.

« Monsieur… Oh, excusez-moi ! »

La porte qui venait de s'ouvrir fut précipitamment refermée. Dokho et Shion se regardèrent brièvement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Va la rattraper, elle avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à nous dire, finit par déclarer l'atlante en repoussant le policier.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Le chinois sortit dans le couloir et avisa l'infirmière qui venait de les interrompre. En le voyant arriver, elle parut gênée et balbutia :

« Je suis désolée pour…

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura Dokho. C'est nous les fautifs, un hôpital n'est pas vraiment indiqué pour ce genre de retrouvailles. »

La jeune femme sourit, imitée par le policier.

« Je voulais vous dire que si votre ami… euh… amant se sent capable de se lever, vous pouvez le ramener chez vous, dit-elle en bafouillant. Excusez-moi, c'est une situation assez inhabituelle pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

-Merci pour l'information, fit le chinois. Et aussi pour vous être occupée de lui.

-Je vous en prie. Passez une bonne fin de week-end.

-Vous de même. »

Dokho repartit dans la chambre. Shion se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Alors, que voulait-elle ?

-Me dire que je pouvais te ramener pour continuer ce qu'on a commencé… »

L'atlante haussa un sourcil.

« Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

-Le début de la phrase seulement, le reste est de mon cru, rit Dokho. Mais j'ai un souci…

-Ah ? s'inquiéta le clandestin.

-On m'a dit que le sport intensif t'était interdit pour quelques jours, expliqua le policier.

-C'est ennuyeux, renchérit Shion en prenant un air peiné.

-Très.

-Si je leur dis que je me sens en pleine possession de mes moyens, tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de retirer cette recommandation ? »

Dokho sourit d'un mutin.

« On peut toujours… Au pire, il ne s'agit que d'un conseil.

-Tout à fait. Si on y allait ? »

**###**

Minos croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, contemplant tour à tour Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Eaque et Kagaho. Assis sur des chaises, Rune et lui venaient d'être mis au courant de la bourde du grec. Le norvégien fit une moue agacée : il avait parfaitement compris que ses deux amis cherchaient à protéger Kanon. Rhadamanthe, il comprenait, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Eaque les soutenait. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas si grave, en somme… ?

« Ça aurait pu être pire, reconnut Minos de mauvaise grâce. Mais ils vont certainement renforcer la protection des deux atlantes, ce qui est très gênant. »

Kanon pinça les lèvres mais retint une remarque acerbe. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le norvégien et avait du mal à saisir l'amitié qui l'unissait avec Rhadamanthe. Néanmoins, pour son amant, il fit l'effort de prendre sur lui : après tout, il avait mérité d'être rabroué, même s'il avait l'impression d'être traité en sale gosse désobéissant.

« Au moins, nous n'avons aucun lien direct avec cet accident, remarqua Rune. Nous pouvons toujours essayer de reprendre les deux atlantes, même si ce sera plus compliqué qu'auparavant.

-Il faudrait d'abord savoir ce que la police compte faire d'eux, reprit Minos. Pour l'instant tout est au point mort, mais ils vont certainement prendre une décision d'ici peu.

-Tu proposes de mettre le commissariat sous surveillance ? interrogea Eaque. C'est risqué.

-Mais c'est faisable pour Kagaho. »

Si le népalais fronça les sourcils avec réprobation, l'égyptien ne broncha pas.

« Il faut savoir ce qu'ils prévoient de faire avant même qu'ils ne le fassent, il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'on pourra mettre un plan au point pour les atlantes, s'obstina le norvégien. Tu ne vas pas le nier ?

-Non, convint Eaque en faisant la moue.

-Bien, dans ce cas on fait comme ça. Quand est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre en place ? demanda Minos à l'assassin.

-Dès ce soir.

-Parfait. Et, Kanon ? Si tu refais une bêtise de ce genre, que tu sois l'amant de Rhada ou non, tu auras affaire à moi, c'est clair ? »

Le grec acquiesça, mais sans se départir de son regard noir envers le norvégien.

« Je pense que tout est dit » conclut Minos.

Kanon tourna brusquement les talons, suivi de Rhadamanthe et Kagaho. Eaque s'approcha de son ami et déclara :

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'on en fait un peu beaucoup pour ces clandestins ? Après tout, ce n'est pas si important si on crée pas cette nouvelle branche de trafic d'art !

-Je sais Eaque, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin, rétorqua sèchement le norvégien. Je ne laisserai pas la police d'Athènes nous dicter sa loi.

-Je te rappelle accessoirement que nous sommes du mauvais côté de la barrière, riposta le népalais. Ils ne font que leur travail.

-Tout comme c'est le leur que de mettre à la porte des immigrés qui n'ont rien demandé de mieux que de vivre tranquillement dans un pays meilleur que le leur ! Est-ce que tu l'aurais oublié ? »

Eaque fusilla Minos du regard. Evidemment, il se souvenait de tout. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier, juste écarter de ses pensées son passé douloureux.

« Tu es un salaud de manipulateur, Minos, dit-il. Tu n'acceptes que ce qui t'arrange. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

-Je fais ce qu'il faut pour atteindre mon but, Eaque. C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait, toi, moi et Rhadamanthe, objecta le norvégien.

-Mais il y a des choses qui ont changé, Minos ! s'exclama Eaque. Si tu t'en prends à Kanon, tu briseras Rhada, tu le sais très bien !

-Je nous ai toujours fait passer tous les trois en priorité.

-Et si tu devais choisir entre nous trois et Rune, est-ce que tu serais prêt à t'en débarrasser ? cria Eaque, hors de lui. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à tuer Rune ? Réponds, Minos ! »

L'intendant se crispa sur sa chaise. Quelle serait la réponse de son amant ? Est-ce qu'il comptait un tant soit peu pour lui, finalement ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ?

« Non, murmura Minos à voix basse. Je ne pourrai pas. »

Rune ferma les yeux avec reconnaissance tandis qu'Eaque poussait un soupir de satisfaction.

« Il faut parfois savoir reconnaître sa défaite Minos, dit-il plus doucement.

-J'ai juste rêvé d'un endroit pour nous…, balbutia le norvégien en baissant la tête.

-Mais cet endroit ne serait pas parfait sans la personne qu'on aime, tu ne crois pas ? » sourit le népalais.

Minos jeta un regard à Rune et hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai.

-Eh bien, la connerie de Kanon aura au moins servi à quelque chose ! se moqua Eaque. Allez, je vous laisse, vous avez peut-être des choses à vous dire. »

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte lorsque Minos le rappela :

« Eaque ? »

Le népalais se retourna, intrigué.

« Tu es pire que moi, sourit le norvégien.

-Il le faut bien si je veux que tu m'écoutes de temps en temps ! » rétorqua Eaque.

**.**

_à suivre ..._


	24. Chapter 24

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction.

_Note : merci à Alexis pour m'avoir fait part d'une erreur dans le chapitre 21 : Shion et Mu sont cousins et non pas frères comme je l'avais marqué dans le chapitre. Désolée pour cette erreur. =_="  
_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que (malheureusement ^^) c'est la rentrée : je n'aurais peut-être pas un rythme d'écriture et de post aussi soutenu qu'auparavant, mais il sera néanmoins régulier. ;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 24**

Eaque sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Minos était un entêté de premier ordre, mais lui l'était encore plus. Il rejoignit Rhadamanthe et Kanon plus loin dans le couloir.

"Je vois que tu as encore fais des merveilles, sourit l'anglais.

-Au moins il n'utilisera plus cet argument ridicule, répliqua le népalais. Où est Kagaho ?

-Il a dit qu'il t'attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

-Merci. A plus tard !"

Eaque se dépêcha vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul, pas sans l'avoir rassuré ou réconforté. Il ne savait pas ce que les deux frères s'étaient dit pendant son absence, mais c'était assez grave pour destabiliser l'égyptien.

Il l'aperçut enfin, non loin de la porte d'entrée. Kagaho se tenait au pied d'un arbre, sans bouger. Eaque le rejoignit et demanda doucement :

"Comment tu te sens ?"

L'assassin haussa les épaules et répondit :

"La mission que vous m'avez confiée ne posera pas problème.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé..."

L'égyptien soupira puis murmura :

"Je m'attendais à sa réaction, mais... J'espérais qu'il comprendrait.

-Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ?"

Kagaho ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et déclara :

"Réussir cette mission. Tout faire pour que ça se termine. Je veux récupérer mon frère, Eaque. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te perdre. Je me demande juste si ce que je souhaite est faisable."

Le népalais sourit doucement et répondit :

"Je t'aiderai de mon mieux pour que ça soit possible."

**###**

Egidio poussa un énième cri de rage en voyant Milo lui prendre un cavalier.

"J'en ai marre ! Les échecs c'est pourri comme jeu.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu perds tout le temps, rétorqua le grec avec un sourire torve.

-En même temps j'ai pas été entraîné par un champion toutes catégories, moi, ronchonna l'italien.

-Ah, tu avais aussi remarqué les trophées de Camus ?"

L'ancien tireur d'élite haussa les épaules avec mauvaise foi. Déjà qu'il était très mauvais perdant, mais là il avait passé son après-midi à se faire battre à plate couture par Milo... Il lui faudrait tout son self-control pour ne pas être d'une humeur de chien à l'appartement avec Mu quand ils rentreraient...

L'atlante les regardait jouer avec un petit sourire tranquille, sans dire un mot. Les deux hommes avaient un côté presque surnaturel, pour lui. Si insouciants alors qu'ils savaient mieux que quiconque quelles horreurs il était possible de commettre en ce monde. Si vrais, si entiers... Contrairement à ceux de son peuple, qui cachaient leurs émotions comme une maladie grave, même si l'amour était une chose qu'ils respectaient profondément. C'était paradoxal. Il savait qu'il était lui-même enclin à éviter de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, même si Shion lui répétait que c'était un tort de vouloir tout garder pour soi.

Mu poussa un léger soupir en repensant à son cousin. Celui-ci avait eu la charge de Grand Prêtre très jeune, et cela l'avait obligé à beaucoup de sacrifices. Lui-même, alors qu'il n'était que l'aide de son cousin, trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de charges. Alors que dire du travail que devait effectuer Shion ?

La porte du commissariat s'ouvrit soudain, le tirant de ses pensées et interrompant la nouvelle partie d'échecs qu'entamaient Egidio et Milo.

Les deux policiers observèrent attentivement le nouveau venu : une habitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux prise, à force d'interroger des détenus. Pour Milo, les cheveux noirs du jeune homme et ses yeux violets avait quelque chose d'exotique. Pour Egidio, son regard direct avait quelque chose de dangereux. Il se tint automatiquement sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre signe suspect, ses vieux réflexes reprenant immédiatement le dessus.

"Bonsoir, salua sobrement le jeune homme. Je viens pour un renseignement.

-A quel sujet ? demanda l'italien.

-A propos d'une déclaration de vol. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont les formalités.

-Egidio, c'est de ton ressort mon grand, rit Milo.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, grommela l'ex-tireur d'élite. Et toi, n'en profite pas pour me piquer d'autres chevaliers !

-Ce sont des cavaliers, le reprit le grec avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est du pareil au même, les deux ont des canassons."

Milo leva les yeux au plafond tandis que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau d'Egidio et Dokho.

"Asseyez-vous."

Kagaho obéit sans un mot. Lui aussi se tenait sur ses gardes. Il n'avait jamais eu une grande confiance envers les forces de l'ordre, et ce policier aux yeux scrutateurs ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Vous voulez déposer une plainte ? interrogea l'italien.

-Pas moi, un ami. Il s'est fait cambrioler, et il m'a demandé de venir lui prendre les papiers nécessaires pendant qu'il fait l'inventaire de ce qu'on lui a dérobé.

-Je vois. Bon, je vais imprimer une feuille, mais il faudra la remplir et la signer. Il devra la ramener ici avec une pièce d'identité.

-Je lui dirai."

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que le papier s'imprime. Egidio le tendit au jeune homme, qui s'en saisit en se levant :

"Merci. Bonne fin de week-end.

-A vous aussi."

Le policier le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie, pensif.

"Bon, tu viens, que je gagne encore ? pouffa Milo.

-Il te rappelait pas quelqu'un, ce gars ?" demanda l'italien en fronçant les sourcils.

Le grec secoua la tête, désolé.

"Je vois pas du tout. Pourquoi, il te dit quelque chose ?

-Vaguement, ouais.

-Bah, te presse pas le citron, ça te reviendra en temps voulu."

Egidio hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

**###**

Une fois installé dans le local qu'il avait déniché, Kagaho mit en marche le récepteur radio. Le micro, placé discrètement sous le bureau du policier, permettait d'entendre dans quasiment tout le commissariat. Quand il avait montré son matériel à Eaque, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner préparer ses affaires, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, celui-ci était resté stupéfait.

"Comment as-tu déniché du matériel de l'armée ?

-J'ai été enfant soldat avec un ami. J'ai gardé le matériel avec moi."

Le népalais était resté silencieux. Il y avait encore énormément de choses qu'il ignorait sur le passé de l'égyptien. Mais il comprenait mieux d'où venait sa capacité quasi-naturelle à tuer.

L'assassin s'assit à même le sol, tout en entendant les deux policiers se livrer une bataille acharnée aux échecs. Il câla sa tête entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, avant de pousser un long soupir. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait envie qu'Eaque le serre contre lui ?

**###**

Lorsque Kanon était rentré, Saga avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son jumeau avait un visage extrêmement expressif, si bien que la moindre contrariété se voyait à ses traits.

"Tu as eu un souci ? interrogea l'aîné tout en s'approchant de son frère.

-Rien de grave, mais de quoi m'énerver, répondit Kanon en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Ça passera tout seul, t'inquiète. T'as passé une bonne journée ?"

Saga haussa les épaules tout en s'installant à côté de son cadet.

"Banale. J'ai travaillé sur des dossiers ce matin, et cet après-midi je n'ai rien fait de particulier."

Le grec s'interrompit, indécis. Il avait cru, un bref instant, pendant le déjeuner, qu'Arlès était de retour. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette impression d'être observé, sous surveillance... Mais devait-il seulement avertir Kanon ? Son frère ne semblait pas avoir eu une excellente journée, autant ne pas lui en parler.

Mais Kanon connaissait son frère. Son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue et il demanda :

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, rien.

-Saga, tu mens très mal."

L'aîné esquissa un sourire avant d'avouer :

"Une visite d'Arlès, je crois. Mais c'était très fugace.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire ? s'écria son frère. Je vais chercher ton médicament.

-Je vais bien, Kanon, inutile de me gaver de ces immondes cachets verts ! pouffa Saga.

-Si tu le dis, maugréa le cadet en faisant la moue.

-Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui les avale ! Non seulement ils sont moches, mais en plus ils sont infâmes !"

Kanon éclata de rire et répliqua :

"Ben au moins on sait que ce sont des vrais médocs ! Imagine qu'ils aient le goût de pastilles à la menthe, comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire la différence, hein ?"

Les deux frères se sourirent.

"On se fait une soirée télé ? proposa le cadet.

-Avec ou sans pizza ?

-Que serait une soirée télé sans pizza, voyons ! se récria Kanon. Je passe la commande !"

Saga pouffa et répliqua :

"Je choisis le film, alors !

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas un à l'eau de rose, par pitié..."

L'aîné acquiesça tandis que Kanon se dirigeait vers le téléphone. Pensif, Saga regarda les jaquettes. Pourquoi Kanon et lui avaient-ils mis autant de temps à se retrouver ? Ils étaient si proches, avant... Lui-même ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant l'existence de Rhadamanthe qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait plus grand chose sur son propre frère – son jumeau ! Il avait fallu qu'il apprenne que l'amour de Kanon ne se dirigeait plus vers lui mais vers un autre pour qu'il ouvre les yeux...

Saga saisit un dvd et inséra le disque dans le lecteur. Il était égoïste. Il voulait à nouveau être le centre d'intérêt de Kanon, alors que son frère était visiblement heureux avec son amant. Tout avait toujours été si compliqué, entre eux ! Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il y avait une rivalité latente : lequel des deux serait-il le meilleur en classe ? Qui aurait le privilège de devenir le chef de l'équipe scolaire de basket ?

En y repensant, Saga trouvait ça ridicule. Mais leur rivalité s'était accentuée quand, après avoir été guéri de sa schizophrénie, il avait été seul héritier de la fortune Gemini. Quand il l'avait appris, Saga avait décidé que lorsque leur père décèderait, il redonnerait sa part d'héritage à son jumeau. C'était peut-être un tort, mais pour cette raison il n'était jamais intervenu dans les disputes entre Kanon et leur père.

"T'as choisi quoi comme film ? interrogea Kanon en revenant dans le salon.

-Hero*, sourit Saga. Je sais que tu l'adores."

Le cadet sauta sur le canapé en hochant la tête :

"Merci grand-frère !"

Saga lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin, surpris. Kanon ne l'avait encore jamais appelé ainsi, auparavant...

La soirée passa entre les rires et les bières. Saga finit par avouer, un peu vaseux :

"Tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi, Kanon...

-Il y a de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain, si tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher."

Saga acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, le jour était levé. Il se redressa en pestant contre le salon qui tanguait sous ses pieds.

"Kanon ?"

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour découvrir un mot sur la table :

_Je suis parti faire des courses, j'ai téléphoné à ton travail pour dire que tu arriverais en retard. PS : L'aspirine est dans le placard à droite de la porte._

Saga pouffa doucement et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Le placard était bien à sa place et bougeait déjà moins que le salon, ce qui semblait être une bonne chose. Le grec repéra la boîte d'aspirine, prit un cachet et l'avala avec reconnaissance. Les idées plus claires et le regard à nouveau vif, il observa les médicaments qui se trouvaient devant lui : il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais Saga n'en connaissait aucun. A part cette boîte vert pomme, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

Il la saisit et lut le nom avec attention. Dreminal**... N'était-ce pas le médicament que prenait leur père, avant qu'il se rende compte que ce psychotrope pouvait provoquer des hallucinations ?

Intrigué, Saga ouvrit la boîte. Des cachets verts tombèrent au sol, dans un silence pesant. Des cachets verts identiques à ceux que Kanon lui donnait quand il pensait qu'Arlès était de retour. Des cachets verts qui donnaient des hallucinations...

Saga se laissa glisser par terre, le coeur battant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que Kanon le... droguait ?

Il se releva en chancelant, rangea les médicaments et entra dans la cabine de douche sans penser à se déshabiller. L'eau glacée lui fit pousser un cri, mais au moins cela le réveilla complètement. Il retira ses vêtements et les abandonna dans la cabine, puis ressortit. Un avis extérieur l'aiderait à comprendre la situation. Il savait qu'il n'était pas objectif, quelqu'un devait l'aider.

Saga se sécha rapidement, s'habilla et quitta à son tour l'appartement pour se diriger vers le siège des entreprises Gemini.

**.**

_à suivre_

**.**

* Hero, film réalisé par Zhang Yimou avec Jet Li. Je vous le conseille très fortement. ;)

** Le Dreminal est un médicament FICTIF ! Toute ressemblance avec un médicament existant est purement fortuite et non voulue de ma part.

Précision pour ceux qui le souhaitent : un psychotrope est une substance qui agit sur le système nerveux (exemple : opium, morphine, alcool, antidépresseurs...). Un médicament psychotrope est donc un médicament agissant sur le système nerveux. Je vous invite à regarder l'article de Wikipédia qui y est consacré.

Je remercie aussi mon père (même s'il ne lira jamais ces lignes) de m'avoir expliqué le principe des médicaments psychotropes et d'avoir patiemment répondu à mes questions là-dessus. Eh oui, je me renseigne avant d'écrire ! ^^

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	25. Chapter 25

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Bonne lecture ! :)

**.**

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 25**

Ayoros avait des habitudes qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde. Il avait son sandwich habituel, son chocolat noir, son magazine. Pourtant il n'était pas étroit d'esprit, loin de là. Mais ces petites choses du quotidien, qu'il répétait avec plaisir, le rendaient toujours de bonne humeur.

Comme tous les matins, en arrivant au siège des entreprises Gemini, il alla prendre un café dans la salle commune. Tout le monde venait bavarder avec animation avant l'heure officielle, à laquelle ils allaient rejoindre leur poste.

Ayoros avala une gorgée de café bien serré, faisant mentalement son emploi du temps de la journée.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de la filiale qui devait s'ouvrir à l'est d'Athènes ?" entendit-il soudain.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune gestionnaire, fraîchement diplômé, habillé en veston et cravate trop serrés pour lui. Ayoros fronça les sourcils et demanda :

"Quelle filiale ?"

Le jeune homme, surpris d'être interpellé par le bras droit de Saga Gemini, balbutia une phrase inintelligible.

"Quelle filiale ? répéta Ayoros avec un ton plus grave.

-Monsieur Gemini a signé un papier pour faire un virement, pour une filiale qu'il voulait ouvrir, parvint-il à expliquer.

-Quand est-ce que ce fond a été versé ?

-Il y a à peu près huit mois, mais je peux vous donner la date précise si vous le souhaitez, monsieur Fotia.

-Ça ira, merci Alvise."

Le gestionnaire rougit de plaisir : le secrétaire connaissait son prénom ! Perdu dans ses pensées, Ayoros ne remarqua rien et sortit de la pièce en oubliant son café. Pourquoi Saga ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de la création de cette filiale ? Son patron n'avait certes pas besoin d'une autorisation de sa part, mais ils discutaient toujours tous les deux avant de lancer un nouveau projet.

Sa curiosité piquée, il se dirigea vers les locaux des gestionnaires. Il avisa Gugliemo, le plus âgé d'entre eux mais aussi le plus malin. Il n'y avait pas meilleur économiste que lui dans toute l'entreprise, et son travail était absolument irréprochable. Ayoros l'aimait bien, en particulier à cause de son ventre proéminent et son sourire de requin. Gugliemo avait en outre un sens de l'humour qui se faisait rare.

"Tiens donc, qui voilà ! s'écria le gestionnaire en saluant Ayoros.

-Est-ce que tu es au courant d'une filiale qu'aurait lancé Saga ? demanda le grec de but en blanc.

-Ça ne me dit absolument rien, répondit Gugliemo avec un mouvement de surprise. Quand est-ce qu'il a décidé ça ?

-Plusieurs mois apparemment.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?"

Ayoros secoua la tête. Le gestionnaire fit la moue et déclara :

"J'irais bien jeter un oeil là-dessus... Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Évidemment."

Arrivé à son bureau, Saga se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, indécis. Il ne savait pas si se confier à Ayoros était une bonne idée. Certes, ils se connaissaient bien et s'appréciaient beaucoup, mais de là à avouer au jeune homme qu'il soupçonnait son propre frère de le droguer...

On frappa soudain à la porte. Ayoros entra sans attendre que Saga ait donné son autorisation, une liasse de dossiers sous le bras.

"Saga, est-ce que vous avez signé ce document ?" interrogea-t-il sèchement en déposant une feuille sur la table.

Saga parcourut les lignes d'un regard alerte, et secoua la tête :

"Je n'ai jamais vu cette feuille avant aujourd'hui.

-Il y a votre signature, pourtant.

-Je n'aurais jamais permis de déposer un fond aussi important pour une simple filiale !

-C'est bien à cause de ça que Gugliemo et moi avons eu un doute, répondit Ayoros. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un détournement de fond. Mais qui a bien pu signer à votre place, enfin ?

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui sait reproduire ma signature" fit sourdement Saga.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit.

"Pourquoi... Mais Kanon, pourquoi ?" cria-t-il en frappant violemment son bureau.

Ébranlé un bref instant par l'éclat de son patron, Ayoros se ressaisit très vite et appela son adjointe, via l'interphone de Saga :

"Katerina, Saga ne recevra personne dans son bureau pour le moment, nous avons un problème urgent à régler.

-Entendu Ayoros. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Merci, ça ira."

Le secrétaire coupa la conversation et se tourna vers son patron.

"Maintenant, vous allez tout me dire. Qui sait imiter votre signature ?

-Mon jumeau, souffla Saga, visiblement à bout de nerf.

-Donc il a pu se faire aisément passer pour vous... Pas étonnant que personne ne se soit posé de question. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait un détournement de fond ? reprit Ayoros.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Il y a autre chose, non ?" demanda doucement le secrétaire.

Saga hocha lentement la tête, le visage grave.

"Saga, je ne veux pas vous forcer à me révéler ce qui vous est arrivé, tenta le jeune homme. Mais là il faut que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe ! Il s'agit rien de moins qu'un vol en bonne et due forme !

-Je suis schizophrène."

La bombe était lâchée. Saga attendit quelle explose, raide dans son fauteuil.

"Je sais, et alors ?

-Comment ça, vous le savez ?" s'exclama Saga en écarquillant les yeux.

Ayoros parut soudainement gêné, et balbutia :

"Vous m'avez demandé une fois s'il y avait des micros dans votre bureau... De fil en aiguille, en discutant avec Katerina ou avec d'autres, nous avons remarqué que vous aviez des sortes d'absences... J'ai demandé à la fiancée de mon frère, qui fait des études de psychologie, si elle avait une idée de ce qui pouvait vous arriver."

Saga était sidéré. S'il n'était pas déjà assis, nul doute qu'il serait tombé sur son fauteuil.

"Et ça ne vous effraie pas ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Non, répondit Ayoros avec sincérité. Vous aviez des hauts et des bas, mais jamais rien de dangereux pour vous... Ou pour nous.

-Donc vous me surveilliez, constata Saga.

-En quelques sortes. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui se passe. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que je pourrai vous aider."

Saga acquiesça douloureusement et se mit à parler. Il raconta à Ayoros son enfance avec Kanon, l'injustice que subissait le cadet, la maladie, l'installation à l'appartement des années plus tard, leur réconciliation, la découverte des médicaments.

"Je ne sais plus quoi penser, termina Saga dans un soupir. Ni quoi faire, d'ailleurs."

Ayoros réfléchissait, sourcils froncés.

"Si Aiolia devait me droguer, je m'expliquerai avec lui, c'est évident. Mais je le connais et même s'il est impulsif, il reste quand même très professionnel. Mais je ne connais pas votre frère, et vous non plus apparemment. Ça serait dangereux de lui dire que vous savez tout.

-Kanon ne me ferait pas de mal ! protesta Saga.

-Est-ce que vous auriez imaginé qu'il vous droguait ? rétorqua Ayoros.

-Il doit... avoir une raison, reprit Saga en se levant.

-Saga, même si ça ne vous enchante pas, il faut aller voir la police. Ne serait-ce que pour leur dire que quelqu'un a fait un détournement de fond !

-Mais ils sauront que c'est Kanon !

-Saga, si vous n'y allez pas, moi j'irai."

Les deux hommes s'observèrent fixement. Le regard d'Ayoros était droit et décidé tandis que celui de son patron était hésitant et inquiet.

"C'est vous ou lui, Saga. Moi j'ai choisi."

Saga hocha la tête et soupira :

"Très bien, allons-y."

**###**

Dokho frappa son réveil en maugréant, avant de pousser un soupir contrit. A côté de lui, Shion éclata de rire.

"Tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, au réveil ? se moqua-t-il.

-Uniquement quand je préfèrerais rester au lit mais que le devoir m'en empêche, répondit le chinois en se tournant vers son amant.

-La vie est injuste, acquiesça l'atlante avant de se pencher pour embrasser son vis-à-vis. Et si tu te faisais porter pâle ?

-J'ai téléphoné à Egidio hier pour le prévenir, s'il ne nous voit pas arriver il va croire qu'on s'est fait attaquer et va rappliquer avec la cavalerie..."

Shion fit la moue, un peu déçu.

"Bien, puisqu'il faut y aller..."

Il écarta les draps et se leva avec souplesse, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, dévoré des yeux par Dokho. A croire qu'il avait fait exprès de ne rien enfiler avant de partir se doucher. Avisant le soudain clin d'oeil de l'atlante, le chinois sourit d'un air mutin : effectivement, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit Shion, se demandant brièvement s'il avait mis le chauffage dans la salle de bain pour qu'il y fasse si chaud.

Se laver, se sécher et s'habiller se révéla difficile, mais ils y parvinrent néanmoins en riant joyeusement.

"Tu sais Shion, fit soudain Dokho une fois qu'ils se furent installés devant leur petit déjeuner. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps... C'est étrange, non ?

-J'ai cette sensation aussi, reconnut l'atlante avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Mais ça prouve qu'on s'entend bien, toi et moi, non ?

-A croire que Platon disait vrai à propos du mythe d'Aristophane*..." rit doucement le chinois.

Shion acquiesça, esquissant un sourire. Le policier haussa un sourcil, surpris :

"Tu connais ?

-Je veux bien que tu me racontes" déclara Shion un peu trop rapidement.

Dokho hocha la tête et commença :

"Mes souvenirs datent un peu, j'ai vu ce mythe en cours de philosophie, au lycée. Mais en gros, chaque être vivant a été séparé en deux moitiés qui se complètent parfaitement. Quand on retrouve sa moitié, on peut alors redevenir un avec elle, en s'aimant.

-C'est une belle légende, reconnut l'atlante. Est-ce que tu y crois ? ajouta-t-il, curieux.

-Ce n'est qu'un mythe, riposta Dokho. Mais j'avoue que je commence à me poser des questions sur sa véracité ou non...

-Chaque légende est basée sur un fait réel, conclut Shion. Le héros de la chanson que je vous ai contée l'autre soir a réellement existé, mais une seule vie ne lui aurait pas suffit pour faire tout ce dont parle le chant."

Le chinois hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

"Il faudrait qu'on y aille... Dommage, cette conversation était intéressante. Tu as une fibre de professeur, Shion !"

L'atlante détourna les yeux, se contentant de finir son thé en silence. Le policier se rembrunit : saurait-il un jour tout sur son compagnon, et nouvellement amant ? Shion était d'une approche très facile : il était profondément gentil et, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, très attirant. Mais à d'autres moments, il était soudain distant, inaccessible, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même mais quelqu'un de... supérieur. Dokho n'avait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour désigner cette impression : ils étaient séparés par une frontière qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir complètement. La barrière de la langue avait vite disparu, mais il restait encore énormément de non-dits et de secrets. Après tout, lui-même n'avait pas raconté toute sa vie à Shion. Il se protégeait forcément un peu. Shion faisait-il pareil ?

Décidant finalement que ce genre de prise de tête ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde, Dokho éclata de rire et dit :

"Belle journée, non ? A ma pause je t'emmènerai dans l'un de mes café préférés, ils servent un thé extraordinaire. Même Shaka, mon collègue psycologue, a avoué n'en avoir jamais bu de meilleur, et pourtant il est très à cheval sur la qualité. Tu verras, je suis certain que ça va te plaire !

-Avec plaisir dans ce cas, accepta Shion.

-Alors allons-y."

En arrivant au commissariat, Shura avisa immédiatement le paquet de croissants déposé à l'accueil.

"Salut la compagnie ! s'écria soudain Egidio en entrant, suivi par Mu. Eh, sympa d'avoir pensé au petit-déj, ajouta l'italien en remarquant le sac.

-Remerciements acceptés, sourit Aldébaran en apparaissant devant eux.

-Tiens, Dokho est pas encore arrivé ? demanda l'espagnol.

-Shion a eu un accident hier, si ça se trouve on le verra pas aujourd'hui, répondit l'ancien tireur d'élite en saisissant un croissant. Je suis sûr qu'il a toujours eu une vocation de garde-malade.

-Et toi de vouloir battre le record du monde du nombre de croissants mangeables en cinq minutes, se moqua Aldébaran en regardant Egidio attaquer sa seconde pâtisserie. Rien de nouveau depuis hier ?

-Shion et Mu n'étaient pas destinés à la rue, intervint Shura. Mon indic a vérifié : rien n'a été prévu à cet effet."

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils et répondit :

"Bien, il va falloir creuser une nouvelle piste. Quels autres secteurs d'acitivité ont Hadès ?

-Drogue, clandestinité, travail au noir, énuméra Dokho qui venait d'arriver, Shion derrière lui. Bonjour tout le monde.

-Shion, tu vas bien ?" demanda Mu en s'approchant de son cousin.

Ce dernier acquiesça et déclara :

"Tu sais que j'ai la tête dure..."

Mu allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il se figea. Shion se retourna, intrigué, et resta tout aussi immobile, avisant les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Le premier était brun. Le second... Shion grinça des dents. Cette chevelure bleue, il la reconnaîtrait entre milles ! Il serra les poings et, avant que son cousin n'ait pu l'en empêcher, se rua sur l'homme en criant :

"Toi ! Tu vas me le payer !"

**.**

**.**

*Ce mythe est tiré du Banquet, de Platon.


	26. Chapter 26

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers pour leurs encouragements. Ils me touchent énormément. Merci donc à vous tous de suivre cette fic... ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

**.**

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 26**

Shion saisit Saga par le col de son vêtement et le plaqua violemment au mur.

"Où sont-ils ?" cria-t-il, hors de lui.

Mu rejoignit son cousin d'un bond et le ceintura, le forçant à lâcher le grec.

"Arrête Shion ! Calme-toi !

-Que j'arrête ? répéta l'atlante, sans pour autant se maîtriser. C'est à cause de lui si on est ici, et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

-Je sais, mais..., tenta le jeune homme.

-Non seulement ils nous a volés, mais en plus il a essayé de me tuer ! reprit Shion, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Pardon ? fit Saga en écarquillant les yeux.

-Pause ! cria soudain Egidio, effaré. On peut savoir exactement ce qui se passe ici ? C'est caméra cachée ou quoi, là ?

-Explique-leur ! siffla Shion à son cousin, sans pour autant lâcher Saga des yeux. Dis-leur pourquoi on a été obligés de venir jusqu'ici !"

L'ancien tireur d'élite se tourna vers Mu, sourcils froncés. A côté de lui, il sentit Dokho se raidir. L'impression d'avoir été dupés transparaissait sur leurs visages. Mu détourna les yeux, gêné, et commença à expliquer, tandis que l'homme qui accompagnait Saga se rapprochait de ce dernier :

"Vous savez déjà que mon cousin est le gardien de la mémoire de notre peuple. Il y a une légende qui a fait la réputation atlante : celle des douze armures d'or.

-Camus m'en a parlé, marmonna Milo. Le rôle des grands prêtres est de les réparer. Et Shion et toi êtes tous les deux grands prêtres, d'après les points que vous avez sur le front."

Mu hocha lentement la tête.

"Je suis apprenti, mais sinon c'est ça. Il ne s'agit que d'une histoire, personne ne sait si elle est vraie ou non. Mais nous avons en héritage les outils qui auraient servis à les confectionner."

A ces mots, Shion tiqua. Mu resserra un peu sa prise, et continua :

"Ces outils sont sacrés pour nous. Les grands prêtres en ont la responsabilité, il s'agit de leur tâche la plus importante...

-Et j'ai failli..., souffla Shion en serrant les dents.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! protesta Mu.

-Continue" ordonna Aldébaran.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

"Un étranger est venu un jour dans notre village... Il a dit qu'il était passionné d'antiquités et qu'il souhaitait voir nos outils sacrés. Cet homme, c'est Saga Gemini."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le grec.

"C'est vrai, je suis allé au Tibet pour les voir..., confirma Saga. J'ai même proposé de les acheter, ces outils sont absolument magnifiques. Mais ils ont refusé, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous avez préféré nous les voler !" rugit Shion.

Saga redressa la tête et cingla :

"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Vous m'accusez de choses que je n'ai pas commises. J'ignorais même qu'une telle chose se serait produite, ajouta-t-il avec un air désolé. Qu'est-il arrivé exactement ?

-Quelques jours après que vous soyez passé, reprit Mu, mon cousin et moi avons dû nous absenter tous les deux. Un accouchement difficile avait lieu, nous n'allions pas laisser cette femme mourir."

Mu croisa le regard de Shion et le soutint sans hésiter, comme l'assurant ainsi de son soutien.

"Nous avons laissé les outils sans surveillance. En revenant, ils avaient disparus. A leur place, un message nous était adressé. Quelqu'un nous demandait de le rencontrer, à New Dehli.

-Que voulait-il ? demanda Shura.

-Nous proposer un marché : venir en Grèce et travailler pour eux. Nous devions utiliser notre savoir-faire en échange de la restitution des outils sacrés.

-Pourquoi être passés comme clandestins alors ?

-C'étaient les instructions, répondit Shion. Pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

-Quand tu dis 'eux'... Tu parles d'Hadès ?" interrogea Aldébaran.

Mu opina, avant de terminer :

"Nous avons obéi... Et vous connaissez la suite.

-Vous êtes venus dans un pays dont vous ignoriez tout, pour deux objets ? répéta Milo.

-Nous parlons très bien le grec, Mu et moi, répliqua Shion. Je suis professeur de langue et d'histoire à mi-temps, à Bombay, et mon cousin aussi.

-Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau de vous avoir appris le grec aussi rapidement, se renfrogna Milo. Mais vous ne connaissiez quand même rien à Athènes, si ?

-Un ami nous a servi de relais, expliqua Mu. Il nous a aidé à préparer notre venue et cherchait de son côté si les outils étaient mis en vente."

Milo et Egidio se lancèrent un regard.

"Tu veux dire... que vous connaissez Shaka ?

-C'est un ami à moi. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble, avant qu'il entre dans la police, acquiesça le jeune atlante. Quand il a appris que nous avions été contactés par Hadès, il a pensé que ce serait un moyen pour vous de les attrapper une fois pour toutes. Après avoir été arrêtés, nous aurions trouvé un moyen pour que les Juges nous rende les outils...

-Donc en clair, vous nous faites un flan depuis le début, c'est ça ? résuma l'italien. Bah au moins si vous êtes virés de votre boulot, vous pourrez vous reconvertir en acteurs !"

Shion se tourna vers l'ancien tireur d'élite et siffla :

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre nos motivations... Alors ne nous juge pas !

-On vous a quand même fait confiance ! riposta sèchement Egidio.

-L'homme qui vous a contactés..., intervint Shura, sourcils froncés. Est-ce que c'est celui dont vous nous avez fait le portrait robot ? demanda-t-il en montrant la feuille.

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Mais c'est..., murmura Saga en regardant le dessin. Par pitié, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar..." soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Aldébaran s'avança vers lui, aux aguets.

"Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?" s'enquit-il.

Le grec rouvrit les paupières et hocha la tête, abattu.

"C'est l'amant de mon frère.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?"

Saga se tourna vers le policier, étonné.

"Vous connaissez Kanon ?

-Oui, c'est un ami, répondit Milo, effaré.

-Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, intervint sombrement l'homme qui accompagnait Saga.

-Vous êtes ? demanda Shura.

-Ayoros Fotia, secrétaire de monsieur Gemini. Si nous sommes ici, c'est justement à propos de Kanon..."

**###**

Eaque ferma les yeux avec un air fatigué. Il avait laissé son lit à Sui et avait vaguement dormi sur son fauteuil, dans une position très inconfortable. Le frère de Kagaho ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, se contentant de le regarder en chien de faïence lorsqu'il était revenu après avoir raccompagné l'assassin. Le népalais n'avait pas cherché à engager la conversation : il savait d'expérience que ça ne servait à rien. Il était un peu pareil, étant enfant : ne jamais prononcer un mot si on voulait rester silencieux. Pas un cri, jamais. Et subir en silence.

Eaque se redressa, l'esprit encore embrumé, et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de thé noir flottait dans l'air. Rhadamanthe était installé à la table, en compagnie de Rune et de Minos. Les deux norvégiens se lançaient de temps à autres des regards mêlant douceur et inquiétude, aucun des deux ne réalisant réellement ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille.

"Je suis désolé..., avait soufflé Minos, la tête basse.

-De quoi ?

-De ne t'avoir jamais dit que tu comptais pour moi.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit non plus, avait rétorqué sobrement Rune. Ce n'est pas ça qui nous a empêché de vivre quelque chose ensemble.

-Mais ça aurait pu être... meilleur, avait hésité Minos.

-C'est que tu n'en avais pas besoin à ce moment-là. Et puis, on a encore du temps pour se rattrapper..."

Le Juge avait hoché la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de prendre Rune dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui, et lui avait murmuré, ses lèvres proches de celles de son amant :

"Je t'aime, Rune."

Eaque esquissa un sourire mi-moqueur mi-attendri en regardant les deux norvégiens, puis déclara :

"Rhada, non seulement ton café est extraordinaire, mais ton thé l'est encore plus. Ça embaûme dans tout l'immeuble !

-Assieds-toi au lieu de débiter des âneries, sourit l'anglais.

-Très bien, j'obéis, rit le népalais. Qu'est-ce que c'est, le thé ?

-Un nouveau, qui s'apelle _Golden Nepal (1)_. Je me suis dit qu'il était fait pour toi."

Eaque hocha la tête et saisit la tasse que lui tendait Rhadamanthe, avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide au goût discret et subtil.

"Merveilleux... Tout simplement merveilleux. Tu as des goûts extraordinaires, Rhada.

-Sauf en ce qui concerne celui dont il est fou, grommela Minos.

-Je pourrai te dire la même chose, rétorqua Rhadamanthe en haussant un sourcil.

-Rune est parfait ! siffla le norvégien, vexé.

-Allons, allons, se moqua Eaque. Il n'y a que moi qui ai bon goût en matière d'amant, voyons (2).

-Ah vraiment ?"

Avant que le népalais n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son téléphone sonna.

"C'est toujours lors de conversations importantes qu'on est interrompus, soupira-t-il avant de décrocher. Kagaho ? Qu'est-ce que...?"

Le visage d'Eaque se décomposa lentement. Minos et Rhadamanthe furent immédiatement aux aguets, inquiets.

"Reste sur place, on aura besoin de savoir ce qu'ils prévoient, fit soudain le népalais d'un ton sec. Rappelle moi immédiatement si jamais tu apprends autre chose !"

Il raccrocha violemment et se tourna vers l'anglais. Rhadamanthe se raidit, certain qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre.

"Ils savent pour Kanon. Ils sont en route vers chez lui.

-Ton portable !"

Eaque le lui tendit sans hésitation. Rhadamanthe composa le numéro de son amant avec des gestes fébriles. Un soulagement intense le saisit lorsqu'il entendit la voix du grec :

"Allô ?

-Kanon, où es-tu ? s'écria l'anglais.

-Je suis chez mon frère. Je reviens juste des courses, pourquoi ? Tu as envie qu'on se voit ?

-Kanon, écoute-moi bien ! Il faut..."

Un bruit de serrure les interrompit soudain.

"Je te laisse, Saga vient de rentrer. Je te rappelle après, d'accord ?

-Non, Kanon ! Kanon !"

**###**

Kanon déposa son téléphone sur la table, avant de rejoindre son frère à l'entrée. Saga restait debout sur le tapis, la tête basse et les sourcils froncés.

"Tu fais une de ces tronches, commenta le cadet avec un rire. T'as pas trouvé l'aspirine ou quoi ?

-Si. Mais pas seulement."

Kanon s'arrêta à quelques pas de son frère, son coeur s'accelérant imperceptiblement...

_Non..._

Saga se redressa et s'avança vers lui, le regard dûr.

"Je sais tout, Kanon.

-De quoi tu parles ? tenta le cadet.

-Le détournement de fond. Le Dreminal. Hadès. Tout."

Kanon recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, au fur et à mesure que Saga s'approchait de lui.

"Je ne comprends pas, Kanon, reprit Saga, implacable. Qu'est-ce qui te manquait, ici ?

-Un amour que tu n'as jamais su me donner, répondit le cadet en relevant le menton avec défi. Rhadamanthe l'a su, lui.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu as fait tout ça ?"

La voix de Saga était douloureuse, vascillante, mais inébranlable. C'était un Saga qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il avait devant lui. Kanon n'avait toujours cotoyé que le Saga indécis, voire craintif, et qui n'osait pas se mettre en avant. Là... il assumait. Kanon l'avait trahi, Kanon lui avait menti, Kanon avait aidé un Juge d'Hadès... Kanon était coupable, et Saga l'assumait.

Le cadet secoua la tête et répliqua :

"Pas à cause de lui, Saga, mais pour lui.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes qui souffrent à cause d'Hadès ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as ignoré, il y a quelques années ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, enfin ! riposta Saga.

-C'est le même raisonnement."

Les deux frères se jaugèrent du regard.

"Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi, Kanon, reprit l'aîné.

-Tu es allé voir la police ? Je ne suis même pas étonné, tu vois. Est-ce que Milo était là ?"

Saga hocha la tête. Kanon poussa un soupir.

"Il va m'en vouloir... Je pensais lui présenter Rhada, tu sais. Milo et moi on est... On était amis.

-Dis-moi où se cache Hadès, Kanon ! On pourra faire quelque chose pour toi !

-Comme alléger ma peine de prison ? railla Kanon en croisant les bras. Inutlie de rêver, mon pauvre Saga ! Je ne balancerai jamais Rhada.

-Mais c'est toute ta vie que tu fous en l'air !

-Ma vie, c'est lui. Et c'est toi qui est en train d'essayer de la détruire. Maintenant appelle les flics, qu'ils viennent m'embarquer. Je te dirai plus rien."

Saga retourna à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sur Milo, qui attendait au-dehors. Le grec entra et rejoignit son ami, la colère lui vrillant les yeux. Il passa les menottes à Kanon sans dire un mot, avant de l'entraîner hors de l'appartement.

Avec dégoût, Saga arracha le micro qu'il portait sur lui et le jeta dans la poubelle, les mains tremblantes.

"Ayoros, tu m'entends ? rugit-il. Tu es satisfait maintenant ?"

Resté au commissariat, le secrétaire baissa le volume du récepteur avec un soupir. Shura le regarda avec incompréhension. Le grec s'en aperçut et esquissa un sourire triste :

"S'il a besoin de déverser sa culpabilité sur moi, je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Au moins, il est sauf.

-Mais à quel prix..." conclut Aldébaran.

**.**

**.**

(1) Ce thé est l'un de mes préférés... Allez savoir pourquoi ! XD

(2) Dois-je préciser que je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui ? ... Non ? ... Tant pis, c'est fait quand même ! :p


	27. Chapter 27

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction et son soutien, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers.

_NdA _: je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour finaliser ce chapitre... J'espère que les prochains iront plus vite ! ^^

_Nda (2)_ : comme plusieurs personnes ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews mais ne sont pas inscrites à , j'ai décidé de leur répondre en début de chapitre (comment ça pas trop tôt ?)

**Alexis **: oui, c'était un chapitre plein de révélations... Mais j'espère que tu t'en es remise, depuis le temps ! XD (ps : la "choux-attitude" [pas mal comme expression ! XD] t'était en partie dédiée, vu que tu les adore, ces deux-là... ^^)

**Aspartia **: effectivement, ils ont "appris" très vite le grec... Mais ça n'a semblé choquer aucun des personnages (encore heureux, sinon ma fic était foutue ^^). Effectivement, comme tu vas le constater, il va y avoir de l'ambiance... :p Merci en tout cas de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. ;)

**Milkagirl **: personnellement je ne vois pas Kanon de cette façon, il savait ce qu'il risquait mais a quand même décidé de le tenter. Mais chacun son point de vue ! ^^ En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé. ;)

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 27**

"On aura pas appris grand chose, marmonna Egidio avant de s'avachir sur une chaise, tandis qu'Ayoros éteignait la radio.

-Mais si ce... Rhadamanthe tient à Kanon, il tentera peut-être quelque chose pour le récupérer, non ? réfléchit Shura.

-Auquel cas il faut nous tenir prêts, confirma Aldébaran.

-Donc on laisse tomber la protection des deux menteurs et on s'occupe de l'amant, c'est ça ?"

L'espagnol regarda son ami avec une pointe d'interrogation. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Les deux atlantes leur avaient menti, bien sûr, mais... Lui-même et Aldébaran ne le prenaient pas aussi mal. Milo était encore sous le choc des révélations qu'Ayoros et Saga leur avaient faites, même s'il avait tenu à arrêter lui-même Kanon. Egidio était furieux et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir. Quant à Dokho... Shura jeta un coup d'oeil au chinois : ce dernier n'avait encore pas dit un mot, se contentant de garder les sourcils froncés et les yeux baissés.

En entendant l'italien, Shion voulut intervenir. Mais Mu lui saisit le bras en secouant la tête, intimant à son cousin de ne rien dire. Evidemment, Egidio n'avait rien vu.

"On sait jamais, confirma Aldébaran, qui machouillait un cure-dent avec application. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils vont prévoir...

-Plus vite on aura fini avec ces emmerdes et mieux ce sera, siffla l'italien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là ? ajouta-t-il en regardant les atlantes.

-Je peux téléphoner à Shaka et lui dire de venir nous prendre, proposa Mu sans relever le peu de politesse de son hôte. Vous auriez ça de moins à vous occuper.

-Prends pas tes airs condescendants ! grogna l'ancien tireur d'élite. C'est de votre faute si on est dans un tel foutoir !

-Raison de plus pour ne pas vous gêner, contra doucement le jeune homme.

-Eh bien cassez-vous alors ! Bon débarras !"

Mu hocha la tête douloureusement. Shura se leva et se rapprocha de lui, avant de proposer :

"Viens téléphoner de mon bureau."

Ils sortirent de la pièce, abandonnant leurs camarades. Ayoros, gêné de se retrouver ainsi au coeur d'une situation qu'il ne saisissait pas complètement, se racla la gorge :

"Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer.

-Oui, bien sûr, fit Aldébaran, ravi de ce changement de conversation. Allez donc rejoindre votre patron, il va avoir besoin de soutien.

-Je ne sais pas si ma présence sera très appropriée..., murmura le grec en faisant la moue.

-Je vous dis que si, affirma le brésilien avec un grand sourire. Même s'il vous en veut, je suis certain qu'il sera heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. C'est toujours comme ça, dans un couple. Avec ma femme, c'est pareil."

Le secrétaire éclata de rire et riposta :

"Ce n'est que mon patron, mais merci du conseil. Si je peux vous être utile, n'hésitez pas. Bonne fin de journée" conclut le grec avant de s'en aller.

Egidio le suivit du regard et grommela :

"Bonne fin de journée... C'est un comique celui-là.

-Il ne pensait pas à mal" répondit Aldébaran.

**###**

Dans le bureau de l'espagnol, Mu raccrocha le téléphone. Shaka n'avait pas posé de question sur la subite révélation que ses amis venaient de faire à ses collègues et s'était contenté de dire qu'il arrivait. C'est ce que le jeune atlante appréciait chez son ami : il ne disait jamais rien d'inutile, et se contentait d'écouter sans juger.

"Tu sais, Egidio a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, fit soudain Shura. Il parle toujours plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit... Et je sais même pas si le mot réflexion fait partie de son vocabulaire."

Mu esquissa un sourire et répondit :

"Je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, il n'a pas tort de dire que cette situation est de notre faute..."

L'espagnol haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

"Vous aviez vos raisons, et ce qui est fait est fait. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus.

-C'est vrai... Mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

-Quand ça se sera un peu calmé, peut-être que ça pourra s'arranger" le rassura Shura.

Mu acquiesça avec reconnaissance, avant de retourner dans la salle commune, suivi par le policier. Le jeune atlante s'avança vers son cousin et déclara :

"Shaka arrive dans un instant, il va nous faire dormir chez lui. Il nous tiendra au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire par la même occasion.

-Parce que tu penses que tu as encore à voir avec cette histoire ? rétorqua Egidio.

-Tant que mon frère sera retenu par Hadès, oui" répondit Mu un peu sèchement.

L'italien et lui se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. Face aux yeux clairs et doux du jeune atlante, Egidio avait la désagréable impression d'être en tort. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsque la porte d'entrée du commissariat s'ouvrit sur le psychologue. Shaka jeta un coup d'oeil aux personnes présentes avant de dire d'un ton neutre :

"Je présume que des explications sont nécessaires.

-Tes potes s'en sont déjà chargé, siffla l'ex-tireur d'élite en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dans ce cas, notre présence n'est pas indispensable, déclara l'hindou en tournant les talons. Je reviens cet après-midi pour ma permanence.

-Merci sincèrement de votre accueil, ajouta Mu.

-Pas de quoi, vous avez mis un peu d'ambiance, répondit Shura avec un sourire.

-Un peu ?" grommela Egidio avant que l'espagnol ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le jeune atlante hocha la tête et rejoignit son cousin. Ce dernier regardait fixement Dokho, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Shion s'avança d'un pas, mais le regard noir que lui lança le chinois l'empêcha d'avancer.

"Pardon..." souffla-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de suivre Shaka à l'extérieur.

Egidio se tourna vers Shura et s'écria :

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Non seulement tu es un imbécile, mais en plus tu as besoin de lunettes, soupira l'espagnol en secouant la tête.

-Hé !

-Je t'ai empêché d'ajouter une phrase en trop à ton actif ! l'interrompit Shura en fronçant les sourcils. Je parie que t'as même pas vu à quel point tes remarques ont blessé Mu."

L'italien haussa les épaules avec mauvaise foi, mais jeta néanmoins un coup d'oeil pensif à la porte.

Aldébaran s'avança vers Dokho et lui tapota l'épaule :

"Viens dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler."

Comme un automate, le chinois obéit. D'un regard dur, le brésilien empêcha ses collègues de dire quoique ce soit. Dokho était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément et ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. Il avait bien vu qu'il s'était rapproché de Shion, trop peut-être ? Il allait devoir l'amener à lui dire ce qui était arrivé, mais sans le brusquer... Aldébaran poussa un léger soupir tout en faisant entrer Dokho dans son bureau : il n'était pas très doué pour tout ce qui touchait aux relations humaines. Sa femme le traitait souvent de buffle pour cette raison.

"Assied-toi."

Le chinois s'éxécuta, silencieux. Aldébaran se posta devant lui et demanda de but en blanc :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive exactement ?"

Dokho releva les yeux, surpris.

"Rien du tout.

-Bien sûr, et je fais de la danse classique en tutu. A d'autres, Dokho.

-C'est juste leur révélation qui...

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? le rabroua le brésilien en secouant la tête. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi expansif qu'Egidio, mais si tu n'avais été que choqué par leur révélation, tu aurais été dans tous tes états. Là tu es amorphe, Dokho ! Vidé ! Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé entre Shion et toi."

Le chinois se raidit sur la chaise, faisant comprendre à Aldébaran qu'il avait visé juste.

"Bon, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais il va falloir que tu mettes ça de côté pour le moment. Avec l'arrestation de Kanon, Hadès va certainement réagir rapidement. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore attaqués au lance-rocket..."

Dokho esquissa un vague sourire, avant de marmonner :

"Parler du loup le fait venir dans la bergerie... Merci Aldé. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? se moqua le brésilien.

-Oui" sourit Dokho.

**###**

Eaque gara l'Audi non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble où habitait Kanon, au moment même ou celui-ci sortait, les mains dans le dos, escorté par un policier. Rhadamanthe voulut sortir d'un bond, mais le népalais fut plus rapide et verrouilla les portes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? rugit l'anglais. Je dois y aller !

-Pour te faire prendre aussi ? riposta Eaque en fronçant les sourcils, suivant les deux hommes du regard.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne ferais rien si c'était Kagaho ! s'écria Rhadamanthe.

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu réagirais exactement comme moi. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur maintenant que les flics nous ont dans leur ligne de mire."

L'anglais poussa un soupir et se mordit les lèvres, reportant son attention sur Kanon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? finit-il par demander, le visage décomposé.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais on trouvera, je te le garantis."

Rhadamanthe hocha tristement la tête, tandis que son amant disparaissait de sa vue, emporté par la voiture du policier.

"Allez, rentrons. Minos ou Rune auront peut-être une idée. Et comme Kagaho a posé un micro au commissariat, il pourra te donner des nouvelles de Kanon.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté l'idée de Minos ? C'était risqué pour lui."

Eaque fit la moue, tout en quittant la place où il s'était garé.

"Tu me voyais lui dire que je ne voulais pas mettre celui que j'aime en danger ?

-Il l'a plutôt bien pris, pour Kanon...

-Mais Kanon n'est pas l'assassin attitré de notre organisation, et son frère n'est pas un otage que j'ai pris sous mon aile sans vous en parler.

-Je suis de ton côté, tu sais ?"

Eaque hocha la tête, touché. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus, entre Rhadamanthe, Minos et lui : la façon qu'ils avaient de se réconforter et de se soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Pas étonnant que le norvégien ait peur que cette harmonie, qu'ils avaient tous les trois créée, se brise suite aux derniers évènements. Eaque en avait peur et Rhadamanthe aussi, très certainement.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot de tout le trajet, chacun d'eux pensant à leur amant respectif.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de leur logement, Eaque et Rhadamanthe étaient persuadés que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais ils déchantèrent très vite lorsqu'ils virent Minos venir vers eux, tenant Sui par le bras. Le jeune égyptien était terrorisé et replié sur lui-même. Il jeta un regard implorant au népalais. Celui-ci blêmit, tandis que le norvégien se plantait devant lui et déclarait, la voix tremblante d'une colère contenue de justesse :

"Ton explication a intérêt à être très convaincante."

Il lâcha Sui qui se réfugia derrière Eaque, trouvant près de lui une sécurité ressemblant à celle de son frère aîné. Il observa le visage fermé du népalais, qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

"Je t'écoute, reprit Minos en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Minos, on ne pourrait pas remettre ça à plus tard ? intervint Rhadamanthe. Kanon s'est fait embarqué, et, comme me l'a fait remarquer Eaque tout à l'heure, la police nous suit de près. C'est bien toi qui disait que tu ne laisserai pas les flics tout foutre en l'air, non ? Alors je pense qu'on a autre chose à régler d'abord, tu ne crois pas ?"

Minos hocha la tête en silence, lèvres pincées. Le népalais regarda son ami avec reconnaissance.

"Rune a déjà commencé à gérer les dossiers, finit par dire le norvégien, avec un ton plus calme. Pour l'instant il s'occupe de faire différents virements banquaires sur des comptes intraçables par la police. Des nouvelles du commissariat ?

-Kagaho ne m'a pas appelé, répondit Eaque. Il nous tiendra au courant de la moindre décision des flics.

-Je l'espère..." grommella Minos.

**###**

Milo ne desserrait pas les dents, se contentant de serrer les mains sur le volant. A l'arrière, Kanon hésita avant de lancer :

"Tu sais... C'est peut-être idiot, mais je pensais vraiment que tout se passerait comme je voulais.

-C'est-à-dire ? siffla le policier. Laisser Hadès voler les vies de centaines de personnes ?"

Kanon se renfrogna dans son siège. Comment expliquer à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami qu'il avait espéré... Être heureux ?

"C'est ça que tu voulais ? reprit Milo en dardant des yeux furieux sur le prisonnier.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Kanon. Mon propre jumeau a pas réussi à me comprendre, je vois pas comment tu pourrais.

-Essaye toujours.

-Je dirai rien de plus que ce que t'as déjà dû entendre, tu sais.

-Et moralement ça te pose aucun problème ?"

Kanon sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre :

"Quand j'ai appris qu'il faisait partie d'Hadès, j'étais déjà fou amoureux de lui.

-Et alors ? grogna Milo.

-Si tu apprenais que Camus fait de la contrebande, tu réagirais comment ? rétorqua Kanon.

-Camus ne ferait jamais ça ! riposta violemment le policier.

-Peut-être, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de le rencontrer. Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question."

Milo préféra rester silencieux, faisant esquisser un léger sourire à Kanon. Finalement, peut-être qu'il comprendrait...

**.**

_à suivre..._


	28. Chapter 28

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Rien, je sais...

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et de me laisser des commentaires, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. =) Je m'excuse d'ailleurs auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu... J'essayerai de prendre plus de temps pour le faire ! ;)

_Enjoy !_

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 28**

"Si tu apprenais que Camus fait de la contrebande, tu réagirais comment ?"

_Certainement pas comme toi._

Un rire, dans un coin de son esprit. Le même rire qu'aurait eu Kanon, mi-sérieux et mi-moqueur.

_Et que ferais-tu ?_

Milo coupa le moteur de sa voiture, sourcils froncés. Oui, que ferait-il dans un cas pareil ? Il descendit de son véhicule et entra dans le Sanctuary, sans dire un mot. Assis à une table, plongé dans un livre, Camus ne le vit pas immédiatement. Milo en profita pour l'observer attentivement, cherchant une trace infime d'une éventuelle culpabilité sur le visage de son amant. Comme s'il sentait le regard pesant du policier sur lui, le français releva la tête, surpris.

"Tu es rentré tôt, le salua-t-il en refermant le roman.

-Tu lisais quoi ? demanda Milo en s'approchant.

-Les Liasons Dangereuses. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller" ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Le grec secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir près de Camus, sans un mot.

"Milo... Tu vas bien ?"

Jamais encore le grec était resté aussi silencieux. Camus prit son amant par les épaules et le fit s'appuyer contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Camus... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Bien qu'étonné par la question, le français ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Oui, Milo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de faire par amour pour moi ?"

Camus réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre :

"Rien qui ne me soit impossible, je pense. Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime."

Le français esquissa un sourire et déclara avec un ton amusé :

"D'habitude c'est moi qui fait ce genre de réponses sybillines... Est-ce que je déteindrais sur toi ?"

Milo éclata de rire avant de se retourner et de planter son regard dans celui de Camus.

"Jamais, mon Camus. Tu es unique et tu n'as le droit de déteindre sur personne. Pas même moi."

Le grec se reblottit dans les bras du français, avant de pousser un soupir satisfait. Qui aurait cru, au début de leur relation, qu'ils s'aimeraient autant ? Cela avait été difficile, d'apprivoiser le français, mais Milo ne regrettait pas d'avoir persévéré. Ne serait-ce que pour vivre encore et encore des moments comme celui-ci, de simple tendresse.

**###**

Egidio vida sa énième tasse de café de l'après-midi en grinçant des dents. Seul Milo, au commissariat, savait faire du café comme il les aimait. Celui d'Aldébaran était trop fort, celui de Shura pas assez, et celui de Dokho ressemblait à tout sauf à du café. Malheureusement, Milo était parti juste après avoir déposé son colis, qui était à présent enfermé dans une cellule, et l'italien devait se contenter de mauvais café. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur déjà massacrante. Entre le café, le mutisme prolongé de Dokho et les révélations des deux atlantes, il avait eu sa dose de contrairété pour la journée.

"Egidio, arrête de tourner en rond dans le bureau, finit par demander Shura en levant les yeux du papier qu'il lisait.

-Tu préfères que je me mette à déchirer les PV pour me calmer ? maugréa l'ancien tireur d'élite.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

-Toi aussi, Shura.

-C'est beau, tant d'affection, se moqua Aldébaran qui passait dans le couloir. Si tu tiens tant que ça à t'occuper, tu peux vérifier qu'Hadès n'est pas dans les parages.

-Si Hadès était près d'ici, ils nous auraient déjà attaqués, riposta l'italien.

-Alors rentre chez toi, si t'es pas capable de bosser un minimum. Tu devrais imiter Dokho, de temps en temps.

-Désolé si je n'aime pas passer mon temps à signer des dossiers...

-Donc du balais, fit le brésilien en s'éloignant.

-Il n'a pas tort, opina l'espagnol en relevant les yeux. Tu me stresses plus qu'autre chose à te shooter à la caféine alors que tu es déjà sur les nerfs.

-C'est bon, je me casse, grogna Egidio.

-Est-ce que tu as bien un annuaire chez toi ?"

L'italien haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

"Pour faire quoi ?

-Tu verras. Tu en as un ?

-Ouais. Allez, salut."

Shura lui fit un vague signe de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Egidio était un entêté, un aveugle et un idiot, mais il l'aimait beaucoup. L'italien avait au moins le mérite de reconnaître lorsqu'il avait tort -même si c'était de mauvaise grâce. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas trop tard...

L'ex-tireur d'élite planta rageusement ses mains dans ses poches et se composa un visage le moins affable possible. Manquerait plus qu'un abruti vienne lui demander son chemin...

Il rejoignit sa voiture et grimpa dedans avant de mettre sa radio en marche. Au moins, les débilités des présentateurs lui changeraient les idées...

Néanmoins, il n'allait pas rester dans sa voiture jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Arrivé à son immeuble, il coupa le moteur avec un soupir et sortit mollement de son véhicule. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver son appartement désespérément vide... Parce qu'en plus de lui avoir menti, Mu avait fichtrement bien creusé son trou ! Il avait bien trompé son monde, tiens...

Parvenu près de l'ascenseur, la concièrge sortit de son logement de fonction et démanda avec un ton goguenard :

"Monsieur Grandchio, vous rentrez seul aujourd'hui ? Lila ne vous accompagne pas ?

-Vous avez un sens de l'observation très développé aujourd'hui, railla Egidio.

-Vous trouvez aussi ?"

L'italien ferma les yeux, excédé. Voyant que l'ascenseur ne se décidait pas à venir le rejoindre, il se dirigea vers les escaliers à grands pas. Mais il fut assez proche pour entendre les dernières paroles de la concièrge :

"Je l'avais prévenue, pourtant... Pauvre fille."

Egidio préféra ne pas faire demi-tour : un meurtre aurait fait tâche sur son CV de policier. Et puis, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Elle avait prévenu Mu à propos de quoi ? Et pourquoi le jeune homme ne lui avait rien dit ?

Il entra chez lui l'esprit en ébullition. Heureusement, il y avait une rediffusion d'un match de foot, ça lui occuperait le subconscient. Il alla directement vers sa télé et l'alluma, avant de se diriger vers le frigidaire pour se prendre une bière. Son regard tomba sur la brique de jus de fruit qu'il avait achetée pour Mu, quand il avait su que l'atlante ne buvait pas d'alcool.

Egidio se rendit compte qu'il avait mal aux yeux, tout d'un coup.

Avec un grincement de dents rageur, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Mu. C'était un menteur, un affabulateur, un hypocrite, un...

L'italien se redressa, s'essuya et alla s'étaler sur le canapé, morose. Tout lui semblait si vide, tout d'un coup ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne supportait plus le silence de son appartement, alors qu'il s'en était toujours contenté sans rechigner ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui rappelait l'absence de Mu ? Pourquoi l'atlante lui manquait-il déjà ?

Il augmenta le son du téléviseur, mais la voix criarde du commentateur ne faisait que ramener à sa mémoire celle chantante du jeune homme.

"Fait chier..." marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Où est-ce qu'il avait rangé l'annuaire, déjà ? Ah oui, dans les toilettes. Egidio esquissa un sourire en repensant à Shura : l'espagnol le connaissait vraiment bien. Il saisit l'annuaire et le parcourut avec rapidité. Ayant enfin trouvé l'adresse qu'il cherchait, il ressortit de son appartement en courant sans penser à éteindre sa télévision.

**###**

Comme dans toutes les grandes villes, Athènes avait plusieurs quartiers ethniques. Shaka avait élu domicile dans celui qui réunissait divers groupes asiatiques, des coréens aux thaïlandais. Il y avait une éternelle odeur de porc laqué qui trainait dans la rue, partant du restaurant cambodgien du bas de la rue, et qui planait sur plusieurs mètres.

Egidio, en jetant un coup d'oeil sur les plaques des maisons, eut une grimace dépitée : aucun numéro n'était affiché sur les murs.

"Eh ben, ça va être comique pour trouver la maison de l'autre associal !"

Il secoua la tête et se remit en route, s'avançant vers un marchand de nouilles.

"Excusez-moi, vous connaissez Shaka Ashuta ?"

Le commerçant se mit à débiter une phrase à toute vitesse, accompagnant son discour insaisissable par de grands mouvements de bras désordonnés.

"Ok, c'est bon, tu le connais pas... Non je ne veux pas de nouilles ! Ya que les pâtes italiennes qui sont bonnes, espèce d'ignare !"

Le policier repartit en pestant, tandis que le vendeur continuait à bonimenter. Il avisa la quantité de marchands qui sillonaient la rue, et poussa un soupir :

"Quelqu'un m'en veut, c'est pas possible autrement...

-Egidio ?"

L'italien se retourna d'un bond, surpris d'entendre son prénom. Mu et Shion se trouvaient devant lui, le plus jeune des deux atlantes ayant un air étonné au visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Mu.

-Euh..."

Egidio se mordilla les lèvres, gêné. Les sentiments n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, pourtant il allait bien devoir répondre quelque chose... Et le regard insitant de Shion ne l'aidait pas !

"Je voulais te voir."

Mu écarquilla les yeux et demanda, après s'être brièvement tourné vers son cousin :

"Me voir ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour... pour m'excuser. J'ai agi en vrai con, tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé."

L'atlante resta silencieux un instant, avant de murmurer :

"Tu es venu exprès jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?

-Oui. Mais je peux repartir, hein, si tu veux, ajouta rapidement l'italien. Je comprendrais tu sais.

-Eh bien..." hésita Mu.

Shion s'avança et dit doucement :

"Je doute que t'inviter à manger chez Shaka soit une bonne idée, mais si vous voulez passer un peu de temps ensemble je le préviendrai.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Mu avec une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Tu as la chance que ça s'arrange, ne laisse pas passer cette occasion, répondit son cousin avec un sourire. A tout à l'heure."

Shion s'éloigna sur un signe de la main, abandonnant les deux hommes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'tu as la chance que ça s'arrange' ? interrogea Egidio en se rapprochant du jeune atlante.

-Je pensais qu'on ne se reverrait pas de sitôt, après ce qui s'est passé, expliqua Mu avec un léger sourire.

-Désolé" grommela l'italien en contemplant ses chaussures.

Mu posa sa main sur l'épaule du policier et dit :

"C'est déjà oublié. Si on allait au cinéma ? Ma dernière tentative a été un peu... infructueuse."

Egidio opina :

"C'est bon pour moi ! Par contre si quelqu'un se met à t'emmerder, laisse-moi régler ça, d'accord ? J'ai toujours eu envie de dégainer mon badge comme dans les séries télé en criant 'Police, ne bougez plus !'"

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

C'est beau, un rire joyeux. Un vrai rire plein de vie. Avec des yeux pétillants, des lèvres entrouvertes et du rouge aux joues.

Egidio entraîna Mu vers la sortie du quartier, un brin rêveur. Il n'avait jamais ri comme ça, lui. Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il s'arrêta dans la rue et fit subitement à son compagnon :

"Mu... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre... à rire comme toi ?"

L'atlante resta silencieux un instant, remué par cette demande. Puis il hocha doucement la tête et répondit :

"Je t'apprendrai.

-Super ! reprit l'italien sur un ton plus enthousiaste mais qui ne trompa pas le jeune homme. Allons-y alors, sinon on va louper la prochaine séance."

**###**

Shion regarda son cousin s'éloigner, de loin. Certaines choses étaient tellement évidentes, parfois...

Il connaissait Mu et Kiki depuis leur naissance. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins un grand-frère, un confident et un mentor pour ses cousins. A la mort de sa tante et de son oncle, Shion avait demandé une dérogation aux anciens pour faire de Mu son disciple, alors qu'il était le grand prêtre en titre. C'était la seule fois où il s'était opposé de toutes ses forces contre la tradition qui voulait que des orphelins soient traités comme des adultes responsables. Il les avait vus grandir avec lui, s'épanouir et devenir eux-mêmes.

Pas étonnant qu'il connaisse si bien Mu. Le jeune homme était un peu réservé, mais toujours gentil avec les autres. C'était aussi quelqu'un de passionné, mais après tout, quel être humain ne le serait pas ?

Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu si impliqué avec quelqu'un qu'avec l'italien. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà dit la vérité à leur propos, il aurait certainement fait comprendre à Mu qu'il ne devait pas trop se rapprocher d'Egidio.

Alors qu'il ne respectait même pas ses propres conseils. Alors qu'il avait tout gâché du peu qu'il avait construit avec Dokho.

Shion tourna les talons, une boule dans la gorge. Le chinois ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il l'avait vu dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs. Noirs comme l'éternité.

Une éternité qu'il ne connaîtrait plus.

L'atlante écrasa la larme qui roulait sur sa joue, puis reprit la route de chez Shaka.

**.**

_à suivre..._


	29. Chapter 29

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour ses encouragements et sa correction. =)

Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je le fais donc ici. ^^"

**silinde-kun** : oui Kanon risque de se prendre une bonne peine de prison... Sauf s'il y a des rebondissements... :p Merci pour ton petit mot ! =)

**Alexis **: très bon résumé ça, quand ça s'arrange pour les uns ça ne va toujours pas pour les autres ! XD Mais je suis sadique, tu me connais ma zumelle. ^^ Merci pour ta review. =)

**Aspartia **: Effectivement, l'affaire d'Egidio semble mieux partie que celle de Dokho et Shion... Mais après tout, les italiens ont le sens du romantisme, non ? *rires* J'ai bien aimé ton commentaire sur "l'abnégation pure", c'est exactement ça ! :p Plus sérieusement, passer dans un quartier asiatique où il faut slalomer entre les magasins de nouilles, il faut s'accrocher ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ;)

**Hemere **: C'est en 1ère que j'ai lu les Liaisons Dangereuses. Un très bon livre, une fois qu'on est dedans... Et ma foi, comme tu le dis, c'est un titre de circonstance ! ^^

**anonyme **: haha, je t'ai reconnue ! :p Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à ton lemmon, dès que je trouverais le temps... ^^ Quand au "Police, ne bougez plus !" tu vas voir qu'Egidio va se faire plaisir... :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 29**

En entrant dans la cuisine, Eaque fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà dix heures et Rhadamanthe était encore attablé face à un bol de café fumant, d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux prouvant qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lui-même ne s'était pas vraiment reposé, se demandant pendant une bonne partie de la soirée comment tout ça allait se terminer. _Pressentiment, quand tu nous tiens..._

"Il en reste ? demanda Eaque en montrant la cafetière.

-Je croyais que ne prenais que du thé au petit-déjeuner ? s'étonna l'anglais en relevant les yeux sur son ami.

-Si la caféine arrive à mieux me tenir éveillé aujourd'hui, je suis preneur.

-Je t'en prie, sers-toi."

Le népalais saisit une chaise et s'affala dessus, après s'être servi du liquide ambré parfumé. Cela avait une odeur d'exotisme, de pays ensoleillés, de rires et de sueur, ainsi qu'une couleur mate comme celle de la peau de Kagaho.

"Salut vous deux ! s'écria Minos en entrant, suivi par Rune.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui est en pleine forme, se moqua Eaque en avalant une gorgée de café, sans chercher à retenir une grimace.

-La nuit c'est fait pour deux choses : dormir et...

-Oui, on sait, coupa Rhadamanthe. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.

-Justement, j'ai la solution à notre problème. Ou devrais-je dire, au problème de Kanon."

L'anglais se redressa, soudain attentif. Le népalais haussa un sourcil, tandis que Rune s'asseyait entre Minos et lui.

"Kagaho, fit l'intendant.

-Quoi, Kagaho ? siffla Eaque, soudain sur ses gardes.

-Il faut récupérer Kanon avant qu'il soit transféré dans une prison d'Etat, expliqua Minos. Je me vois mal aller demander à des crétins sans cervelle d'entrer dans un commissariat pour embarquer un prisonnier. Donc, Kagaho.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on se sert toujours de lui dans les cas extrêmes ? Ça t'est tellement égal qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

-Tu es le premier à dire que c'est le meilleur, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à utiliser quelqu'un qui est excellent..., riposta le norvégien.

-Moi je trouve que ça ressemble à un règlement de compte, rétorqua Eaque. Ose me dire que j'ai tort !

-Tu as tort. Ecoute au moins ce à quoi on a pensé avec Rune avant de te braquer.

-Très bien, je suis toute ouïe."

Rune lança un regard interrogateur à son amant avant de prendre la parole :

"Selon toute procédure judiciaire, Kanon a droit à un avocat pendant son ou ses interrogatoires. Il sera ensuite soumis à un jugement, dans un tribunal approprié. Le moment que craignent le plus les policiers sont les transferts.

-Ils ont des souterrains pour faire passer les prisonniers directement de la prison au tribunal, interrompit Rhadamanthe.

-Avec des grilles automatiques à chaque extrémité du tunnel, oui, reprit Rune. Un policier doit vérifier les visages de ceux qui accompagnent le coupable, avant d'ouvrir.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Eaque. Quel rapport avec Kagaho ?

-Il nous faut juste savoir la date de son transfert, puis on pourra mettre en place des échanges d'identités. Je rentre dans le système informatique de la police, je m'arrange pour que l'équipe d'Aldébaran Constelação n'escorte pas le prisonnier et on récupère Kanon à la sortie.

-Simple comme bonjour, et ton cher et tendre n'aura pas à se mettre en danger. Content ? se moqua Minos avec un sourire, même si sa voix avait une pointe de reproche.

-Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai, maugréa le népalais.

-Et pourtant... Tu l'appelles ?"

Eaque hocha la tête et sortit son portable.

**###**

"Salut tout le monde !"

Egidio entra dans le commissariat avec un grand sourire, un paquet de croissants fumants dans les mains. Shura écarquilla les yeux et se moqua :

"T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu apportes le petit-déj !

-Le plus gros est pour toi, se contenta de répondre l'italien en lui lançant la pâtisserie, que l'espagnol rattrapa de justesse.

-En quel honneur ?

-Pour l'annuaire.

-Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, rit Aldébaran en piochant dans le sac.

-C'est secret confidentiel, de toute façon" répliqua Egidio.

Shura esquissa un sourire avant de mordre dans son croissant : fondant, chaud et croustillant à la fois...

"Dokho est là ? demanda finalement l'ex-tireur d'élite.

-Dans votre bureau, répondit Milo en entrant dans la pièce. Miam, des croissants !"

L'italien quitta ses collègues pour rejoindre son partenaire, qui avait le nez plongé dans des paperasses. Il s'assit avec autorité sur les papiers administratifs et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le chinois releva la tête et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Deux choses, énuméra Egidio. De un, tu travailles trop. De deux, il s'est passé quoi avec Shion ?"

Dokho haussa les épaules.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-Pas directement, c'est vrai, concéda l'italien avec humeur. Mais ça concerne Mu, qui s'inquiète pour son cousin, et comme je m'inquiète un peu pour Mu... Je suis donc concerné.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Mu ? Alors qu'hier tu l'as envoyé paître en beauté ? répliqua Dokho, sautant sur l'occasion pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

-Oui mais je suis allé m'excuser après, donc ça compte pas. Alors ?

-Alors descends de ma table et on verra plus tard.

-T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, maugréa l'ialien en obtempérant.

-Toi aussi.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, se moqua Egidio en s'asseyant à sa table. Aie, mais elle est pas poncée cette table ou quoi ?"

Dokho rit doucement avant de demander :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

-Je viens de me prendre le genou dans mon bureau mais y a un truc qui dépasse... Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Le chinois allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit son compagnon lui faire signe de se taire. Egidio tenait un petit objet noir dans sa main. L'italien le posa au sol et donna un violent coup de talon dedans, le réduisant en miette.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Quelqu'un a posé un micro sous ma table, siffla l'ex-tireur d'élite.

-Merde... Faut prévenir les autres.

-Si je tiens le connard qui a fait un coup pareil, je le défonce, grommela Egidio en suivant son collègue, les poings tremblant de rage.

-Quelqu'un est entré dans notre bureau à part nous et les collègues ?

-La femme de ménage sans doute, réfléchit l'italien. Ah, et aussi ce gars qui..."

L'ancien soldat s'arrêta net, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Je me souviens..., balbutia-t-il. Je me souviens qui c'est !

-Si tu pouvais formuler une pensée cohérente, ça m'aiderait peut-être à comprendre, soupira Dokho.

-Un mec est venu hier pour prendre des infos sur les déclarations de vol, je l'ai fait entrer dans le bureau.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille ?

-Parce que c'est le tireur qui a tué le gars qui s'apprêtait à nous donner des infos sur Hadès, quand on venait juste de récupérer Shion, Mu et Kierin ! Il travaille pour ces salauds !

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? On vous entend vociférer et on comprend rien, intervint Milo.

-Dokho explique-leur, Shu' tu viens avec moi !" ordonna Egidio en saisissant son ami par le bras et en l'entraînant avec lui.

Shura regarda ses collègues avec incompréhension, avant de suivre l'italien au-dehors du commissariat.

"Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il.

-Faut trouver des infos sur le mec qui est venu hier pour une soit disant affaire de vol. Faut essayer de savoir où il crèche... A priori je dirais qu'il doit pas être loin, pour avoir un bon signal radio venant du micro...

-Quel micro ?

-Je te dirai plus tard, en tout cas il bosse pour Hadès et il faut le choper ! abrègea l'ex-tireur d'élite. On se sépare !"

L'espagnol acquiesça et partit de son côté, tandis qu'Egidio courait vers une épicière pour l'interroger.

**###**

Kagaho poussa un soupir avant de traverser la ruelle. Panne de provisions, il perdait la main. Heureusement qu'il avait mis une cassette pour enregistrer tout ce qui se dirait au commissariat en son absence !

Il sentit soudain son portable vibrer. Reconnaissant le numéro d'Eaque, il décrocha.

"Allô ?

-Bonjour... Tu vas bien ?"

L'égyptien esquissa un sourire.

"Ça peut aller...

-Désolé, mais j'appelle pour le boulot... Est-ce que par hasard les flics ont parlé d'une date à laquelle Kanon serait jugé ?

-Non. Si jamais j'apprends quelque chose, je te préviens.

-Merci... Fais attention à toi.

-... Toi aussi."

Kagaho raccrocha et entra dans l'immeuble où il s'était installé, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait hâte que tout se termine pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose. La rapidité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à Eaque le laissait toujours pensif. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait à ce point aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille...

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et déposa les quelques courses qu'il avait faites, avant de se diriger vers la radio, reliée au magnétophone. Il écouta la bande son distraitement, avant d'être attiré par un passage.

"_Aie, mais elle est pas poncée cette table ou quoi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?_

_-Je viens de me prendre le genou dans mon bureau mais y a un truc qui dépasse... Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_"

La bande se mit ensuite à grésiller. Comme si on avait écrasé le micro. Plus un son ne sortait du commissariat.

"Merde..." jura Kagaho en se levant d'un bond.

Il sentit son coeur commencer à battre plus rapidement. Il prit une inspiration profonde, essayant de se calmer.

_Tu as déjà connu ça, tu sais comment faire..._ Tout remballer, et décamper au plus vite. Même si rien ne prouvait que les policiers connaissaient sa planque, ce n'était plus un endroit sûr. Ensuite filer de l'immeuble avec discrétion. Et trouver quelque chose pour avoir de nouveau le commissariat sur écoute.

Kagaho referma la porte et tourna les talons, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

**###**

"Egidio, j'ai une info ! s'écria Shura en rejoignant son ami. Un marchand pense l'avoir vu entrer dans l'immeuble qui est à deux pas du commissariat.

-Allons-y ! décida l'italien en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

-Il ne faudrait pas demander aux autres de venir aussi ? Si c'est un assassin d'Hadès, il doit être coriace !

-Moi j'y vais, si tu veux aller les prévenir je te retiens pas."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

"Crétin d'italien... Comme si j'allais te laisser."

Egidio sourit et s'avança vers les interphones.

"Cinq appartements sont vides, commenta-t-il.

-On commence par lequel ?

-Celui qui est le plus proche d'une sortie de secours, déclara l'italien en prenant la tête. A mon avis c'est ce qu'il a dû regarder en premier. J'aurais fait pareil. Je prends l'escalier de secours, prends l'entrée normale."

Shura hocha la tête et s'élança dans le corridor, tandis que l'ex-tireur d'élite prenait l'escalier extérieur. Il se mit à courir, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Il se raidit soudain, entendant un bruit de pas qui s'arrêta également. Egidio leva les yeux et avisa une silhouette, quelques marches au-dessus de lui.

"Police, ne bougez pas !" cria-t-il.

L'assassin fit demi tour d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant. L'italien s'élança à sa poursuite. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers à toute allure, avant de déboucher sur le toît de l'immeuble.

Kagaho poussa un juron, cherchant un second escalier de secours des yeux. Mais l'unique issue qu'il avait était bloquée par le policier qui l'avait reçu la veille.

"Pas d'échappatoire, hein ? le nargua l'italien. Dommage pour toi, mais tu vas me suivre gentiment."

L'égyptien grinça des dents : quels choix avait-il ? Sauter ? Certainement pas. Se battre ? Il n'avait pas d'arme. Se rendre ?

_Si tu es pris par l'ennemi, détruis les preuves et ne dis rien._

Kagaho saisit brusquement son téléphone portable et le lança par dessus le rebord du toît de l'immeuble. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas le numéro de téléphone d'Eaque... Il sentit une brûlure le traverser lorsque le policier le plaqua au sol et lui passa les menotes.

"Allez, en avant ! Tu as des choses à nous dire."

_Tu rêves !_

**.**

Moi, sadique ? Meuh non ! :p

_A suivre..._


	30. Chapter 30

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction et son aide précieuse ! Je t'adore ! :D

_NdA :_ la vache, c'est le trentième chapitre ! O.O Si j'avais su... XD Merci à tous ceux qui suivent Mafia Blue et qui m'envoient des commentaires très gentils: j'essaye de répondre à tous vos messages, même si c'est avec un peu de retard parfois. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 30**

Egidio poussa le jeune homme dans le dos, le faisant entrer dans le commissariat, suivi par Shura. Aldébaran s'avança et s'écria :

"Bon sang Egidio, tu te crois où ici ? Tu pars sans un mot d'explication pour aller courir après Hadès sans même prendre ton arme de service ?"

Il pointa du doigt le pistolet du doigt, qui était resté en évidence sur le bureau de l'ex-tireur d'élite.

"Le principal c'est que je l'ai eu, non ? tenta l'italien en désignant l'égyptien.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer aux cow-boys, pense à prendre ton revolver au lieu de partir les mains dans les poches ! Mais est-ce que tu réfléchis seulement, de temps en temps ? Allez, emmène-le dans mon bureau, je m'en occupe, finit par soupirer le brésilien.

-Bien chef, obtempéra Egidio en emmenant son prisonnier.

-Dokho, tu viens l'interroger avec moi ? demanda Aldébaran.

-J'arrive."

Egidio fit asseoir l'assassin sur une chaise et lui sussura :

"Normalement je devrais te dire de pas faire le con, mais j'ai tellement envie de t'en mettre une que si tu essayes de t'échapper, ça pourra que me faire plaisir."

L'égyptien esquissa un sourire moqueur. L'italien le saisit par le col et le souleva en s'écriant :

"Et évite de te foutre de ma gueule, sinon c'est pas à l'hosto que je t'envoie mais au cimetière !

-Egidio repose-le, ordonna Aldébaran en entrant, le chinois à sa suite. Et laisse-nous, on s'en charge."

Dokho tapota l'épaule de son collègue et s'installa à côté de l'assassin, tandis que le brésilien s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

"Si on te demande ton nom et ton prénom, tu vas nous répondre ?" interrogea-t-il en soutenant les yeux violets du jeune homme.

L'égyptien se contenta de rester silencieux.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, comenta Aldébaran.

-On en a vu d'autres, intervint le chinois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils n'ont pas dit un mot non plus, mais on a quand même réussi à avoir nos renseignements. Tout ça pour te dire que la méthode 'je ne dis pas un mot' ça ne marche pas avec nous.

-Maintenant que tu es prévenu, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Notre but à nous, c'est de mettre les dirigeants d'Hadès au trou, et qu'ils y restent au moins jusqu'à notre retraite, reprit le brésilien. Je présume que tu sais aussi bien que nous ce qu'ils font dans cette organisation, vu que tu es chargé de faire disparaître ceux qui deviennent gênants.

-Trafic de drogues, d'armes, de clandestins, organisation d'un gigantesque réseau de prostitution, combats nocturnes, enlèvements..." énuméra Dokho.

Kagaho détourna les yeux, lèvres serrées.

"Je me demande une chose, fit le chinois en se tournant vers Aldébaran. Si Hadès t'a pris comme assassin, c'est que tu es plus que bon. Excellent. La preuve, tu as mis le micro sous le nez de mon collègue sans qu'il te voit faire. Tu as reçu un entraînement de soldat, non ? Ils ne t'ont pas appris la morale, dans ton unité ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des salopards pareils, hein ?"

Dokho fit tourner la chaise de l'égyptien pour qu'il se retrouve en face de lui et continua avec une voix dure :

"Tu sais ce que c'est de rester enfermer dans une calle pendant une semaine pour venir jusqu'en Grèce ?

-Les clandestins reçoivent un sac de provisions, expliqua le brésilien. Une pomme mangée par les vers, du pain moisi et une bouteille d'eau croupie. Pour leurs besoins, c'est dans le conténère, dans un coin. Il n'y a pas d'air, tout est clos et il y a d'autres caisses qui entourent celle où ils sont enfermés. Comme ça, lors des vérifications de routine par les douaniers, il y a moins de risques que les clandestins se fassent repérer. De toute façon, si ils venaient à se faire prendre, ils seraient renvoyés chez eux et ils repayeraient un voyage pour tenter de venir jusqu'en Europe.

-Je me souviens de ma première mission, acquiesça Dokho. On nous avait appelés du port. Un conténère qui sentait bizarre. On a forcé le cadenas. Ils étaient une vingtaine, étendus par terre, aussi bien des vieillards que des enfants. Tous morts depuis au moins deux semaines. Ce genre de choses, ça ne s'oublie pas."

Kagaho et Dokho se confrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne baissant les yeux face à l'autre.

"C'est en accumulant ce genre de scènes qu'on finit par n'avoir qu'une envie : coincer ceux qui s'en mettent plein les poches au détriment de pauvres gens, dit Aldébaran. Il y a une femme, par exemple, qui nous appelle tous les ans, au commissariat. Le 25 mars, depuis six ans. Sa fille a été enlevée, avant d'être battue et laissée agonisante au milieu de la rue. Cinq heures de bloc opératoire, mais elle y est restée. Tu sais ce qu'elle avait fait ? Un dossier pour son lycée, qui parlait des problèmes de notre société. Plus précisemment de la mafia. Et chaque année, sa mère nous téléphone pour savoir si on a finit par mettre en prison ceux qui ont fait ça à sa fille.

-Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur tous les jours pour quelqu'un qu'on aime ? De guetter un coup de téléphone qui nous apprendra qu'on a retrouvé un enfant, un cousin ou un frère dans la rue, saigné à mort comme un animal ?

-Parce que vous pensez en savoir quelque chose ? siffla l'assassin. La boule au ventre qui vous lâche pas, vous y connaissez quoi ?

-Personnellement, rien, concéda Dokho. Mais toi oui. C'est pour ça que tu bosses pour Hadès ?

-Allez vous faire foutre.

-Tu penses vraiment que de te taire ça va l'aider à retrouver sa liberté ? interrogea Aldébaran. Tu ne leur dois rien, à ces connards, rien ! Alors pourquoi tu les protèges ?

-Tu veux pas la retrouver, la personne qu'ils t'ont enlevée ? demanda le chinois.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama l'égyptien.

-Alors dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir et on s'occupe de la récupérer. Traitement de faveur, pas de papiers à remplir, vous repartez chez vous, fin de l'histoire.

-Fin de l'histoire, vraiment ? railla Kagaho.

-On te l'a dit, c'est pas toi qui nous intéresse, fit Aldébaran. Tu es une victime, toi aussi. Je n'ai qu'une parole" ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme observa tour à tour les deux policiers avant de demander :

"Si je vous emmène sur place, vous me laisserez partir avec mon frère ?"

Le chinois et le brésilien se lancèrent un coup d'oeil.

"Oui, on vous laissera partir."

**###**

"Putain, je le sens pas..." marmonna Egidio tout en tordant un trombone pour passer ses nerfs.

Alébaran poussa un soupir et tourna le dos à ses collègues, pesant le pour et le contre.

"C'est un peu rapide à mon goût, concéda Dokho. Je me serai attendu à plus de résistance de sa part.

-Son frère est retenu en otage, pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésiterait ? demanda Shura.

-Je pense que ça vaut le coup, intervint Milo. Dans le pire des cas, il nous aura mené en bateau et on se sera déplacé pour rien. Par contre, si c'est du sérieux, on coince Hadès pour de bon.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas un coup monté ? riposta l'italien. Le mot 'embuscade', tu connais ?

-Je te rappelle accessoirement qu'ici on est en Grèce, pas sur un lieu de bataille je ne sais pas où au Moyen-Orient, s'énerva le grec. De toute façon c'est toi qui l'a coincé, ce type, t'as pas dit qu'il était en train de mettre les voiles ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils auraient fait exprès de mal mettre le micro pour que tu shootes dedans, pour qu'ensuite Shura et toi alliez interroger le voisinage et que vous le rameniez au commissariat après l'avoir attrapé ?"

L'ex-tireur d'élite haussa les épaules avec mauvaise foi.

"Je dis qu'on devrait se méfier, c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas, tu t'en chargeras personnellement, ça te va ? fit Aldébaran en se retournant.

-Ça veut dire qu'on y va ? Et qu'on l'emmène ?

-Exactement. Shura, tu vas appeler tous les habitants de l'immeuble, je veux que les étages soient sécurisés. Milo, tu t'occupes de la logistique de la rue : je veux que toutes les issues possibles autour de l'immeuble soient bouclées. Dokho, tu retournes voir Kagaho et tu lui prends toutes les infos sur le logement : fenêtres, agencement des salles, des couloirs, enfin tu connais la chanson. Egidio, tu prépares le matériel. Et non, pas de mitraillette, tu gardes ça pour ton tir au pigeon.

-Bien chef, ricana l'italien.

-Je veux que tout soit prêt pour ce soir, conclut le brésilien. Ils chercheront certainement à joindre leur assassin, s'il ne répond pas ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose. On se dépêche, les gars !"

**###**

Les voitures se garèrent à plusieurs places d'intervalles, celle d'Aldébaran en tête. Il saisit son micro et souffla :

"Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui chef, répondirent ses coéquipiers.

-Si il y en a un seul qui veut jouer les petits malins et qui a pas mis son gilet pare-balle, je l'envoie moi-même à la circulation, c'est clair ? Allez, on y va."

Il descendit de son véhicule, donnant ainsi le signal du départ. Dokho se tourna vers Kagaho et lui désigna Egidio du menton :

"Pas de bêtises, hein. Tu ferais trop plaisir à mon collègue.

-Merci, Dokho, vraiment. Moi qui pensais que t'étais un ami..., grommela l'italien en rangeant son trombone dans sa poche. Allez, sors."

L'égyptien obéit. Encadré par les deux policiers, ils travèrsèrent la rue en prenant garde à rester sous le couvert des arbres qui longeaient les trottoirs, afin d'éviter d'être vus depuis l'immeuble. Ils rejoignirent Aldébaran, Shura et Milo à l'entrée, tandis que les autres équipes s'occupaient de boucler la rue.

"Eh bien, on va voir s'il nous a raconté des bobards ou pas... Digicode, expliqua le brésilien en montrant le clavier numérique.

-Epreuve numéro une" rit doucement Milo en composant un numéro.

Un voyant vert s'alluma, suivi par le déverrouillage de la porte. Le groupe pénétra dans l'immeuble avec le plus de discrétion possible et s'avança jusque vers l'escalier.

"Vous avez bien appelé la société qui s'occupe de l'ascenseur pour qu'ils le bloquent ? demanda Aldébaran en montrant l'appareil du doigt.

-Ils ne le remettront en marche que lorsqu'on leur en donnera l'autorisation, opina Shura.

-Super. On va jusqu'au troisième, et en silence !"

Egidio se pencha vers Dokho et chuchota :

"Mon chef d'unité était aussi stressé qu'Aldé quand on devait débusquer un commando... J'ai horreur de ça.

-Au moins ça prouve qu'ils font leur boulot comme il faut, répondit le chinois sur le même ton.

-Rappelle-nous l'agencement, Kagaho, ordonna le brésilien à voix basse.

-Tout le pallier est occupé par les locaux d'Hadès, obtempéra l'égyptien. Il y a trois entrées : l'issue de secours, l'entrée principale et la porte qui donnait au départ sur un cagibi.

-On se sépare : Shura, tu assures nos arrières et tu gardes la porte d'entrée. Milo et moi on prend l'issue de secours. Dokho, Egidio, vous entrez par la porte du cagibi et vous emmenez Kagaho avec vous."

Le chinois et l'italien acquiescèrent et, encadrant l'assassin, s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Dokho saisit un pass et força la serrure silencieusement, avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Ils se trouvaient en effet dans un ancien débarras, qui devait servir de boxe de rangement, au vu du matériel hétéroclite qui y était entreposé. Kagaho trébucha sur une serpillère, rattrapé par Egidio.

"Avance, on a pas que ça à faire !" grommela l'italien en le poussant dans le dos.

L'égyptien resta silencieux, mais esquissa un léger sourire. C'était trop simple... Finalement, avoir testé le vol à la tire, ça pouvait servir. Il fit glisser l'extrémité du trombone vers le crochet des menottes, avec discrétion.

Dokho poussa la porte du cagibi, débouchant sur ce qu'il devina être le couloir principal. Arme au poing, il avança à pas de loup, tous ses sens en éveil. Le très léger grésillement de son micro lui rappelait qu'il était en contact avec ses collègues, même s'il ne les voyait pas.

Il entendit soudain un son étouffé et se retourna d'un bond. Il aperçut Egidio plié en deux, sur le sol. L'égyptien profita de la surprise du chinois pour se jeter sur lui, visant la base du cou. Heureusement, rompu aux arts martiaux, Dokho se jeta en arrière et évita l'assaut de l'assassin. Avec dextérité, il plongea vers le torse de Kagaho et le ceintura. L'égyptien grinça des dents, avant de relever un genou avec violence, frappant son adversaire au visage. Le chinois lâcha prise en poussant un juron. Le jeune homme se libéra et s'élança dans le couloir.

"Dokho, ça va ? demanda Egidio en s'approchant de son collègue.

-Le laisse pas filer !" marmonna Dokho en se tenant la mâchoire.

L'italien hocha la tête et courut à son tour dans le corridor. L'égyptien était trop loin pour qu'il espère le rattrapper en silence...

"Aux grands maux les grands moyens..."

Il sortit son arme de service, visa et tira. Le claquement sec de la détonation résonna dans le couloir.

"Tu l'as loupé ? s'étonna le chinois en rejoignant son ami.

-Je manque jamais ma cible, riposta l'italien en se précipitant à l'endroit où il avait perdu le jeune homme de vue. Jamais !

-Pourtant il a filé..."

Egidio se pencha vers le sol et rétorqua :

"Il ira pas bien loin, t'en fais pas. Ça te dit de jouer au Petit Poucet ?" ajouta-t-il en montrant des tâches de sang sur la moquette.

**.**

_à suivre..._


	31. Chapter 31

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction et ses encouragements, ainsi qu'à mes reviewers. Un bisou spécial à ma zumelle (elle saura se reconnaître XD), qui supporte mes délires sans broncher. ^^

**.**

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 31**

Dans le bureau d'Eaque, Hadès s'affairait. Sur son ordinateur portable, Rune pianotait avec application et sérieux, tandis que Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque s'occupaient des dossiers papiers. Sui était installé sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart, jambes repliées sous lui et bras entourant sa poitrine. En effet, Minos avait refusé catégoriquement que le jeune égyptien reste seul.

"On a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça, on va pas tenter le diable en laissant ce gosse sans surveillance !"

Depuis, Sui ne les avait pas quittés d'une semelle et les observait trier, jeter et ranger un nombre incalculable de documents.

"Je vous ai déjà dit et répété que Kanon ne nous balancerait jamais, soupira l'anglais avant d'ajouter une pochette sur une pile de feuilles déjà branlante.

-Disons qu'un peu de tri et de rangement ne peut pas faire de mal, rétorqua Minos. Tu avances, Rune ?

-Les comptes en banque sont vides et sont répartis dans trois nouveaux comptes situés aux Îles Caïmans, répondit le norvégien sans relever les yeux de son écran. Je suis en train de transférer les fichiers de l'ordinateur vers une nouvelle carte mémoire. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

-Kagaho ne t'a pas rappelé ? demanda Rhadamanthe à l'intention du népalais, se tournant vers lui.

-Non, pas encore, marmonna Eaque.

-Manquerait plus qu'on ait un problème avec lui..., soupira Minos en secouant la tête. Qui est passé sous une échelle ou a croisé un chat noir, hein ?"

L'anglais esquissa un sourire, tandis que le népalais pouffait doucement. Rune détourna les yeux de son écran pour regarder son amant : il sentait que celui-ci prenait sur lui pour rester calme. Minos avait horreur que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu. Il aimait tout contrôler et avoir la mainmise sur les pions qu'il manipulait. C'était lui qui décidait quand ils couchaient ensemble, lui qui choisissait leurs lieux de rendez-vous lorsque c'était hors de l'immeuble. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de détails sur lesquels Rune s'attardait. Le principal était qu'ils se voyaient, le reste n'avait pas grande importance.

Minos croisa le regard de son amant et lui sourit. Rune l'imita avant de se replonger dans son travail. Il se sentait bien, malgré la pression qui régnait dans la pièce. A sa place, aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Claquant soudain dans le silence de l'étage, le bruit d'une détonation.

Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos se regardèrent un bref instant, figés. Puis, revenant brusquement dans la réalité, le népalais courut à la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne mette la main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'abaissa et Kagaho entra en trombe, le souffle court :

"Il faut filer d'ici !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Eaque en saisissant son amant par les épaules.

-Les flics sont à mes trousses, expliqua le jeune homme en retenant une grimace. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont su ? balbutia Rhadamanthe.

-C'est peut-être ton cher Kanon qui nous a balancés, contrairement à ce que tu pensais, siffla Minos. Rune, prends la carte mémoire et efface les données de l'ordinateur : il ne doit rien rester !"

Rune hocha la tête et obtempéra sans un mot. L'anglais déglutit, le coeur battant : Kanon aurait-il réellement parlé ?

"Sortons par le passage, déclara Eaque. Mes voitures sont garées pas loin de la sortie.

-Ils ont encerclé le bâtiment, fit l'assassin en s'avançant.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu téléphoner, pour nous prévenir ? s'écria Minos.

-C'est bon, j'ai terminé, intervint Rune en retirant la carte mémoire.

-Allons-y !"

Eaque déclencha le mécanisme de la porte secrète qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Le bruit d'une course leur parvint soudain.

"Vite, on se grouille ! Ils arrivent !" s'écria-t-il.

Kagaho s'élança vers Sui et lui prit la main, tandis que Rune, Minos et Rhadamanthe s'engouffraient dans le passage. Eaque entra au moment où un policier surgissait dans la pièce.

"Ils sont là !" hurla-t-il en visant le népalais.

Le juge referma le passage dans un mouvement vif et rejoignit ses compagnons en courant.

"Ils savent qu'on essaye de s'échapper, grommela-t-il. Il faut qu'on se dépèche d'atteindre la sortie avant qu'ils n'étendent leur bloquage à tout le quartier."

Minos déglutit en avisant le long couloir sombre qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il aggripa le bras de Rune et se rapprocha de lui, sa respiration s'accélérant imperceptiblement.

"Je suis là" chuchota le jeune intendant.

Le juge acquiesça sans dire un mot, tentant d'ignorer l'obscurité grandissante du passage. Ils entamèrent la descente en premier, suivis par Rhadamanthe puis par Eaque, Kagaho et Sui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'anglais regardait à peine où il mettait les pieds. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kanon l'ait trahi de la sorte, pas après tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux, pas après les choix qu'il avait faits. Mais alors qui... ? Il redressa la tête, l'esprit en ébullition. Le seul à connaître l'endroit où se trouvait Hadès et qui aurait pu avertir facilement la police était Kagaho. Mais pourquoi l'égyptien aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

Il se retourna pour observer le jeune homme : il s'était arrêté et se tenait appuyé au mur, la respiration sifflante.

"Grand frère, ça va ?" demanda Sui en se rapprochant de son aîné.

Eaque s'avança vers les deux frères, inquiet.

"Kagaho ?

-Je vais bien, répondit faiblement l'égyptien en se redressant.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air !" rétorqua le népalais en s'avançant pour le soutenir.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, Kagaho glissa au sol avec un gémissement.

"Kagaho !" s'écria Eaque en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son amant.

Il le saisit par les épaules, arrachant un cri au jeune homme. Eaque retira sa main, qu'il découvrit couverte de sang.

"Merde, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rhadamanthe, qui était revenu sur ses pas.

-Kagaho est blessé, gravement je crois, répondit le népalais en caressant les cheveux de l'égyptien. Il faut l'emmener à l'hopital.

-Quoi ?" intervint Minos,

Sentant à la voix tremblante du juge que son amant perdait son calme, Rune le coupa et déclara :

"Minos et moi allons nous occuper de trouver un endroit sûr."

Eaque regarda l'intendant avec gratitude avant de saisir délicatement son amant dans ses bras.

"Je vous conduis, décida Rhadamanthe.

-Je viens avec vous !" s'exclama Sui, sur les talons du népalais.

L'anglais acquiesça et se tourna vers Minos :

"C'est la meilleure chose qu'on ait à faire. Je t'appelle sur ton portable dès que possible.

-D'accord, gromella le norvégien. On va faire diversion auprès de la police pour que vous ayez la voie libre, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des deux Audi.

-Faites attention, recommanda néanmoins Rhadamanthe.

-T'inquiètes, tu me connais, sourit Minos en s'installant dans l'une des voitures.

-Justement..."

Rune s'installa à côté de son amant et accrocha sa ceinture, tandis que le juge faisait ronronner le moteur.

"Je n'aime pas spécialement les Audi, mais j'avoue que ce modèle-ci dépasse tous les autres" commenta Minos en appuyant d'un coup sur l'accélérateur.

L'intendant se contenta de s'enfoncer dans son siège, sans dire un mot.

Eaque installa Kagaho dans l'autre voiture, sur le siège arrière, et s'assit près de lui de façon à ce que l'égyptien s'appuie sur lui.

"Je ne te fais pas mal ?"demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux en grimaçant. Rhadamanthe prit le volant et démarra la voiture une fois que Sui se fut installé sur le siège passager. Il sortit du garage avec prudence, vérifiant qu'aucune voiture de patrouille ne stationnait encore près de l'immeuble.

"Rhada, dépèche-toi, marmonna Eaque.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse arrêter pour un stupide excès de vitesse, rétorqua l'anglais.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que Kagaho meure, c'est assez clair ?" s'écria le népalais.

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir et accéléra. Evidemment que c'était clair. Il aurait réagi de la même façon, si Kanon avait été blessé.

Eaque focalisa à nouveau toute son attention sur son amant. L'égyptien commençait à respirer de façon erratique et s'était mis à trembler.

"Tiens le coup, hein ? chuchota le népalais en resserant son étreinte. Parle-moi, Kagaho !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda le jeune homme à voix basse.

-Je sais pas, ce qui te passe par la tête !"

L'égyptien hésita puis répondit :

"J'aimerai bien te montrer mon pays, un jour... Surtout les étoiles. En ville on n'en voit presque pas.

-On ira, je te le promets."

Kagaho esquissa un sourire.

"Merci... Tu pourras prendre soin de ma famille pour moi ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, tu seras là pour le faire ! se récria Eaque, sentant petit à petit la panique le gagner. J'ai encore plein de choses à te dire, moi ! Il y a des endroits que je voudrais te montrer, des choses qu'il faut qu'on fasse ensemble !

-Comme quoi ? murmura l'égyptien.

-Je sais pas... Tu as déjà fait du snowboard ?

-Non, jamais.

-C'est grisant comme sensation, on a l'impression de voler ! Ou même juste marcher au bord de la mer, j'aimerai bien aussi. Pas toi ?

-Si, ça me plairait, répondit le jeune homme en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eaque.

-On fera ça dès que tu iras mieux, reprit Eaque en caressant les cheveux de son amant avec tendresse. D'accord ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le népalais regarda le visage paisible de l'assassin, qui avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Kagaho ? Kagaho, réponds-moi ! Kagaho !"

**###**

"Tu es sûr que c'était ici ?" demanda Dokho en cognant légèrement le mur.

Egidio poussa un soupir excédé et répondit :

"Oui, c'était là ! Mais il doit bien y avoir un mécanisme pour ouvrir cette foutue porte, bon sang !

-Essaye à la pelleteuse, se moqua Milo en entrant dans la pièce avec Shura et Aldébaran.

-Très drôle. Cherche au lieu de raconter des bêtises" ronchonna l'italien en regardant autour du mur ce qui pourrait servir de mécanisme d'ouverture.

Shura fit la moue tout en souriant, puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Tatonnant sous le meuble, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le mur s'écarta sans un bruit, faisant faire un bond à l'ex-tireur d'élite.

"Hey, mais comment t'as su ça toi ?

-Tu n'as jamais regardé de James Bond ou de films comme ça ? Les boutons sont toujours sous les bureaux, ou alors c'est un faux-livre camouflé dans une bibliothèque. Tout bon cinéphile sait ça, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire.

-Tout de même, faut être un minimum baré pour se faire faire un passage secret, commenta Egidio.

-Peut-être, mais ils ont quand même réussi à s'enfuir, gromella Aldébaran en prenant la tête du petit groupe. Personne n'est claustrophobe ici ? Parce que c'est pas très large.

-Tu es plus grand qu'un rugbyman, Aldé, tes critères ne s'appliquent pas à nous.

-C'est fou comme ta remarque me touche, Dokho, railla le brésilien tout en se penchant pour ne pas se cogner au plafond. Vous pensez qu'il va plus loin que le rez-de-chaussée ?

-Qui sait ? Ils auraient au moins pu penser à mettre un ascenseur, ça aurait été plus pratique.

-Egidio, tais-toi.

-Ils ont quand même installé de la lumière, remarqua Milo. Imagine s'il avait fallu descendre les deux étages au briquet...

-J'en ai pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Mais personne ne fume parmi nous ?

-Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de se bousiller les poumons.

-Dites, vous avez entendu ?"

Tous s'immobilisèrent, aux aguets.

"J'entends rien, marmonna Egidio.

-Pourtant j'ai entendu quelque chose, s'obstina Milo en revenant sur ses pas.

-Des souris peut-être ?

-Tu as déjà vu des souris dans un passage secret où il n'y a rien à manger ?

-Je ne passe pas mon temps libre à regarder des films qui parlent de passages secrets, moi !

-Vous aviez remarqué qu'il y avait un embranchement ? demanda soudain Milo. Je vais voir où ça mène.

-Je vais le rejoindre, décida Dokho.

-Hey, je veux savoir aussi ce qu'il y a !

-Egidio, j'ai horreur quand tu fais l'enfant.

-Moi j'adore, tu retrouves ta combativité verbale, sourit l'italien. Bouge pas, Milo, on arrive !"

Mais le grec avait déjà avancé, curieux. Il se retrouva soudain face à une grille. Une énorme clef était pendu à un mur. Le policier s'en saisit et la tourna dans la serrure, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il poursuivit le couloir avant de se figer, entendant soudain de légers gémissements. Il se précipita et vit alors différentes cellules s'étaler devant lui, avec des prisonniers à l'intérieur. Ses collègues le rejoignirent et restèrent aussi saisis que lui, silencieux.

"La vache, souffla finalement Shura.

-Il faut aller chercher les clefs pour les sortir de là, déclara Aldébaran en reprenant ses esprits le premier. Si on n'en trouve pas dans les dix prochaines minutes, on appelle de quoi virer ces grilles."

Egidio s'était approché des cellules, le visage fermé. Il lui sembla reconnaître un visage et s'approcha, avant de demander :

"Kierin ?"

**.**

_à suivre..._


	32. Chapter 32

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour son amitié, sa correction, ses encouragements... et pour m'avoir montré qu'il existait un bouton "trait plein" ! XD Merci aussi à ma zumelle pour son éternelle bonne humeur et sa gentillesse, ainsi qu'à vous tous lecteurs/reviewers qui me faites plaisir en laissant à chaque fois un petit mot, ça me touche toujours énormément.

Bon, fin de la minute d'émotions à fleur de peau, je présume que c'est la suite qui importe le plus... Vous pouvez l'avouer, je suis comme vous. ^^" Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 32**

Il y avait tellement d'agitation dans un hôpital que lorsque le calme arrivait, il avait un arrière-goût de fin du monde.

Assis dans le couloir trop blanc du bloc opératoire, Eaque se rongeait les sangs sans cesser de regarder la porte à double battant par laquelle son amant avait disparu, emmené par des infirmières. C'est à peine s'il s'était rendu compte que son t-shirt portait une trace de sang, qui avait coulé sur toute la poitrine. Inlassablement, il se remémorait leur arrivée sur le parking, le corps inerte de Kagaho qu'il avait gardé contre lui, son désemparement lorsqu'on le lui avait arraché pour le mettre sur une civière, ses cris pour qu'on le laisse partir avec lui, Rhadamanthe qui le retenait, lui qui s'effondrait en pleurant contre son ami, le regard lourd de reproche de Sui, et à présent l'attente insupportable qui durait depuis presque deux heures. Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles personne n'était venu leur donner de nouvelles ou même tout simplement les rassurer. Le couloir s'était vidé, et ils étaient maintenant les seuls. De temps à autre, une infirmière passait, carnet à la main, sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Un bourdonnement leur parvenait, atténué par les portes de la salle d'attente.

Rhadamanthe se mordilla les lèvres, peiné et angoissé. Les craintes du népalais faisaient ressortir les siennes : reverrait-il un jour Kanon ? Il se jura que oui. Quoi qu'il doive faire, il reverrait son amant. Eaque prit soudain une inspiration et balbutia :

"Il faut prévenir Anna et Petrus..."

Sui se redressa, surpris. Rhadamanthe passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son ami et demanda :

"Tu es sûr ?

-Ils faut qu'ils sachent ce qui est arrivé, parvint à dire le népalais avant que sa voix ne déraille.

-Tu veux que je leur téléphone de l'accueil ?

-Je vais le faire, soupira Eaque.

-Prends ma veste alors. Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça."

L'anglais regretta ses paroles en voyant les yeux de son ami se remplir de larmes. Le népalais saisit le veston et l'enfila avant de s'en aller d'un pas un peu hésitant, tout en essuyant ses joues d'un geste brusque. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et avisa la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait.

"Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je voudrais... téléphoner, répondit Eaque.

-Bien sûr monsieur, vous avez une cabine juste derrière vous. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

-Si vous avez un conseil à donner à quelqu'un qui doit annoncer à des parents que leur fils est au bloc opératoire avec une balle logée dans la poitrine, je veux bien, grinça le Népalais. Excusez-moi, je suis d'une humeur de chien, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air embarassé de la standardiste.

-Je vous en prie... Mais vous savez, il va s'en remettre : nous avons d'excellents chirurgiens ici. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Ce qui importe, c'est d'avoir la foi.

-Je ne suis pas croyant.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, ayez foi en votre ami, sourit la jeune femme. Bon courage pour le coup de téléphone, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas."

Eaque hocha la tête et s'approcha de la cabine. Il composa le numéro des parents adoptifs de Kagaho et Sui, la gorge nouée. C'est la voix enjouée d'Anna qui répondit :

"Allô ?

-Anna, c'est Eaque.

-Oh, bonjour Eaque ! Tu vas bien ?

-Moi oui... Il faudrait que vous veniez sur Athènes, toi et Petrus. Kagaho est à l'hôpital."

Un cri d'horreur, des questions sans relâche. Eaque ferma les yeux, se demandant si en fin de compte il n'aurait pas dû laisser Rhadamanthe les appeler.

"Et Sui ? Il est au courant ? demanda soudain la grecque.

-Il est avec moi, on attend des nouvelles.

-On part tout de suite, je récupère Petrus sur le ponton et on arrive. Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

-C'est normal" souffla le népalais dans le vide, Anna ayant déjà raccroché.

Il retourna s'asseoir près de Rhadamanthe et Sui, ne remarquant pas le regard insistant de la jeune femme de l'accueil. Une infirmière passa près d'elle à cet instant précis et marmonna :

"Tu perds ton temps, c'est son mec qui est au bloc.

-Quand les beaux gosses sont célibataires, ils sont gays, soupira la standardiste. C'est désespérant."

Sa collègue ne put qu'acquiescer, avant de repartir.

"Ils arrivent dès que possible, fit Eaque une fois installé.

-Ça ira ? s'inquiéta l'anglais.

-Je pense, murmura son ami.

-Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je pars un moment ? Il faudrait contacter Minos, il doit se faire un sang d'encre.

-Non, vas-y.

-Merci, _grand frère_.

-Tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça depuis des années, sourit Eaque. Prends ton temps, je resterai avec Petrus et Anna quand ils arriveront.

-D'accord, à plus tard."

**###**

Saga contemplait son verre de Porto vide avec un air absent. L'appartement était tellement vide sans son jumeau ! Et Saga s'en voulait. Pas d'avoir dénoncé Kanon à la police, même s'il ça lui avait fait mal au coeur. Ayoros avait eu la bonne réaction. Non, il s'en voulait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir complètement à son frère cadet, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

On sonna soudain à la porte. Avec un soupir, le grec se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir. Il resta un instant figé, avant de pousser un cri de rage. Il attrapa Rhadamanthe par le col de sa chemise et le projeta au sol en criant :

"Comment oses-tu venir jusqu'ici ?"

L'anglais serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Saga le saisit à bras le corps et le souleva, le visage déformé par la colère :

"Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire passer par la fenêtre !

-Alors n'hésite pas."

Le grec le relâcha d'un coup sec et le fit reculer, le pointant du doigt :

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Te demander un service.

-Pardon ? rugit Saga. Après ce que tu as fais de mon frère, tu me demandes un service ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ajouta-t-il en avisant un pendentif que lui tendait l'anglais.

-Il me vient de ma grand-mère. J'y tiens énormément."

Intrigué malgré lui, le grec prit le bijou et l'observa de plus près. Le pendentif était en réalité une fleur séchée qui était entourée de résine transparente, pour mieux mettre en valeur la plante.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Je n'ai pas un brevet de botaniste, cingla Saga.

-Un myosotis, reprit l'anglais sans relever le ton peu amène de son interlocuteur. _Forgetmenot_, dans ma langue.

-Ne m'oublie pas..., chuchota le grec pour lui même. Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu veux.

-Que tu donnes ce collier à Kanon, et que tu te débrouilles pour que je sois dans la même cellule que lui en prison."

Saga releva les yeux, stupéfait. L'air impassible de l'amant de son frère le convainquit que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas.

"Tu veux que j'appelle la police, dit-il.

-Que tu te débrouilles pour que Kanon et moi on soit ensemble, répéta Rhadamanthe.

-Pourquoi, bordel ? jura Saga. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime ton jumeau, et que sans lui je ne suis rien. Ça fait peut-être vieux cliché des années 30, pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Alors par amour tu es prêts à aller en tôle, du moment que tu es avec l'homme de ta vie, c'est ça ?" railla Saga.

Rhadamanthe plongea son regard mordoré dans celui azur du grec et dit, après l'avoir inconsciemment comparé à celui de Kanon :

"Exactement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impresion que je viens de me faire avoir ? soupira Saga. Suis-moi, je t'emmène au poste."

L'anglais hocha la tête sans protester et emboîta le pas au grec. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble et grimpèrent dans la voiture de l'héritier Gemini sans dire un mot, ni même se regarder. Enfin, Saga se gara à quelques pas du commissariat.

"Reste là" ordonna-t-il en coupant le moteur.

L'anglais l'observa sans comprendre. Le grec esquissa un sourire et répondit à l'interrogation muette :

"Tu vas vite comprendre. Je laisse la clef sur le moteur. Et, Rhadamanthe ? Prends soin de mon frère."

L'anglais regarda Saga s'en aller vers le commissariat, le coeur battant, espérant avoir bien compris ce que voulait dire le grec.

Saga entra dans le bâtiment et regarda les policiers, espérant ne croiser aucun de ceux qui l'avait déjà vu. Il se dirigea vers un policier qui semblait être un stagiaire et demanda :

"Je viens voir mon frère.

-Les visites sont interdites, monsieur.

-Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu affaire à vous, fit Saga avec un ton légèrement méprisant, remerciant mentalement son jumeau de lui avoir montré des films où les PDG étaient tous imbus d'eux-mêmes.

-Je ne crois pas, non, confirma le jeune homme.

-Je m'en doutais. Je suis Saga Gemini, j'imagine que mon nom ne vous est pas inconnu ?

-Euh... En effet, balbutia le stagiaire, soudain moins sûr de lui.

-Je pense que vous comprenez que mes contatcs au sein de la police sont plus qu'influents. Alors maintenant, vous allez m'emmener à la cellule de mon frère pour que je puisse lui parler. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr, obtempéra le jeune homme en précédent Saga dans le couloir. Par ici."

Il conduisit le grec jusque devant une porte qu'il déverrouilla avec une clef légèrement rouillée.

"Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler" fit le stagiaire.

Saga entra sans remercier, jouant à la perfection le rôle de l'insupportable PDG sûr de lui. Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il se tourna vers son cadet. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné et contemplait le mur, assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

"Bonjour Kanon."

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris, et s'exclama :

"Saga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me remonter les bretelles ? ajouta-t-il avec une moue agacée.

-Te donner ça."

Il s'approcha de son cadet et tendit le pendentif que Rhadamanthe lui avait confié. Kanon écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le bijoux et balbutia :

"Où est-il ?

-Dehors, il attend.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

-Que tu le rejoignes."

Perplexe, Kanon attendit des explications. Saga poussa un soupir et reprit :

"Tu as eu tort de te lancer là-dedans, Kanon. Mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour t'en rendre compte toi-même. Mais j'ai aussi compris que c'est de ma faute, en partie, et de celle de notre famille. Si on t'avait montré un peu plus d'affection, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Tu es venu me dire que tu avais des regrets ? railla Kanon en se levant. C'est un peu facile, Saga !

-Je sais, mais c'est sincère. J'espère que Rhadamanthe saura prendre soin de toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je sorte d'ici ? riposta le cadet en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis légèrement en état d'arrestation, frangin.

-Légèrement ? répéta Saga en faisant la moue. Bon, peu importe. Déshabille-toi, on va échanger nos vêtements.

-Comme on le faisait en primaire pour faire enrager la maîtresse ? sourit Kanon à ce souvenir.

-Oui, comme quand on était petit."

_Et qu'on se faisait encore entièrement confiance..._, pensa Saga en retirant ses habits.

Les jumeaux échangèrent leurs tenues, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

"Maintenant, appelle le policier, ordonna Saga en allant s'asseoir à la place où se tenait Kanon lorsqu'il était entré. Et n'oublie pas de m'assommer, que je sois un minimum crédible quand ils se rendront compte que tu t'es échappé.

-Merci, souffla Kanon en étreignant son aîné.

-Merci à toi pour ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant des années, rétorqua doucement Saga avec un sourire. File, maintenant. Et que je ne te revois plus."

Kanon hocha la tête et asséna un violent coup de poing à son frère. Il le rattrappa avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse et le cala contre le dossier, avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'appeler le policier. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir quelques instants après et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la supercherie.

"Au revoir monsieur Gemini" fit le stagiaire en le racompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Kanon fit un vague geste de la main, préférant ne pas parler. Il sortit dans la rue et avisa la voiture de Saga, garée à quelques pas. Il s'y rendit à grandes enjambées et y entra, avant de se jeter au cou de Rhadamanthe.

"Kanon ! s'écria l'anglais en serrant son amant contre lui. Je n'y croyais pas !

-J'avoue que moi non plus, rit le grec avant d'embrasser son compagnon avec passion.

-Partons d'ici avant qu'on nous repère, décida le Juge lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Rhada, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on quitte la Grèce pour un certain temps, proposa Kanon.

-J'appelle Minos, on va voir ce qu'on fait. Mais on doit d'abord aller à l'hôpital récupérer Eaque.

-Il est blessé ? demanda le grec.

-Non, c'est Kagaho, son amant. Un policier lui a tiré dessus lorsqu'ils sont arrivés chez nous.

-Comment ça, les flics sont venus chez vous ? répéta Kanon.

-Je te raconterai en route. Démarre, une patrouille approche."

Kanon obtempéra sans un mot et prit la route, pendant que Rhadamanthe commençait à parler.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	33. Chapter 33

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Hem, oui j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Vous m'en voyez désolée...

N'ayant pas répondu à vos reviews qui m'ont toutes touchées, je le fais donc ici :

**Hemere **: c'est beau l'amour, oui. ^^ Et tu voulais des nouvelles de Kiki et Kagaho ? Tu es exaucée ! :p

**Pisces-Arkady** : crise de kyatisme et de gagatisme ? Tu me flattes ! =) Et oui, j'avoue humblement avoir été cruelle de ne pas donner de nouvelles de mon Kagaho. (Oui, il m'appartient. Dans mes rêves... ^^)

**Baella **: suite demandée, suite servie ! Avec un peu de temps, mais j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Alexis **: bah, tu me connais, sadique un jour sadique toujours ! ^^ En espérant que cette suite te plaira . =) Et merci pour me soutenir, zumelle ! :D

**Aspartia **: j'avoue que ta review m'a fait cogiter un long, très long moment. Le chapitre 22 fait un peu "bâclé" sur les bords, je le reconnais. Mais j'avoue que cette partie du scénario a été écrite il y a un certain temps, et je ne me suis pas sérieusement plongée dessus. Mais il me fallait une excuse pour caser la scène avec les myosotis (à laquelle je tiens beaucoup !) et pour que Kanon se retrouve dehors. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même, et n'hésite pas à laisser des commentaires instructifs. Mais dis-moi au fait, tu as un lecteur de pensées ? XD

Voilà la suite. Enjoy ! =)

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 33**

L'appartement des Juges d'Hadès ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Assis sur les tapis ou sur des chaises, les prisonniers libérés se remettaient lentement du choc, des tasses fumantes à la main. Shaka, appelé à la rescousse, passait de l'un à l'autre et les écoutait avec un détachement qui aurait pu paraître inhumain mais qui apaisait étrangement ceux qui lui parlaient.

Toute une troupe de scientifique était arrivée par la suite, armée de cotons-tiges et de gants en latex. Avec une minutie digne des séries de police scientifique, ils avaient commencé à relever toutes les empreintes possibles et imaginables, sous les regards agacés des autres policiers.

"C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent, dans le métier, siffla Egidio.

-Tu as eu droit à une course-poursuite en règle, tout à l'heure, alors ne vient pas te plaindre, commenta Shura.

-A ce propos, est-ce que quelqu'un a téléphoné aux hôpitaux les plus proches pour voir s'ils avaient reçu un blessé par balle ? interrogea Dokho.

-Pas pour l'instant, non, répondit Milo.

-Je m'en occuperai plus tard, décida Aldébaran, qui regardait les experts avec attention. Egidio, tu as prévenu Mu et Shion ?

-Ils sont en route, ils ne devraient plus tarder."

Dokho jeta un coup d'œil à Kierin. Assis par terre, il ne semblait pas avoir subi de mauvais traitement.

"Ce n'est pas fini, murmura le chinois pour lui-même.

-Non, mais on voit le bout du tunnel, répondit le brésilien. Hadès est plus ou moins démantelé, c'est déjà une grande victoire en soi.

-Peut-être, mais il nous manque les Juges !

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-La tête du serpent est toujours dangereuse, Aldé, même coupée, remarqua sombrement l'ancien garde du corps.

-Mais sans son venin, que peut faire un serpent ? riposta gentiment son supérieur.

-Dites, vous pouvez arrêter vos discussions pseudo-métaphysiques ? les interrompit l'italien. C'est chiant et on comprend rien."

Aldébaran éclata de rire tandis que Shura levait les yeux au plafond.

"Egidio, je crois que c'est pour toi" fit soudain Milo en montrant l'entrée de l'appartement du doigt.

En effet, Shion et Mu venaient d'arriver. Egidio alla les rejoindre, faisant signe au policier en faction de les laisser passer.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda immédiatement Mu. Et Kierin ? Il n'est pas blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mu, si tu lui laissais le temps de répondre ? se moqua doucement son cousin.

-Ton frère va bien, il est là bas. Vous pouvez y aller" ajouta-t-il, voyant que Mu attendait son autorisation.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son frère, qui poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de son aîné.

"Kiki, j'étais si inquiet, murmura Mu en serrant son frère contre lui.

-Vous en avez quand même mis du temps à me retrouver, bouda un peu le jeune atlante.

-Désolé...

-Tonton Shion !" s'écria Kiki en avisant leur cousin.

Dokho observa Shion prendre à son tour Kiki dans ses bras. L'atlante releva soudain les yeux, croisant le regard du chinois. Le policier se détourna, rattrapant Milo et Shura qui avaient rejoint les experts.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le tableau est comme incrusté dans le mur, répondit l'espagnol.

-Je penche pour une cachette, moi, commenta le grec, les yeux brillants.

-Une cachette ? répéta Dokho, amusé malgré tout.

-Oui, un coffre-fort quoi. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est impossible, quand même ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua le chinois avec un sourire. A toi l'honneur, Sherlock.

-T'es malin, mais j'ouvre avec quoi, moi ? grommela Milo en s'approchant du tableau.

-Subtilité ou pied de biche, c'est toi qui décide.

-Quand tu t'y mets, ton humour est pire que celui d'Egidio...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon humour ? rétorqua l'italien.

-Quelque chose cloche" marmonna soudain Shura.

Ses collègues se turent instantanément, sur leurs gardes et attentifs. L'espagnol pencha la tête sur le côté, indécis, fixant toujours la peinture.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda l'ex-tireur d'élite.

-Est-ce que vous savez de quel tableau celui-ci est la copie ?

-Léonard de Vinci, tableau intitulé 'La Vierge et son enfant avec Sainte Anne', répondit Milo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Comment vous le connaissez tous les deux ? interrogea Dokho.

-Je vis avec Camus, ne l'oublie pas, répondit le grec.

-C'est un de mes préférés, avoua Shura. Et quelque chose cloche dans cette reproduction, j'en suis sûr.

-Quand tu auras fini de jouer les experts artistiques, tu nous préviendras" se moqua Egidio.

L'espagnol ne releva pas et toucha le tableau du bout des doigts. Sainte Anne regardait la Vierge, qui regardait son enfant, qui regardait sa mère. L'enfant tenait un agneau entre ses bras, et l'agneau...

"Il ne regarde pas au bon endroit" fit soudain Shion.

Tous sursautèrent, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir. L'atlante esquissa un léger sourire et reprit :

"Sur le tableau originel, l'enfant est le centre de l'attention. L'agneau, symbole de pureté, démontre le caractère divin symbolique que représente l'enfant. Hors ici, l'agneau lui tourne le dos, comme s'il le répudiait.

-Ça commence à être trop compliqué pour moi, commenta l'italien en reniflant.

-Donc il faudrait faire pivoter la tête de l'agneau ? s'étonna Shura.

-On peut toujours essayer" fit Shion en appuyant sur la toile.

Un léger clic retentit au moment où sont doigt se posa sur la peinture. La tête de l'animal s'enfonça légèrement, avant de tourner.

"Et il est sensé se passer quoi, maintenant ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Shion en s'écartant.

-Shura, essayons de tirer le tableau" proposa Milo.

Les deux policiers saisirent chacun une extrémité de la toile, avant de la soulever. La peinture se détacha de son support avec facilité, dévoilant la porte d'un coffre-fort.

"Ha, je vous l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama le grec en posant le tableau par terre. Il est verrouillé, ajouta-t-il en essayant de faire jouer la serrure.

-Ouais, ben les solutions subtiles, j'en ai marre, fit Egidio en s'avançant. Personne n'a une grenade, histoire de faire péter ce truc ?

-Je préfère qu'on continue dans le subtile, intervint Aldébaran. On va faire appel à quelqu'un.

-Ben on est pas couchés, grogna l'italien. Franchement, je sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller chercher ce foutu pied de biche et de..."

Tandis qu'Egidio continuait de parler, Shion se tourna vers son cousin. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, imité par son aîné. Avec une infinie précaution pour ne pas attirer les regards, ils ouvrirent la serrure, se concentrant mentalement sur elle. Tout comme quand il avait bloqué la concierge dans l'ascenseur, Mu se sentit étrangement léger. Shion avait raison de le prévenir d'utiliser sa force mentale le moins possible.

De son côté, Dokho avait vu le regard de connivence qu'avaient échangé les deux atlantes. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il les regarda fermer les yeux. Leurs visages se tendirent légèrement, comme s'ils faisaient un effort, avant de redevenir impassibles. Il croisa à nouveau les yeux roses de Shion, mais ne détourna pas les siens. L'atlante se raidit imperceptiblement, comprenant que le chinois avait tout vu.

Saisi d'une impulsion, le policier s'approcha du coffre-fort et tira sur la serrure. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, faisant naître un silence étonné parmi ses collègues.

"Comment t'as fait ça ?" demanda Milo, ébahi.

Sans répondre, Dokho ouvrit la porte et resta saisi face à ce qu'il vit. Brillants de milles feux, surmontant divers autres objets et papiers, deux outils en or massif trônaient fièrement dans le coffre. Shion poussa un soupir satisfait, et rejoignit le chinois.

"C'est ce qu'Hadès vous a volé ? demanda Dokho.

-Les deux outils sacrés, murmura l'atlante en les prenant dans ses mains avec attention. En parfait état, ajouta-t-il en les vérifiant. _Svarga kō dhan'yavāda diyā_(1).

-Voilà enfin une bonne chose de faite, commenta Aldébaran.

-Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous, si vous n'avez plus besoin de notre présence en Grèce" reprit Shion.

Egidio écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Mu, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Le jeune homme le regarda avec peine, mais ne dit rien.

"Vous pourrez partir quand vous voudrez, répondit le brésilien.

-Merci."

L'atlante tourna les talons, après avoir jeté un regard à Dokho, puis s'éloigna, rejoint par Mu et Kierin. L'italien poussa un juron et les rattrapa, saisissant Mu par l'épaule :

"Tu me préviendras quand vous partirez ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, fit le jeune atlante avec un sourire. Bon courage pour ton travail, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, ça va être de la routine maintenant, rédiger des rapports, ce genre de trucs…" grommela Egidio.

Mu pouffa doucement. L'italien se racla la gorge, subitement mal à l'aise et marmonna :

"Bon… Tiens-moi au courant."

Il fit un bref signe de la main et rejoignit ses collègues. Milo lui donna un léger coup de coude et chuchota :

"Dis donc, il t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

-Occupe-toi de ton français au lieu de débiter des âneries, rétorqua l'ex-tireur d'élite.

-Je te pardonne, mais uniquement parce que l'amour rend idiot, se moqua le grec.

-Tu en es un parfait exemple, fit Shura avec un rire.

-C'est ça, moquez-vous. Je saurai prendre ma revanche quand vous arriverez au commissariat avec des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche en cœur !"

**#**

Se cacher pour éviter d'être attaqué… Un réflexe vieux comme le monde, même pour des êtres évolués.

Le regard absent, Eaque s'était retranché dans ses pensées, le cœur serré. Ni lui, ni Sui n'avaient dit un mot depuis le départ de Rhadamanthe. Qui aurait dû être de retour, soufflait insidieusement une petite voix au népalais. Mais le jeune homme s'en désintéressait. Presque.

"Est-ce que…"

Eaque releva la tête, surpris. Sui regardait ses pieds, lèvres pincées.

"Est-ce que vous aimez mon frère ?"

Le népalais resta silencieux, surpris. Il hocha finalement la tête et murmura :

"Oui.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez fait souffrir ?"

Eaque déglutit amèrement, tandis que le jeune égyptien redressait la tête et croisait son regard. Des yeux accusateurs.

"Je…

-Parce que vous l'avez fait souffrir. Et moi aussi, même si je ne compte pas. Enfin, pour mon frère si, je compte, mais ce n'est pas mon avis. Tout aurait été différent si je n'étais pas né. Mais on referait le monde avec des 'si'."

Sui s'interrompit, coupant leur lien visuel. Le népalais attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas :

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire s'il ne survit pas ? Et s'il revient ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Eaque. Mais…

-Sui ! Eaque !"

Tous deux se levèrent en avisant Anna et Petrus courir vers eux. Elle prit tour à tour l'égyptien et le népalais dans ses bras, tout en demandant :

"Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez épuisés tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a des nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'il est sorti du bloc ?

-Anna, calme-toi je t'en prie, soupira son mari en lui tapotant l'épaule. Vous devriez aller manger ou boire quelque chose, ajouta-t-il aux deux garçons.

-Je préfère rester, refusa Eaque.

-Alors viens avec moi Sui. Manquerait plus que tu nous fasses de l'hypoglycémie, vu comme tu es fluet."

Anna fit signe au népalais de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et dit doucement :

"Vas-y. Pleure. Je suis là pour ça."

Eaque ferma les yeux en sentant une larme couler. Il sentit vaguement la grecque le serrer contre elle.

"Il…, balbutia le népalais. J'ai cru qu'il était mort… dans mes bras…

-Tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine.

-C'est ma faute Anna…

-Ne dis pas de sottises.

-J'aurais dû…"

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Eaque releva la tête et contempla le chirurgien qui se tenait devant eux.

"Vous êtes bien celui qui a accompagné le blessé par balle ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit le népalais tandis qu'Anna les regardait sans comprendre.

-Votre ami est tiré d'affaire, on vient de le transférer dans une chambre. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais cela devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la journée. Si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition."

L'interne s'éloigna, content de ne pas avoir à déplorer un décès en plus.

* * *

(1) le ciel en soit remercié (en hindi dans le texte)


	34. Chapter 34

**Remerciements **: à Camhyoga, pour son éternelle gentillesse et sa fidélité à toute épreuve, merci d'être là ! A ma zumelle aussi, avec qui je passe des moments qui me font oublier tous les petits tracas du quotidien. A tous mes reviewers, qui me poussent à chaque fois à continuer. Merci à vous tous et gros bisous avant que ça tombe dans le dramatique ! ;)

Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard : partiels à passer et dialogue difficile à écrire... _Sorry_... ^^"

_Enjoy ! _:D

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 34**

Eaque et Anna entrèrent dans la chambre avec précaution et s'approchèrent de l'unique lit de la pièce. Une aide respiratoire placée atour de la bouche et une perfusion au bras, Kagaho faisait presque chétif, perdu ainsi au milieu de l'immense drap blanc qui le recouvrait. La grecque passa sa main sur le front de son fils adoptif, tandis que le népalais approchait deux chaises près de la couche du jeune homme. Anna le remercia d'un rapide signe de la tête et s'installa.

« Si tu me racontais ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Puis, voyant qu'Eaque ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

« Le chirurgien a dit blessé par balle. Je pense avoir le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le népalais poussa un soupir las et baissa la tête :

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

Anna respecta son silence douloureux, qu'Eaque rompit de lui-même :

« Quand je disais que c'était de ma faute, c'était vrai, Anna. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de… _respectable_… »

Dans sa bouche, le mot sonnait presque comme une insulte. Le népalais serra un peu plus la main de Kagaho dans la sienne et reprit :

« Je ne suis pas un bon citoyen, Anna. J'ai fait des choses horribles, peut-être que j'en referai d'autres… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour la simple violence gratuite. Je l'ai fait pour des raisons que vous ne comprendriez probablement pas.

-Essaye toujours de m'expliquer » demanda la grecque avec un sourire engageant.

Eque secoua la tête, incertain.

« J'ai vécu dans la rue, quand j'étais petit. Si je m'en suis sorti, c'est grâce à deux amis, que je considère comme mes frères. Chacun de nous ferait tout pour les deux autres. On s'est battu tous les trois pour se faire une place dans la société. Juste une place, par tous les moyens… »

Le népalais s'interrompit, plongé dans ses pensées. Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, et Anna commença à se demander si elle avait bien fait de vouloir savoir la vérité à son propos. Kagaho avait-il donc raison de lui dire qu'Eaque était dangereux, le jour où ils étaient allés au restaurant ? Anna ne l'espérait pas. Vraiment pas.

« On a fait souffrir des gens pour y parvenir, continua le népalais. Dont Kagaho. Avant que je sache comment, j'étais satisfait. Heureux, presque. On avait un toit, on avait de l'argent, on était tous les trois… Enfin tous les quatre, avec l'amant d'un de mes frères. Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer, rien ne dure jamais de toute manière. »

C'était une simple constatation, ni plus ni moins. Pas de colère dans la voix, ni de dépit ou de résignation. Anna réprima un soupir désolé et hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'il pouvait continuer.

« J'ai découvert un jour comment on retenait Kagaho parmi nous, soupira finalement Eaque. Et j'ai changé. Mes frères avaient déjà tous les deux quelqu'un dans leur vie, qu'ils aiment plus que tout. J'étais un peu jaloux, même si j'étais content pour eux. Je crois que j'ai voulu leur montrer que moi aussi je pouvais penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à eux. C'est tombé sur Kagaho. Je regrette à présent, si je ne m'étais pas conduit comme un imbécile il ne serait pas gravement blessé et allongé sur le lit d'un hôpital ! » termina-t-il en criant.

Il se tut un moment, comme gêné de s'être emporté. Anna hésita avant de prendre la parole :

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Eaque… J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de certitudes…

-Je suis désolé, soupira le népalais.

-Je suis quand même sûre de certaines choses, reprit la grecque. Il t'aime, malgré tout ce que tu sembles lui avoir fait. Et moi, je ne veux que son bonheur. Alors dis-moi maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Eaque secoua la tête et s'exclama :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est presque mort dans mes bras ! Je refuse que ça se produise encore, Anna. Jamais, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Tu fuirais ? demanda la mère de Kagaho.

-Si ça peut lui sauver la vie, sans hésiter.

-Tu ne chercherais pas plutôt à sauver la tienne ? riposta Anna.

-Je ne suis pas le seul en jeu ! Mes frères aussi sont impliqués.

-Tu ne peux pas satisfaire toutes les parties, Eaque, remarqua la grecque. Tu vas devoir faire un choix. »

Eaque resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensa à ce que Rhadamanthe avait dit lorsque Minos avait appris qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec Kanon. _Ne me demandez pas de faire un choix car ce n'est pas vous que je choisirais._ Il aurait aimé dire la même chose, mais après ce qui venait de se passer, avait-il le droit de s'imposer à Kagaho ? Avait-il le droit de le contraindre à souffrir encore par sa faute ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : bien sûr que non. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Tu lui manqueras, murmura Anna, comme si elle avait suivi son raisonnement.

-Il m'oubliera vite, réfuta le népalais, qui l'espérait et le redoutait en même temps.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, riposta le grecque. Kagaho a un bon fond, mais il a vécu des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir. Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté qu'il était enfant soldat ? »

Voyant que le jeune homme hochait la tête, elle reprit :

« C'est une dure réalité que celle-ci… Envoyer des enfants pour tuer des soldats étrangers et entrainés. Tu n'imagines pas combien de morts il peut avoir sur la conscience, moi-même je n'en ai aucune idée. Et tout ça avant qu'il ait quinze ans. On lui a appris dès son plus jeune âge à tuer, à ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la haine. Il lui reste des séquelles, même après dix ans passés à nos côtés. Il ne fait pas confiance instinctivement, et seules quelques personnes ont le droit de l'émouvoir. »

Anna s'interrompit, vérifiant que le népalais intégrait bien tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter.

« Ces personnes, ce sont sa mère, son frère, Petrus, moi… et toi.

-Je ne le mérite pas.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce qu'il a décidé.

-Je ne peux pas rester, asséna Eaque d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Je comprends, murmura Anna. Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui quelques instants ? »

Le népalais hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Anna quitta la chambre après lui avoir brièvement serré l'épaule. Elle comprenait. Elle n'approuvait pas, certes, mais elle comprenait.

Eaque resta un moment sans dire un mot, tenant toujours la main de Kagaho dans la sienne. Tous les médecins semblaient s'accorder sur le fait qu'il fallait parler aux personnes dans le coma, et même si Kagaho était juste en réanimation, peut-être que cela marchait aussi ?

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres. Pour tout… Pour Sui, pour ce que tu as dû subir, pour… »

Le népalais s'interrompit, une boule dans la gorge.

« Tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-il. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. »

Il se leva et se résigna à lâcher la main de son amant. Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Lui qui s'était souvent vanté d'être fort, voilà qu'il pleurait à tout bout de champ.

Il se morigéna. Non, pas à tout bout de champ. Pour Kagaho.

Eaque s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers le visage de l'Egyptien, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il voulait garder en mémoire la douceur de la peau légèrement mate de son amant, de son odeur, du goût de ses lèvres qu'il effleura des siennes en chuchotant un _je t'aime_ à peine audible. Puis il sortit de la chambre, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Son choix était fait, désormais.

Dans le couloir, il avisa les silhouettes d'Anna, Petrus et Sui, serrés les uns contre les autres. La grecque le regarda partir, l'observant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par les portes automatiques de l'hôpital.

Eaque reçut de plein fouet la chaleur de la ville et les odeurs des pots d'échappement. Pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté pendant toute son attente à l'intérieur du bâtiment des urgences, mais à l'extérieur, Athènes avait continué à vivre. Les conducteurs se klaxonnaient, les gens s'invectivaient, les piétons grillaient les feux rouges… Il se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était à l'intérieur et que Rhadamanthe était parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être allé faire ? Pas uniquement téléphoner à Minos, non, autrement il serait revenu. Devait-il prévenir le norvégien que Rhada avait disparu ? Il ne savait plus. Eaque alla s'asseoir sur un banc et cligna des yeux, comme hébété.

Le ronronnement d'un moteur puissant et le bruit de pneus crissant sur les graviers lui firent soudain relever la tête. Une voiture de luxe noire était garée juste devant lui. Par la fenêtre aux vitres légèrement teintées, il reconnut Kanon.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » murmura-t-il en se levant, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

Il se glissa à l'arrière et referma la portière, avant de donner une claque sur le crâne de Rhadamanthe.

« Minos va te tuer. Comment tu as fait ?

-J'ai été voir Saga Gemini, répondit l'anglais en quittant le parking. C'est lui qui a fait en sorte que Kanon sorte.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir comment, commenta Eaque en se calant au fond de son siège.

-Il a prit ma place en prison, expliqua Kanon. Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance au commissariat quand il leur dira que je me suis fait passer pour lui…

-J'espère que ton frère est bon comédien, fit néanmoins Rhadamanthe.

-Pour protéger les intérêts de la famille, crois-moi, il jouera parfaitement son rôle. Ça ferait tache qu'un article paraisse dans le journal de demain matin avec le nom Gemini en gros titre, sourit Kanon.

-Comment va Kagaho ? » demanda l'anglais.

Eaque détourna les yeux et murmura :

« Il est en réanimation. Il va s'en sortir.

-Mais… ? risqua Rhadamanthe.

-Mais rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire » dit sèchement son ami.

Rhadamanthe acquiesça lentement et préféra ne pas insister. Il connaissait trop bien son frère pour croire que tout était simplement terminé. L'éclat de douleur qui vrillait le regard sombre d'Eaque l'en persuadait.

Le trajet s'effectua sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un quartier d'Athènes éloigné du centre ville. Les immeubles avaient laissé place à des maisons de particuliers, accolées les unes aux autres et toutes quasiment identiques. Seules les couleurs des volets et des portails changeaient d'une propriété à l'autre. L'anglais s'engagea dans une allée transversale puis s'arrêta près d'une maison aux portes et aux fenêtres usées par le temps. Les trois hommes descendirent et s'avancèrent sur le perron.

« C'est ça, votre planque ? demanda Kanon en examinant l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

-Nous avons chacun notre chambre et tout le nécessaire » déclara Rhadamanthe en frappant trois coups secs à la porte, suivis de deux autres coups.

Ce fut Rune qui leur ouvrit. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, vérifiant silencieusement qu'ils allaient bien.

« Content de te revoir, fit Rhadamanthe. Vous avez pu tout préparer ?

-Il ne nous manque que la destination, répondit le jeune homme.

-Ah bon ?

-Minos et moi ne sommes pas d'accord, ajouta Rune en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ça serait bien la première fois, commenta Eaque.

-Il est têtu, mais je le suis autant que lui, approuva le norvégien.

-Au lieu de parler de moi dans mon dos, faites-le devant moi, intervint Minos en se positionnant derrière son amant. Vous n'avez pas eu de soucis ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Eaque et Rhadamanthe.

Il remarqua enfin Kanon, à côté de l'anglais. Minos fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Rhadamanthe le coupa :

« Avant que tu t'énerves, tout ira bien à propos de Kanon.

-J'allais lui souhaiter la bienvenue, riposta le norvégien. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de le voir toujours se tirer de situations loufoques et de revenir avec toi avec le sourire d'un gamin qui a fait une bonne bêtise.

-Ravi aussi de te voir à nouveau, se moqua le grec. Ta mauvaise humeur me manquait en prison, même si je n'y suis pas resté longtemps.

-Ben voyons. Allons nous installer dans la cuisine. »

La petite troupe quitta l'entrée et se dirigea dans la pièce, s'asseyant autour de la table en bois centrale. Rune mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une bouilloire, tandis que Rhadamanthe reprenait la parole :

« Alors, quels choix s'offrent à nous ?

-On a peu d'options : quitter la Grèce ou y rester, répondit Minos. Les deux ont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Dans tous les cas on ne peut pas rester à Athènes.

-La police a certainement déjà dû faire passer nos portraits robots aux frontières, fit Eaque. Rhada et moi on ne pourrait pas passer, et il y a des risques que Kanon se fasse aussi arrêté, même si elles sont minces.

-Hors de question qu'on vous abandonne ici, déclara Minos.

-Le mieux serait de quitter Athènes et de rester loin des frontières, compléta Rhadamanthe. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller rapidement et sans encombre ?

-On a refait le plein tout à l'heure avec Rune, ajouta Minos. On peut aller à peu près où on veut. »

Un silence pensif s'installa sur le petit groupe, uniquement meublé par le sifflement de la bouilloire.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée… » fit soudain Kanon.

* * *

La suite bientôt j'espère... :p


	35. Chapter 35

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture et son aide précieuse. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? :) Bisous aussi à ma **zumelle**, toujours enthousiaste ! :D

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent Mafia Blue et qui prennent le temps de laisser une review :

**Baella **: elle a été longue à venir, mais elle est arrivée ! XD Et ce chapitre devrait te plaire, vu que Dokho est omniprésent... :p

**Phebe83a **: ha, l'idée de Kanon... Indice : je me réfère à la mythologie pour le lieu de "retraite" des Juges... :)

**Alexis **: moi je sais déjà quelle tête il va faire, mon Kagaho... (oui, il m'appartient, même si c'est que dans mon imagination XD). Pour l'idée de Kanon, cf juste au dessus ! :D

**Hemere **: Eh si, Eaque quitte Kagaho... Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, ni oublier que l'auteure est gaga de ce couple... x)

**Pisces-Arkady** : J'aime beaucoup ton analyse car elle reflète exactement ce que j'essaye de faire passer. Les Juges sont humains avant tout, ils montrent seulement une facette de l'humanité qu'on aimerait sans doute ignorer mais qui existe. Je ne sais pas non plus en quoi ça va arranger les choses qu'Eaque plaque Kagaho, mais le scénar est le scénar, et je m'y tiens... XD Quant à ta question à propos de l'hôpital, c'est Aldébaran qui va s'en occuper (cf chapitre 33), de quoi faire une nouvelle référence à Lost Canvas. ;)

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 35**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Athènes lorsque les policiers décidèrent de quitter les locaux d'Hadès. Ils avaient amassé une quantité impressionnante de papiers divers, aussi bien de taux boursiers que de faits divers semblant n'avoir aucuns rapports les uns avec les autres. Des cartons entiers avaient été emballés et mis dans un camion afin de les emmener comme pièces à conviction au commissariat.

Aldébaran s'étira bruyamment et s'écria :

« Allez tout le monde, on remballe ! On continuera ça demain, pour l'instant il est temps d'aller se reposer un peu.

-Je me demandais quand tu sonnerais le rappel, maugréa Egidio en se faisant craquer la nuque. Je suis cassé…

-Je peux te remettre tout ça en place si tu veux, proposa Dokho avec un sourire.

-Encore une de tes techniques secrètes héritées d'un vieux sage perché sous sa cascade ? ricana l'italien. Non merci, je suis resté coincé pendant deux jours la dernière fois que tu t'es occupé de moi !

-Parce que tu ne m'avais pas laissé finir, soupira le chinois. Mais tant pis pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à pas venir te plaindre ces prochains jours.

-Et les revoilà partis, se moqua Milo. On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute, sérieusement. »

Shura éclata de rire quand à la mine déconfite de son irascible ami. L'italien haussa les épaules, à court d'idée pour riposter. Dokho se contenta de prendre ses affaires et de quitter l'appartement.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda le grec.

-T'en fais pas Milo, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours, fit Aldébaran. C'est qu'un léger passage à vide.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui donner quelques jours de congés, proposa Egidio. Ça serait l'occasion qu'il réfléchisse un peu.

-Je ne te savais pas si fin psychologue, sourit Milo. Est-ce que par hasard quelque chose ou quelqu'un aurait changé dans ta vie ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! réfuta l'italien en se sentant s'empourprer comme une gamine. C'est moi qui conduis ! réclama-t-il pour détourner l'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous autres ? se moqua le brésilien. On lui laisse faire joujou avec la voiture ?

-Je sais pas s'il le mérite, rit Shura.

-D'accord, Margherita et paella à notre prochaine soirée, soupira l'ex-tireur d'élite.

-Dans ce cas tu peux prendre les clefs » sourit l'espagnol.

Ravi d'avoir atteint son but, l'italien s'empara du trousseau que lui tendait Aldébaran. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelle raison il se sentait aussi gêné quand quelqu'un parlait plus ou moins de Mu. Et pourtant, Milo n'avait donné aucun nom… Alors pourquoi, lorsque le grec avait parlé de quelqu'un dans la vie de l'italien, celui-ci avait-il tout de suite pensé au jeune atlante ? Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais par les femmes, et même s'il en avait l'apparence déliée et souple, Mu était bel et bien un homme. Donc, pas touche. C'était pas plus compliqué. Egidio se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance et sortit de l'appartement en ayant le sentiment d'avoir mis de côté quelque chose d'important, suivi par ses collègues.

La troupe arriva exténuée au commissariat. Alors qu'ils entraient, des cris furieux leur parvinrent de la cellule où Kanon était enfermé.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Je suis innocent ! »

L'italien se laissa choir sur une chaise et maugréa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rouspéter celui-là encore ?

-Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il s'égosille comme ça, répondit un stagiaire. Il essaye de nous faire croire qu'il n'est pas Kanon. »

Aldébaran jeta un regard circonspect à Milo. Le grec plissa les lèvres et fit sèchement :

« Je sais qui j'ai arrêté, c'était Kanon.

-Evidemment, s'empressa de dire le stagiaire. Il veut nous déstabiliser parce que son jumeau est venu tout à l'heure, c'est tout.

-Saga Gemini est venu ? répéta Aldébaran. Que voulait-il ?

-Parler avec son frère, balbutia le jeune homme en voyant l'imposante silhouette du brésilien venir vers lui.

-Et vous avez accepté ? demanda Dokho en s'avançant à son tour.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps !

-Les caméras étaient-elles en marche ? intervint Shura.

-Je… »

Le stagiaire rougit et baissa les yeux. Aldébaran ferma les yeux brièvement et ordonna :

« Milo, va voir si notre prisonnier est bien Kanon Gemini. Est-ce que le portrait robot du Juge a été diffusé ?

-Les impressions ont été lancées, bégaya le stagiaire.

-Est-ce que les aéroports et les ports internationaux ont été prévenus ?

-Je… je crois…

-Egidio, va vérifier. »

L'italien quitta la pièce rapidement et sans protester.

« Ils ne doivent pas quitter la Grèce si on veut les garder sous notre juridiction, reprit Aldébaran.

-Au pire il y a les mandats internationaux, proposa le stagiaire, content de trouver une solution.

-Un mandat international doit avoir une raison d'être internationale, comme l'indique son nom, expliqua le brésilien avec une patience à toute épreuve. Hadès n'a fait de torts qu'en Grèce, et impliquer les pays asiatiques en parlant des clandestins et de l'importation de drogues ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

-Ah…

-Effectivement. Maintenant retournez prendre des appels au standard, pour le moment c'est là que vous serez le plus utile.

-Bien monsieur » répondit le stagiaire en baissant le nez, dépité.

Tandis que le jeune homme reprenait son poste, Milo revint, le visage sombre.

« C'est pas Kanon.

-Et merde, jura Dokho.

-Comment c'est possible ? interrogea le brésilien.

-Saga Gemini dit que son frère l'a assommé et qu'il ne se souvient de rien, à part s'être réveillé dans la cellule avec les habits de Kanon. Pour le moment, il nous menace de flanquer ses avocats sur le dos si on ne le laisse pas sortir très vite. »

Le chinois fit la moue et marmonna :

« Tous les mêmes ces PDG. Je m'en occupe Aldé.

-Non, toi tu rentres chez toi et tu prends ta journée de demain, répliqua aussitôt le brésilien. Egidio va s'en charger. Et pas de contestation possible, il faut bien lui apprendre aussi à signer des papiers à celui-là. »

Dokho esquissa un sourire, sachant pertinemment que son patron et ami voulait qu'il se repose.

« Merci Aldé. Bon courage, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'un pro de la signature.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Le chinois quitta le commissariat après avoir fait un signe de main à la cantonade et rejoignit sa voiture, vidé. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il devait penser ou faire. Peut-être qu'une journée de repos lui ferait du bien, tout compte fait.

Il rentra chez lui, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête : qu'avaient donc fait Mu et Shion avec le coffre-fort ? Combien d'autres secrets l'atlante lui avait-il caché ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait encore –ou toujours- pour Shion ? Avait-il seulement eu le droit de réagir comme il l'avait fait ?

Pour cette dernière interrogation, il était formel : Shion lui avait menti alors que lui, Dokho, avait tout donné. Une petite pensée insipide lui chuchota que non. Certains pans du passé du chinois ne resteraient qu'à lui seul, à moins de lui laisser beaucoup de temps. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas pareil pour Shion ?

Parce que. Quelle réponse ! Parce qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir manipulé, d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments à son égard. Mais Shion jouait-il ?

Le souvenir de ses yeux à la couleur si étrange lui revint en mémoire. Des yeux qui ne mentaient pas, quoi qu'il puisse penser ou tenter de se persuader. Shion ne mentait pas en disant qu'il avait aimé leur balade sur la plage, le premier jour. Shion ne mentait pas, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble et qu'il lui avait murmuré un « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille.

Dokho arriva chez lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait réellement besoin de repos, et surtout d'oublier. Il devait bien lui rester de l'alcool quelque part, vestige d'une soirée passée avec ses collègues lors de laquelle Egidio s'était fait une joie de préparer les boissons. Le chinois sourit à ce souvenir. Sacré italien.

Il remarqua alors que sa maison était allumée. Seul son neveu possédait un double des clefs. Apparemment, il ne se soûlerait pas sans compagnie.

« Bonsoir Dokho ! le salua Shiryu en voyant son oncle entrer. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Je suis encore arrivé sans prévenir.

-Aucune importance, sourit Dokho. Un peu de compagnie ne peut que m'être bénéfique.

-Des soucis au travail ? s'enquit le jeune homme en débarrassant le policier de ses affaires.

-Si on veut, soupira le chinois.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Ça ira, je te remercie.

-Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda le jeune homme en suivant son oncle vers la cuisine.

Dokho grinça des dents. Visiblement, il ne pourra pas oublier Shion ce soir.

« Il est reparti, répondit-il en attrapant une bouteille de baijiu(1). Et toi, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tu t'en sors avec Seiya ? »

Shiryu esquissa un sourire et répondit :

« On a parlé, tous les deux. Enfin, il est resté bouche ouverte comme une carpe pendant que je parlais. »

Dokho éclata de rire : il imaginait très bien la scène. Seiya était un gentil garçon, toujours prêt à rendre service, mais parfois pas très réactif question sentiments, surtout quand ça le concernait directement.

« Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien dans l'ensemble, déclara Shiryu. Il ne semble pas vouloir me fuir, mais il n'a rien dit. J'attends de voir ce que ça va donner. Au moins, il arrêtera de faire ses élucubrations à propos de Shunrei…

-Et elle, tu lui as dit ? Elle a le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas ? ajouta le policier en voyant son neveu secouer la tête.

-J'ai peur de la faire souffrir inutilement, avoua le jeune homme.

-C'est toi qui vois. En attendant, à ta santé ! »

Dokho avala son verre d'alcool d'un coup sec, ravi de le sentir lui brûler la gorge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux.

« Et toi ? interrogea finalement Shiryu.

-Comment ça ? répondit son oncle, sur ses gardes.

-Tu as parlé avec Shion ? »

Dokho hésita. Shiryu avait toujours su être une oreille attentive, tout comme lui l'était pour son neveu. Se confier l'un à l'autre avait le don de les apaiser. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

« Pas vraiment, finit par soupirer le policier. Mais c'est inutile d'en parler, je ne le reverrai plus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Shiryu, alarmé par le ton résigné de son oncle.

Sans doute grâce à l'alcool, Dokho consentit à tout raconter au jeune homme, sans omettre le moindre détail. Leur rencontre, leur balade à la plage, la peur qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait trouvé son hôte blessé, leur baiser à l'hôpital, ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de Shion… Shiryu écouta sans dire un mot, intégrant toutes ces informations en silence. Lorsque son oncle eut fini de parler, le jeune homme se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, il murmura :

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir tenter ? Shion est toujours en Grèce…

-Certain.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de renoncer comme ça, commenta le jeune homme.

-C'est gentil de vouloir essayer de m'aider Shiryu, mais je t'assure que c'est mieux comme ça, déclara Dokho.

-Si tu le dis… » soupira Shiryu.

Il connaissait assez son oncle pour savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il préféra changer de sujet, refusant de gâcher leur soirée, même si l'ombre de Shion planait près d'eux.

* * *

(1) Baijiu : alcool de riz. Equivalent chinois du saké japonais, mais plus alcoolisé.


	36. Chapter 36

Merci à **Camhyoga **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Gros smacks aussi à tous mes reviewers, vos messages d'encouragements me font vraiment chaud au coeur. Pardon du temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à être écrit, mais la fin d'année de fac commence à se faire sentir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 36**

Shura avait chaud. Il se trouvait au soleil, quelque part dans une étendue de sable brûlant. Sans doute dans un désert comme celui dans lequel Johan rêvait d'aller. Il ne savait pas trop comment il était arrivé là, mais il était au calme. Soudain, deux mains fraiches se promenèrent sur ses épaules, parcourant le galbe de ses muscles avec une lenteur désespérante. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être en sentant une bouche déposer de légers baisers sur son dos et sentit quelques mèches de cheveux frôler sa peau nue. Il se retourna d'un coup de rein et contempla Johan avec des yeux brillants de désir contenu… avant d'être brusquement secoué violemment.

« Shu', rentre chez toi pour pioncer. »

L'espagnol ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des paupières avant de se rendre compte qu'il était étalé de tout son long sur son bureau. Egidio le regardait avec un sourire en coin, mais il avait l'air tout aussi épuisé. Ils avaient passé la nuit à essayer de retrouver Kanon et les Juges dont ils connaissaient les visages, mais il devait déjà certainement être trop tard.

Shura s'étira en baillant et se frotta les yeux. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon et l'idée de son ami était tout sauf mauvaise. Mais avant, il devait régler quelque chose.

« Milo, tu sais si on a reçu les papiers d'identité que j'ai demandé ? demanda-t-il au grec.

-Dans le placard, répondit ce dernier en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Aldé, j'ai la liste des hôpitaux que tu avais demandée ! »

Le brésilien s'avança, une tasse à la main, tandis que Shura partait fouiller le fameux placard.

« Merci Milo, je vais m'en occuper ce matin, dit-il en saisissant la feuille que lui tendait son collègue.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Il n'y a que trois résultats, ça ira vite. Rentrez chez vous, les gars, vous avez votre journée, finit-il par déclarer.

-C'est pas de refus, bailla Egidio avec ostentation. Et toi ?

-Ma femme sera heureuse de s'occuper un peu de moi cet après-midi, sourit Aldébaran. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai même à la convaincre de préparer son gâteau aux figues et de le faire assez gros pour que je vous en ramène des parts.

-C'est de l'asservissement, ça, commenta Shura en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

-Non, ça s'appelle de la persuasion ! rétorqua le brésilien avec un éclat de rire.

-Bon, je vais rejoindre mon pieu, soupira l'italien en s'étirant. A demain tout le monde.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'au parking, décida l'espagnol en repliant les documents dans sa poche. Bonne journée ! » salua-t-il leurs collègues.

Milo et Aldébaran leur firent un rapide signe de la main. Les deux amis sortirent du commissariat, rejoignant leurs voitures garées derrière les locaux de la police. Egidio finit par se tourner vers Shura et déclara :

« Bon, tu me dis ce qui va pas ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller dormir, et je serai pas debout avant le milieu de l'après-midi, donc si t'as besoin de parler fais-le maintenant. »

L'espagnol éclata de rire, tandis que l'ex-tireur d'élite faisait la moue.

« Toujours aussi direct, on te changera jamais, se moqua-t-il.

-Ça vous manquerait, ricana l'italien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Shura renifla et secoua la tête, un peu indécis.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Ah ça, je le savais depuis longtemps ! pouffa Egidio. Je te rappelle que j'ai été journaliste, je sais voir les scoops quand il y en a, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine interloquée de son ami. C'est qui, l'heureuse élue ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent près des voitures.

« Je crois que j'ai dis une connerie, commenta l'italien. L'heureux élu, alors ?

-Ce serait plutôt ça, oui, opina Shura.

-Autant pour moi. C'est qui, alors ?

-Il s'appelle Johan, répondit l'espagnol après un instant d'hésitation. Je le connais depuis que j'ai été stagiaire.

-Punaise, t'as attendu tout ce temps ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Egidio.

-C'est pas évident, grommela Shura. Il n'a jamais été vraiment accessible et puis… Et puis je ne fais visiblement pas partie de ce dont il a besoin, alors…

-Alors ça te mine le moral, mais tu ne vas rien lui dire parce que tu n'as pas envie de le perdre en lui avouant ce que tu ressens pour lui, compléta l'italien.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui, avoua son ami avec une moue amusée.

-Dire que je pensais que les homos avaient moins de problèmes que les hétéros pour se comprendre, soupira Egidio. Apparemment c'est le même bazar.

-Pas tout à fait, le corrigea Shura. Quand on aime quelqu'un du même sexe que le sien, ça amène toujours plus de complications que lorsqu'on est hétéro.

-Le premier qui te fait une remarque, je le défonce, grinça l'ex soldat.

-C'est gentil de me remonter le moral à ta façon…

-Et donc, conclusion de tout ça ?

-Conclusion, je lui donne ses papiers d'identité et j'aviserai, répondit Shura.

-Tu as fais un deal avec lui ? s'étonna Egidio.

-Johan est mon informateur.

-Aphrodite ?

-Lui-même. »

L'italien resta coi un long moment, avant de lâcher :

« Ben tu te fais pas chier… Aldé est au courant ? J'imagine que non… Et ton Johan, là, il crèche chez toi ? »

Voyant que Shura acquiesçait, Egidio fronça les sourcils et grogna :

« Tu as un don pour te foutre dans des emmerdes, toi… Heureusement qu'on a mis à mal Hadès et par la même occasion un peu tous les réseaux pas nets d'Athènes, sinon on te retrouvait écartelé à la porte de ta _casa_ (1)! Et tu attendais quoi pour nous prévenir qu'on risquait de pas te revoir, hein ? Qu'on ait reçu un faire part de décès ? »

L'espagnol encaissa les remontrances d'Egidio sans broncher. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il avait joué en solo sur ce coup et ça aurait pu très mal tourner, aussi bien pour lui que pour Johan.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il quand l'italien eut fini. Avec lui, je ne réfléchis pas…

-J'ai cru comprendre, maugréa Egidio. Il en vaut la peine ? finit-il par demander.

-Oh que oui. »

Egidio pinça les lèvres, moyennement convaincu, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je suis pas spécialiste des histoires d'amours à longue durée, hein, donc m'en veux pas si je t'aide pas sur ce coup-là.

-J'espère pour toi que ça viendra, fit doucement Shura.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé de me refaire larguer, grommela l'ancien soldat.

-Tu es irrécupérable, se moqua l'espagnol avec un petit sourire.

-Et c'est pas près de changer, ricana Egidio. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Je pense pas t'être d'une quelconque utilité, maintenant.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, ajouta Shura.

-Bah, c'est normal entre amis. Disons que c'est en contrepartie de l'annuaire, d'accord ? Allez, à demain ! »

L'espagnol regarda son collègue s'éloigner vers sa voiture et quitter le parking avec un salut de la main. Une fois seul, il s'installa dans son propre véhicule mais se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer sur le volant. _¿ Que tengo que hacer… ?_ (2)

#

Aldébaran passa le sas de l'hôpital avec un gigantesque soupir. Il était midi passées et il avait déjà visité les deux premiers établissements de la liste, sans succès. Il avait même eu droit à une scène de ménage qui avait failli dégénérer, mais la menace d'une nuit au poste avait dissuadé le couple de se jeter des seringues à la figure dans un lieu public.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, l'estomac commençant à signaler son mécontentement.

« Excusez-moi, inspecteur Constelação, police d'Athènes, déclama-t-il à la standardiste en montrant son badge. Un collègue à moi a téléphoné pour savoir si vous aviez un patient blessé par balle arrivé dans la journée d'hier.

-Effectivement, il est en chambre 165. C'est au second couloir sur votre droite. D'après les comptes rendus, il n'est pas encore réveillé de son opération, ajouta la jeune femme. Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez l'interroger.

-Merci » la salua Aldébaran sans relever la dernière phrase.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir, regardant attentivement les numéros des chambres. Enfin arrivé devant le bon chiffre, il ouvrit la porte et entra. La pièce était dans la pénombre, les rideaux occultants des fenêtres étant partiellement tirés. Dans le lit se trouvait Kagaho.

Aldébaran s'en approcha en silence. Les traits de l'égyptien étaient tirés, Egidio ne l'avait pas raté. Le brésilien jeta un coup d'œil aux résultats accrochés au montant du lit : pas d'organe vital touché, muscle déchiré et nerfs quasiment indemnes. Un miracle, en somme, connaissant la précision de l'italien.

« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Aldébaran se retourna, surpris, et avisa les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Un homme, une femme et un adolescent.

« Inspecteur Constelação, police d'Athènes, répondit-il en montrant à nouveau son badge. Vous êtes la famille de Kagaho ? »

La femme lui jeta un regard suspect, tandis que son conjoint acquiesçait et répondait :

« Ses parents adoptifs. Vous êtes venu pour mener une enquête sur ce qui est arrivé ? »

Aldébaran resta un instant surpris, avant de se reprendre : évidemment, ils ne savaient rien des activités de leur fils. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Et le garçon, le frère de Kagaho, ne leur avait-il rien dit ? Que répondre alors, sans avoir préalablement interrogé l'égyptien ?

« Petrus, je crois que Sui a besoin de repos, fit soudainement la femme. Pourquoi vous ne rentreriez pas tous les deux à la maison ? Je vous préviendrai s'il y a la moindre nouvelle. »

Ledit Petrus fit la moue, avant de finalement serrer sa femme contre lui et de prendre la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne. Ils sortirent de la chambre sans dire un mot, les laissant seuls.

La grecque s'avança jusqu'au lit et saisit tendrement la main de Kagaho, avant de déclarer subitement :

« Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brésilien hocha la tête, nier ne servait à rien et il n'aimait pas mentir inutilement. Il tendit une chaise à la mère adoptive du jeune homme et s'installa à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

-Tout dépendra de ce qu'il me dira, lorsqu'il sera réveillé. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ? Je pensais qu'il aurait gardé cette information pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas Kagaho, mais quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-elle.

-Qui ? Ecoutez, les Juges sont loin à présent, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les rattraper de sitôt s'ils sont aussi malins qu'ils l'ont toujours été.

-Les Juges ? » répéta la grecque sans comprendre.

Aldébaran se serait giflé. Visiblement, la fatigue lui faisait commettre des erreurs.

« Avez-vous entendu parler d'Hadès ? finit-il par soupirer.

-La mafia grecque ? Oui, c'est dans tous les journaux. »

Elle s'interrompit, yeux écarquillés, avant de balbutier :

« Ne me dites pas que…

-Je suis désolé, ajouta le brésilien, sincère. Que savez-vous à leur propos ?

-Peu de choses, vraiment, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Eaque a fait attention de ne rien me dire qui aurait pu permettre de les retrouver…

-Eaque ? »

La grecque hocha la tête, sous le choc. Elle serra un peu plus la main de son fils et reprit :

« C'est le nom de celui qui l'a amené à l'hôpital et qui nous a ramené Sui. Sans lui, j'aurai perdu mes deux garçons…

-Vous savez quel était le rôle de Kagaho ?

-Je l'imagine relativement bien, oui, soupira-t-elle.

-Et vous n'en voulez pas à ce… Eaque ? demanda Aldébaran, plutôt surpris.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais Kagaho l'aime, et j'aime mon fils. Que voulez-vous que je fasse contre ça ? Et puis, malgré tout, j'ai de la peine pour Eaque. Alors je ne peux pas le haïr, c'est au-dessus de moi. Suis-je une mauvaise mère, inspecteur ? interrogea-t-elle soudain. Ne pas détester celui à cause de qui tout ceci est arrivé, cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? »

Aldébaran resta silencieux quelques instants, observant attentivement la grecque, puis Kagaho.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Je trouve au contraire que c'est courageux d'avoir de la compassion pour ceux qui ont fait du mal à vos enfants. Mais quant à savoir si c'est la réaction qu'il faut avoir, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je l'ignore, en réalité. Je ne peux pas vous juger pour faire preuve d'humanité, en tout cas.

-Merci » soupira-t-elle.

Aldébaran lui sourit. Soudain, un froissement de drap reporta leur attention sur Kagaho. Le jeune homme papillonna des paupières et murmura :

« Anna… ? »

* * *

(1) Casa = maison en espagnol. C'est voulu de ma part qu'Egidio n'utilise pas le mot en italien.

(2) Que dois-je faire ? (si mon espagnol n'est pas trop rouillé, et rien n'est moins sûr…)


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour tout le monde ! Un chapitre tout frais ou presque, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez. J'en profite aussi pour donner quelques nouvelles concernant Mafia Blue : je devrais réussir à écrire et poster la fin du premier opus avant mes partiels, afin que vous ayez l'histoire complète. Il ne me reste que deux ou trois chapitres avant de conclure cette première partie. Ce qui m'amène à la deuxième nouvelle, qui n'en est pas une pour ceux qui sont allés sur mon profil : il y aura un second opus à Mafia Blue. La scénarisation est en cours, mais je ne sais pas encore si je le mettrai à la suite de celui-ci ou bien séparemment. Si vous avez un avis, donnez-le moi, il m'intéresse ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction et à ma zumelle pour être toujours là quand il le faut. Kiss à vous deux, je vous adore.

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 37**

Il se sentait comme dans un berceau de coton. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, ses membres refusant de lui obéir pour rester plus profondément ancrés dans la substance ouatée. Pourtant il aurait aimé serrer cette main dans la sienne. Il aurait aimé répondre au baiser qu'on lui avait donné. Il aurait aimé… Tellement plus.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, sans bouger, à attendre un nouveau baiser, à vouloir cette main dans la sienne. Une nouvelle était venue, plus douce, plus féminine. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait compris qu'Eaque était parti.

« Kagaho, tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme tourna difficilement la tête vers sa mère adoptive. Anna avait les yeux embués de larmes, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Un visage qui n'attendait qu'une réponse positive. Il acquiesça faiblement, avant de reporter son peu d'attention sur le policier.

« Vous avez fait vite, dit-il avec un air résigné.

-Il y a eu peu de blessés graves par balles dans la journée d'hier, commenta doucement le brésilien. Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ?

-Inspecteur, il vient juste de se réveiller ! protesta vivement Anna.

-Ça va aller, répondit Kagaho. Autant que ça soit fait le plus vite possible, qu'on en finisse. »

Aldébaran hocha doucement la tête. C'était dérangeant de voir le jeune homme avec ce regard douloureux. Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, l'égyptien était un combattant, un soldat qui ne laisserait rien l'abattre. Et pourtant… Quelque chose semblait l'avoir atteint. Même Egidio, qui n'avait rien d'un enfant de chœur, s'était laissé dépasser. Chacun devait avoir ses propres limites…

« Kagaho, tu ne devrais pas, reprocha Anna, sortant le brésilien de ses pensées. C'est trop tôt, je suis sûre que…

-Anna, s'il te plaît laisse-nous. Ça va aller, crois-moi » l'interrompit l'égyptien.

La grecque eut un soupir avant d'acquiescer, puis de se lever.

« Je serai dans le couloir, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Merci. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Kagaho tourna son regard vers l'inspecteur. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un bref instant, avant que le jeune homme ne rompe le silence qui s'était installé :

« Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Beaucoup de choses, mais la plupart n'ont pas une grande importance, répondit le brésilien en s'affalant un peu sur la chaise. A vrai dire, c'est surtout de la curiosité. A propos de toi. »

Kagaho parut vaguement surpris mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Aldébaran se redressa et déclara :

« Il y a une chose en particulier que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous as-tu amenés au bon endroit, si c'était pour aider les Juges à s'enfuir après ? »

Voyant que l'égyptien gardait le silence, il reprit :

« C'est vrai, tu aurais très bien pu nous mener en bateau et te libérer comme tu l'as fait. Alors pourquoi ? »

Kagaho ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, avant de murmurer :

« Parce que sinon tout ça aurait continué. Je… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et rouvrit les yeux, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre voilée. Un mince rayon de soleil tentait de s'infiltrer au travers des rideaux, tandis qu'un léger coup de vent les faisait voler.

« Je voulais trop de choses en même temps, je crois. Je voulais retrouver mon frère, pouvoir à nouveau veiller sur lui lorsqu'il ferait ses devoirs ou qu'il voudrait qu'on aille à la pêche avec notre père adoptif. Mais j'ai voulu autre chose, aussi. Je voulais rester auprès de quelqu'un. De l'un des Juges.

-Eaque ? demanda doucement Aldébaran.

-Vous savez ? s'étonna Kagaho. Ah, Anna a dû vous le dire, c'est ça ? Oui, il s'appelle Eaque. Il _s'appelait_ Eaque, se reprit-il, le regard baissé.

-Donc tu as décidé de faire en sorte de démanteler Hadès mais de sauver ce Juge, c'est bien ça ?

-Mais vous savez, inspecteur, lorsqu'on veut en sauver un, il faut aussi sauver les autres. Ils sont aussi dissemblables que des oiseaux, et pourtant ils font partie de la même espèce. Ils sont tellement liés qu'on ne peut pas les séparer. Alors j'ai essayé de les sauver tous, pour Eaque. »

Kagaho se tut, la fatigue commençant à reprendre ses droits sur lui. Il regarda à nouveau le policier et demanda :

« Vous les avez rattrapés ?

-Est-ce que ça a de l'importance pour toi ? » interrogea Aldébaran en guise de réponse.

Le jeune homme eut un rire douloureux et fit doucement :

« Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas, mais oui, ça a de l'importance.

-Ils ont disparu. Nous ne savons pas où ils ont pu aller.

-Merci. Et maintenant ? »

Le brésilien fit une moue et déclara :

« Maintenant, je vais essayer de me trouver à manger avant de mourir de faim. »

Kagaho écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Aldébaran éclata de rire et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre entrouverte.

« Quand on t'a interpellé, on t'a proposé un marché, n'est-ce pas ? Tes informations contre ta liberté. J'estime que tu as rempli ton contrat.

-Vraiment ? demanda l'égyptien.

-Tu n'as jamais accepté de nous livrer les Juges mais de nous conduire à leur repaire. C'est chose faite. »

Kagaho resta silencieux, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

« Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

-Parce que je pense que tu mérites d'avoir une chance, répondit le policier. Bien, sur ce, je vais aller me dégotter un endroit pour grignoter un bout. Ma femme va encore me disputer de manger des sandwichs pleins de mayonnaise, mais tant pis. »

Aldébaran quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se retourner vers l'égyptien et d'ajouter :

« Remets-toi bien. Et j'espère ne pas te revoir dans de telles circonstances. »

Il quitta la chambre avec un bref signe de la main et salua Anna, qui s'engouffra dans la pièce rejoindre son fils. Aldébaran eut un sourire satisfait : voilà une bonne chose de faite.

#

Il connaissait ce rêve par cœur. Il s'agissait d'un village où son unité avait perpétré une tuerie plus affreuse que les précédentes, à la suite de laquelle il avait décidé de quitter définitivement l'Irak et ses horreurs.

Il faisait une chaleur accablante, et il se revoyait marcher avec ses compagnons, arme au poing, et regardant les alentours avec un air traqué. Le village était inanimé. Quelques poules inconscientes du danger continuaient de picorer quelques graines, relevant parfois la tête pour regarder passer la troupe armée. Mis à part les gallinacées, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Ils continuaient d'avancer en silence, leurs rangers faisant voler des volutes de poussière qui venaient se coller sur leur peau moite. Ils marchaient ainsi jusque vers le puits du village, unique point de repère fiable entre ces maisons plus ou moins identiques.

Il savait que lorsqu'ils auraient dépassé le puits, une petite fille sortirait d'une ruelle pour s'avancer vers eux, une poupée de tissu dans les bras. Elle les regarderait avec curiosité et un brin de peur, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il savait aussi qu'un soldat pointerait son fusil sur elle, par pur réflexe, et appuierait sur la gâchette. Avec un ralenti abominable, il reverrait l'enfant tomber au sol, puis entendrait un cri provenant d'une habitation. Un homme en sortirait, rejoint par d'autres, qui s'avanceraient vers eux en criant des mots qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. S'ensuivrait l'assassinat pur et simple des villageois non armés.

Et en repartant du village, il regarderait une dernière fois la poupée de chiffon imbibée de sang.

Il connaissait ce rêve par cœur, pour l'avoir fait presque chaque soir depuis qu'il était rentré de la guerre. Pourtant, là, il aurait aimé s'en soustraire avec l'énergie du désespoir. Se réveiller, quitte à s'abrutir devant la télé ensuite pour mieux oublier la poupée.

La fillette apparut au détour de la ruelle, son jouet serré contre son cœur. Il se sentit serrer les poings et étouffer un énième cri de rage, lorsque soudain une alarme le fit bondir.

Egidio mit quelques instants à revenir à la réalité, cherchant des yeux son pistolet. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant le voyant coloré de son téléphone qu'il comprit qu'il recevait un appel. Encore un peu tremblant, il s'empara du combiné et grogna :

« Ouais ?

-Euh… Egidio ? » fit une voix un peu surprise.

L'italien passa une main fatiguée devant ses yeux et rassembla ses pensées désordonnées. Il connaissait cette voix, mais pas moyen d'y associer un visage. A moins que…

« Mu ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je ne te dérange pas ? interrogea l'atlante avec un ton plus gai.

-Pas du tout, répondit le policier, tout à fait réveillé. Au contraire, même. »

Il y eut un léger silence étonné à l'autre bout du combiné, avant que l'italien ne reprenne :

« Laisse tomber. Tu appelais pour une raison particulière ?

-Oui. Tu m'as demandé de te prévenir dès qu'on quitterait la Grèce, dit doucement le jeune homme. Je… Nous avons eu des billets d'avion pour demain. »

Egidio sentit sa poitrine se serrer imperceptiblement et marmonna :

« Déjà ? Il est pressé de se barrer d'ici ton cousin.

-Comprends-le, il faut que nous remettions les objets sacrés en sécurité, expliqua Mu.

-Eh bien merci de m'avoir prévenu, soupira le policier. Bon retour au bercail, dans ce cas.

-En fait, j'avais pensé à quelque chose, l'interrompit l'atlante. Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on fasse une sortie ensemble cet après-midi ? A moins que tu n'aies trop de travail ?

-Tu vas rire, Aldé nous a tous mis dehors, ricana l'italien. J'ai ma journée de libre.

-Je te rejoins chez toi vers quinze heures ? proposa Mu. Shaka fait sa méditation quotidienne à cette heure-ci, je ne le dérangerai pas comme ça.

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure » répondit Egidio.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, Mu avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et le policier avec l'étrange impression d'avoir accepté rien de moins qu'un rencard.

L'esprit apaisé, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux de contentement. Il se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte, d'un sommeil calme cette fois-ci.

Alors que Mu reposait le combiné, une voix calme s'éleva derrière lui :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune atlante esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Shaka, qui avait la tête penchée sur le côté avec interrogation.

« Pas du tout, répondit-il avec un léger rire. Mais je risque de le regretter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si tu le dis. Fais juste attention à toi.

-Je ne crains absolument rien, Shaka, j'en suis sûr, répliqua Mu.

-Vraiment ? rétorqua le psychologue. Rapatrié en urgence d'Irak, séquelles psychopathologiques, dénégation de son passé, tendances morbides, pulsions de meurtre et j'en passe. Personnellement, j'ai du mal à admettre que tu ne crains rien avec cet homme.

-Au moins tu le considères toujours comme un être humain, déclara l'atlante en se rapprochant de son ami. Ça prouve bien qu'il a droit à une chance, non ?

-Tu finis toujours par avoir le dernier mot, quoi que je dise, soupira Shaka en secouant la tête.

-Et je suis très fier d'être le seul à pouvoir te faire tourner en bourrique, le nargua Mu.

-Très drôle, grommela l'hindou.

-Pour en revenir à Egidio, tu sais que je suis capable de me défendre seul, reprit l'atlante.

-Ne te repose pas trop sur tes facultés mentales, un jour elles pourraient te faire défaut.

-Shion me le répète assez, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rit Mu.

-Tu devrais parler à ton cousin d'ailleurs, fit Shaka en sautant sur l'ouverture créée par son ami. Il a l'air ébranlé.

-J'ai essayé, soupira l'atlante en secouant la tête. Mais tu sais comment il est, plus têtu que lui tu meurs.

-Tu l'es encore plus, ricana Shaka. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

-Au fait, tu connais bien Athènes ? demanda Mu à brûle-pourpoint.

-J'arrive à m'y repérer sans avoir besoin de demander mon chemin. Pourquoi ça ?

-Je cherche un photographe, tu saurais me trouver ça ? »

Shaka haussa un sourcil circonspect avant d'acquiescer. Mu avait toujours de bonnes intuitions, cette fois encore il devrait faire confiance à l'instinct de son ami. Et espérer ne pas avoir à le récupérer le cœur en miettes.


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour à tous ! Je désespérais de finir ce chapitre avant ce week-end, mais je l'ai fait ! *grand moment d'autosatisfaction*

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction, une pensée à ma pseudo-muse personnelle qui doit s'amuser comme une folle et un bisou spécial à ma fille de coeur que j'adore. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis par rapport au second opus de Mafia Blue, ça m'a conforté dans ma décision ! :)

_Enjoy_ et kiss à tous !

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 38**

Mu arriva au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Egidio, un sac sous le bras. Marcher à tête reposée depuis l'arrêt du bus avait calmé les quelques craintes qui l'habitaient. Après tout, il y avait encore beaucoup d'inconnues devant lui, même s'il s'en était défendu devant Shaka. Mais il était relativement confiant, et puis il avait fait une promesse à l'irascible italien.

Il parvint à l'entrée du bâtiment et entra, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer la porte d'entrée. Pourtant la concierge apparut devant lui, comme si elle avait des capteurs de présence. Une vraie sorcière, Egidio avait raison.

« Bonjour jeune fille, le salua-t-elle. Vous vous êtes réconciliée avec monsieur Granchio ?

-Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes, rétorqua Mu en plissant les yeux.

-Je me demandais, parce que vous étiez partie de chez lui… J'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

Mu sentit sa patience être mise à rude épreuve. Cette femme avait un véritable don pour parvenir à l'énerver aussi prodigieusement.

« Enfin, je suis bien contente que vous soyez de retour, il est beaucoup plus aimable lorsque vous êtes avec lui. »

Ah ? Mu resta silencieux, un peu surpris, tandis que la concierge continuait à monologuer :

« … et franchement, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. Il a un tel caractère ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, ma petite. En tout cas vous avez repris du poids il me semble, non ? Je vous trouve plus en chair. Un heureux évènement peut-être ? »

Mu écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire et répliqua :

« Ça me semble peu probable, madame.

-Il ne faut pas désespérer jeune fille, surtout à votre âge ! fit la concierge. Vous verrez, il vous suffira d'amadouer un peu monsieur Granchio.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi la situation, nia l'atlante avec un sourire amusé. Ça sera difficile, vu qu'Egidio et moi sommes des hommes. Bonne journée, madame. »

La concierge resta bouche bée, tandis que Mu commençait à monter les escaliers, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si l'ascenseur était encore en panne ou non. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il toqua légèrement, un sourire amusé persistant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Salut Mu, le salua l'italien en ouvrant. T'es ponctuel, dis donc.

-Je crois que j'ai choqué ta concierge pour la fin de la semaine, rit Mu en entrant.

-Je te dois une fière chandelle alors, ricana Egidio. Comment tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais un homme. »

L'italien haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. C'est vrai que la commère était persuadée que Mu était une femme… Elle en avait eu pour ses frais. Ceci dit, il en entendrait parler pour les prochaines années à venir, s'il ne se décidait pas à changer d'appartement d'ici là.

« Entre, reprit-il en laissant passer le jeune atlante. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il doit me rester du jus de fruit quelque part.

-Avec plaisir » accepta-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce tandis que l'italien refermait derrière lui.

Egidio partit vers la cuisine et fouilla ses placards à la recherche des bouteilles qu'il avait gardées. Mu s'installa sur le canapé, parcourant la pièce du regard. L'appartement manquait de couleurs, de vie. Il reflétait probablement l'humeur de son propriétaire. Mu caressa distraitement le sachet plastique qu'il transportait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas l'italien revenir et ne réagit que lorsqu'il déposa un plateau devant lui.

« Merci, sourit-il en se saisissant du verre.

-Quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure, hésita Egidio en se passant une main peu assurée dans les cheveux, tu avais des idées en tête ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu as dit que tu voulais passer l'après-midi avec moi, mais j'ai rien à te proposer…

-Je ne demande rien de spécial, tu sais, rit Mu. Enfin si, il y a une chose que j'aimerais qu'on fasse, si tu es d'accord. »

Un peu étonné, le policier haussa un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête. Après tout, si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir.

« J'aimerais qu'on aille à la plage, finit par dire le jeune homme avec un air un peu gêné. Mon cousin m'a dit qu'il y avait été avec Dokho et qu'il avait trouvé ça magnifique, alors…

-Dokho a emmené Shion à la plage ? répéta Egidio.

-Oui, avant… »

Mu s'interrompit, lèvres serrées. L'italien fit la moue et soupira :

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Tu veux bien ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Si ça te fait plaisir » accepta le policier.

Mu lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, ravi. Egidio se racla brièvement la gorge et reprit :

« Bon ben… On y va quand tu veux.

-J'aimerais te donner ça, avant. »

L'italien avisa le paquet que tenait l'atlante et s'approcha du canapé, intrigué. Mu le lui tendit avec un brin d'hésitation et observa attentivement le policier ouvrir le papier kraft qui entourait la boîte. Egidio se figea en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait, avant de relever les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

« Toutes les photos que tu as prises de la guerre étaient en noir et blanc. Depuis que tu es revenu d'Iraq, tu n'as pas mis de couleur dans ta vie. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'y remédier. Tu ne crois pas ? »

L'ancien tireur d'élite reporta à nouveau son attention sur la boîte. Un appareil photo. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de retoucher à un appareil depuis la guerre. Comment Mu l'avait su ou deviné, il ne savait pas. Comment l'atlante avait fait pour aussi bien voir en lui en si peu de temps, il l'ignorait.

« Considère ça comme un remerciement pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, ajouta Mu face au silence de son hôte. Notre séjour en Grèce, à Shion, Kiki et moi, se serait bien plus mal passé si vous n'aviez pas été là.

-Un remerciement ? marmonna l'italien.

-Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à rire, reprit Mu avec un ton doux mais aussi extrêmement sérieux. Et pour rire, tu dois vivre, Egidio. Rien de plus. Alors apprends à apprivoiser les couleurs qui sont autour de toi, et vis. »

L'italien fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il serrait les mains sur la boîte sans s'en rendre compte. Comment Mu voulait-il qu'il puisse le remercier ou dire quoi que ce soit après _ça_ ? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Egidio eut envie de pleurer. Putain, mais comment devait-il réagir face à Mu ?

L'atlante hésita un bref instant puis déclara :

« Tu me montres comment ça marche ? Je sais qu'il faut appuyer sur le déclencheur, mais après c'est du charabia…

-C'est vraiment pas difficile » répondit Egidio, ravi d'aborder un sujet parfaitement maitrisé.

Il déballa l'appareil et commença ses explications, sous l'œil attentif de son invité. Tandis que l'italien faisait des démonstrations de ce qu'il explicitait, Mu écoutait. Les intonations de sa voix, la fluidité de ses paroles, la chaleur de ses propos passionnés, les battements de son cœur. Il y avait une nette différence par rapport au jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Indubitablement, la concierge avait raison : Egidio paraissait nettement plus doux. Tout son corps le criait. Mu esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention aux boutons que désignait son compagnon.

« …et là tu règles la luminosité, c'est génial à manier tu peux faire des trucs extra pour capter la bonne lumière. Et après, avec un logiciel, tu peux t'éclater, je te montrerai. »

Egidio s'interrompit soudain et se renfrogna légèrement. Quand aurait-il le temps de lui montrer, si Mu repartait le lendemain ?

« Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, déclara l'italien avec un sourire en reprenant contenance. On va la voir, cette plage ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Les deux compagnons quittèrent l'immeuble, observés avec indiscrétion par la concierge qui les dévisagea autant qu'elle le put. Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, plongés l'un dans ses pensées et l'autre regardant tranquillement le paysage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking situé près de l'espace de baignade, Egidio ronchonna :

« Et voilà, il y a un monde fou. C'est dingue cette obsession générale de se faire cramer par des UV. »

Mu éclata de rire et ouvrit la portière, rabattant ses cheveux vers lui en sentant le vent commencer à souffler.

« Il fait beau, c'est normal de vouloir sortir, répondit-il tout en se faisant une tresse rapide.

-C'est tout de même plus agréable de voir la plage quand on est seul, rétorqua l'italien en fermant les portières. Enfin, je présume qu'on a pas le choix.

-Rabat-joie, sourit Mu. Regarde, tous ces gens qui sont heureux. Moi, je les envie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'italien, sincèrement étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que toi ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant les alentours avec un regard brillant. Finalement, il se retourna vers son compagnon et déclara :

« Ce serait être égoïste de dire qu'ils n'ont pas de choix difficiles à faire, car on doit tous faire face à une situation compliquée un jour. Mais je les envie de profiter ainsi de l'instant présent, sans se soucier de ce qui peut arriver…

-Et c'est toi qui me fais la leçon à propos d'être heureux ? se moqua le policier. T'es pas beaucoup mieux loti que moi, à ce que je vois. »

Mu eut un léger rire et hocha la tête.

« Sans doute. Après tout, on voit plus facilement les problèmes des autres que les siens, non ? »

Ils commencèrent à marcher près de l'eau, évitant les enfants qui jouaient bruyamment avec le sable. Egidio laissait le jeune atlante décider de la route, se contentant de le suivre de près. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur des rochers un peu à l'écart.

« Je comprends pourquoi Shion a dit que c'était beau, murmura alors Mu.

-Il s'est passé quoi entre ton cousin et Dokho ? demanda l'italien de but en blanc.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça ne nous regarde pas.

-Déformation professionnelle, commenta le policier. J'ai le droit de poser une autre question en compensation ?

-Si tu veux, rit le jeune homme.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il s'était attendu à n'importe quoi, sauf à ça. Jetant un coup d'œil à Egidio, il vit que l'italien était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« T'as l'air triste en regardant la mer. Alors je me demande, est-ce que t'as vraiment envie de retourner au Tibet ?

-C'est mon pays, éluda Mu en plissant les yeux.

-C'est pas ça qui m'a empêché de venir m'installer à Athènes, contra le policier.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux ou non, soupira l'atlante en secouant la tête. N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît. »

Egidio fit la moue puis acquiesça. Il sortit l'appareil photo de son étui et l'alluma, se tournant ensuite vers la petite foule d'enfants qui s'éclaboussaient en criant. Il resta un moment à les contempler en silence, le doigt sur le déclencheur et la netteté en attente. Le spectacle était attachant, Mu avait raison. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésitait à appuyer… ?

« Il ne leur arrivera rien, tu sais » fit doucement le jeune homme près de lui.

L'italien réprima un ricanement : alors c'était pour ça ? C'était pathétique. Vraiment. Il se pensait plus fort que ça. Il avait bien surmonté tout ça jusqu'à présent, pourquoi est-ce que tout foutait le camp maintenant ?

« Pourquoi t'arrives si bien à comprendre ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? marmonna le policier. Moi je patauge, et pour toi c'est limpide.

-Parce que tu es expressif, même si tu le caches bien. Tu as confiance en moi ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? demanda Egidio, sur ses gardes.

-Je te jure qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, ni aux autres personnes que tu prendras en photo, sourit Mu. Alors fais-toi plaisir. »

L'italien esquissa un sourire et releva l'appareil pour mieux coller l'œil au viseur. Le déclic se fit, léger, tandis que le policier sentait un poids le quitter. Dire qu'il avait fallu que Mu l'aide pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était aussi simple. A moins que tout lui paraissait facile parce que l'atlante était avec lui ?

« Je peux la voir ? »

Egidio lui tendit l'appareil sans un mot, laissant son compagnon observer le cliché.

« Tu as vu, tu l'as prise au moment où l'un des enfants en poussait un autre, rit le jeune homme.

-Ah bon ? »

L'après-midi passa, l'ancien tireur d'élite prenant des photos drôles ou sensibles, Mu lui montrant quelles scènes immortaliser avec son appareil. Une mère tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Un ballon farouchement défendu dans une partie de foot. Des gouttelettes d'eau de mer jaillissant de l'endroit où venait de plonger un enfant.

« Il va falloir que je rentre, fit soudain l'atlante en regardant le soleil baisser à l'horizon.

-Reste au moins pour le coucher de soleil, ça serait dommage de louper ça » tenta Egidio.

Mu hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur le sable, attendant solennellement que le soleil ait disparu. L'italien en profita pour le détailler vraiment : il y avait une sorte de grâce dans tout ce que faisait le jeune homme, comme s'il venait d'un monde totalement différent. Un elfe, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblerait. Après tout, il en avait déjà les longs cheveux et les yeux légèrement en amande, une silhouette fine et un sourire divin. La lumière déclinante du jour illuminait son visage, soulignant un éclat mélancolique dans ses yeux clairs, malgré le sourire qui ornait ses traits fins. Avait-il le droit de prendre sur le fait le portrait de cet être étrange, heureux mais résigné, qui avait tant bouleversé sa vie en si peu de temps ?


	39. Chapter 39

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre pour le poster spécialement aujourd'hui. En effet, ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai commencé à poster Mafia Blue, ça méritait bien un chapitre pour fêter ça. :)

Merci à **Camhyoga** et à ma zumelle pour m'avoir suivie depuis un an sur cette fic, de me relire et de me faire part de vos avis. Je vous adore les filles :D

Merci aussi à toutes celles -et ceux, pourquoi pas ?- qui continuent à lire Mafia Blue et à me reviewer avec tellement d'enthousiasme et de gentillesse. Un gros merci !

Bon, fin de la minute émotionnelle et bonne lecture ! _Enjoy_ ! ;)

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 39**

Assis sur le canapé, jambes repliées devant lui et menton posé sur les genoux, Johan regardait sans vraiment la voir la télévision qui montrait un programme niais à souhait. Il poussa un énième soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Shura n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Est-ce que par hasard… ?

Au moment où l'éventualité qu'Hadès se soit emparé de l'espagnol, la porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier, baillant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le suédois se leva d'un bond et se précipita près du policier :

« Shu' ! Tu vas bien ? »

L'espagnol resta un instant sans dire un mot, un peu perdu, avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Johan de son absence.

« Désolé, on a eu une journée de fous hier, s'excusa-t-il.

-L'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a démantelé Hadès. »

Johan écarquilla les yeux, figé. Il cligna des paupières et balbutia :

« C'est vrai ? C'est… fini ?

-J'ai aussi tes papiers d'identité » ajouta Shura en souriant.

Le suédois se mordit les lèvres et se jeta dans les bras du policier en tremblant. Fini, c'était fini. Enfin. Il n'aurait pas à craindre qu'Hadès n'essaye de venir le reprendre, ni à devoir retourner dans la rue à se prostituer pour des salauds.

« Merci, souffla-t-il en sentant des larmes de soulagement lui monter aux yeux.

-Hé, pas de quoi, répondit Shura en frottant doucement le dos de son compagnon. Après tout, je t'avais dit que je ferais tout pour te tirer d'affaire, tu te souviens ?

-C'était quand tu venais d'avoir ton diplôme » rit Johan.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques instants, puis le suédois se recula et sourit :

« Merci d'avoir tenu tes promesses, Shura. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi.

-C'est rien, n'en parlons plus, fit l'espagnol en secouant la main.

-Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te remercier ? »

Shura se raidit inconsciemment. Bon sang, est-ce que Johan se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il disait ? Le suédois s'avança de nouveau vers lui et posa sa main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis et repris avec un ton moins assuré :

« Je… J'ai bien vu le regard que tu avais parfois… Et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, Shura. »

Et merde. Le policier ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout que Johan venait de planter ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce regard-là, si doux. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Johan commencer à se déplacer sur sa poitrine, il tressaillit.

« Laisse-toi faire, si tu veux. C'est la première fois, non ? » murmura doucement le suédois.

Shura ferma les yeux et déglutit tandis que Johan continuait sa caresse lascive. Cette main se déplaçant lentement menaçait de lui faire perdre les quelques bribes de raison et de retenue qui lui restaient après la journée épuisante qu'il avait eue la veille. Mais sa gorge se serra soudain : il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'empara un peu trop vivement de la main de Johan, qui le regarda avec étonnement.

« Arrête, fit Shura d'une voix rauque.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le suédois sans comprendre. Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

L'espagnol repoussa Johan avec plus de douceur et secoua la tête :

« Je… Si, j'ai envie de toi, mais pas comme tu l'entends.

-Comment ça ? fit le jeune homme, perplexe.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu propose de coucher avec moi juste pour me remercier de t'avoir aidé, répondit Shura. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça juste pour te mettre dans mon lit, même si j'en ai envie. »

Johan resta saisi, avant d'esquisser un sourire sincère.

« Merci. Tu es le premier à me considérer autrement que comme une simple pute. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, puis le suédois reprit :

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, alors ? »

Shura eut un soupir fatigué. Son lit paraissait très loin, tout d'un coup. Johan s'en rendit compte et se recula vivement avant de s'exclamer :

« Pardon, t'es crevé et je t'enquiquine avec mes questions. Va te reposer, je te préparerai un truc à manger quand tu seras réveillé, d'accord ? Et on reprendra cette discussion plus tard.

-Merci, sourit l'espagnol. A tout à l'heure. »

Shura s'éloigna dans le couloir qui menait vers sa chambre. De son côté, Johan retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, les idées confuses. Mais un discret sourire persistait sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis longtemps.

#

Lorsque Milo arriva au commissariat le lendemain matin, ce fut l'esprit léger et le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, la veille, il avait finalement raconté à Camus les derniers évènements sans rien lui cacher. Le français l'avait écouté sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui parle de Kanon. A ce moment-là il l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour calmer les inquiétudes du bouillant grec qui avait aussitôt retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Milo salua brièvement une secrétaire avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il avisa alors Shura, déjà installé et en train de travailler.

« Je rêve, on a réussi à arriver avant Dokho ? s'esclaffa le grec en s'approchant de son camarade.

-Il faut croire qu'après tout ce temps passé avec nous, il a fini par prendre nos mauvaises habitudes, approuva l'espagnol.

-Les tiennes, peut-être, ricana Milo en évitant un lancer de crayon. Tiens, voilà notre collègue préféré ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Egidio qui arrivait vers eux.

-Qui sait se servir d'un appareil photo numérique ? interrogea l'italien à brûle-pourpoint, sans se soucier de ce qu'avait dit son camarade.

-J'arrive à me débrouiller, répondit Shura. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais pas comment on met les photos sur un ordinateur, soupira Egidio.

-T'es resté aux chambres noires ou quoi ? » se moqua gentiment Milo.

L'ancien tireur d'élite lui adressa un regard noir, surprenant le grec qui battit prudemment en retraite, prétextant un appel urgent à passer. Shura avisa l'appareil que tenait son ami et le lui prit des mains, puis relia le cordon à l'ordinateur sur lequel il classait des dossiers.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

-J'ai pas eu le choix, l'interrompit Egidio. C'est un cadeau.

-Ah ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? »

L'italien ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur l'écran pendant que les images se chargeaient. Intrigué par le comportement inhabituel de son ami, Shura se tut et n'insista pas. Il y avait un tel sérieux dans le regard de son camarade qu'il imposait le silence, comme si quelque chose d'important allait avoir lieu. Cet aspect d'Egidio lui était totalement étranger : l'italien était irascible, prompt à s'enflammer –en bien ou en mal, du reste-, volontiers arrogant et provocateur, mais jamais aussi déconcerté et déconcertant. Shura ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que les images qui s'apprêtaient à s'afficher allaient lui donner une explication ?

L'italien s'empara de la souris et cliqua sur la première image, sitôt celle-ci affichée. Une plage. Puis des inconnus. L'espagnol était de plus en plus perplexe et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une nouvelle photo s'ouvrit.

Shura entendit Egidio s'affaler sur une chaise, sans cesser de contempler l'image à l'écran. Il avait tout de suite reconnu Mu, mais le jeune atlante ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il avait le sourire discret et les yeux vagues d'un être mélancolique. Cette impression était exacerbée par le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon. Des mèches folles s'échappaient d'une tresse faite à la va-vite, qu'un léger vent avait fait voleter au moment où le cliché avait été pris. C'était un magnifique portrait, duquel se dégageait un sentiment diffus et indéfinissable de bien-être et de tristesse mélangés.

« C'est toi qui a pris cette photo ? demanda Shura même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Hier soir, répondit l'italien dans un soupir. Je voulais garder quelque chose… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens. L'espagnol se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, avant de déclarer :

« Quelque chose de lui ? »

Avec mauvaise grâce, Egidio acquiesça puis marmonna :

« Ils s'en vont aujourd'hui. Quand je l'ai raccompagné chez Shaka, je suis resté derrière la porte comme un con alors qu'elle était fermée. J'ai pas arrêté de repenser toute la nuit au regard qu'il m'a lancé en poussant la porte. Tu sais, c'est le genre de regard où tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière, mais je sais pas quoi. Et ça me fait chier, si tu savais. Et là, tu vas me trouver plus débile qu'un môme, mais j'ai envie de chialer. »

Shura écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand l'italien se laissait-il aller à ce point ? La morosité ne lui allait vraiment pas. Il se rapprocha de son ami et passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de l'ancien tireur et demanda :

« Pourquoi ça ?

-J'sais pas, avoua Egidio. Je sens que je suis en train de louper quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est… J'étais tellement bien hier avec lui, et là j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me manque. »

L'espagnol retint un rire et sourit :

« Est-ce que ça serait pas plutôt Mu qui te manque ?

-C'est sûr, ça va être moins marrant de faire chier ma concierge sans lui, répondit l'italien.

-Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, riposta Shura.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? grogna Egidio. Oui il me manque. Il en sait plus sur moi que toi alors qu'on se connait depuis des années, parce que j'ai réussi à lui raconter des trucs que j'oserai jamais aborder avec toi. Il me manque parce que ce con a réussi à me redonner envie de sourire et de photographier à nouveau des gens. Il me manque parce que… Parce que je me sens bien avec lui, finit-il par lâcher en fermant les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander de rester ? proposa Shura avec un regard brillant.

-Mais il doit déjà être à l'aéroport, s'exclama l'italien. Si ça se trouve, son avion est déjà parti !

-Ça on peut le savoir très vite, sourit l'espagnol. Pour aller jusqu'au Tibet, les lignes aériennes passent obligatoirement par l'Inde, non ?

-Je suis pas un pro de la géographie, moi.

-Milo !

-J'ai entendu, je te cherche ça, cria le grec depuis son bureau. Premier départ aujourd'hui à onze heures, hall d'embarquement numéro 4.

-Tu vois ? » fit Shura à Egidio.

L'italien jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : presque dix heures. Sans compter la circulation qu'il devait y avoir à cette heure-là, il n'y serait jamais à temps. Semblant suivre les pensées de son ami, l'espagnol se pencha vers lui et ajouta :

« A mon tour de te poser une question : est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ? »

Egidio lui lança un regard amusé, avant de se lever et d'attraper ses clefs :

« Oh que oui. A tout à l'heure. »

Il fila hors de la pièce en évitant de justesse Dokho, qui arrivait à l'instant. Le chinois regarda passer son collègue sans comprendre, puis rejoignit Shura et Milo, qui s'était approché avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dokho.

-Il se passe que je vais enfin pouvoir me foutre de lui, déclara le grec avec satisfaction.

-Désolé Milo, mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup, se moqua le chinois.

-Mu et Shion s'en vont aujourd'hui pour l'Inde, expliqua Shura. Egidio est parti les rejoindre pour demander à Mu de rester en Grèce.

-Si c'est pas mignon des coups de foudre comme ça » ajouta le grec avec un rire.

Dokho, blême, ne dit rien, fixant ses deux collègues sans les voir. Shion partait aujourd'hui… ? Sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'expliquer ?

« Que je suis con… » souffla Dokho avant de tourner les talons en courant.

Milo et Shura échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dokho arriva à la porte d'entrée au moment où Egidio passait avec la voiture de service. Il s'arrêta près de son collègue, voyant celui-ci lui faire signe. Le chinois ouvrit la portière et s'affala dans le siège passager, sous le regard surpris de l'italien.

« Pose pas de questions et fonce ! » fit Dokho en s'attachant.

Egidio haussa les épaules avant de mettre en marche sirène et gyrophares, puis sortit en trombe du parking.


	40. Chapter 40

Pidop :) Navrée pour avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais je suis débordée par mes révisions. Je pourrai bientôt reprendre un rythme d'écriture normal pour le dernier chapitre de Mafia Blue (eh oui, déjà !) puis pour le second opus. ;)

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction et son soutien inconditionnel, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi pour me soutenir ? Une grosse pensée à ma zumelle qui est dans le même calvaire que moi, à ma fille de coeur qui avait hâte d'avoir ce chapitre et à tous mes revieweurs pour leurs supers messages ! :D

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Chapitre 40**

Si toutes les pensées de Dokho n'étaient pas tournées vers le fait de rattraper coûte que coûte les atlantes avant que ceux-ci ne quittent la Grèce, il aurait certainement été malade. Egidio conduisait trop vite et très mal, dépassant les voitures devant eux sans aucune vergogne et usant sans gène des gyrophares qui leur libéraient la voie sur l'autoroute qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Ils slalomèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs kilomètres, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux rivés pour l'un sur la route et pour l'autre sur l'horloge de la voiture. Mais malgré les sirènes, ils étaient ralentis par la quantité de voitures devant eux. Soudain, Dokho se redressa et s'exclama :

« Là, tourne à droite !

-Mais c'est pas le chemin, protesta Egidio. La sortie pour l'aéroport est plus loin !

-Fais-moi confiance un peu, c'est un raccourci. On devrait gagner facilement une demi-heure avec tous ces bouchons. »

L'italien acquiesça et se déporta sur la droite pour emprunter la sortie que lui indiquait son collègue. Sans ralentir le moins du monde, l'ancien tireur poussa le moteur et s'aventura sur les petits chemins que Dokho lui montrait d'une main, tout en se tenant à son siège de l'autre.

Après un trajet qui leur parut interminable, ils aperçurent enfin Elefthérios-Venizélos. Egidio arrêta leur voiture dans un crissement de pneus juste en face de l'entrée. Les deux policiers descendirent en trombe du véhicule et se ruèrent à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment.

« Et maintenant c'est par où ? demanda l'italien en regardant autour de lui.

-Tu sais à quel hall d'embarquement ils sont ? fit Dokho.

-Hall 4, leur avion est à onze heures.

-Il est moins le quart, on peut encore y arriver, déclara le chinois en fronçant les sourcils d'un air décidé. Par ici ! »

Ils se mirent à courir vers le hall d'embarquement, se faufilant entre les touristes, les élèves d'un voyage scolaire et les hommes d'affaires. Le cœur battant, ils arrivèrent face au douanier qui faisait passer les passagers un par un en vérifiant leur carte d'embarquement. Dokho s'élança vers lui et s'exclama :

« Nous devons absolument passer, c'est une urgence.

-Pardon ? s'exclama l'homme, regardant tour à tour les deux collègues.

-Ecoute-moi bien, siffla soudain Egidio en s'approchant. On doit parler à deux gars qui doivent prendre cet avion, et si tu nous empêches d'aller les voir, on te collera un dossier d'entrave à la justice au cul, pigé ? »

Le douanier hocha précipitamment la tête tandis qu'Egidio s'avançait dans la salle, sans se soucier du regard de reproche de Dokho. Aux grands maux les grands moyens, après tout. Les deux policiers jetèrent un regard autour d'eux, avisant les passagers qui, billets en main, commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie pour entrer dans l'avion.

« Je les vois pas, marmonna l'italien en essayant d'apercevoir la chevelure parme de Mu. Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà dans l'appareil ?

-L'embarquement commence à peine, répondit le chinois. Mais on risque de les laisser passer si on tarde trop…

-Tu m'en voudras si je joue les flics hollywoodiens ? sourit Egidio.

-Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir » fit l'ancien garde du corps.

L'italien ricana et sauta sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'embarquement, puis mis ses mains en porte-voix :

« Mesdames et messieurs, ceci est une intervention de police ! Nous vous demandons de garder votre calme ! Nous recherchons deux jeunes hommes avec des cheveux longs, des têtes un peu exotiques et des points à la place des sourcils, est-ce que vous les avez vus ? »

Un silence étonné lui répondit, tandis que les passagers s'observaient les uns les autres. Dokho poussa un soupir et secoua la tête : ça ne marcherait jamais. Pourtant les passagers s'écartèrent soudain, laissant la place aux trois atlantes et à Shaka.

« Egidio, Dokho, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Mu.

-Merci mesdames et messieurs, passez un bon voyage ! s'écria l'italien avant de sauter au sol. Il faut que je te parle Mu, c'est très urgent.

-Ah ? balbutia-t-il, un peu perdu.

-Seul à seul, si possible, ajouta l'ancien tireur en se mordillant les lèvres. Ça ne sera pas long.

-Très bien, je te suis. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs compagnons et se dirigèrent vers un coin de la salle ou peu d'oreilles indiscrètes se trouvaient. Dokho, resté avec Shion et Shaka, poussa un soupir et déclara :

« Désolé pour la manière cavalière, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? fit l'hindou en posant un regard attentif sur son collègue. J'imagine qu'Egidio a joué au cow-boy sur la route…

-Bien deviné, rit le chinois.

-Le principal est que vous soyez arrivés à temps » conclut le psychologue en s'éloignant avec un air blasé, prenant Kierin par la main.

Dokho tourna les yeux vers Shion, qui était resté légèrement en retrait. Ils s'observèrent sans dire un mot, puis le policier esquissa un sourire désolé et murmura :

« Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour demander pardon ? »

L'atlante sourit et secoua la tête :

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. Je suis content que tu sois venu, ajouta-t-il. Ça m'aurait peiné de partir sans te dire au revoir.

-Justement, il faut qu'on parle, protesta Dokho en lui empoignant le bras. J'ai agi comme un idiot, je le reconnais, mais on peut repartir sur des bonnes bases, tu crois pas ? Plus de mensonges, plus d'_a priori_… Tu ne voudrais pas ? » plaida le chinois.

L'atlante resta un instant silencieux, avant de détourner les yeux. Dokho posa une main sur son épaule, attirant ainsi son attention :

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement tout en sentant sa poitrine se serrer.

-J'ai un devoir envers les miens, répondit Shion.

-Il n'y a personne qui pourrait te remplacer ? tenta le policier.

-Si, Mu. Mais tu as certainement deviné que mon cousin ne va pas rentrer avec moi… Et je suis le seul à pouvoir former un nouveau disciple. »

Dokho retira sa main, blessé. Shion sourit douloureusement et reprit :

« Si ça peut t'apaiser, j'aurais aimé rester. Vraiment.

-Quel est l'intérêt de me dire ça si tu t'en vas ? » siffla le chinois.

L'atlante hocha la tête sans répondre, puis prit soudain une inspiration :

« Est-ce que tu te contenterais de quelques semaines, le temps que je forme un nouveau Grand Prêtre ?

-Tu ferais ça ? demanda le policier sans trop y croire.

-Si tu peux m'attendre, oui. »

Dokho resta saisi, avant d'attraper le visage de Shion pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il y eut quelques murmures étonnés ou hostiles, mais aucun des deux amants n'y prêta attention, se contentant de savourer ce moment.

Les yeux écarquillés, Egidio dévisagea son collègue puis se tourna vers Mu :

« La vache, ils sont en train de se rouler le patin du siècle devant tout le monde ou j'ai une hallucination ?

-Tu vois très bien, répondit Mu avec un rire.

-Eh ben, on peut pas dire que j'ai eu le nez creux sur ce coup là, se moqua l'italien. Je pensais pas que Dokho serait du genre démonstratif en public.

-Et ça te gène ? demanda le jeune atlante, un peu surpris.

-Non…, marmonna le policier avec une moue indécise. Disons que c'est surprenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? fit soudain Mu. L'avion va bientôt partir…

-Peut-être, mais moi je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, répliqua l'ancien tireur du tac au tac. Ecoute, je suis pas très doué avec les mots, alors faudra pas m'en vouloir si ce que je vais te dire n'est pas très clair, d'accord ? »

Mu hocha la tête avec attention. Egidio se racla discrètement la gorge avant de reprendre :

« J'aimerais que tu restes à Athènes. Je sais bien que tu es sensé partir dans moins de cinq minutes, mais ça peut s'arranger… Je veux dire, te trouver un logement, un boulot, c'est un peu casse-tête mais on fait avec.

-Tu veux dire m'installer définitivement ici ? souffla le jeune homme.

-C'est plutôt joli Athènes, non ? D'accord, ma concierge donne pas un aperçu très chaleureux de la population grecque, mais Milo est sympa dans son genre.

-Ma vie est au Tibet, contra doucement l'atlante.

-Tu peux la refaire ici, plaida Egidio en sentant un brin de panique l'envahir. Et puis j'ai besoin de toi, moi ! T'es le premier avec qui j'ai parlé de l'Iraq, t'es le premier qui m'a donné l'impression de valoir encore quelque chose, que tout ne s'est pas arrêté avec la guerre ! Je… »

L'italien s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que Mu le fixait avec surprise. Il détourna les yeux avec une moue et marmonna :

« Désolé, je suis égoïste. C'est juste qu'avec toi, je me sens bien, mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre… Et j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse partir, je vais manquer quelque chose d'important. »

L'ancien tireur se tut alors, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms imaginables. Quelles raisons aurait Mu de rester en Grèce plus longtemps ?

« C'est une drôle de coïncidence, fit alors le jeune homme.

-Comment ça ?

-J'avais la même impression hier soir, avoua l'atlante avec un sourire. J'en ai parlé avec Shaka, il est d'accord pour nous héberger Kiki et moi autant qu'on veut.

-Ça veut dire que tu restes ? réalisa Egidio.

-Oui, répondit Mu avant d'éclater de rire. C'est si surprenant que ça ?

-Ben vu la tête que tu faisais y a cinq minutes, j'ai cru que t'allais faire une syncope à cause de ce que je t'avais dit. Mais alors, tu me mènes en bateau depuis tout à l'heure ? s'exclama soudain l'italien.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua le jeune homme avec aplomb.

-Si, tu m'as fait croire que tu partais !

-J'ai uniquement dit que l'avion allait partir, c'est toi qui en a conclu que j'allais le prendre.

-T'es vache, là, fit le policier en désespoir de cause. Et ton frère ? ajouta-t-il soudain. Il reste avec toi ?

-Oui, sourit Mu. Je préfère le garder près de moi pour le moment. D'ailleurs, il aimerait bien revoir Aldébaran.

-Aldé ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il lui fait penser à un de nos yacks, je cite. »

Egidio écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Il me plaît ton frère, hoqueta-t-il. Je veux voir la tête d'Aldé en entendant ça ! »

Ils furent interrompus par une annonce aux haut-parleurs. L'embarquement des passagers commençait et tous devaient se présenter au poste des stewards pour donner leur billet d'avion. Mu et Egidio rejoignirent leurs compagnons, tandis que Kiki se jetait sur Shion pour l'embrasser sur la joue :

« Bon voyage tonton ! Reviens vite.

-Promis, fit Shion en serrant le garçon contre lui. Et toi, sois sage et travaille bien, d'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, avant de se dégager pour laisser la place à son aîné.

« Tu vas nous manquer, soupira Mu en regardant son cousin.

-J'ai trois bonnes raisons de revenir en Grèce le plus vite possible, répondit l'atlante. Ça ne sera pas long. »

Les deux cousins se regardèrent avant de sourire. La complicité qu'ils avaient nouée était palpable, à tel point que Dokho et Egidio étaient certains qu'ils avaient communiqué sans pourtant prononcer un seul mot.

Après avoir salué et remercié Shaka, Shion se tourna vers Dokho. Les deux amants s'observèrent brièvement avant de se prendre dans les bras.

« Attends-moi, chuchota l'atlante à l'oreille du policier.

-Tu as dit que tu avais trois raisons de revenir, répliqua doucement le chinois. J'espère être l'une d'elles.

-Imbécile, se moqua Shion.

-Grand stressé » rétorqua Dokho avant de l'embrasser.

Entendant une nouvelle annonce demandant aux retardataires de se dépêcher, Shion se sépara à regret et saisit son sac de cabine. Il s'éloigna sans un mot et s'engouffra dans le passage qui le mènerait à l'appareil. La salle finit de se vider de ses passagers et bientôt seul le petit groupe resta.

« On ferait peut-être bien de partir, fit soudain Egidio.

-Avoue que tu dis ça parce que tu as faim, se moqua Dokho.

-Non, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai laissé les clefs de la voiture sur le contact et que tout est resté ouvert.

-Tu te fous de moi ? grinça le chinois.

-Je n'oserais jamais. Et tu étais aussi pressé que moi de rattraper nos zigotos, alors garde ta morale à deux balles.

-J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a pas été volée » intervint Shaka avec un léger sourire.

Avec une grimace, Dokho et Egidio s'élancèrent vers la sortie, tandis que Mu secouait la tête au vu de l'air satisfait de son ami.


	41. Epilogue

Bonsoir ! Eh oui, comme promis, voilà la fin avant mes partiels ! :D Voilà pourquoi je n'ai répondu à aucune review, je voulais faire la surprise de cet épilogue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira... :) Et pour changer, les remerciements sont à la fin ! :p

* * *

**Mafia Blue – Epilogue**

Le port de Chania (1) était bondé. Sans compter les bateaux marchands et les poissonniers, plusieurs navettes regorgeant de touristes étaient amarrées, s'apprêtant à quitter la Crête ou arrivant tout juste de Grèce.

Mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens, Kagaho se faufila entre eux et réussit à quitter le port. Avec un léger soupir, il serra un peu plus le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans son poing. L'encre avait presque disparu tant il avait été plié, déplié, lu et relu depuis trois jours. Trois jours passés à tourner en rond dans la chambre qu'il avait reprise chez Petrus et Anna, trois jours à se ronger le sang et à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti aussitôt après le coup de téléphone, mais Anna l'avait menacé de crever les pneus de sa moto s'il s'approchait de cet engin avant les quatre mois d'arrêt qu'avait requis le médecin. Il avait été obligé d'attendre que Petrus puisse se libérer pour l'emmener en voiture jusqu'au port, où il avait sauté dans le premier ferry disponible. Il avait passé la traversée coincé entre une américaine bedonnante et un anglais qui tentait d'engager la conversation en grec avec lui. L'homme lui avait même demandé ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son papier pour qu'il le sorte de sa poche toutes les cinq minutes avant de l'y remettre sans même l'avoir ouvert. Kagaho n'avait pas daigné répondre et l'étranger n'avait pas insisté.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, repérant les taxis qui attendaient non loin du port. Puis, avisant le soleil éclatant, il se détourna des véhicules. Marcher lui permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire en _le_ voyant.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, après un avis favorable du chirurgien. Il lui avait prescris du repos et des séances de rééducation sitôt que possible, et lui avait assuré qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle s'il faisait correctement retravailler son bras, et en douceur. Il lui resterait néanmoins une cicatrice dans le creux de l'épaule, en souvenir.

Kagaho bougea lentement son bras, réprimant une grimace. La blessure l'élançait toujours, malgré les soins. Il ignorait comment il avait réussi à persuader Anna de le laisser partir, à moins d'avoir été bon acteur quand il lui avait juré ne plus rien sentir.

Sa mère adoptive l'avait véritablement couvé pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé au lit, encore trop patraque pour pouvoir rejoindre le salon. Elle avait eu le bon sens de ne pas l'interroger plus en avant sur ce qui était arrivé et s'était contentée de rester à ses côtés. Sui avait aussi veillé sur lui, mais uniquement lorsqu'il dormait. Anna le lui avait avoué. Il faudrait du temps pour que les deux frères puissent renouer le contact comme avant.

Kagaho avait tout de même vu l'air inquiet de Sui lorsqu'il avait déclaré subitement vouloir aller en Crète, après avoir reçu l'appel. Anna l'avait interrogé sur cet homme qui avait téléphoné, demandant à parler à l'égyptien uniquement et sans laisser de nom. Le jeune homme n'avait rien répondu.

Il se souvenait encore de sa surprise en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du combiné. Il avait noté l'adresse dictée et avait raccroché sans dire s'il viendrait ou non. Et il était là, marchant rapidement dans les rues de Chania, se répétant mentalement le trajet qu'il devait prendre. Il traversa la ville sans s'arrêter et commença à grimper sur les hauteurs. Un parfum enivrant de thym parvint jusqu'à lui, venant des plants alentours qui parsemaient le paysage. Les arbres, clairsemés, avaient des troncs tordus par le vent. Kagaho aimait assez cette végétation peu condensée qui lui rappelait immanquablement les quelques arbres qui arrivaient à survivre dans le désert égyptien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva bientôt à un carrefour. Sans hésiter, il obliqua sur sa droite. La maison se situait au bord de mer, dans un petit village rustique, mais éloignée des autres habitations pour plus d'intimité. La propriété semblait grande, au vu de la carte qu'il avait consultée sur internet. Peu d'inopportuns devaient s'aventurer jusque là.

La poitrine de plus en plus nouée au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou faire. Pire, quelle serait la réaction d'Eaque en le voyant débarquer à l'improviste ? Et si le népalais ne souhaitait pas le revoir, s'il avait tiré un trait sur leur aventure ? Que devrait-il faire dans ce cas ?

Tout à ses interrogations, il contourna le petit village par un chemin de terre qui passait non loin de la mer. Il finit par apercevoir la maison où s'étaient installés les Juges, bordée par une clôture rudimentaire en bois.

Kagaho fit la moue en apercevant la bâtisse : l'habitation ressemblait plus à une villa qu'à une petite baraque locale. Avec un soupir, l'égyptien ouvrit la barrière et entra sur le domaine. A peine était-il arrivé à mi-chemin qu'il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Minos, qui le rejoignit à grands pas.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, déclara le norvégien avec un sourire satisfait.

-Où est-il ? demanda le jeune homme sans s'embarrasser d'un quelconque protocole.

-Sur la plage, répondit Minos en désignant un petit chemin pavé du menton. Ne lui en veux pas trop, d'accord ? »

Kagaho se détourna du juge et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Oui, il en avait voulu à Eaque d'être parti sans un mot, sans une adresse, sans une explication, même s'il imaginait très bien pour quelles raisons il l'avait fait. Mais l'appel du norvégien avait tout chamboulé : Eaque se morfondait en silence et passait ses journées sans rien dire ou presque, comme s'il était en deuil. Kagaho s'était senti mal. Quand Minos lui avait donné l'adresse, il avait aussitôt su qu'il irait. Et à présent qu'il était là, il ne comptait pas rebrousser chemin et abandonner le népalais sans lui avoir parlé.

Le norvégien regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner et secoua la tête en se morigénant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt à quel point l'égyptien silencieux et réservé comptait aux yeux de son frère. C'était Rhadamanthe qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, un soir que le népalais les avait laissés pour rejoindre la plage en contrebas. Lui avait Rune. Rhada avait Kanon. Eaque avait eu Kagaho. N'avait plus Kagaho. Et il considérait qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais.

Minos avait voulu secouer Eaque ce jour-là, mais Rune l'en avait empêché avec diplomatie. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de crier contre quelqu'un momentanément sourd ? Par moments, Minos se demandait si son amant n'avait pas un don pour réussir à le calmer par un simple geste.

Dans tous les cas, Minos avait saisi le téléphone et s'était tourné vers les trois hommes encore présents dans la pièce :

« Je l'appelle. Et merde à celui qui n'est pas d'accord. »

Aucun des trois n'avait pipé mot et il avait même aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire chez Kanon. Il avait mis Kagaho au courant, espérant sincèrement que l'égyptien aimait assez son frère pour traverser le pays et les rejoindre en Crète. Pour une fois, il avait douté. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. Cette situation l'avait froissé, mais il avait eu raison. Kagaho était là, Eaque irait mieux. Surement. Peut-être…

Le norvégien grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, pestant contre le soleil que sa peau ne supportait pas à moins d'avoir étalé trois couches de crème solaire à haute protection.

#

Il était bien là, assis à même le sable, le regard vers l'horizon mais sans le voir. Kagaho poussa un soupir et s'approcha, sans qu'Eaque daigne se tourner vers lui. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas, le népalais fit doucement :

« Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, Rhada.

-Tant mieux, moi non plus. »

Surpris de ne pas entendre la voix de l'anglais, le juge se retourna et pâlit d'un seul coup. L'égyptien s'installa à côté de lui et, après un instant d'hésitation où chacun des deux amants garda ses yeux vrillés dans ceux de l'autre, il prit le népalais dans ses bras avec possessivité. Eaque cala sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et se serra fermement contre lui, la gorge nouée. Kagaho se mit à caresser doucement le dos du juge et l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Je suis désolé… Tellement, mais je voulais pas…, balbutia Eaque sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

-Je sais. C'est pas grave, répondit l'égyptien. Tout le monde va bien, on est ensemble et je t'aime. Alors arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils, d'accord ? »

Il sentit le népalais acquiescer contre lui, puis redresser la tête :

« Tu viens bien de me faire ta déclaration, là ? »

L'égyptien se racla la gorge et se détourna, mais pas assez vite pour cacher une brusque rougeur sur ses joues. Le népalais éclata de rire et se bouina un peu plus contre lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent enlacés silencieusement pendant un long moment, lorsqu'Eaque reprit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, tous les deux ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Kagaho.

-Tu as ta vie à Athènes et moi je suis coincé ici. Et je ne veux pas que tu ais à choisir entre ta famille et moi, c'est hors de question, surtout après ce qui est arrivé…

-On a le temps d'y réfléchir. De toute façon, Anna ne me laissera pas vadrouiller tant que je n'aurais pas fini mon arrêt.

-D'ailleurs, comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? interrogea le juge en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu pourras remercier Minos, sourit Kagaho.

-Tiens donc, fit Eaque d'un ton moqueur. Je sens qu'on va avoir droit à une bataille entre lui et Kanon, ce midi.

-Ça te dirait un restaurant juste tous les deux ? proposa soudain le jeune homme.

-Excellente idée, accepta aussitôt le népalais. Je file me changer et on peut y aller. Tu veux entrer ou tu préfères rester dehors ?

-Je vais t'attendre ici, sinon on ne partira jamais manger, refusa l'égyptien.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim, le taquina Eaque avec un sourire mutin. M'aurais-tu menti ?

-Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est qu'on puisse se retrouver, juste toi et moi. Peu importe l'endroit. »

Le népalais sourit et embrassa son amant avant de se relever, imité par Kagaho. Ils reprirent le chemin vers la propriété, main dans la main.

#

Garé en hauteur, le motard était invisible, caché par le cyprès qui bordait la petite route. Jumelles à la main, il suivit du regard les deux amants quitter la plage en se regardant amoureusement. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les fiches qu'il tenait dans son autre main et observa attentivement les photos agrafées dessus. Puis, satisfait, il sortit un téléphone portable de son blouson et appuya sur une touche d'appel automatique. On décrocha presque immédiatement :

« Alors, tu les as trouvés ?

-Oui, les trois juges sont bien à Chania, répondit-il en abaissant ses jumelles.

-Parfait. Tu peux rentrer, inutile que tu restes là bas maintenant qu'on sait où ils sont.

-Très bien, je serai là dans la soirée.

-Fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer, ajouta son interlocuteur.

-Je connais mon job, inutile de me le rappeler » soupira le jeune homme en raccrochant.

Il rangea son téléphone, ses papiers et ses jumelles, puis mit le contact en route. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la maison, avant de rabattre ses courts cheveux clairs et de remettre son casque. Il ignorait pas mal de choses, mais il avait une certitude : il n'aimerait pas être à la place des juges.

Il reprit la route en veillant à ne pas faire crisser ses pneus, espérant attraper le prochain ferry pour la Grèce.

* * *

_Fin du premier opus._

* * *

(1) Chania : aussi appelée La Canée. Seconde ville de Crète avec environ 55.000 habitants. Source : wikipédia.

**Note :** pour ceux qui, par curiosité, regarderaient une carte de la Crète, ils remarqueraient le nom Elefthérios Venizélos non loin de La Canée. Il s'agit du nom d'un dème, autrement dit d'une collectivité territoriale. C'est aussi le même nom donné à l'aéroport international d'Athènes et ce n'est donc pas une erreur de ma part, si jamais vous vous posez la question.

**Mot de la fin :** voilà, Mafia Blue est fini. Ça me laisse toute chose, comme un coup de blues. Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que j'arriverais jusqu'à 41 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue, j'avais même pensé qu'il ne dépasserait pas la trentaine… Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier **Camhyoga**, pour son aide, son amitié, sa gentillesse et j'en passe - tu as trop de qualités pour qu'on puisse toutes les citer. Merci aussi à **Alexis**, ma zumelle, ma pseudo-muse adorée sans qui cette fic ne serait peut-être pas encore terminée. Merci enfin à vous tous qui avez suivi cette première partie avec un enthousiasme qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. :D

Concernant le second opus, je pense commencer sa publication durant le mois de Juin, le temps de peaufiner encore certaines choses. Je mettrai des informations sur ma fiche le plus régulièrement possible. Au plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite ! Bisous~


End file.
